Preludio de oscuridad
by sereida
Summary: No somos los títeres de Dumbledore, somos un tercer bando con el que tenéis la suerte de compartir algunos intereses. -Contestó con malicia. -No lo has perdido, aún no. -Dijo poniendo ante sus ojos su propia mano, en la que un anillo refulgía.
1. Azkaban

**Hola, antes de nada debo aclarar que esta es mi primera historia y que por lo tanto espero podáis compadeceros un poco de mi a la hora de las críticas, hace mucho tiempo que algo parecido rondaba por mi cabeza y al fin me he decidido a llevar a cabo este proyecto. **

**Es posible que en un principio no comprendáis muy bien la historia, pero todo se irá aclarando, también e incluido una serie de cambios en la historia original, manteniendo lo escrito por la autora J.K. Rowling hasta el 5º libro y cambiando el resto a mi antojo.**

**Espero que os guste...**

**Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de la autora J.K. Rowling.**

**Capítulo 1: AZKABAN**

Era una noche oscura, sin luna ni estrellas que paliasen la intensa oscuridad que consumía todo aquello que no era visible para una vista corriente. Una noche de luna nueva.

Y en medio de la oscuridad, bajo tierra dentro de la inhumana prisión, de la cual ninguna persona habla en voz alta, resonaban el eco de unas botas al pisar la fría piedra del suelo de Azkaban y el crepitar de una antorcha, que tenuemente burlaba aquella densa oscuridad, irrumpía aquella triste soledad. Tiritaba. Al igual que el gnomo que la sostenía, no por frió, sino por temor al encapuchado que a su lado caminaba y rompía el sagrado silencio, refugio de los pocos que aun conservan la cordura allí, pues era el mismísimo demonio disfrazado.

Hacía tiempo que no visitaba aquella prisión en busca de algún desdichado de oscura alma que no hubiese tenido la suerte de morir antes de su llegada. Podía sentir el terror de todos aquellos infelices dentro de las celdas, lo conocían y él lo sabía.

Hoy era su noche de caza y en aquel lugar siempre encontraba alguna apetitosa presa con la que saciar su alma maldita, algún condenado al beso del dementor moriría, solo que él seria su verdugo.

Llevaban caminando un buen rato en silencio solo escuchando los lamentos de los desgraciados cuando sintió algo que suscito su curiosidad, en el fondo de ese corredor sin salida un débil resplandor surgía de una de las celdas al tiempo que unas extrañas sombras lo mitigaban.

El de la celda del fondo. – Dijo el encapuchado, cuya voz ligeramente ronca delataba su impaciencia por probar el inminente bocado.

Pero señor, eso no es posible. – contestó tartamudeando el asustado gnomo que temblaba el triple que al principio, pero ya no por su acompañante, sino por la perspectiva de tener que entrar en aquella celda que tantas vidas de compañeros suyos se había cobrado ya.

¿Por qué no? – Pregunto el hombre dejando ver el resplandor dorado de sus ojos e intimidando más aun a la criatura.

Esa celda esta maldita, su ocupante esta maldito, mis compañeros apenas pudieron acercarse un par de metros sin encontrar la muerte.

En ese caso deberemos comprobar si tú tienes mas suerte no crees… Hace ya un rato que el hambre me esta matando y de momento tu eres lo único comestible que tengo a mi alcance…

Sabia que no lo conseguiría, pero prefería morir a manos de las bestias que guardaban al ocupante de aquella celda antes que morir a manos de ese diablo, así que medio lloriqueando el gnomo fue avanzando poco a poco hacia el que seria su sino.

A un par de metros por detrás, los dorados ojos del encapuchado refulgían en la oscuridad atentos a cualquier cosa, sabia que los gnomos eran cobardes pero se esperaba algo más de su parte, después de todo ellos eran los guardianes de la prisión y los que controlaban a los dementotes.

Un par de metros separaban al gnomo de la celda cuando vio como, de repente, una sombra de las que mitigaban la luz de la celda voló rápidamente hacia el gnomo, luego todo sucedió en un instante, el gnomo lanzando un rayo de luz plateada por su mano y la sombra levantando a la infeliz criatura del pescuezo con su huesuda mano para soltarla al vacío fuera del corredor, donde desapareció tras un aterrador grito.

Y entonces los ojos del extraño se abrieron en un signo inequívoco de comprensión.

-Dementores… los dementotes protegen a la persona de la celda aun de aquellos a los que sirven…

Y con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a caminar hacia las sombras, con un par de patronus seria mas que suficiente para deshacerse de esos monstruos, además, su puntería era mejor que la del difunto gnomo y sus ansias y su curiosidad aumentaba por segundos paliando momentáneamente su hambre.

-Veamos lo que sabéis hacer…

Estaba muy cerca de la celda cuando los dementotes se giraron hacia él y se dispusieron a atacar, pero el no necesitaba varita alguna para hacer magia y sus años de practica le habían otorgado una velocidad inaudita.

-¡Expecto patronum!- Y una luz plateada surgió de su mano para tomar forma de ave y comenzar a embestir a los monstruos, así uno a uno los dementotes iban cayendo repelidos por el ave plateada que se iba alimentando de la magia del encapuchado, hasta que protegiendo aquella puerta solo quedaron tres.

¡Basta! –Se disponía a lanzar otro hechizo cuando aquella voz lo paro, al mismo tiempo que los dementores se quedaban inmóviles.

Era una voz femenina, aunque era muy ronca, como si su dueña no la hubiera usado por mucho tiempo.

Te dejaré pasar, pero tienes que dejar de dañar a mis criaturas. – apenas tardó un segundo en contestar.

De acuerdo, si ellos no atacan yo no tengo por qué hacerlo. - Pasó por al lado de los dementores, estos lo ignoraron completamente, y llego a la puerta de la celda que empujó y resultó estar abierta.- (¿Y esto es una prisión de alta seguridad? Menuda porquería.)

Al fin podía entrar al interior de la misteriosa celda y lo que vio allí le resulto sumamente extraño, el resplandor que lo llevo hasta allí surgía de una lamparita de aceite colocada encima de una pequeña mesa de estudio, y alumbraba mucho menos de lo que creía en un principio, de hecho era gracias a su vista, mas desarrollada que la de un humano corriente, que podía apreciar todo esto, de lo contrario le seria imposible. Siguió mirando lo que había en la celda, una cama no muy confortable a simple vista, pero que en aquel lugar seria digna de un rey ocupaba una de las esquinas, varias estanterías repletas de libros forraban el resto de pared, y en el centro una mesa pequeña con dos sillas de madera oscura.

Había estado en numerosas celdas de aquella prisión y como mucho, si el ocupante era adinerado o tenia buenos contactos, se le daba una cama más o menos confortable en lugar del jergón de harapos que solían tener los presos por colchón, pero jamás había visto algo así.

Sin embargo no pensó mucho en esto, porque sentada enfrente de la mesa de estudio, con un libro abierto en las manos aunque mirándole a él había una muchacha, lo miraba con intriga, como examinándolo, así que él hizo lo mismo.

Era una muchacha pálida, pues allí nunca entraba el sol, con el cabello largo hasta la cadera, ondulado y de un atrayente color chocolate que ahora estaba opacado por su cautiverio, figura menuda de estatura media, labios rojos y ojos color avellana claro, vacíos….

Y tras su estudio sonrió mostrando apenas los afilados colmillos que surgían por sus labios a fin de intimidar a la pequeña que seguía observándole con la misma expresión que al principio, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba ella le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

- Sabes, eres la primera visita que tengo desde que estoy aquí. –Y el vampiro pensó que su voz ronca unida a su cabello ligeramente encrespado junto con el brillo de sus ojos le daban un aire de depredador dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa en cualquier momento, cuando se suponía que era él el que había ido allí de caza.- Y el que seas un vampiro no hace que resulte desagradable el no estar sola, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a dañar a alguno de los dementotes que están aquí, pues les debo mi vida.

- Parece que tenemos aquí a una chica valiente, pero por lo visto no eres demasiado lista al tomarte mi visita tan a la ligera… después de todo no sabes quien soy ni con que intenciones he venido aquí.

- Me han hablado de ti. – Y tras mirarlo un momento prosiguió. – Sabes, todo el mundo cree que los dementotes no son capaces de pensar por si mismos, pero el verdadero problema esta en que la gente no se toma la molestia de escucharlos. Pero hay algo en lo que tienes razón, se que has venido a saciar tu sed y se qué eres, pero no se quién eres.

- ¿De verdad te importa mi nombre? – interrogó escéptico el vampiro al tiempo que levantaba la ceja izquierda y sonreía. – ¿O solo estas intentando retrasar tu muerte?

- En realidad no me importaría en otras circunstancias, pero llevo tanto tiempo sin hablar con alguien de carne y hueso que la conversación mas absurda me parecería interesante, y en cuanto a lo de retrasar la hora de mi muerte ahora eres tu el que no esta siendo muy listo.

- ¿De veras? Y por que si puede saberse.

- Como bien has dicho antes, no sabes quien soy ni porque estoy aquí, no estoy tan indefensa como piensas sin mis dementotes, cobrar mi piel no te resultara tan fácil, vampiro. – Y su mirada, que estaba posada en el hombre frente a ella por un segundo se inundo con un brillo dorado y salvaje.

- (Tiene carácter la pequeña, no se ha amedrentado como el resto y me esta ganando la guerra de palabras…) Como quieras pues. Soy Orión Lefey. – E hizo una pequeña reverencia sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, pues algo le decía que sus palabras no habían sido un farol y que no debería perderla de vista. -Y será un honor para mí que seas mi presa esta noche.

Luego levantó el brazo rápidamente y la lámpara de aceite calló al suelo apagándose la luz de la celda al mismo tiempo que el se abalanzaba contra su presa, pero esta lo esquivo, después de todo había vivido tanto tiempo rodeada de oscuridad que esta se había convertido en su aliada y su vista se había adaptado a ella.

- (Es demasiado rápido, otro movimiento como ese y no se si…)

**Orión:** Te tengo. – Había utilizado su velocidad y se había movido sin que ella se diera cuenta y ahora la tenia inmovilizada entre el suelo de la celda y su cuerpo, solo un brazo tenia libre la pequeña humana y no iba a resultarle de mucha ayuda contra su fuerza. – ¿Qué decías de tu piel, querida?- Escupió como veneno mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona dispuesto a disfrutar con los intentos de escape de si víctima.

Lo que escuchaste, querido. – Respondió al tiempo que movía el brazo que tenia libre para darle una bofetada en la cara.

Él no se inmutó, después de todo los vampiros tienen la piel mas dura que la de los humanos y el intento de la muchacha iba a ser en vano, pero un instante antes de hacer contacto, el resplandor dorado que había visto antes se intensificó en los ojos de su "indefensa" presa.

Se echó hacia atrás llevándose la mano a la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe, sangre, su mano estaba manchada de la sangre que salía de los tres cortes que tenia en la cara, la inocente bofetada que pensó recibir en un principio se había convertido en un fiero zarpazo.

**Orión:** (Una débil humana me ha dañado, como se ha atrevido) -Estaba furioso, había perdido unas preciosas gotas de su sangre, y la furia surgió tornándose sus ojos de color escarlata, miro al frente, solo unos ojos dorados igual de fieros le devolvieron la mirada, únicamente sus ojos delataban su posición, pues el pelaje de la pantera que tenia en frente era tan negro como la oscuridad que la rodeaba y parecía penetrar en ella. Lo siguiente fue un continuo golpea y esquiva por las dos partes.

Se estaba cansando de jugar al gato y al ratón con esa mujer que saltaba con una agilidad felina por lo alto de las estanterías, y de repente algo pasó, el gran gato se estaba preparando para dar el siguiente salto cuando un escalofrío la recorrió, las patas le fallaron cayendo al suelo a la vez que volvía a transformarse en humana.

No le dio tiempo a levantarse cuando notó el dolor en su cuello, un bocado sin delicadeza alguna que reflejaba la furia de su causante y su sangre empezó a brotar sin control alguno.

Dicen que el alma es el reflejo de una vida, y que la sangre te da acceso a ella y Orión, como había hecho antes con otros muchos infelices, había entrado en la suya pudiendo sentir lo que guardaba.

**Orión:** (Desesperación, dolor, soledad, vacío y oscuridad…) – Y como una flash otra imagen similar pasó por su cabeza y dejó de succionar para mirar a la joven que ahora con los ojos cerrados yacía sobre la piedra. – Lilith… (Su sangre es igual que la de Lilith, pero eso es imposible…)

La furia se había evaporado de su cuerpo y sus ojos, que ahora expresaban dolor, volvían a ser dorados. No debía dejarla viva, se dijo a sí mismo mientras la miraba tumbada en el suelo, inmóvil pero con un alo de vida, la sangre de la herida había empezado a gotear al suelo.

Se volvió a acercar a la joven, esta vez despacio poso sus labios contra el mordisco haciendo que la joven soltara un gemido de dolor, pero al momento volvió a separarlos.

**Orión:** ¡Maldita sea! – Y con un movimiento rápido pasó su mano por el cuello de la muchacha haciendo que la sangre dejara de manar aun estando la herida abierta, la levantó del suelo y la recostó en la cama. –(Los dementores se encargaran de mantenerla viva).

Y con este pensamiento salió al corredor por el que había llegado allí solo que en dirección contraria y sin haber cobrado su presa. No se convertiría pues él no le había dado a probar su sangre, pero sus destinos habían quedado irreversiblemente unidos desde el momento en que él la había probado.

**Orión:** No podría hacerlo, no otra vez, Lilith. – Dijo echando un vistazo a la celda que dejaba atrás para después volverse al frente y colocarse la capucha sobre su cabello azabache. –Nos veremos muy pronto, pequeña.

1 semana después….

Los dementores no le habían impedido el paso como la primera vez, y él había ido sin ningún gnomo que molestase por en medio, pues había repetido ese camino cada vez que soñaba y se lo había aprendido de memoria.

Entró a la celda y allí encontró lo que buscaba, pero esta vez no estaba sentada leyendo un libro, sino recostada en la cama y parecía mucho más pálida de lo normal, pero con la misma mirada retadora.

- ¿Viniste por un aperitivo de media noche? – Dijo con sorna la joven al tiempo que intentaba levantarse sin éxito.

**Orión:** Sabes perfectamente que no he venido a eso, solo venia a ver como estabas.

Y tenía razón, porque algo dentro de ella le decía que el vampiro había dejado de ser una amenaza, ya no eran depredador y presa, algo le decía que la había aceptado como su igual.

- ¿Por qué no me mataste? Creí que era el fin cuando perdí el conocimiento, pero luego desperté aquí, no lo entiendo, jamás habías dejado a nadie con vida, ellos me lo dijeron. –Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia fuera, donde los dementores estaban custodiando el pasillo.

**Orión:** No quiero hablar de mis motivos, pero te diré que hay algo en tu sangre que me impide acabar contigo.

- ¿Entonces no volverás a intentar matarme? – Preguntó aun reacia a creerlo.

**Orión:** No te mataré, lo que no implica el que no te ataque si decides pasarte de la raya. No podría hacerlo, entre nosotros se ha creado un vínculo, se que tú también lo notas pues hace que creas en mis palabras, así que quieras o no nuestras mentes se han conectado hasta que uno de los dos muera y, créeme, no tengo intenciones de morir hasta dentro de unos cientos de años. –Dijo sonriéndole a la mujer que ahora lo miraba atónita.

- ¿Eso significa que puedo entrar en tu mente y tú en la mía? ¡No quiero que entres en mi mente!!Auch! – Se había levantado de la cama y había terminado cayendo al suelo.

**Orión:** ¡Pero qué demonios haces! ¡Es que acaso estas loca, que no ves que estás demasiado débil! –La ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo y se sentó a uno de sus costados. –No es normal tu estado, hace ya una semana que te mordí, la herida tendría que haber cicatrizado al día siguiente y ahora deberías tener muchas más fuerzas. Déjame ver el cuello.

- ¡No! – Dijo apartando de un manotazo la mano que se disponía a bajarle en cuello del jersey que tapaba su herida. -¡Prométeme que no hurgarás en mis recuerdos! ¡Prométemelo!

**Orión:** (Se ha puesto histérica en un segundo, esta claro que no quiere que pueda meterme en sus pensamientos.) Está bien, te lo prometo. –Y la chica se relajó lanzando un suspiro de alivio. –Pero solo respetaré tus recuerdos mientras tú respetes los míos.

- Está bien, es un trato justo.

**Orión:** Ahora déjame ver el cuello. –Le apartó la prenda y se sorprendió bastante de lo que vio. –Esto no es normal, la herida aun no ha cicatrizado del todo. ¿Te ha vuelto a sangrar?

- No, pero de seguro no ha cicatrizado como debía porque estoy un poco débil, además la humedad de este sitio acaba con cualquiera...

**Orión:** (Miente, lo sé. Aun estando débil debió haberse cerrado hace un tiempo, no es normal…)

- Por que pones esa cara tan seria, además dudo que hallas venido hasta aquí solo para ver tu mordisco. (Estoy cambiando de tema, pero no tengo otra opción, no me gustaba el camino que estaban tomando sus deducciones.)

**Orión:** En realidad he venido para saber cosas de ti, puesto que voy a tener que cargar contigo el resto de tu vida, me gustaría saber a qué clase de humano estoy atado.

- No prometo contestarte a todo pero intentaré saciar tu curiosidad…

**Orión:** De acuerdo, por qué estas aquí, y cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar visitándote en esta pocilga, sin ofender, por supuesto…

- No te preocupes, se que no es el lugar que alguien escogería para vivir, pero a hecho mi estancia un poco mejor, en cuanto a tus preguntas, estoy aquí por una traición…

**Orión:** ¿Traicionaste a alguien?

- No, ellos me traicionaron a mí, yo les di todo y ellos a cambio me encerraron aquí. Y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, me temo que vas a tener que venir a verme aquí durante el resto de mi vida, porque estoy condenada a muerte.

El semblante del vampiro se oscureció, desde luego el que otros la mataran le libraría de tener que preocuparse de ella, pero la idea no le agradaba para nada, después de todo él siempre cumplía con aquello que era responsabilidad suya, y la chica lo era tras haberla dejado viva.

La miró viendo como le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona...

**Orión:** No entiendo como puedes reírte estando en tu situación, ¿es que acaso este lugar te ha vuelto loca y ya no te importa morir?

- Tenias razón con lo del vínculo que nos une, he podido sentir tu preocupación como si fuera mía. Es cierto que estoy condenada al beso del dementor, pero no te he dicho que la sentencia tendría que haberse llevado a cabo hace cinco meses…

**Orión:** ¿Cómo…. – Y entonces entendió gran parte del misterio, un dementor había entrado a la celda trayendo un poco de comida para su ocupante, le dejó la bandeja sobre las piernas, en la cama, apenas rozó la piel de la joven y se fue por donde había venido.- Los dementores… por qué no te atacan si se supone que…

- Te dije que no eran monstruos movidos solo por sus instintos. –Dijo tomando una de las manzanas de la bandeja. -Estuve en la sala de ejecuciones en la fecha que dictaba la sentencia, los gnomos me sujetaron a la silla y trajeron al dementor que debía darme muerte, pero pasó algo con lo que no contaban. No me mató. –Dijo dando un mordisco a la manzana. -Pueden comunicarse sabes, a través de la mente quiero decir, no tienen un lenguaje como el nuestro, pero si los escuchas con atención puedes llegar a entenderlos. Aquel día me habló, hice un trato con ellos. Por lo visto hay algo en mi que los atrae, así que yo les doy un poco de mi magia y ellos a cambio me cuidan y me protegen de todo aquel que quiera hacerme daño, acatan mis órdenes simplemente. –Terminó dándole otro mordisco a la manzana, pero la dejo en su sitio de inmediato. –Coff, coff coff, coff.

**Orión:** ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si tranquilo, he debido atragantarme, no estoy acostumbrada a hablar tanto…

**Orión:** Desde luego es increíble, quien iba a pensar que estas criaturas… -Se giro hacia las sombras de la puerta. – (Si algún mago se enterase de esto… sería interesante…)

**Orión:** Pero entonces, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo aquí metida?

- Estudiar.

**Orión:** ¿Estudiar? – Repitió con un tono escéptico. – (Estudiar no es el pasatiempo favorito de los jóvenes de hoy en día, y esta chiquilla no parece tener más de dieciocho años…)

- Ufff… - Suspiro la joven como signo de frustración. – Esta claro que no te he resultado muy convincente, así que te mostraré algo.

Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en su estado, pero aun así extendió la palma de la mano y en ella surgió una pequeña bola de fuego negro, hizo que se elevara un poco y a continuación la estrelló contra una de las paredes de la celda.

**Orión:** Increíble…

- No lo domino del todo, pero he conseguido hacer algunos hechizos complicados con éxito, necesito un poco más de tiempo para perfeccionar el control de mi magia…

**Orión:** ¿Sabes que la mayoría de los magos no son capaces de controlar su magia para hacer hechizos sin varita hasta los sesenta o setenta años, chiquilla? ¡El que tú lo hayas conseguido supone que eres un prodigio de la magia!

- Solo he tenido demasiado tiempo libre y nada en que ocuparlo, no es tan extraordinario…

**Orión:** (Da igual lo que diga, de todas formas es inaudito, en esta chica hay algo extraño, además…) ¿Por qué sigues aquí encerrada?

- ¿Cómo?

**Orión:** No necesitas una varita para hacer magia como bien has demostrado, además eres una animaga como pude comprobar, y Azkaban está custodiada por los dementores que te sirven. ¿Por qué continúas aquí abajo? ¿Por qué no has escapado? Eres capaz de hacerlo, de hecho no te costaría el menor esfuerzo…

- Para qué querría escapar. – Respondió la muchacha, y a Orión le pareció que en un segundo había envejecido de golpe hasta hacerse completamente adulta.

**Orión:** (Un alma adulta en un cuerpo de niña.)

- Es cierto que podría hacerlo, de hecho sé de memoria el camino para salir de aquí pero, ¿y cuando estuviera en la superficie? No tendría a nadie que me recibiera. Estoy muerta para todos y prefiero seguir estándolo, de todas formas allí sería una traidora. Aquí al menos soy inocente…

**Orión:** Pero…

- No me gusta hablar de esto… Cambiemos de tema por favor.

**Orión:** Esta bien, y qué hay de esa traición de la que has hablado antes. ¿Qué pasó? (Después de todo no soy nadie para forzarla a algo que no quiere…)

- Sabes no me encuentro muy bien, estoy un poco débil y es una historia un poco larga, pero si vienes mañana te la contaré, ¿vale?

**Orión: **De acuerdo. Por cierto, será mejor que me digas como debo llamarte, a no ser claro que te guste el nombre de humana… -Sonrió consiguiendo que la muchacha le devolviera la sonrisa, y esta vez no era con maldad o intenciones ocultas, solo una simple sonrisa y le gustó bastante ver como cambiaba su rostro con algo tan simple.

- Hermione, Hermione Granger.

**Orión:** Muy bien lady Hermione, hasta mañana. –Dijo con un aire juguetón haciendo una reverencia.

**Hermione:** Hasta mañana lord Orión… –Y con una última sonrisa el vampiro se marchó.

Esperó unos minutos hasta dejar de oír el eco de las botas del vampiro y su rostro se volvió tan inmutable como siempre.

**Hermione:** Coff coff coff coff… - Se había tapado la boca con la mano para amortiguar el sonido y ahora contemplaba, como llevaba haciendo desde hace un tiempo, lo que quedaba en ella. Sangre…

**Hermione:** Tráeme agua, -Dijo girándose hacia un dementor que había entrado en la celda- Rápido… -Y el monstruo salió deprisa ante la debilidad de su señora.

**Continuará…**


	2. Relatos de vidas pasadas

**Antes de nada, debo aclarar que este capítulo son recuerdos del pasado de diversos personajes, más atrás del primer capítulo, para que pueda entenderse el comportamiento y las motivaciones que tienen los personajes en esta historia. También debo decir que en este capítulo va a revelarse lo que sucedió hasta llegar a la situación de Hermione en el primer capítulo y que va a ser narrado por distintos personajes, pero podréis reconocer quien es cada uno, además cada vez que cambie el narrador aparecerá una raya para indicarlo y el flash back lo indicaré con las siglas FB y FFB al principio y al final del mismo. **

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que habéis puesto mi historia en alarma y gracias por los reviews!! XD**

**Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

**Capítulo 2: RELATOS DE VIDAS PASADAS**

Era ya de noche y las personas dormían.

Pero en aquel barrio lleno de mansiones había una casa en particular, la más suntuosa de todas, pues en ella vivían personas importantes, en la que había alguien despierto.

Un joven de diecisiete años se encontraba mirando fijamente un espejo, pero no veía su imagen, pues estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, en sus secretos. Secretos que le costarían muy caros si su padre se enterase de ellos, pues alguien de su estirpe no podía deshonrar a la familia de esa forma, alguien como él solamente podía tener amigos dentro de unos círculos mágicos muy selectos, como aquel hombre, que se hacía llamar padre, le recordaba siempre que podía.

Porque un Malfoy no podía ser una persona normal por mucho que él lo ansiara, en secreto.

Y mientras miraba su imagen, sin ver realmente, el dolor punzante en su labio lo llevó recordar una situación similar tiempo atrás.

**FB**

Era el comienzo de su quinto año en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus cuartos durmiendo, o eso es lo que deberían estar haciendo… porque en Hogwarts las reglas no se respetaban mucho…

Y en medio de aquella calma, en uno de los pasillos oscuros de los pisos inferiores se daba una imagen que muchos no habrían creído de poder verla, pues allí sentado contra el muro y tapando su rostro, un Malfoy lloraba, lloraba no tanto por el dolor, sino por la certeza de que su vida sería siempre así, llena de tinieblas acechantes…

Intenté levantarme, no sin esfuerzo, pues aquella tarde mi padre me había hecho una de sus "agradables y amistosas" visitas. Dejé de llorar, no servía de nada, aunque derramase lágrimas hasta la saciedad estas no harían que mi realidad cambiase como bien había descubierto siendo solo un crío.

Mi padre estaba furioso, algo le había pasado con el Lord Oscuro, y había pagado su enfado conmigo como llevaba haciendo desde que tenía memoria.

Mi estado era deplorable, recorriendo los pasillos del castillo, encorvado y tanteando la pared con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba mi estómago.

Estaba seguro de que tendría el abdomen amoratado, gracias a las patadas de Lucius, pero esperaba no tener ninguna costilla rota.

Me iba a costar bastante llegar a las mazmorras pues mi vista se nublaba por momentos y estaba muy débil tras haber recibido numerosos cruciatus, pero al final del corredor conseguí reconocer una imagen que me paralizó de inmediato y me maldije por no tener la suficiente cantidad de magia para lanzarle un Olvídate a la figura que se acercaba corriendo hacia mi.

**¿: **¿¡Pero qué demonios te ha pasado Malfoy!?Quién te ha hecho esto? – Casi chilló mientras se ponía a mi lado e intentaba sujetarme de un brazo para apoyar mi peso en ella.

**Draco**: ¡No te atrevas a tocarme asquerosa sangre sucia! – Dije al tiempo que intentaba apartarla de un manotazo, sabía que mis palabras le habían dolido, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su ayuda tan fácilmente, bastante humillante era estar frente a ella en mi estado… Aunque también sabía que era una auténtica Gryffindor y por lo tanto demasiado cabezota incluso para mí.

**¿:** Me da exactamente igual como me llames o lo que pienses Malfoy, pero no creas que por muy imbecil que seas voy a dejarte aquí tirado en tu estado. Así que tu decides lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas. –Vi como tanteaba su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica como signo de advertencia, no pude sostenerme más en pie y caí hacia adelante apoyándome en ella que trastabillo un poco bajo mi peso.

**¿: **Te llevaré a la enfermería, no tienes buena pinta…

**Draco**: ¡No!, ¡No puedes llevarme allí! ¡No te atrevas Granger, o desearás no haber nacido!

**Hermione:** ¡Maldita sea Malfoy, estate quieto, no puedo cargar contigo si no dejas de moverte! – Paré de moverme, pero qué demonios se creía la rata de biblioteca, bastante tenía con lo que me dolía el cuerpo como para tener que aguantar las preguntas de un viejo chiflado de cómo me había hecho esto o aquello y todo lo que vendría después, pero eso ella no lo sabía…

**Hermione:** Esta bien, no te llevaré a la enfermería, pero tendrás que dejar que te cure.

**Draco:** Olvídalo Granger, llévame a la entrada de mi sala común y olvida esto o te lo haré olvidar yo. ¡Prefiero morir desangrado antes que estar un segundo más a tu lado!

**Hermione:** No te estaba preguntando, hurón, o dejas que te ayude o te llevo con madame Pomfrey

La reté con la mirada que había conseguido enfocar después de un tiempo, pero mis miradas nunca habían funcionado con ella, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Esos malditos Gryffindor siempre tenían que hacer lo correcto, la sabelotodo no lo dejaría en paz por mucho que se lo ordenase…

**Draco:** (Podría ser peor, al menos no me ha encontrado Cara rajada o la Comadreja… y no puedo dejar que nadie más me vea así…) – ¡Malditos Gryffindor! Esta bien Granger, pero ni una palabra.

**Hermione:** De acuerdo. –Hizo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos hacia una escalera que llevaba a una planta superior, yo medio inconsciente y ella con el peso de mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

**Draco:** ¿A dónde me llevas?

**Hermione:** Al baño de Myrtle, allí podré curarte y nadie nos molestará, no creo que te haga mucha gracia que te vean así…

**Draco:** Muy lista Granger. –Dije con un tono que daba a entender todo lo contrario ganandome una mirada de desprecio por su parte.

Seguimos caminando y pronto llegamos al baño de Myrtle, entramos y Granger me dejó recargado contra una de las paredes.

El fantasma no estaba, mejor para mí. Me fijé en Granger, había sacado su varita y con un hechizo varios frascos de pociones aparecieron en sus manos, luego todo se volvió oscuro para mí.

Cuando desperté estaba en ese baño, pero el cuerpo casi no me dolía, un gran vendaje cubría mi torso y allí, apoyada en la pared de enfrente estaba Granger mirándome.

**Draco:** ¿Se puede saber que miras, sangre sucia?

**Hermione:** ¿Por qué dejas que haga esto Malfoy? – No me gustaba el camino que estaban tomando sus palabras, algo me decía que había unido los cabos demasiado bien para mi gusto.

**Draco:** No sé a qué te refieres…

**Hermione:** Por qué un padre sería capaz de hacerle eso a su propio hijo… ¿Y aún así lo respetas? Como puedes respetar a alguien como ese hombre después de esto…

**Draco:** ¡Escúchame bien, sucia rata, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es mi vida! ¡Tú no sabes nada, así que no te atrevas a juzgarme así! – Me levanté del suelo, estaba furioso con ella porque sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas y me dolía que me recordaran cual era mi realidad.

**Hermione:** Tienes razón. – Dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba a la puerta. – No se cómo es tu vida, pero hay algo en lo que estás equivocado, yo no te he juzgado.

Estaba perplejo, no entendía su comportamiento, pero lo que dijo a continuación hizo que todo el concepto que tenía de ella, la amiga de Potter, la sabelotodo, se rompiera.

**Hermione:** Solo quiero que sepas, que si algún día despiertas y decides enfrentarte a tu destino, yo estaré allí para ayudarte. Yo te ayudaré cuando lo necesites. Aunque seas un maldito hurón engreído…

Y con estas palabras se fue, quedándose su imagen grabada en la mente de un rubio que al fin había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar.

**FFB**

Desde ese momento, sus encuentros por los pasillos ya no resultaban tan conflictivos y, en secreto, había nacido una amistad entre los dos, ambos se apoyaban cuando no podían confiar en nadie y, con el tiempo, descubrí en ella lo más cercano a una familia que tendría nunca.

Lejos de aquella mansión, a muchos metros bajo tierra, en un lugar donde el sol nunca entra, una joven estaba contando una historia, su historia, al vampiro que, paciente, esperaba a que comenzase.

**Hermione:** Habíamos terminado nuestro quinto curso en Hogwarts, pero ese año no había tenido un final feliz. Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Potter, murió al caer por el Velo de la Muerte en medio de una batalla y Harry terminó destrozado.

Yo estaba preocupada por él, ya no era el mismo, además todos echábamos de menos a Sirius. Así que, tan pronto como pude, inicié una investigación para rescatarlo del Velo de la Muerte, pues algo me decía que Sirius no estaba muerto.

Fue un viernes de agosto cuando mi pesadilla comenzó.- Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa vacía.

**FB**

Estaba en mi casa y con todo lo relacionado con la investigación, de la que tenía una base fiable para conseguir alguna solución, apenas había bajado de mi cuarto. Así que tuve que prometerles a mis padres que saldría a cenar esa noche por ahí con ellos.

Las cosas en casa no habían estado muy bien desde que se enteraron de que era una bruja, pero últimamente parecía que se había dado un alto el fuego y quizás tuviésemos la oportunidad de volver a ser la familia que un día fuimos…

**Madre Hermione:** ¡Hermione, baja ya que se nos hace tarde!

**Hermione:** ¡Ya voy, mamá! – Estaba buscando una chaqueta para llevarme, pues aun siendo verano las noches eran frescas y no sabía si acabaríamos cenando en alguna terraza.

**FFB**

**Hermione:** La encontré justo en el momento en que sonó el timbre de la puerta, no se cual de mis padres fue a abrir, y lo siguiente que escuché fue una conversación un poco alta seguida de una explosión. Tomé mi varita del cajón de la mesilla y bajé corriendo las escaleras, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi.

**FB**

**¿:** Vaya, vaya, pero si al fin la sangre sucia nos honra con su presencia…

**Hermione:** Bellatrix… - Seis mortifagos estaban en mi casa, mi madre lloraba asustada en uno de los rincones del pasillo y sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de mi padre, me quedé tan impresionada que, cuando iba a reaccionar para atacarlos, ya me habían desarmado.

**Bellatrix:** Nuestro señor está muy enfadado por no haber conseguido acabar con tu amiguito. –Dijo mientras caminaba a mi alrededor como un buitre, apuntándome con su varita y jugando con la mía en su otra mano, no sabía que hacer, desarmada no podía hacer nada excepto esperar mi muerte, y ella lo sabía por la expresión de victoria de su cara. –Así que pensó que puesto que no ha podido acabar con su vida, por lo menos lo haría sufrir, y de paso nosotros nos divertimos. ¡Crucio!

**Hermione:** ¡No! – Intenté ir hacia mis padres, pero uno de los mortifagos me estampó contra una de las paredes, así que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos para no ver el sufrimiento de mi madre que gritaba mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

**FFB**

**Hermione:** Fue horrible… se fueron turnando para torturarnos a los tres. Solo hay tres maldiciones nombradas imperdonables. –Dijo mirando fijamente a Orión. - Y aquella noche descubrí por qué el cruciatus es una de ellas, pues sientes como te arrancan el alma del cuerpo, como tus huesos parecen deshacerse tras tanto dolor. Sientes como si partieran tu cabeza en dos y deseas desmayarte lo más pronto posible para dejar de sentir.

**Hermione:** Y mientras esto pasaba, yo lloraba y Bellatrix no dejaba de reír. – Y la furia asomó en sus palabras como pudo notar el atento vampiro.

**FB**

Estaba acurrucada sobre mi misma, ahogándome en mis propias lágrimas.

**Bellatrix:** ¡Crucio! – Esta vez fue mi padre quien sufrió la maldición y yo impotente miraba sin poder levantarme como me arrebataban a las personas más importantes de mi vida, mi padre cayó una vez más para, al igual que le había sucedido a mi madre poco antes, no levantarse nunca más.

**Hermione:** Muertos… -Susurré por lo bajo, oía como se vanagloriaban esos desgraciados y el rencor, la rabia y el deseo de que fuesen ellos los que estuviesen en el suelo me embargaron. –Muertos… - Sabía que ahora era mi turno. –Todos muertos…

**Mortifago 1:** ¡Crucio!

**Hermione:** ¡¡Ahh!! – Chillé, pero ya era incapaz de sentir el dolor, pues en mi cabeza solo había un pensamiento. – (Estoy sola, nadie vendrá a salvarme si no lo hago yo.)

**Mortifago 4:** Jajajajaja

**Mortifago 2:** ¡Mirad como se retuerce la rata!

**Bellatrix:** Sí, parece que solo hay dos cosas que los sangre sucia saben hacer bien. – Se puso delante de mí apuntándome con su varita mientras se reía, esperando darme el golpe de gracia…

**Voz:** (¿Quieres morir aquí, que ella acabe contigo?)

**Bellatrix:** Retorcerse…

**Hermione:** (No, no moriré.) (No sin antes haberla matado a ella.)

**Bellatrix:** Y chillar, jajajaja.

**Voz:** (Te ayudaré pues, pero a cambio tendrás que hacerme un favor…)

**Hermione:** (¿Cuál?)

**Bellatrix:** ¡Avada Kedavra!

**Hermione:** (Acepto.)

Pero la maldición jamás llegó a su destino, pues antes de que acabara de pronunciarla una llamarada de fuego surgió de la mano de Hermione hacia la mortifaga, que aprovechando el desconcierto de los presentes, se levantó corriendo, juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y le arrebató su varita a Bellatrix para intentar salvarse.

**Mortifago 3:** ¡Crucio!

**Hermione:** ¡Cave Inimicum! –Dijo creando así un escudo para protegerse al tiempo que cogía una de las figuritas del recibidor. -¡Portus!

**Mortifago 5:** ¡Sectumsempra! – Y no pudo evitar soltar su varita ante el dolor mientras notaba un tirón de su ombligo y desaparecía de allí.

**FFB**

Muy lejos de allí, un joven de cabellos rebeldes soñaba, no, esa no es la palabra correcta, pues en realidad estaba teniendo una pesadilla, un mal sueño que le llevaba a recordar la primera vez que odió, un odio puro y verdadero, que hacía que sus sentimientos contra Voldemort pareciesen mera actuación.

**FB**

Acababan de comenzar las vacaciones de verano, y él ya no era él mismo. Había perdido lo más importante en el mundo, a la persona que era su única familia, a Sirius Black.

Poco le importaba ya el resto del mundo, que se salvasen ellos solos, porque Harry Potter había sido corrompido por el deseo de venganza y lo único que deseaba era matar. Matar a esa alimaña que se hacía llamar Lord, pero sobre todo a los gusanos que seguían sus órdenes.

Y allí estaba él, hundido en sus oscuros pensamientos fuera de la Madriguera, donde otros habían decidido que debía pasar el verano para "sobreponerse" de su pena. Ilusos…

Sin embargo, si lo que querían era que descansara y olvidara se habían confundido de lugar, pues estaban en guerra, y un grupo de mortifagos habían ido a atacar la Madriguera. Al fin podría saciar sus ansias.

Había unos cuantos miembros de la Orden combatiendo contra ellos cuando dos de los integrantes del "Trío de Oro" se unieron a la batalla.

**Harry:** ¡Depulso!

**Mortifago:** ¡Expelliarmus!

Estaba luchando contra una mortifaga que lo estaba poniendo en aprietos, pero había algo que lo inquietaba terriblemente.

**Harry:** (Hay algo en ella que me resulta familiar, su forma de moverse, de luchar) – Esquivó uno de sus hechizos al tiempo que mandaba otro, pero creó un escudo para protegerse. (Si al menos pudiera verla, pero esa maldita capa y la máscara la tapan casi por completo, lo único que puedo ver son unos mechones castaños iguales a los de… eso es imposible.)

Siguió luchando hasta que los dos estaban a punto de caer rendidos, un último ataque y la cosa acabaría, para bien o para mal. Ella movió primero.

**Mortifago:** ¡Avada kedavra! – No había escudo capaz de frenar esa maldición, y los demás estaban ocupados, cada uno en su combate, hizo lo único que podía, se tiró a un lado rodando y se levantó lo más deprisa posible.

Quizás fue el rencor que tenía acumulado, tal vez el que hubiera estado a punto de matarlo o el hecho de que nadie es completamente bueno lo que le llevó a usar un hechizó de magia negra que cargó con todo su odio.

**Harry:** ¡Sectumsempra! – No corrió la misma suerte que él y el hechizo le dio de lleno, calló unos metros atrás mientras se habrían los cortes en su piel y la máscara cayó al suelo, dejándole ver por unos segundos unos ojos marrones como el chocolate. – Imposible… - Iba a acercarse para comprobar que estaba equivocado cuando los mortifagos que estaban en desventaja por la llegada de aurores al lugar, comenzaron a retirarse. Otra figura encapuchada ayudo a levantarse a la joven y desaparecieron.

Y allí, donde los había visto por última vez recogió del suelo dos cosas, la máscara de mortifago y una varita.

**Harry:** Hermione… - Dijo al tiempo que apretaba la vara de madera en su mano hasta casi llegar a quebrarla.

Estaba sangrando, el hechizo me había dado de lleno y cortes profundos surcaban mi piel que estaba más pálida de lo normal, además no tenia mi varita para intentar hacerme una cura rápida que Remus me había enseñado hacía poco, estaba sin fuerzas, por lo que el traslador en vez de dejarme en la Madriguera me había dejado en el bosque de alrededor.

Usé mi único brazo más o menos bueno para presionar la herida que tenía en el abdomen, parecía la más profunda y por la que me estaba desangrando lentamente, empecé a caminar y pronto noté como un frío mortecino se iba apoderando de mí.

**Hermione:** ¡AHH! Pero que demonios. – Había tropezado con algo y ahora observaba ese objeto entre mis manos, una capa negra, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, pero o me la ponía o lo más probable era que muriese de frío, así que me la puse sin usar la capucha, aquello habría sido más de lo que habría podido soportar, y seguí caminando intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor de mi cuerpo.

**Hermione:** No pienses en lo que llevas puesto, no pienses en lo que llevas puesto, no pienses… Pero…

Me quedé estática, había conseguido salir del bosque y frente a mi había una estampa no muy encantadora, cuerpos tirados por todas partes, algunos con capas como la que yo llevaba ahora mismo, mortifagos, y el resto, que eran menos, aurores.

Corrí, no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas pero lo hice, preocupada por que allí, en medio de esa masacre hubiera alguien importante para mí, ahora que había perdido a mi familia no quería perder lo único que me quedaba, mis amigos.

Pronto encontré a Harry, parado en medio del campo mirando una varita fijamente y con rabia, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

**Hermione:** Harry, menos mal que estas bien, qué ha pasado, cuándo os han atacado. – Algo no andaba bien, y lo comprobé cuando Harry se separó de mi abrazo y me miro de una forma en la que jamás me había mirado. Con odio.

**Harry:** Es curioso que seas tu quien lo preguntes no crees, "amiga". Llevas un atuendo muy apropiado para tu nueva condición. –Dijo mirando con asco la capa que me cubría.

**Hermione:** Lo encontré en el bosque, estoy herida y necesitaba algo para…

**Harry:** ¡Basta! –en estos momentos todos los supervivientes se habían reunido ya a nuestro alrededor y contemplaban la escena. –Estoy arto de tus mentiras asquerosa mortifaga, que pasó, ya no podías soportar ser una inmunda sangre sucia y decidiste unirte a esa bazofia, ¡traidora! Primero Sirius y ahora tú… Ya puedes felicitar a tu Lord, inmunda, si lo que quería era hacerme daño lo ha conseguido, lo has conseguido…

**Hermione:** ¡Cómo puedes decirme eso, sabes que yo jamás te haría…!

**Harry:** ¡Cállate! – Dijo al tiempo que me apuntaba con su varita.

**¿:** ¡No te atrevas a amenazarla, Potter, o te las veras conmigo!- Dijo el joven interponiéndose en medio y sacando también su varita.

**Hermione:** Draco…

**Harry:** Malfoy… - Lo miró con rencor un segundo para volver a posar sus ojos en mi, y en ese instante deseé haber muerto junto a mis padres. – Típico, después de todo los mortifagos se defienden entre si, no Granger.

**Draco:** ¡Pero que demonios estás diciendo Potter, no te atrevas a decir eso jamás! ¡¿Y se supone que tú eres su amigo?! ¡Ja! Pareces todo lo contrario.

**Harry:** Yo también creía eso, no es esta tu varita. – Dijo tirándo la varita que estaba observando antes al suelo. –No es esa la misma con la que has intentado matarme hace un rato, la conozco muy bien. Y no son los efectos de mi hechizo lo que intentas ocultar tras la capa, ¡mortifaga! – Escupió con sorna.

**Draco:** Basta, no te permito que…

**Hermione:** Draco, vete, déjalo.

**Draco:** Pero…

**Hermione:** Déjalo. Estoy cansada… - Sabía que él intentaría defenderme ante todo y ante todos, pues esa era la promesa que nos habíamos hecho tiempo a tras, pero no podía más, casi no podía mantenerme en pie, acababa de perder a mi familia y ahora me daba cuenta de que todos los "estaremos contigo Herms" que me habían dicho durante estos años no eran más que palabras carentes de valor, al mínimo indicio dudaban de mi, ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar, pues me habían fallado. –Vete. –Y lo hizo, desapareció aunque no quisiera hacerlo, pues sabía que por el hecho de ser un Malfoy podía crearme más problemas.

**FFB**

**Hermione:** Me detuvieron, tenían pruebas suficientes, una varita igual a la mía, tenía los efectos del sectumsempra de Harry en mi piel… me acusaron de traición, de ser una mortifaga a pesar de no estar marcada, a pesar de haber luchado contra él todos estos años. Incluso me acusaron de haber matado a mis propios padres cuando los encontraron… Y la pena que me impusieron fue la muerte en Azkaban.

**Orión:** Pero, podrían haber probado tu inocencia, con unos cuantos hechizos hubiera bastado, entonces por qué…

**Hermione:** No les convenía probar que era inocente. – Dijo levantándose de golpe y comenzando a pasear como león enjaulado por la celda. -Para Fudge el que yo hubiera sido acusada de ser una mortifaga fue como si le hubiera tocado la lotería, se atribuyó el lujo de haber descubierto un supuesto plan diabólico que yo estaba llevando a cabo, de haber desenmascarado a una impostora dentro del círculo de Dumbledore…

**Hermione:** Sin embargo, lo que más me dolió fue lo que hicieron mis propios amigos, esas personas que yo creí que me apoyarían creyeron en la palabra de Harry, e incluso le dieron más credibilidad a su historia ante el juez.

Ron, Ginny, McGonagall, Dumbledore, todos le apoyaron y echaron más leña al fuego. Solo una persona habló a mi favor, pero fue inútil, ya que el testimonio de Harry pesaba más que cualquier prueba, después de todo, supuestamente el representaba la lucha contra Voldemort, y ahora estaba en mi contra.

**Orión:** ¿Quién fue? ¿El chico Malfoy? –Preguntó el vampiro con curiosidad.

**Hermione:** No, Draco no apareció en el juicio. Fue Remus Lupin, al parecer era el único que me conocía de verdad, el único que aún considero una persona de valor…

**Orión:** Joder… -Dijo al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabeza haciendo que los negros cabellos se apartaran de su frente. -Pero, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

**Orión:** Quiero decir que eres inocente, por que no escapas, tienes el poder suficiente para salir de este agujero y tienes a los dementores, por qué continúas aquí…

**Hermione:** Creo que ya te contesté a eso hace un tiempo, pero es una buena pregunta. Yo también me la hice hace tiempo, y decidí que no había nadie esperando ahí fuera por mi. Para todos soy una traidora, una mortifaga, -escupió con sorna- y nada de lo que haga cambiará eso.

**Orión:** Lábrate una nueva vida, que más da si te traicionaron, solo te demostraron que en realidad no te querían, no los necesitas para vivir. – Paró al darse cuenta de que ella le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, una verdadera, no como las muecas que le había visto hacer anteriormente. -¿Qué pasa?

**Hermione:** Sabes, agradezco lo que intentas hacer y me agrada mucho que estés conmigo, pero nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer. – La miró a los ojos, esos que le llamaron la atención en un principio, y en ellos encontró la agonía mas lacerante que jamás hubiera visto. -¿Conoces algo sobre Hogwarts?

**Orión:** Poca cosa, ¿por qué?

**Hermione:** Cuando entras en el primer curso te seleccionan según unas características. Hufflepuff, lealtad, Ravenclaw, sabiduría, Slytherin, astucia y Gryffindor, valor. Yo era una gryffindor, pero ahora ya no lo sería.

**Orión:** Y qué tiene que ver eso, no lo entiendo.

**Hermione:** Ya no quiero salvarme, perdí el valor hace mucho, me lo arrancaron poco a poco junto al corazón.

Se quedó callado, no sabía que decirle pues lo había dejado sin habla.

**Hermione:** Deberías irte, ya es tarde… aunque espero que vengas pronto a visitarme de nuevo.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de la celda, ya se iba a dar la vuelta cuando escuchó su voz.

**Orión:** Dices que has perdido el valor, pero me enfrentaste cuando otros no pudieron y continuas noche tras noche aquí enfrentándote a todo para seguir viva, desde luego algo de coraje te queda, Gryffindor. – Y pudo ver como en el rostro de la muchacha asomaba una sonrisa triste. – Sólo quiero que sepas que no estas sola, ya no. Y si en algún momento me necesitas no tienes más que llamarme, recuerda que mi mente es tu mente. –Dijo señalando con uno de sus dedos su propia cabeza.

**Hermione:** Hasta el ultimo de mis días…

**Orión:** Hasta el último de nuestros días…

Y se marchó.

En un sitio no muy lejano, tres siluetas caminaban en medio de la noche hacia el Ministerio, dos de ellas cargando el tercer cuerpo que estaba inmóvil, quizás desmayado y cuyo rostro no podía observarse a la luz de la luna debido a la capa negra que lo cubría.

**¿: **Ya casi estamos Lunático, será mejor que me vuelva al cuartel antes de que alguien me descubra.

**Remus:** Esta bien, luego nos vemos. –Dijo mirando el edificio de enfrente cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

**¿:** Suerte, se lo importante que ella era para ti, y a mi me salvó la vida dos veces así que mas vale que consigas que todo el mundo mágico se entere de esto.

**Remus:** Gracias… - Dijo mientras veía la silueta de un perro negro corriendo en dirección contraria. Echó un vistazo al encapuchado que llevaba desmayado, contemplando los cabellos castaños que sobresalían de la capucha y volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Su amistad con Hermione fue mucho más profunda de lo que todos pensaban, aunque solo dos personas más sabían esto, Draco Malfoy y el perro negro que había vuelto a casa.

Encontró en esa niña a la persona que lo apoyó en sus peores momentos, la que le comprendió, la que compartía sus mismos intereses, la que no reveló su secreto, y ahora él le devolvería el favor aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

En la mansión, Draco Malfoy sonreía mientras limpiaba sus heridas y recordaba.

El día del juicio estaba inconsciente debido a una de las tantas palizas de su padre, y cuando despertó se sintió impotente al saber que ella había sido condenada a muerte y no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Ni siquiera pudo estar allí para apoyarla en ese momento.

Pero algo había cambiado, pues a pesar del dolor de sus heridas, sonreía, porque hoy al fin había cumplido la promesa que hizo frente a su tumba y la de sus padres, habían llevado a cabo el plan trazado y este había sido un éxito.

Sonreía, a pesar de que pronto dejaría morir su corazón para servir a Voldemort, pues este se había cansado del inepto de su padre y pronto se desharía de él para llamarlo a ocupar su lugar, a pesar de que dejaría de ser libre para siempre, sonreía, pues al fin había vengado le memoria de Hermione y ni su padre, ni Voldemort, ni el mundo, podrían quitarle la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto.

**Continuara… **


	3. La luz tras las tinieblas

**Capítulo 3: LA LUZ TRAS LAS TINIEBLAS**

Era un día normal y corriente, o lo hubiera sido de no ser por un suceso que conmocionaría al mundo mágico y haría que muchas personas se echaran a la cama con problemas de conciencia.

Estaba preocupado. Él, Albus Dumbledore, veía como poco a poco las cosas se iban desmoronando a su alrededor. La Orden del Fénix seguía en activo, pero ya no era lo que antaño llegó a ser. Desde la muerte de Hermione no había semana en la que no surgieran conflictos internos, pero sin duda la persona que más le preocupaba de toda la Orden era la misma que los había reunido hoy allí.

En la mansión Black había un gran ajetreo, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos, esperando, todos incluido Harry Potter, miraron a la entrada cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y por ellas apareció Remus Lupin.

**Dumbledore:** Bienvenido Remus, ¿puedes decirnos ya cuál es el motivo para que me hayas hecho convocar una reunión urgente a estas horas?

**Remus:** Este es el motivo, profesor. -Y sin más le arrojó a las manos el ejemplar de "El Profeta" que llevaba consigo.

**Dumbledore:** Imposible... -Dijo mirando la portada del mismo.

**Remus:** Imposible no, lógico en todo caso. Después de todo no hay nadie que sepa mejor que nosotros que la verdad, tarde o temprano, siempre acaba saliendo a la luz. ¿Quiénes son los traidores ahora, profesor? -Agregó tras una pausa al tiempo que levantaba una ceja y en su cara aparecía una sonrisa que nadie había visto desde hacía tiempo.

**Dumbledore:** Remus, yo...

**Remus:** No es a mi a quien debe ir dirigida esa disculpa, profesor. Y ahora, tanto si me disculpáis como si no, me voy a celebrarlo.

Y sin esperar a que Dumbledore saliera de su estupor abandonó la sala sonriendo.

**Molly:** Pero a qué se refería con eso. - Dijo la matriarca de los Weasley y cogió el periódico que Albus miraba todavía incrédulo, pero tan pronto como lo leyó lo dejo caer y todos los presentes pudieron ver que allí, acompañado de una gran foto y con letras grandes en la portada, el titular decía: _Hermione Granger era inocente._

Y Harry miraba estupefacto la foto en la cual, la que antaño él llamó su mejor amiga y a la que más tarde traicionó, miraba hacia un punto fijo para luego saludar con el brazo derecho y comenzar a reírse. Y fue esa misma foto la que hizo que algo dentro de él se rompiera dando lugar al mayor dolor que jamás había sentido.

Mientras, en un cementerio del Londres muggle, un joven rubio estaba frente a tres tumbas con el mismo apellido, mirando fijamente una de ellas, y solo una frase surgió de sus labios tras dejar un ramo de rosas blancas y marcharse.

**Draco:** Por fin hemos hecho justicia a tu memoria, Mione.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Scrimgeor:** ¡Qué demonios significa esto! - Dijo al tiempo que estampaba un ejemplar de "El Profeta" contra la mesa haciendo que el auror frente a él temblase ligeramente. - ¡Cómo se han enterado!

**Auror:** Me temo que ha habido una filtración por parte de alguno de los miembros del tribunal, señor ministro.

**Scrimgeor:** ¡Pues encuentren a ese traidor y retiren los ejemplares del periódico antes de que los distribuyan!

**Auror:** Eso es imposible, señor ministro. - Dijo ganándose una mirada tétrica por parte de su superior. - Quiero decir que esta no es la edición para mañana, es un especial que han publicado y que ya ha sido distribuido esta tarde, no pudimos hacer nada para evitar que publicaran una noticia de tal magnitud.

**Scrimgeor:** Largo. -Dijo al tiempo que pasaba ambas manos por su frente secando un sudor imaginario. -Largo antes de que cambie de parecer y decida castigarte por tu ineptitud.

Y a los pocos segundos el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco en la sala.

Miró con furia el papel que iba a ser, sin lugar a dudas, aquel que podría costarle su recién estrenado puesto de ministro, mientras el periódico se consumía lentamente en las llamas de la chimenea.

Y es que Rufus Scrimgeor sabía que todo en la vida dependía de la suerte que uno tuviera, y esta a su vez dependía de las personas con las que te aliases. Él había llegado a lo más alto gracias a una serie de promesas, aprovechando además la ineptitud de Fudge, y ahora estaba notando de lleno el peso de las mismas.

**¿: **Pobre muchacho. -Se tensó cuando sintió ese murmullo en su oreja al mismo tiempo que unos brazos se deslizaban sobre sus hombros. -No deberías ser tan cruel con ellos, después de todo no hay nada que un líder pueda hacer sin subordinados fieles.

Se levantó de su silla rápidamente dejando una distancia recomendable entre ambos cuerpos, pues si bien la figura frente a él era tentadora, bajo su piel solo había maldad pura.

**Scrimgeor:** Tenemos problemas.

**¿: **Dirás que tú tienes problemas. -Dijo la desconocida que se había sentado de forma despreocupada en la silla que ocupaba el ministro hace unos instantes.

**Scrimgeor:** No, esto nos concierne a ambos. Al parecer Fudge no era tan incompetente como nos hizo creer, mira esto. - Dijo con cierto tono de temor pasándole la hoja que había estado observando hace a penas unos segundos.

**¿: **¡Qué es esto! -Dijo mirándolo entre furiosa y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

**Scrimgeor:** Lo encontré ayer, tras el juicio de la mortifaga. Fudge había sellado una de las salas con numerosos hechizos, este fue uno de los documentos que encontré entre otros muchos.

**¿: **Hicimos un trato Scrimgeor, nosotros cumplimos nuestra parte y tú deberías haber hecho lo mismo...

**Scrimgeor:** Lo hice, cumplí el trato, todos creíamos que estaba muerta. ¿Por qué crees si no que hubiese dejado que se confirmase su inocencia? Ahora esto es un gran imprevisto que podría echar abajo nuestros planes. - Dijo nervioso, intentando justificarse ante la extraña.

**¿:** ¿Sabe alguien más de la existencia de este documento?

**Scrimgeor:** Nadie exceptuando al propio Fudge y a los gnomos de Azkaban, pero estos últimos no serán un problema.

**¿:** Bien. Dime, te gusta estar en esta silla... -Dijo refiriéndose al lugar en el que aún estaba sentada.

**Scrimgeor:** Por supuesto que sí, sabes muy bien que es lo que siempre había ansiado...

**¿: **Entonces será mejor que soluciones esto ya, o no podrás volver a sentarte ni en esta ni en ninguna otra silla, entendido.

**Scrimgeor:** ¡Pero cómo! Ahora todo el mundo sabe que no era culpable, no puedo ordenar que...

**¿: **¿Estás seguro de que no puedes hacerlo? - Dijo mientras se levantaba para acercarse poco a poco al hombre mientras este iba retrocediendo en la misma medida. - No me importa como lo hagas, nuestros planes son demasiado importantes para verse desbaratados por tu incompetencia, así que te voy a dar a elegir dos opciones. ¿Su vida o la tuya? - Terminó con una sonrisa sádica mientras el hombre se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba. -Buena elección, tú ocúpate de la chica, nosotros nos ocuparemos del viejo Fudge.

Y tal como había aparecido desapareció, dejando tras de sí un ambiente de incomodidad.

Fudge volvió a su mesa, hizo un movimiento de varita y a los pocos segundos tres aurores aparecieron frente a él.

**Auror 1:** Nos llamó, señor ministro.

**Scrimgeor:** Así es. Vosotros soy los aurores en los que más confío, me habéis ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, aun sabiendo todo lo que eso conllevó. Es por eso que confió en vosotros para una misión, que si bien no será demasiado difícil llevarla a cabo, debe ser realizada en el más absoluto secreto, además de con la máxima discreción y rapidez, nadie debe enterare siquiera de la existencia de la misma.

**Auror 2:** ¿Tan importante es, señor ministro?

**Scrimgeor:** Me temo que la existencia del propio ministerio depende de ella, Venerdy. Nadie mejor que vosotros tres es consciente de la relevancia que un simple hecho puede tener en tiempos de guerra. La muerte de un inocente puede resultar algo injustificable pero, ¿y si esa muerte supusiera el que cientos de culpables pudieran ser condenados? Seria un asesinato justificado, no creéis.

**Auror 3:** ¿Es eso lo que nos pide, señor, la vida de un inocente?

**Scrimgeor:** Eso es, Dora. Sabéis que el pilar clave sobre el que se tambalea el ministerio en estos momentos no es otro que nuestra prisión, Azkaban. La gente sigue creyendo en nosotros en estos tiempos de crisis porque sabe que todo aquel mortifago que es condenado encuentra su muerte en ella, y todas las sentencias se llevan a cabo.

**Venerdy:** Pero, señor, creí que hablábamos de un inocente, no de un mortifago, de ser así su asesinato estaría completamente justificado...

**Scrimgeor:** La persona de la que os estoy hablando fue condenada bajo el cargo de ser un mortifago, pero hubo un fallo, la pena no se llevó a cabo y ahora se ha demostrado su inocencia. ¿Qué creéis que pasaría si la gente se enterase de que aquellos que son enviados a Azkaban bajo pena de muerte no son ajusticiados? El pánico cundiría, la gente no se sentiría a salvo en ningún sitio, pues dudaría de qué criminales están muertos y cuales continúan vivos, el ministerio caería en desgracia y Aquel que no debe ser nombrado aprovecharía nuestra debilidad para tomar el control. Así que decidme, seriáis capaces de llevar a cabo la misión por el bien de todos los ciudadanos. ¿Seríais capaces de sacrificar una vida inocente para que miles puedan vivir? ¿Lo haríais? - Terminó mirando a las tres figuras que estaban pensativas frente a él.

**Auror 1:** Lo haremos. -Dijo finalmente el que era el líder de ese equipo. - ¿Cuándo debe llevarse a cabo?

**Scrimgeor:** Esta misma noche, Hendrick.

**Hendrick:** ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo?

**Scrimgeor:** Hermione Granger. -Obtuvo un movimiento afirmativo como respuesta. -Si no tenéis ninguna duda al respecto, podéis marchar. Los gnomos os guiarán hasta ella. - Los aurores se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. - Hendrick. - Dijo llamando al auror. - No quiero ningún fallo.

**Hendrick:** No los habrá, señor ministro.

La puerta se cerró y de repente el semblante apesadumbrado de Rufus pasó a convertirse en una macabra sonrisa y pronto estalló en carcajadas.

Que más daba esa chiquilla, que importaba Voldemort, había usado las ansias de justicia de aquellos ilusos a su antojo y ahora ellos la quitarían de en medio pensando que era lo correcto.

Lo había logrado con simples palabras, porque aunque muchos pensaran que él era un simple hombre de acción, lo cierto era que sabía muy bien como dar los estímulos necesarios a la mente humana, y trastornar a las personas para que hicieran lo que él quería.

Ahora había cumplido su parte del trato y a cambio conseguiría más poder del que tenía y muy pronto todos los que se opusieran a él caerían.

Volvió a sentarse en su silla, mirando el papel que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había traído, y con un movimiento de varita y unas palabras susurradas, donde antes ponía _pena de muerte: en espera_, se formaban nuevas letras.

_pena de muerte: ejecutada_

_______________________________________________________________________

Hacía una hora que se había despertado y ya estaba aburrido, pues si hay algo malo de vivir eternamente es que aborreces muy pronto el tiempo y todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Así que allí estaba, tomando lo que los humanos llamarían té, pero que para él era una bebida bien distinta.

No le gustaba la monotonía que había tomado su vida, quizás por eso, últimamente, salía de casa más de lo acostumbrado para encontrarse con aquella chiquilla.

**¿:** Estúpidos humanos. - Se giró para observar al hombre que en una de las butacas de al lado sostenía una taza parecida a la que él tenía en la mano mientras hojeaba uno de los periódicos humanos, una de las tantas costumbres, estúpidas a su parecer, que el hombre había ido adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo.

**Orión:** ¿Qué pone, Alex? - Preguntó con cierto tono de aburrimiento, pues era la quinta vez que decía algo parecido desde hace una hora, y sabía muy bien que si no lo preguntaba Alex le cuestionaría el por qué de su pasividad y comenzarían otra estúpida discusión sin sentido.

**Alex:** Estos humanos se vuelven más locos con el pasar de los siglos. Resulta que metieron a una supuesta heroína en la cárcel, se la cargaron y ahora se ha demostrado que era inocente. Mira viene una foto y todo. ¿Quieres verla?

**Orión:** No, tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer. - Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba dejando la taza en la mesita frente a él y se disponía a salir del cuarto. - (Tres minutos más encerrado aquí y juro que se me hubiera pegado su estupidez.) - Adiós.

**Alex:** Pues tú te lo pierdes, la verdad es que no esta tan mal. Hermione… - Dijo leyendo el titular del periódico. -No me habría importado encontrármela viva.

**Orión:** ¿Cómo has dicho? - Dijo el vampiro que se había quedado paralizado junto a la puerta.

**Alex:** Que no me hubiese importado...

**Orión:** Eso no. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

**Alex:** Según esto Hermione Granger. -Dijo con extrañeza, pues Orión no solía interesarse por ninguna de las noticias que él le contaba. - ¡Qué demonios te pasa! - Dijo al ver al hombre, pues en su rostro había aparecido una sonrisa que había tiempo que ninguno de los habitantes de la casa veía.

**Orión:** Nada, tengo que salir un momento, no tardaré. - Cruzó la puerta rápidamente y se dirigió hasta el vestíbulo.

**Alex:** ¡De eso nada! - Dijo el otro poniéndose entre la puerta de entrada y Orión. - Llevas unos días demasiado misterioso para mi gusto, además desapareces al poco de levantarnos y no vuelves hasta casi el amanecer. ¡Y sin cenar por si fuera poco! ¿Sabes lo que le estás costando a nuestras despensas? Desembucha si no quieres que la tengamos.

**Orión:** Lamentablemente, "hermano", no tengo tiempo para esto ahora, pero creo que cuando vuelva podré contestar a todas tus preguntas. De momento será mejor que vayas preparando una nueva habitación, para que no te aburras. -Dijo apartándolo de su camino con un brazo. - Si todo sale como planeo, muy pronto tendrá ocupante.

Y lo único que pudo hacer Alex fue quedarse mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido su "hermano" con cientos de interrogantes más en su cabeza.

_______________________________________________________________________

Todo estaba mal. Su salud había empeorado de forma desmesurada los últimos dos días.

Tenía la vista nublada, estaba helada aun ardiendo en fiebre y hablar se había convertido en una hazaña casi imposible, solo roncos gemidos de dolor salían de sus labios ahora resecos, el jersey que llevaba puesto no le proporcionaba ningún calor, su piel había empalidecido aún más y en su cuello, el mordisco que había ido cicatrizando más lento de lo normal se encontraba ahora completamente abierto de nuevo y solo un trozo de tela impedía que se desangrara lentamente.

Pero, por si todo esto no fuera carga suficiente para su cuerpo, ahora se enfrentaba a otro reto. Huir.

Sabía por sus dementores que había tres extraños en Azkaban, y que no iban a ir a su celda precisamente de visita.

Cruzó la verja de la celda, la que había sido su hogar durante todo este tiempo, para empezar a caminar, ayudada por los dementores, por ese camino que hacía poco tiempo había dicho no tomar jamás.

Un rayo pasó por su lado a apenas medio metro dándole de lleno a una de sus criaturas, trastabilló un poco. Iban demasiado lentos y los aurores estaban tratando de llegar hacía donde estaba. Los dementores intentaban impedírselo, pero no hacían más que chocar contra los patronus que habían creado los magos.

Apresuraron el paso tratando de conseguir una pequeña ventaja, pues si había algo que pasaba en estos momentos por la mente de la joven a parte del dolor que sentía era que no iba a dejar que la mataran.

Era demasiado torpe en su estado, así que se transformó y en su forma felina consiguió moverse con mayor soltura y sin ayuda alguna, corrió por el camino que se sabía de memoria, aquel que la llevaría al mundo real del que tanto había intentado huir.

Saltó, y juró que había oído sus costillas tronar, pues el dolor que la recorrió la llevó a recordar la maldición cruciatus que Bellatrix tan "amablemente" le había enseñado. Dos. Solo dos saltos más la separaban del otro lado del corredor y una vez allí serían unos pocos pasos para llegar al exterior por uno de los conductos.

Apoyó sus patas en uno de los bloques salidos de la pared y tras un segundo salto tomó aire preparándose para el último salto. Miró atrás, los aurores estaban a apenas unos metros del lugar en el que había saltado por primera vez.

**Hermione:** (No se rendirán a no ser que acabe muerta.)

Volvió su vista hacía su objetivo y dándose impulso con las patas traseras saltó de nuevo, y en mitad del salto un nuevo brote de dolor volvió a recorrerla, más intenso que el anterior, obligándola a transformarse en mitad del mismo.

Se agarró con las manos al borde del pasillo mientras su cuerpo colgaba sobre el vacío, sentía dolores punzantes por todo su cuerpo, pero consiguió subir su peso hasta el pasillo cuando un rayo de luz impactó contra ella y chilló. Chilló por que el hechizo había hecho que su dolor se multiplicara.

Estaba claro que no la iban a dejar marchar, aún tenía tiempo pues los aurores debían dar una buena vuelta para llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

**Hermione:** ¡Maldita sea! - Dijo volviendo a chillar por el dolor, no podía moverse y profundos cortes estaban apareciendo en su piel haciendo que su sangre tiñera el suelo lentamente.

Una sombra se cernió sobre ella, y vio su salvación.

**Hermione:** Rigio mortis corpu. - Tras eso ya no pudo moverse, pero tampoco necesitó hacerlo.

_______________________________________________________________________

Al fin habían llegado, y la escena frente a sus ojos no les resultaba demasiado agradable a pesar de que era a eso a lo que habían ido a ese lugar.

Se acercó al cuerpo pisando la sangre que cubría el suelo. Tomó una de sus muñecas y esperó.

**Hendrick:** ¿Esta muerta, Venerdy?

**Venerdy:** Sí.

**Dora:** ¿Pero cómo ha pasado esto? Ninguno de nosotros ha utilizado un hechizo capaz de hacer semejante carnicería. - Estaba alterada y su estado se reflejaba en su voz.

**Hendrick:** Da igual como haya sucedido, sabías a lo que venías, esto solo es algo inesperado pero hemos cumplido la misión.

**Venerdy:** Pero todos estos cortes... - Dijo fijándose en la muchacha y algo en ella se removió al ver como los cabellos castaños de la niña, pues no podía llamarla de otra forma, estaban desparramados por el suelo cubiertos de su propia sangre. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

**Hendrick:** Tenemos que acabar con esto, no debe quedar indicio alguno. - Dijo haciendo mayor la presión sobre el hombro de su compañera, aunque su fría voz no se correspondía con la mirada de tristeza que tenía mientras observaba el cuerpo de la joven.

La luz del fuego envolvió el corredor mientras las llamas lamían las heridas del cuerpo que yacía inerte a unos metros de ellos. Y los tres, en su interior rogaban perdón a la chiquilla.

_Hay veces en las que crees tomar la opción acertada, pero no te das cuanta que en realidad lo que estas haciendo es tomar la opción que crees que menos problemas te traerá._

Una lección que ellos, por desgracia, habían aprendido cuando ya no había vuelta atrás.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sabía que hacía aire, pero sus sentidos estaban demasiado nublados para sentirlo en su piel. Había salvado la vida por los pelos, y todo se lo debía a la sombra que ahora estaba a su lado, cuidándola mientras sentía como la vida de su ama escapaba con cada suspiro. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un tiempo que llegaría a deberles tanto a los dementores se hubiera reído en sus narices, pero es curioso la de vueltas que da la vida...

De momento estaba a salvo, podría morir a salvo, se rió de la ironía, después de todo esos aurores estarían demasiado ocupados observando su cadáver para percatarse de que no era real.

No podía moverse, por desgracia para ella la magia negra consumía mucha energía, energía que no tenía, así que cuando vio una silueta dibujarse en la niebla que cubría los alrededores de Azkaban ni siquiera se molestó en intentar moverse. La silueta se fue acercando más hasta estar a solo unos metros de ella, al verla apresuró el paso hasta estar a su lado y agacharse mientras intentaba levantarla un poco.

**¿: **¡Qué te ha pasado! - Dijo exaltado. -¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!

**Hermione:** Orión... - Obtuvo la atención del hombre. - Duele...

Y verla así, a la leona que había osado enfrentarle a él por el cual los hombres gimoteaban como bebés de terror, fue demasiado. Vio su propio mordisco abierto en su cuello y se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

**Orión:** Tranquila, Hermione, voy a ayudarte, ya verás. - Dijo rasgando su jersey para poder ver mejor sus heridas. - Te pondrás bien, tranquila. - Pero se quedó atónito ante lo que vio, pues en su abdomen empezaron a aparecer nuevos cortes sin motivo alguno haciendo que la chiquilla volviera a quejarse de dolor. La miró, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro y pasó su mano sobre los cortes que continuaban apareciendo, pero nada sucedía. - ¡No funciona! - Dijo mientras volvía a intentarlo frenéticamente. - ¡Maldita sea, por qué no se cura! ¡Funciona de una vez! ¡Qué es lo que pasa!

Posó una de sus manos sobre la de él que había empezado a temblar de rabia e impotencia, y consiguió que la mirase. Negó con la cabeza e intentó hablarle, y tras varios intentos un murmullo apenas audible brotó de sus labios.

**Hermione:** No funcionará, estoy enferma. Estoy enferma, Orión. - Sus sentidos se nublaban, dejo de distinguir forma o color alguno y los párpados le pesaban toneladas.

**Orión:** ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Hermione, no cierres los ojos! ¡Hermione, no!

Y todo fue oscuridad.

_______________________________________________________________________

Estaba preocupado, dijo que volvería pronto y llevaba ya un tiempo esperándole, apenas quedaba una hora para el amanecer y temía por su seguridad, nunca se había retrasado tanto.

Sin embargo el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de pronto lo sacó de sus pensamientos y por ella entró rápido el objeto de sus preocupaciones.

Iba a reclamarle cuando se fijó en el bulto que cargaba guarecido con su capa y en su camisa, que antes blanca, ahora era de color escarlata. Lo vio buscar con desesperación entre los presentes en la sala y pronto su voz se escuchó por toda la casa.

**Orión:** ¡¡Vidente!!

**Continuará...**


	4. Fénix, renaciendo de las cenizas

**Capítulo 4: Fénix, renaciendo de las cenizas.**

Sentado en uno de los sofás del cuarto, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos en actitud de desconcierto, intentando meditar pues estaba tan nervioso que no podía pensar claramente. Desde su posición podía ver su camisa, aún cubierta de escarlata que le impedía olvidar el por qué estaba allí. El problema era más difícil de solucionar de lo que podría haber esperado, él tenía la respuesta del mismo, pero no estaba seguro de querer acabar con todo, no quería volver a equivocarse…

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par, pero no se inmutó. Solo giró levemente la cabeza hacia las mismas para ver como un hombre rubio de ojos verdes y palidez destacable se acercaba hasta él.

**¿:** Orión… - Musitó el hombre que se había quedado de pie a tan solo unos metro de él, buscando su mirada perdida.

**Orión:** Alex, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Alex:** Llevas mucho tiempo encerrado aquí, se ha causado mucho revuelo allá abajo desde que volviste, nunca habías traído aquí a ninguna de tus presas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Orión:** No es una presa… No lo es… - Y volvió a enterrar el rostro entre sus manos.

**Alex:** Pues tampoco es una de los nuestros. – Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él de forma que podía ver su cara. – Qué el lo que ha pasado, me estas preocupando, hermano, la última vez que te vi así fue cuando lo de Lilith y…

**Orión:** No hables de ella.

**Alex:** Lo siento, ¿qué pasa? Dímelo, de vez en cuando no viene mal desahogarse con alguien. Dímelo. –Y vio como el vampiro dejaba de mirar el suelo y empezó a recordar.

FB

La puerta de abrió de golpe, levanté la vista del bulto que cargaba tapado con mi capa para intentar darle un poco de calor, aunque con cada gota de sangre que empapaba mi camisa eso resultaba más inútil.

Busqué desesperado entre los muchos rostros que me miraban con curiosidad sin dar con el que necesitaba.

**Orión:** ¡Vidente! – Grité, y al no responder nadie me dirigí deprisa hacia las escaleras para enfilar un estrecho pasillo del segundo piso en el que, al final del mismo, abrí otra puerta.

**Orión:** ¡Vidente! – Volví a llamar, y por uno de las puertas que había en la sala apareció una mujer completamente vestida de blanco.

Me miró durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos para darse la vuelta y coger una palangana llena de agua de una de las mesas.

**Vidente:** Déjala allí. –Dijo señalando una cama pequeña que había a mi derecha mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Me alejé un poco aun sin quererlo para que pudiera hacer su trabajo, vi como limpiaba la sangre que manaba por sus heridas, dejando a la vista un cuerpo maltratado y lleno de golpes que hizo que me diera la vuelta, yo, uno de los mayores predadores de la historia, me di la vuelta para evitar ver su sufrimiento.

El tiempo pasó, no rápido, pero pasó y me volteé al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro. Giré y contemplé sus ojos grises en busca de las respuestas que no estaba seguro de querer saber, pero me topé con la barrera de hielo que era su mirada, tan llena de sabiduría como de brutalidad.

Levanté la vista por encima de ella mirando ahora el cuerpo que yacía en la cama, tan quieta que parecía muerta, y quizás lo estuviera.

**Orión:** ¿Esta…? – Pero fui incapaz de terminar la pregunta, aunque ella me respondió.

**Vidente:** Está viva, pero no por mucho más tiempo. He podido hacer que sus heridas dejen de sangrar, pero no he podido cerrarlas. Me temo que su situación es demasiado complicada incluso para mí.

**Orión:** ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Yo tampoco pude cerrarlas, ni siquiera dejaron de sangrar. –Dijo volviendo a mirarla.

**Vidente:** Esta enferma, pero no es algo común y corriente, la enfermedad está en su interior. Los cortes y heridas que tiene por todo el cuerpo son heridas ya cicatrizadas que se están abriendo, de hecho creo que algunas podrían tener incluso varios años. – Y sabiendo que tenía toda la atención del vampiro continuó. -Su esencia ha sido corrompida, y solo hay una cosa que pueda salvar su vida. – Hizo un silencio para que el inmortal fuera atando cables.

**Orión:** Tener otra esencia en su interior… - Dijo mientras sentía como viejos fantasmas lo acosaban.

**Vidente:** Exacto. Para cualquier vampiro que se precie, el acto de convertir a un humano en uno de los suyos, en parte de él, de su propia esencia, es un acto muy íntimo que debe ser planeado con sumo cuidado y mucho tiempo. – Hizo una pequeña pausa, pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar el otro. -Si te estoy diciendo esto es porque nunca habías traído a ningún humano ante mi, por lo que supongo que ella es importante para ti.

**Orión:** ¿No hay ninguna otra opción?

**Vidente:** No. No tienes mucho tiempo para tomar la decisión adecuada, pero debes pensar muy bien lo que harás. Y sobre todo, si no estás seguro, es mejor que la dejes morir, pues nadie se merece la existencia que tendrá si luego te arrepientes.

Sal de aquí y piensa detenidamente lo que harás. –Dijo dándose la vuelta para acercarse a la muchacha. - Yo intentaré que siga con vida hasta que tomes tu decisión.

FFB

Se habían levantado los dos y mientras uno continuaba con el mismo semblante y las mismas dudas el otro sonreía, pues en esta decisión veía la solución a muchos problemas.

**Alex:** Hazlo, sálvala. Ya es hora de que tengas una compañera.

**Orión:** No será mi compañera.

**Alex:** Por qué no, sabes que no debes continuar solo. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo aunque sea por el clan, puesto que parece importarte más que tú mismo.

**Orión:** No lo será. Ni siquiera sé si debo salvarla. ¡No quiero volver a equivocarme otra vez!

**Alex:** ¡Ya basta con eso, afronta los hechos de una vez! ¡Lilith está muerta y nada de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer le devolverá la vida!

**Orión:** ¡Te dije que no hables de ella! – Y el rubio se vio atrapado entre la pared y la mano de Orión que como una garra le apretaba el cuello haciéndole difícil respirar.

**Alex:** ¡Deja de culparte, tú no la mataste!

**Orión:** ¡Yo le di la vida, yo la maté! ¡No quiero hablar de esto, no olvides cual es tú lugar "hermano"! – Y le soltó el cuello, pero sus ojos seguían teñidos de rojo.

**Alex:** Lo siento. – Dijo mientras se tocaba las marcas rojizas que le habían quedado. – Se que resulta doloroso para ti, pero también lo es para nosotros, después de todo parece que nuestro destino es estar a tu lado, pero nunca junto a ti, viendo como el tiempo y la pena te van destruyendo poco a poco sin que podamos hacer nada por evitarlo. Supongo que muchos nos alegramos cuando entraste, pues pensamos que al fin habías dejado atrás tus fantasmas…

**Orión:** Yo también lo siento. – dijo ahora con sus ojos ya de color dorado. – Perdí el control, no debería haberte tratado así. Después de todo siempre has estado junto a mí. – Habló mirando al otro vampiro. – Y te lo agradezco, aunque no suela demostrarlo.

**Alex:** ¿Quieres contarme quién es? ¿Por qué la has traído si no estas seguro de unirla a nosotros?

**Orión:** La mordí. – Dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, aunque sin esconder su rostro esta vez.

**Alex:** Eso no es una respuesta. – Respondió el otro ligeramente contrariado. -Si lo que hiciste fue alimentarte de ella deberías haberla matado, no traerla aquí para que la curen.

**Orión:** La mordí hace un tiempo, y no fui capaz de acabar con ella.

**Alex:** ¿Por qué?

**Orión:** Simplemente no pude, ahora ella es mi responsabilidad. Además, no es una humana corriente.

**Alex:** Está bien. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás frente a él. – Esto parece ir para largo, pero cuéntamelo.

Lo observo durante unos segundos y al ver la determinación del otro comenzó con su relato.

**Orión:** Fue antes de que volvierais de Letonia, había estado de mal humor esos días y no quería pasar el resto de la noche acechando a algún desgraciado, no tenía ganas, así que escogí la opción fácil. Una visita a Azkaban…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soltó un gemido de dolor apenas audible, sentía como las pulsaciones en su cabeza amenazaban con taladrarle la cabeza, intentó apoyar su mano contra la frente, para intentar mitigar el dolor, pero fue incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro. Vio como una silueta vestida de blanco se acercaba a ella, pero no intentó levantarse. No serviría para nada en su situación. Estaba a su lado pero le resultó imposible enfocar la vista correctamente para intentar saber quién era.

El sabor a sangre en su garganta hizo que tuviera que probar varías veces antes de poder formular una simple pregunta.

**Hermione:** ¿Dónde estoy? – Susurró.

**Vidente:** Estás a salvo, por el momento.

**Hermione:** ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres de mi?

**Vidente:** No te preocupes, mi interés por ti no pasa de simple curiosidad. Soy Selene, la vidente del clan, una especie de guía, si así te aclaras mejor. Orión te trajo hace unas horas.

**Hermione:** Me duele la cabeza…

**Selene:** Es natural. – Dijo mientras se alejaba para volver hacia ella con un frasco cuyo contenido bebió con esfuerzo. – Esto calmará un poco el dolor, aunque en tu estado no hay nada que sea completamente eficaz. – Hizo una pausa para mirarla. – Eres extraña humana. Deberías haber muerto hace tiempo, pero te aferras a la vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te impide marcharte?

Se tomó un tiempo antes de responder, tanto para descansar su fatigado cuerpo como para pensar bien sus palabras.

**Hermione:** No lo se. La verdad es que hace tiempo que dejé de apreciar la vida, pero me niego a aceptar mi muerte. Supongo que hay una parte de mí, que creía olvidada, que me dice que aún me quedan cosas por hacer para poder partir sin arrepentirme de nada…

La miró, y vio en ella la fuerza de la que hablaba y pensó que quizás fuera esa fuerza la que ellos necesitaran para volver a ser lo que antaño fueron.

**Hermione:** No tardaré mucho en morir, verdad.

**Selene:** Si todo sigue su curso normal, no querida. Aunque sería una lástima, podrías ser muy poderosa.

El dolor volvió a surcar su cuerpo mientras la inconsciencia la iba reclamando poco a poco.

**Selene:** Descansa, pronto acabará todo… o empezará de nuevo. – Dijo mirando a la joven que estaba ahora inconsciente sobre la cama.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex:** Así que eso es lo que pasó. – Dijo el rubio mientras veía como el otro se paseaba de lado a lado de la sala.

**Orión:** No puedo matarla, hay algo que me empuja a querer protegerla. ¡Es la primera humana que me cae bien en siglos! ¡Siglos! Pero temo que esto sea demasiado.

Se paró de golpe mirando al rubio, suplicándole una solución con la mirada.

**Alex:** Esto es más simple de lo que parece, hermano. No te has dado cuenta aún, pero desde que entraste por la puerta con ella en brazos la decisión ya estaba tomada.

**Orión:** ¿Cómo?

**Alex:** Esa humana es importante para ti, tú mismo lo has dicho. La primera en siglos que es capaz de hacerte frente, de mirarte sin temor en sus pupilas. La primera que no debe temer por su vida estando contigo. Ya hay un fantasma rondando tus sueños noche tras noche sin darte descanso. ¿Dejarás que el suyo también te atormente? Piénsalo, pero no tardes mucho, el tiempo corre en su contra y la perderás a ella también. -Y sin más salió de la sala.

Quizás no midió la fuerza de sus palabras, ni intentó suavizar la verdad al decírsela a la cara, pero era eso lo que Orión necesitaba en ese momento y él lo sabía.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despertó envuelta en la oscuridad. Estaba confundida y la sensación de mareo persistía en su cabeza.

Poco a poco fue poniendo sus ideas en orden y se levantó de la cama en la que estaba acostada.

Había algo raro en ella, pues sabía que era de noche, sin embargo la nitidez de los colores que apreciaba en la habitación la sorprendía. Dio dos pequeños saltos y comprobó que sentía su cuerpo más ligero de lo que recordaba, lo cual no era un alivio precisamente, pues lo último que recordaba era estar moribunda en una camilla acompañada de una extraña. Así que la única explicación que encontró es que había muerto, algo que quizás no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

Caminó inspeccionando el cuarto y una copa de cristal situada en una de las mesillas de la cama llamó su atención. Su olfato la llevó a acercarse para contemplar los restos del líquido rojo que había en ella y que olía exquisitamente bien.

La cogió, pero apenas la había levantado unos centímetro cuando el vidrio se rompió quedando algunos trozos enterrados en su piel, creando caminos serpenteantes de color carmesí. Se quedó quieta, hipnotizada por el fluir de su propia sangre que había comenzado a caer en el suelo, pero al cabo de unos instantes salió de su trancé y se asustó, pues comprendió que no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo.

Corrió hacía la única puerta de la habitación para salir de donde quiera que estuviese lo más rápido posible, pero por más que giraba la perilla para intentar abrirla esta no cedía. Estaba encerrada.

Se arrancó un trozo de la túnica que llevaba puesta para vendarse la herida de la mano, pero cuando limpió la sangre que tenía en esta descubrió que no tenía herida alguna, y sintió como la histeria comenzada a embargarla. Miró por las ventanas, pero la altura era demasiada como para escapar por allí.

Se detuvo a solo unos metros del espejo que había en la sala, contemplando la imagen de una desconocida en la que podía reconocerse ella misma.

Parecía haber crecido un par de años de golpe, fue lo que pensó mientras se acercaba hasta tocar su reflejo. Además su cabello castaño se había oscurecido un poco y caía rizado más largo de lo que recordaba haberlo tenido nunca, un poco por debajo de las caderas, y sus ojos, antaño almendrados, ahora se parecían más a los de su forma animaga, dorados…

Pero no tuvo tiempo para fijarse en qué otros cambios había sufrido, pues una voz aterradora, que murmuraba cosas que ella era incapaz de comprender, le heló la sangre.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y se vio rodeada de pequeñas luces blancas alargadas, espectros sin forma que murmuraban y murmuraban mientras ella estaba cada vez más aterrada.

Uno de los espectros se lanzó contra ella.

**Hermione:** ¡Cave Inimicum! – Creó un escudo protector que expulsó al espectro hacia atrás, pero ella también fue expulsada, golpeándose contra uno de los mubles de la sala. Tampoco tenía control sobre su magia.

Así que hizo lo que cualquiera haría estando rodeada de fantasmas con no muy buenas intenciones. Gritó.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Corría por las escaleras, atravesando los pasillos que a esas horas estaban siempre vacíos, atento a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, pero sin desviarse de su principal objetivo. Llegó frente a la puerta que quería, y olvidando la llave que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos, la abrió de una patada y entró.

Observó a los espectros que revoloteaban por toda la habitación mientras le dedicaban miradas de puro odio, odio que también reflejaban sus propias pupilas, quizás recordando sucesos de muchos años atrás.

Un sollozo fue lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad, fijándose en la pequeña figura que acurrucada en una esquina intentaba ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas, mientras los espectros danzaban a su alrededor helando su alma con sus voces.

**Orión:** Hermione. – Dijo mientras se agachaba junto a ella y ponía su mano en uno de los hombros de la joven, sintiendo inmediatamente como esta se tensaba ante el contacto. – Hermione, mírame. Soy Orión, me oyes, estoy contigo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y el corazón que hubiera jurado no poseer hasta hace unos meses se apretujó en su pecho al ver como las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de la muchacha.

**Hermione:** ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Haz que paren! – Dijo mientras se agarraba a su camisa. -¡Haz que paren!

**Orión:** Tranquila. – Susurró en su oído intentando apaciguarla. – La Muerte se está vengando por haber escapado a sus manos. Ellos no pueden hacerte daño, no los escuches y desaparecerán. Pronto acabará, pequeña. – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Hizo lo que le decía y poco a poco los murmullos que la habían estado atormentando desaparecieron dejando solo un anhelado silencio tras de si.

Se levantó poco a poco del suelo mientras la levantaba también a ella sin romper su contacto a pesar de que la respiración de la chica ya era casi normal, cuando estuvieron completamente de pie se separó de ella un poco, mientras sentía su mirada puesta en él, analizando todos sus movimientos.

Dejó de analizarlo y miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que todos los fantasmas habían desaparecido. Se acercó al espejo y volvió a mirarse con cientos de preguntas en su cabeza que empezaba a contestarse ella misma.

**Hermione:** No estoy muerta…

**Orión:** No, no lo estas. –Dijo mientras se acercaba quedando tras su espalda.

**Hermione:** Pero debería estarlo… - Dijo mirando el reflejo en el que ahora aparecían los dos, fijándose esta vez en lo que no aparecía en la imagen, pero que debería estar allí.

**Orión:** No pude dejarte ir. No quería, así que te salvé de la única forma en la que me era posible hacerlo.

Dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas aún húmedas mientras retiraba el pelo hacía atrás dejando que se reflejase en el espejo su cuello en el que dos pequeñas marcas estaban presentes, las únicas que continuaban en su piel, pues de sus otras heridas y cicatrices no había rastro alguno.

**Hermione:** No quería morir, pero vivir una eternidad... – El pecho se le estrujó ante el sentimiento de congoja. -(Una eternidad en soledad…)

Sus brazos recorrieron su abdomen atrayéndola hacia él, intentando reconfortarla, mientras le pedía perdón en silencio.

Perdón que no sentía en realidad, pues no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, no si la otra opción hubiese sido perderla para siempre.

Escuchó sus pensamientos como si fuesen los suyos propios. No iba a dejar que se hundiese en la soledad, pues bien sabía él que ese no era un lugar agradable, la sacaría de ese pozo en el que creía encontrarse aunque para ello él también tuviese que salir de allí.

La cuidaría y así se lo hizo saber.

**Orión:** No estarás sola, nunca permitiré que lo estés.

Y desde ese momento cumplió su promesa.

**Continuará…**


	5. El clan, Sekhmet la vengadora

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han leido mi historia y me han mandado un review, han colocado mi historia en alarma o en favoritos. La verdad es que, al ser mi primera historia, me encontraba un poco insegura y me angustiaba no saber lo que os parecía, así que entendereis la ilusión que me hizo el saber que alguien la seguía.**

**Pensamientos: (entre paréntesis)**

**Capitulo 5.- El clan, Sekhmet la vengadora.**

Ser vampiro no era fácil.

Bien es cierto que la transformación había conllevado algunos incentivos. Rapidez, fuerza, reflejos, todo más evolucionado de lo que un humano corriente podría siquiera imaginar.

Otra de las cosas que también se había potenciado en ella era la sensualidad, una artimaña imprescindible en la caza, la cual era su mayor problema hasta el momento.

Solo una vez había salido a la caza de humanos, en su iniciación, pues Orión le dijo que era imprescindible que aprendiera a alimentarse por su cuenta, por si alguna vez tenía necesidad de ello. Pero las cosas no salieron tal cual el vampiro planeaba.

Este le enseñó lo que debía hacer, como ejercer el control sobre ellos, y ella fue incapaz de matar a su presa, pues ni siquiera sentir el llamado de la sangre le dio las fuerzas necesarias para acabar con su vida, como bien le dijo al moreno.

Desde aquel día Orión no le había insistido más, cada noche cuando volvía de caza traía consigo una botella del líquido carmesí que le ofrecía para alimentarse. Él no la obligaba a cazar y ella no preguntaba la procedencia de la sangre.

Se había creado entre ellos una relación de complicidad, mientras sus lazos se iban estrechando más y más.

La otra dificultad que había encontrado para adaptarse a su nueva vida también tenía su causa en el vampiro, pues si alguna vez pensó que este era un solitario, muy pronto se dio cuenta de su error. El moreno resultó ser el líder de uno de los clanes de vampiros más poderosos del momento, y ella era ahora su heredera.

¿Quien iba a decir que una sangre sucia acabaría perteneciendo a la realeza vampírica?

Y allí estaba, intentando tomar el control de las nuevas habilidades que aún no controlaba.

El sonido de las hojas de acero entrechocando retumbó por la sala de entrenamiento. Apenas tuvo tiempo para reponerse del último encontronazo cuando el rubio se lanzó de nuevo a la carga en una estocada que desvió con alguna dificultad, y es que Alex tenía un don con las espadas.

Siguieron luchando, juzgando la fuerza y la determinación del otro, hasta que en un repentino movimiento Hermione se vio obligada a crear un escudo mágico para defenderse. Este paró la estocada, pero la lanzó hacia atrás quedando tendida en el suelo y soltando su arma. Cuando quiso levantarse Alex ya tenía la hoja de su espada en su garganta.

**Alex:** Muerta.

**Hermione:** Maldita sea, por qué no me ha salido bien… - Dijo mientras la rabia crecía en ella.

**Alex:** Vamos, no te enfades, gatita.

**Hermione:** ¡Déjame en paz!

**Alex:** Valla, valla, una gatita con uñas. – Dijo guardando la espada en su funda y tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara.

**Hermione:** Alexander Braum… - Susurró su nombre completo, haciendo que lo recorriera un escalofrío. Esa era la señal de que corría peligro, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Hermione ya le había agarrado la mano y ahora era él el que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras ella, de pie, se sacudía el polvo imaginario de sus ropas.

**Alex:** Desde luego, has encontrado a tu media naranja. – Dijo refiriéndose al moreno que sentado en un sofá contemplaba hasta hace unos momentos el combate. – tenéis el mismo carácter orgulloso…

**Hermione y Orión:** ¡Yo no soy orgullos! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse respectivamente mientras Alex se desternillaba de risa en el suelo.

**Hermione:** ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi magia? – Preguntó con cierto tono de angustia.

**Orión:** Es natural que no puedas controlarla igual que antes. Ahora eres un vampiro, un ser mágico en su totalidad, por lo tanto el nivel de magia en tu cuerpo es mayor. Estas acostumbrada a emanar una cantidad de magia determinada para hacer hechizos, pero ahora la cantidad de magia que emanas es mayor de la que necesitas. Solo debes aprender a calcular el nivel necesario que necesitas consumir ahora para cada hechizo, hallar el equilibrio que tenías antes.

**Orión:** Ya te irás acostumbrando con la práctica. Aunque quizás debería comprarte una varita para que el proceso fuera más rápido.

**Hermione:** Te olvidas de que no puedo comprarme otra.

**Orión:** ¿Por qué no?

**Hermione:** ¡No puedo ir a la tienda de Olivianders! ¿Acaso ser una prófuga y estar "aparentemente" muerta no son razones suficientes para ti? – Dijo mientras alzaba una ceja escéptica.

**Orión:** Pues no. Iremos a otro vendedor, ese hombre no es el único fabricante de varitas del mundo, además te absolvieron de tus supuestos delitos, y… - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba un documento enrollado que ella se apresuró a leer. – estás viva.

**Hermione:** ¿Sekhmet Lefey? ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo señalando el documento como un sangre pura señalaría un microondas.

**Orión:** Digamos que a Alex y a mi no nos resultó muy difícil convencer al humano responsable para hacer aparecer unos papeles, papeles según los cuales ahora te llamas así y estás viva, por cierto. – Dirigió su vista entre los dos hombres que la miraban con complicidad para luego volver a fijarse en el documento, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

**Hermione:** ¿Lefey? ¿Qué se supone que somos? – Preguntó mirando contrariada al moreno.

**Orión:** Soy tu tutor.

**Hermione:** Menos mal… - Dijo dando un imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

**Alex:** ¿Preocupada por cometer incesto, gatita? – Dijo con tono de burla.

**Hermione:** Más preocupado deberías estar tú por que tus colmillos sigan en su sitio cuando acabe la noche… - Y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

El moreno vio este gesto, mientras un agobio surgió en su pecho.

**Orión:** (Sus gestos son demasiado humanos. Cuando obtenemos esta vida, lo más parecido a la inmortalidad que existe, perdemos una parte de nuestra humanidad, pero ella sigue igual que siempre)

Y es que el que fuera tan humana le trastornaba, pues temía que en realidad fuese tan frágil como parecía, temía llegar un día y darse cuenta de que había muerto. Le asustaba que lo dejara solo, pues se había convertido en su pilar central desde que llegó a la casa.

Y con la preocupación surcando su rostro dejó de pretender prestar atención a como se peleaban los otros dos y salió de la sala.

**Alex:** ¿Y a este qué le pasa? – Dijo mirando la puerta por la que había salido el moreno hacía apenas unos segundos.

**Hermione:** ¡Alexander!

**Alex:** ¿Otra vez, gatita? – Dijo mientras cogía al vuelo la espada que esta le había lanzado.

**Hermione:** Esta vez besarás el suelo. –Y con una sonrisa más propia del moreno que suya, desenfundó su espada para lanzarse al combate una vez más.

**Alex:** Desde luego, no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con él, se te están pegando sus mañas. – Dijo poniéndose en guardia.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Si buscásemos la palabra más adecuada para definir a un Malfoy, esta sería sin duda astuto. No por nada los Malfoy habían pertenecido desde siempre a la casa de la serpiente.

Pues, aunque mucha gente parecía haberlo olvidado, la característica principal de un Slytherin no era la maldad, sino la astucia.

Y ahora, era esta característica innata en cualquier Malfoy lo que estaba poniendo en peligro a uno de ellos, más concretamente a Lucius Malfoy.

Toda su vida había vivido con la firme convicción de que los sangre pura eran, sin duda, superiores a los sangre sucia, pero también a los mestizos. Y es aquí donde estaba el gran problema, pues en esta clasificación no se hacían excepciones, ni siquiera por el Lord Oscuro. Pues, quien sabe si por suerte o por desgracia, hacía un tiempo había obtenido un documento en el que se reflejaba que, la sangre de Aquel que no debe ser nombrado, no era tan limpia como todos creían.

Allí estaba el centro de la cuestión, pues un sangre pura no debía servir jamás a aquellos que estaban por debajo de él, y Lucius no estaba dispuesto a servir a un mestizo, por muy poderoso que este fuera o muy tentadoras que sus propuestas parecieran.

Él no estaba destinado a ser una mansa oveja a las órdenes del pastor, sino que era un lobo, un lobo que arrasaría con todo lo que tuviera por delante y tomaría el poder que, por nacimiento, debería ser suyo. Eso era lo que deseaba.

Quizás fue este pensamiento el que le llevó a cometer la locura que ahora lo tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios, pues había confabulado para acabar con el Lord, y estaba casi completamente seguro de que se plan su había filtrado hasta este por medio de una asquerosa rata con la que tendría que ajustar cuentas más tarde.

Se puso la máscara de mortifago, pues ya llevaba puesta la capa, y entró a una habitación donde al menos una veintena de hombres, también con el rostro tapado y túnicas negras, esperaban sus órdenes.

**Lucius:** Que la caza sea buena.

Y en un segundo, no había ni rastro de persona alguna.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La gente chillaba a su alrededor, unos corrían intentando salvar su vida, mientras que otros buscaban desesperados a algún ser querido al que habían perdido de vista y que seguramente estaría ahora muerto.

Algunas casas ardían y los cuerpos inertes habían comenzado a apilarse en la carretera y en las aceras. No era la bienvenida que esperaban recibir.

El grupo, de poco más de diez personas, se dirigía corriendo, varita en mano, hacia donde mayor alboroto se escuchaba, en busca de los mortifagos.

Después de todo ese era el deber de la Orden del Fénix, acabar con esa maldita guerra que tantas vidas se había cobrado ya.

Justo cuando ambos grupos colisionaron la marca tenebrosa se vislumbró, ardiendo en el oscuro cielo.

Eran menos que sus enemigos y lo sabían, pero poco les importó.

**¿: **¡Pero qué demonios está pasando! – Dijo un hombre de cabellos rojos como el fuego, concretamente el hijo mayor de los Weasley, Bill.

Y es que, a pesar de tener ventaja por el número, los mortifagos apenas les habían prestado atención cuando se lanzaron hacia ellos en busca de pelea, solo unos cuantos peleaban contra ellos, conteniéndolos, mientras los otros seguían arrasando el vecindario, entrando casa tras casa sin descanso.

**¿: **¡Moody! ¿Dónde están los aurores? – Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y rostro severo mientras esquivaba una maldición y noqueaba a uno de los mortifagos que fue rápidamente sustituido por otro.

**Moody:** ¡No lo se! ¡Hace tiempo que tendrían que haber llegado, ya les dimos aviso!

Y pasados unos minutos aurores empezaron a aparecerse en la calle.

Tan pronto los vieron, los mortifagos que aún podían, se desaparecieron del lugar y tras ellos la Orden del Fénix desapareció también.

Habían llegado los refuerzos, pero demasiado tarde para evitar la matanza.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¿:** ¡Crucio! – Un grito siguió al nombre de la maldición hasta que su autor se dio por satisfecho con el sufrimiento del mortifago que, ya sin la máscara, se encontraba aún en el suelo.

**¿:** Escapó, Señor.

**Voldemort:** Te encargué una tarea muy simple Lucius… - Dijo mientras sus ojos destilaban maldad. – Solo tenías que encontrarlo y traerlo hasta mí, es que acaso no entendiste mis órdenes…

**Lucius:** No fue culpa mía, alguien debió avisarle de que íbamos a por él, o quizás el informador se confundió, quizás nos traicionó… - No pudo continuar pues otra maldición le había sido enviada.

**Voldemort:** No eres más que un inepto. – Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras acariciaba a su fiel serpiente. – Eres poderoso.

**Lucius:** ¿Cómo?

**Voldemort:** Los Malfoy tenéis mucho poder hoy en día, ¿no lo crees Lucius?

**Lucius:** Sí, mi señor, somos poderosos. – Dijo con la esperanza de salir de allí cuanto antes, pues ese demonio mestizo lo ponía nervioso.

**Voldemort:** Un hombre tan poderoso como tú no sabe conformarse con un segundo puesto, no te gustaría más estar ocupando este sillón, - Dijo mientras señalaba el sillón en el que él estaba sentado. – que allí en el suelo como un perro ante su amo…

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa y el temor como por la certeza de lo que a continuación ocurriría.

**Voldemort:** Yo lo sé todo. – Lo miró viendo una sonrisa sádica en su cara y alternando esta visión con la de la persona que estaba detrás del sillón en el que Voldemort estaba sentado. – No hay secretos para mí. ¡Crucio!

El mortifago calló al suelo, comenzando a nublarse su vista, observando a aquel que le había traicionado.

**Voldemort:** Quizás sea hora de cambiar de Malfoy, desde luego tu hijo no podrá servirme peor que tú. ¡Colagusano! –La figura que observaba se tensó.

**Peter:** Sí, señor.

**Voldemort:** Llévatelo a las celdas, luego iré a darle su merecido, y trae al informador de nuevo ante mi.

**Peter:** Como ordene, lord. –Dijo cogiendo al hombre que lo miraba con odio puro, pero no podía hacer nada para defenderse, las imperdonables del Lord oscuro eran sin duda un elemento a temer.

Y Voldemort abandonó la sala, pues nuevos planes comenzaban a emerger en su mente y todos tenían un mismo protagonista, Draco Malfoy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba descansando, después de todo esa sesión de entrenamientos fue agotadora, las espadas solo habían sido el principio, luego le siguió el combate con dagas, el canto, la clase de control de animales mágicos, música y hechizos, sin duda merecía un descanso.

Pero había algo rondando su cabeza que no la dejaba disfrutar tranquilamente de su descanso, y sabía que esa inquietud no la dejaría en paz hasta obtener una respuesta a la duda que se había planteado, y tenía justamente junto a ella a la única persona capaz de resolverla, aquel que le había salvado la vida.

**Hermione:** Sekhmet Lefey. – Susurró lo bastante fuerte para que el vampiro lograra escucharla y apartara la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para fijarla en ella. - ¿Por qué Sekhmet? – Preguntó al moreno.

**Orión:** Necesitabas un apodo de cara a los demás clanes, es por seguridad más que nada. Además, no se si lo recuerdas pero hace un tiempo tuvimos una charla bastante interesante en Azkaban.

**Hermione:** (Cómo olvidarlo)

**Orión:** Me dijiste que en tu escuela habías ido a Gryffindor. Aseguraste carecer del valor de esta casa, pero para mí siempre fuiste valiente, más fuerte que una auténtica leona. ¿De qué otra forma sino podrías haberme enfrentado cuando nos conocimos? Eso me mostró tu valor, no cualquier ser humano se enfrentaría a un vampiro, pequeña. –Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, corroborando la verdad con ellos, aunque sabía que ella le creía ciegamente. - Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que pensé que ese era el nombre apropiado para ti, pero no solo fue por eso. Se que, aunque no lo demuestres, tu rencor contra aquellos que te lo arrebataron todo es grande. – Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba a su mascota, una cobra que estaba enroscada en su regazo. - Las costumbres de los vampiros son distintas a las de los humanos, cuando alguien daña a uno de nuestro clan, de nuestra familia, ese hecho no se olvida nunca, es por eso que, cuando llegue el momento, no evitaré que tomes venganza sobre aquello que consideres necesario, aunque la forma de llevarla a cabo no me parezca adecuado, no te lo impediré. Ese fue el otro motivo de que pensara que Sekhmet era el nombre adecuado para tu nueva vida, ahora para el resto del mundo eres la leona, la vengadora.

Le sonrió, pues sabía que él no daba cuentas de sus acciones a nadie, a nadie excepto a ella, por lo que supo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para dale esa explicación. Su relación era distinta a la que tenían con los demás vampiros, pues creyó que nadie conocía sus ansias de venganza, no en vano ambos continuaban vivos por el otro. Pero aún le quedaban algunas dudas por resolver.

**Hermione:** ¿Y tú apellido? Podrías haberme inventado uno cualquiera en vez de ponerme el tuyo, podría ser peligroso.

**Orión:** Quizás, pero te abrirá muchas puertas entre los nuestros. – Dijo poniéndose serio de repente. – Los Lefey éramos una importante familia de magos de sangre pura, pero desaparecimos hace unos años de la comunidad mágica, con el inicio de la guerra. Esta aún no nos ha alcanzado, cosa que me sorprende, pero si nos vemos involucrados en esta maldita batalla sin fin, y me sucede algo, quiero asegurarme de que, aunque solo sea por tu apellido, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a ayudarte.

Estiró la mano en dirección a la serpiente y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

**Hermione:** ¿Cuál es tu apodo? – Dijo llamando a la serpiente y esta comenzó a enroscarse en su brazo hasta pasar a su regazo.

**Orión:** No creí que pudieras dominar mis poderes tan pronto. –Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

**Hermione:** He estado practicando un poco, además, este en un poder que me entusiasma.

**Orión:** Pues, eso es un secreto. –Le guiño el ojo y la chica supo que no le sacaría nada en claro. – Solo puedo decirte que nuestros nombres tienen una relación estrecha.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un grupo de unas diez personas, y la cabeza del mismo iba un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y ojos ámbar que eran testigos de la locura de su portador.

Los ojos del hombre se entrechocaron con los de la muchacha, uno mirando con diversión, la otra con odio, pero al ver que Orión estaba a su lado, también observándolo, este apartó la mirada.

**Orión:** No deberías dejar que notasen que los odias, pequeña.

**Hermione:** Solo hay uno al que odio. – Dijo entre dientes, todavía sin apartar su mirada del hombre que iba a la cabeza. - ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí?

**Orión:** Greyback pidió asilo, como bien te he dicho la guerra aún no nos ha alcanzado, pero debemos ser precavidos. Cuantos más seamos mejor.

**Hermione:** No creo que sea una gran garantía que él esté aquí si tenemos que enfrentarnos a Voldemort. – Se fijó en otra persona del grupo, una joven que debía tener solo unos cuantos años más que ella y que iba al final del grupo vestida con ropas de invierno. – (¿Quién es ella?)

**Orión:** (Es la rebelde del grupo, Vera. Greyback no es un líder muy amable, y todo aquel que lo desobedece sufre las consecuencias en su propia carne.) – Le informó mirando con cierta lastima al grupo entero, pero centrándose en la muchacha.

**Hermione:** ¿Por qué no los abandona si no desea estar con él?

**Orión:** Las relaciones entre los licántropos, al igual que las nuestras, no son tan simples como los humanos piensan. Son una manada, y como tal deben obedecer al líder, o de lo contrario serán apartados de esta, y un hombre lobo solo puede llegar a pasarlo muy mal.

Y bien sabía ella que lo que Orión le decía era cierto, pues aún recordaba el sufrimiento de su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, de su amigo, Remus Lupin. Como él le contaba, en las charlas que solían tener cuando los demás dormían, acerca de cómo había sido su situación mientras estuvo con los Merodeadores, y cómo había sufrido en sus transformaciones cuando estos desaparecieron, cuando su manada lo dejó solo.

**Hermione:** Greyback no es de fiar. – Dijo volviéndose hacia Orión, pues el grupo ya había abandonado la sala en la que se encontraban.

**Orión:** Lo sé, pero no podemos rechazarlo mientras no haga nada en nuestra contra.

Un silencio un tanto tenso siguió a las palabras dichas por el vampiro.

**Orión:** Aún no te he dado ningún regalo por tu cumpleaños, después de todo alcanzar la mayoría de edad se merece algo especial.

**Hermione:** Estoy segura de que cualquier cosa me gustará, pero si no quieres matarte mucho la cabeza con un libro bastaría.

Él la miró contrariado.

**Orión:** ¿Por qué iba a regalarte un libro cuando tienes a tu disposición nuestra biblioteca?

Y es que ella pensaba que no había biblioteca mayor que la de Hogwarts, por lo que cuando vio la que había en la casa estuvo a punto de tener que apoyarse en algo de la sorpresa que se llevó, pues esta triplicaba sin esfuerzo alguno la del colegio y no se limitaba solo a libros de magia blanca.

**Orión:** Cambiando de tema, mañana será tu presentación ante los clanes y quiero que conozcas a una persona muy importante para mi. – Dijo antes de coger la serpiente y marcharse. – Será mejor que te acuestes, ya está amaneciendo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se miró en el espejo detalladamente, quizás hace un tiempo se hubiese escandalizado de vestirse así y se habría negado a salir del cuarto, pues el vestido rojo que llevaba era por demás insinuante aunque no mostraba tanto como para considerarlo escandaloso, quitando la abertura de la pierna, pero ahora le encantaba como le sentaba.

La conversión y su nueva vida en verdad habían cambiado su forma de pensar y sus gustos, aunque sin eclipsar a la auténtica Hermione, la humana.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella apareció el rubio que la miró unos segundos.

**Alex:** Veo que Orión sigue teniendo buen gusto.

No supo si lo decía por ella o por su vestido.

**Alex:** Me ha mandado que te acompañe hasta el estudio, quiere presentarte a alguien.

Caminaban por el pasillo, ella tomada de su brazo, y cuanto más se acercaban al estudio más audibles eran los gritos que provenían de allí. Alex la soltó y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Los gritos cesaron y ante ella estaban Orión y una mujer bastante parecida a Alex, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, ambos parecían bastante acalorados. Entraron al estudio, Alex cuestionando a la mujer con la mirada.

**Orión:** Hermione. – Dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de la rubia, cuya mirada se clavaba como cientos de dagas en el cuerpo de la castaña. – Quiero presentarse a mi hermana, Katrin Nitzschenris.

La castaña se recuperó de la impresión y le tendió la mano a la otra como saludo.

**Hermione:** Encantada. – Dijo con una sonrisa que era todo menos tranquila, esa mujer la ponía nerviosa.

Pero la rubia solo la miró de arriba abajo con desagrado, por lo que devolvió su mano a su lugar original, teniendo la certeza de que ellas no se llevarían bien.

**Katrin:** Os espero abajo. – Dijo dirigiéndose a los dos vampiros y pasando de largo a Hermione.

Orión soltó un suspiro de derrota.

**Alex:** Será mejor que valla con ella. No te preocupes. –Dijo cuando pasó a su lado.

Se quedaron los dos solos y Orión se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, así que ella se sentó a su lado.

**Orión:** No es tan mala como parece. – Dijo atrayendo su atención, ya que había estado pensativa desde que los otros se habían ido. – Tiene un carácter un poco difícil, tendrás que darle tiempo.

**Hermione:** ¿Es muy importante para ti?

**Orión:** Sí.

**Hermione:** Entonces se lo daré. – Dijo obteniendo una sonrisa de gratitud del moreno.

**Orión:** Será mejor que bajemos, no está bien que los hagamos esperar.

El salón estaba lleno, el servicio de la casa, humanos que iban y venían llevando copas cargadas del líquido escarlata, no temían a esas figuras imponentes, pues todos los que allí servían estaban por propia voluntad, porque debían algo a un vampiro y querían agradecérselo.

Las conversaciones se fueron apagando hasta que todos quedaron en el más absoluto silencio, observando a las dos figuras que, del brazo, bajaban las escaleras hasta llegar al centro del salón. Al lado de Hermione se colocaron Alex y Dan, el "hijo" del rubio, un vampiro un poco mayor que ella, aunque no lo pareciera, pelirrojo y de ojos negros, que le recordó a Ron la primera vez que lo vio, y al lado de Orión la rubia, Katrin.

**Orión:** Queridos hermanos de sangre, líderes de los demás clanes, gracias por estar aquí. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Tengo el inmenso placer de presentarles a mi heredera, la heredera del clan Lefey. Sekhmet, la vengadora.

Y el salón se lleno de aplausos y vítores mientras unos ojos que no habían perdido de vista a los cinco que estaban en el centro brillaban con maldad.

**¿:** Muy pronto este patético clan caerá, y yo al fin obtendré el poder que me corresponde. -Dijo mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despertó bastante cansada la noche siguiente, al fin comprendía cuando Draco se quejaba de tener que aguantar las reuniones sociales que sus padres organizaban, pues después de su presentación había tenido que aguantar a cientos de vampiros que se acercaban a ella, algunos de los cuales no le hicieron proposiciones muy santas la verdad, así que se prometió a si misma estarle eternamente agradecida a Orión cuando este la saco de aquella bola de vampiros curiosos para invitarla a bailar. Jamás pensó que un simple baile la salvaría de una situación tan incómoda, y cuando se lo dijo al vampiro este solo comenzó a reírse mientras los demás los miraban extrañados.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, pues había quedado con dan para ir a dar una vuelta fuera de la mansión, pero antes quería visitar a alguien.

Toco la puerta, y al no obtener contestación entro a la sala. Allí sentada ante una pequeña mesa y comiendo una manzana, había una figura completamente vestida de blanco.

**Selene:** Te estaba esperando, siéntate. – Dijo señalando la silla que quedaba libre enfrente de la suya. La joven se sentó, teniendo la sensación de que no necesitaba pronunciar palabra alguna para que ella le contara lo que quería saber.

**Selene:** Adelante, pregunta aquello que te preocupa, después de todo has venido a saciar tu curiosidad. – Dijo sonriéndole, pues lo cierto es que ya sabía lo que quería, no en vano era una vidente, y una de las mejores.

**Hermione:** ¿Por qué me odia Katrin? Si ni siquiera me conoce.

**Selene:** Verás, el antiguo líder, Markus Grendel; transformó a tres humanos para que lo acompañaran durante toda su existencia. El primero fue un muchacho de la nobleza mágica Orión Lefey, convirtiéndose este en su heredero legítimo, luego transformó a una muchacha cuya familia había sido maldita, Katrin Nitzscheris, y por último encontró a un pirata que creía no merecer vivir, Alexander Braum. Siempre se apoyaron los unos a los otros, pero cuando Markus decidió que debía desaparecer y ellos se quedaron solos su unión se volvió mucho más fuerte.

**Selene:** Tú no estabas aquí, por lo que quizás no lo comprendas, pero los tres han sufrido mucho, en especial Orión, de hecho creo que si tú no estuvieras aquí el ya no estaría con nosotros, algo que sin duda debemos agradecerte. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía. – Ella solo quiere proteger a sus hermanos y teme que tú, siendo importante para Orión, puedas hacerle daño de nuevo.

**Hermione:** Yo nunca le haría daño. – Dijo de mala gana al saber que la rubia la consideraba una amenaza.

**Selene:** Lo sé, pero ella no. – Le dio otro mordisco a la manzana.

**Hermione:** Nunca he entendido como puedes comer eso, ¿no se supone que los vampiros solo pueden alimentarse de sangre?

**Selene:** Sí y no, aunque eso es algo demasiado complicado y no planeo explicártelo ahora. Prueba, quizás no seamos tan distintas. – Le pasó otra manzana mirándola fijamente.

Cogió la fruta y tras pensarlo un momento se la llevó a la boca y la mordió un tanto insegura, pues no sabía cuales podían ser las consecuencias si aquello le sentaba mal.

**Selene:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Notas algo extraño?

**Hermione:** No noto nada, pero no sabes cuanto había echado de menos el sabor de la comida normal…

Y en el rostro de la vidente apareció una sonrisa de triunfó, después de todo quizás la muchacha si fuera especial como había pensado el día en que Orión la trajo malherida.

Unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta.

**¿: **Hermione, ¿estás ya? Date prisa o se nos hará tarde.

**Hermione:** Ya voy. Me ha encantado poder hablar contigo, Selene.

**Selene:** ¿Vas a salir de la casa? – Dijo preocupada.

**Hermione:** Solo será un paseo, Dan quiere enseñarme un lugar cerca de la ciudad. – Fue a levantarse cuando una mano apresó su brazo.

**Selene:** Será mejor que tengas cuidado, hoy hay luna llena...

La soltó y la castaña abandonó el cuarto un tanto inquieta.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, y para una vidente, no hacer caso de ello sería como negar su propia naturaleza, solo esperaba que no sucediera algo muy malo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dan:** ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? – Preguntó con curiosidad, a él la vidente conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

**Hermione:** Solo estaba preocupada por una cosa y ella me ayudó.

**Dan:** ¿Era sobre Katrin, verdad? – No le extrañó que supiera que era eso lo que la preocupaba, pues ellos eran muy parecidos. – Yo tampoco le caí bien al principio, pero con Orión es más celosa que con Alex.

**Hermione:** Sé que tengo que llevarme bien con ella, pero no acabo de entender por qué me ha juzgado tan rápido sin siquiera conocerme…

Se pararon en mitad del corredor.

**Dan:** Yo tampoco se mucho de lo que pasó, pero si te sirve de algo sé que tu no eres la primera persona a la que Orión ha convertido, hubo otra mujer antes que tú. No se exactamente cuando fue, solo sé que la transformó y algo salió mal, Alex no me suele hablar de su pasado… Orión calló en una depresión y no volvió a levantar cabeza hasta hace unos meses.

**Alex:** Supongo que cree que le harás daño.

Ella solo agachó la cabeza, sabía que había algo que Orión no le había dicho. Él confiaba en ella, pero ambos habían pasado por cosas que querían dejar en el pasado, así que entendía que se lo guardara para él, pero Katrin no tenía derecho de hacerla sentir así, rechazada, como una intrusa. No lo tenía…

**Dan:** ¡No te comas la cabeza por eso! – Dijo obligándola a levantar la vista. – Con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que no eres mala, ya verás. – Y consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa. – debemos irnos ya, en el sitio que te enseñaré podrás relajarte, ya verás.

Y salieron juntos de la mansión mientras, en una de las ventanas, Selene los contemplaba todavía intranquila.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

Se encontraban en medio de un bosque, en un gran claro en el cual una catarata caía formando un lago y escondiendo tras ella una pequeña cueva.

**Dan:** ¿Te gusta?

Solo pudo abrir la boca sin expresar palabra alguna

**Dan:** Tomaré eso como un sí. – Dijo divertido mientras miraba como ella se acercaba hasta tocar el agua del lago. – Lo encontré en una de mis cacerías, es mi refugio cuando necesito pensar, además desde aquí la vista de la luna es espléndida.

Levantó la vista hacia la luna y concordó con él, pues allí la luna llena parecía mucho más grande de lo que era, lucía hermosa.

Un ruido entre los matorrales que estaban a su derecha la alertó de que no estaban solos, pero cuando quiso reaccionar fue demasiado tarde, escuchó un gemido a su espalda y solo pudo ver como dan era atacado por un animal de gran tamaño.

Lo miró, y su pelaje grisáceo junto con sus ojos ambarinos de mirada malévola le indicó lo que era ese monstruo, un hombre lobo.

**Continuará...**


	6. De licántropos y lobos

**Capítulo 6.- De licántropos y lobos.**

La escena había cambiado repentinamente, pues ahora el hermoso lugar había sido contaminado por la sangre.

Estaba rodeada, la manada de licántropos les había tendido una emboscada y su líder, un hombre lobo de pelaje gris y ojos ambarinos estaba frente a ella con Dan tendido en el suelo, le había mordido.

Un solo nombre salió de sus labios, susurrado con tanto odio que hasta el mismísimo diablo se abría estremecido.

**Hermione:** Greyback…

Y es que, aquel que los había atacado, era el mismo con el que tenía la desgracia de cruzarse en los pasillos de la mansión, aquel al que Orión había ofrecido cobijo. Y él los había traicionado de la peor de las maneras.

Un gemido de Dan la devolvió a la realidad, haciéndola consciente de la situación en la que estaba, en desventaja.

Intentó acercarse al vampiro para ayudarlo, pero a un gruñido de Greyback los demás licántropos se abalanzaron sobre ella, haciéndola retroceder sobre sus pasos, y habría jurado que el líder de la manada sonreía al verla en esa situación.

Los esquivó, no sin llevarse algún rasguño, y se dio cuenta de que si quería salir de allí viva tendría que luchar. Quizás aún no controlase su magia o sus reflejos vampíricos no fueran suficientes para enfrentarse a tantos enemigos a la vez, pero si algo había aprendido de Orión era que un vampiro jamás está indefenso.

Así que, tan pronto le dejaron un respiro, hizo lo único para lo que no necesitaba controlar la cantidad de magia que expulsaba, la magia envolvió su cuerpo y se transformó en una pantera negra.

__________________________________________________________________________

Había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Esa noche no había esperado a que llegara Hermione para acostarse, pues sabía que estaba con Dan y el vampiro le había avisado que llegarían con el tiempo justo para refugiarse del amanecer.

Sin embargo el temor que sentía, y que sabía que no le pertenecía, solo tenía una explicación, y es que Hermione estaba asustada, ¿pero por qué?

Bajó al salón de la entrada principal esperando encontrarla allí, pero la única que estaba en los sofás era Katrin.

**Orión:** ¿Has visto entrar a Hermione?

**Katrin:** Esa niña aún no ha aparecido por aquí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y prestándole atención, hacía mucho que se conocían y su tono de voz le indicaba que algo sucedía.

**Orión:** ¡Mierda! – Dijo al tiempo que pateaba uno de los sofás.

**Katrin:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Dijo levantándose, pues estaba claro que era algo importante, y aunque no le gustara la muchacha le preocupaba su hermano.

**Orión:** Nada bueno. –Y los ojos del moreno, rojos como el fuego le dieron la certeza de lo grave que era el asunto.

Se sentía impotente, pues sabía que la castaña corría peligro, pero si ella no lo llamaba no tenía forma alguna de entrar en su mente y saber dónde estaba.

__________________________________________________________________________

Calló al suelo tras el último golpe, transformándose de nuevo. Había conseguido enfrentarlos durante un tiempo, pero no controlar sus habilidades había condicionado mucho sus posibilidades de acción.

Su sangre corría por el suelo, mientras ellas era incapaz de levantarse, había estado tantas veces en una situación parecida a esa que ya había perdido la cuenta. Solo esperaba que de esta, como de las otras, saliera airosa.

Esperó el golpe de gracia, pero a la orden de un gruñido los lobos se apartaron de ella, dejándole paso al líder, que se agachó junto a ella.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió todo, ya había mordido a Dan y ahora le tocaba a ella, ambos formarían parte de la manada de Greyback.

Pues no le iba a resultar tan fácil.

Y justo cuando el lobo abrió sus fauces para clavárselas un campo mágico lo empujó hacía atrás mientras las heridas de Hermione se abrían más.

Lo miró retadoramente mientras el lobo se ponía en pie y se acercaba de nuevo, intentó morderla pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, mientras el lobo miró en dirección al cielo, y con otro gruñido la manada se marchó de allí.

Se sorprendió, pero al poco alzó su rostro mirando el cielo con terror. Clareaba, el amanecer estaba llegando y no les daría tiempo de refugiarse.

Pasó sus manos por los cortes que aún no se habían sanado por si solos sanándolos de inmediato para ganar algo de tiempo, y con pocas fuerzas debido a la pérdida de sangre se acercó al pelirrojo que seguía tendido en el suelo.

**Hermione:** Dan, despierta. –Dijo mientras lo zarandeaba inútilmente, paso su mano por las heridas de él y se curaron todas excepto una, el mordisco de Greyback, esa no era una herida normal sino una marca de pertenencia, y ella no podía hacer nada contra ello.

Lo levantó del suelo cargándolo en su espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la cueva para refugiarse, pues aparecerse no era una opción, ya que su magia inestable podría hacer que aparecieran en un lugar en el que no tuvieran donde cobijarse del sol.

Lo tumbó en el suelo de la cueva en la que solo se oía su respiración desacompasada y entrecortada.

**Dan:** Hermione. –Susurró. – Tengo frío.

Se acercó a él tumbándose a su lado, intentando parar el temblor de su cuerpo inútilmente, acercó una mano hasta su frente y la apartó angustiada al notar la alta temperatura de su cuerpo.

**Hermione:** Tranquilo, no te pasará nada Dan, yo cuidaré de ti. –Pero nada más decir esto se desmayó junto a él.

Se despertó súbitamente al sentir un movimiento brusco a su lado, tardó apenas unos segundos en recordar la situación en la que se encontraban y cuando lo hizo se giró hacia su compañero, poniendo su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro para intentar pararlo, se estaba convulsionando.

**Hermione:** ¡Basta Dan! ¡Maldita sea, para, para! – Gritó mientras las lágrimas iban surgiendo de sus ojos en un llanto que ya no podía controlar.

El movimiento del otro paró.

**Hermione:** ¡Despierta, por favor, despierta! – Pero era inútil, pues tras aquel ataque había perdido la conciencia. – (No puedo dejar que mueras, ¡no puedo!)

Estaba desesperada y por su mente pasó la única solución que había. Miró hacia la entrada de la cueva donde los rayos solares eran visibles.

¿Soportaría sentir como se quemaba su piel, como su carne se abrasaba lentamente? ¿Sería lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo? Lo era. Esa era la única forma de conseguir ayuda para Dan.

**Hermione: **(Aunque me cueste la vida…) – Pensó mientras acercaba lentamente su mano hacia las rocas iluminadas por el sol, preparada de antemano para el dolor que sentiría.

**Voz:** (¡Hazlo!)

__________________________________________________________________________

Hoy era un día grande para él. Cierto era que su plan no había salido como esteraba, pues solo había conseguido transformar a uno de los sucesores, pero la otra estaba tan malherida que no le cabía duda alguna de que habría muerto desangrada. Después de todo era la sangre lo que les otorgaba la fuerza a los vampiros, y sin ella eran más débiles que simples humanos…

Rió, pues si el muchacho sobrevivía pasaría a pertenecer a su manada, a él, y gracias a eso Orión tendría que acatar sus órdenes, al fin obtendría el poder que ansiaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Dejó de reír para fijarse en su manada, otra vez los había obligado a cumplir su voluntad, no eran más que simples títeres en sus manos cuando la luna llena llegaba.

Fijó su vista en el otro extremo del salón y su alma maldita se regocijó ante la imagen, pues dos vampiros, ya al borde de la desesperación, esperaban ver aparecer por la puerta de entrada a la joven heredera y al vampiro. Patético.

Así que el singular grupo siguió esperando sin mezclarse los unos y los otros, algunos preocupados, otros resignados y, solamente uno, pletórico.

Había pasado media hora cuando el portón de la entrada se abría dejando entrar la luz del sol sin que esta alcanzara a Katrin y a Orión y allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, con los restos de las lágrimas derramadas aún en sus mejillas y la piel totalmente intacta estaba ella, Hermione.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, ella lo miraba con odio mientras que la mirada de él pasó rápidamente de la sorpresa a la furia más intensa. Le giró la cara y justo en el otro lado de la sala se encontró con los dos vampiros que la miraban sorprendidos intentando descubrir algo que les indicara que en realidad, esa que estaba bajo los rayos del sol sin sufrir daño alguno, no era Hermione.

Se acercó a ellos corriendo mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse y cuando llegó a su altura agarró a Orión de la manga de la camisa.

**Hermione:** Necesito tu ayuda, rápido. – Le dijo y el semblante del vampiro adquirió de repente una seriedad nunca antes vista, dirigió un segundo su mirada hacia Greyback, como si lo supiera todo, y quizás así fuera, y los dos desaparecieron ante la mirada aún sorprendida de todos los presentes.

__________________________________________________________________________

Todos estaban allí, todos con la misma expresión en la cara, preocupación.

**Katrin:** ¡Ese maldito hombre lobo! – Dijo dándole un manotazo a un jarrón que se estrelló contra el suelo haciéndolo añicos.

Hermione y Orión se habían aparecido en el interior de la cueva, habían cogido a Dan y habían vuelto tan rápido como les fue posible.

Ella les había contado todo lo que había sucedido en el bosque y ahora estaban esperando a que Selene, que estaba intentando salvar a Dan, saliera y les dijera su estado. Pues era sabido por todos que, para un vampiro, una transformación licántropa era mucho más dolorosa que para los humanos, de hecho muy pocos conseguían sobrevivir teniendo las dos esencias contrarias en su interior.

La puerta se abrió y al ver a la persona que entraba a la sala los ojos de los cuatro se volvieron rojos, amenazantes.

Alex se levantó de golpe del lugar en el que estaba sentando y cogiéndolo por el cuello lo estampó contra la pared apretando poco a poco su agarre, intentando matar a Greyback.

**Alex:** Maldito monstruo… - Dijo siseando.

**Fenrir:** Si me matas y él sobrevive esta muerto, vampiro. – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de la circunstancia en la que se encontraba.

Alex era consciente de que el lobo tenía razón, pero algo en su interior deseaba tanto acabar con la vida de ese infeliz que le era imposible deshacer su agarre.

Una mano se posó en su brazo obligándolo a apartarse del licántropo y haciéndolo consciente de que había estado a punto de condenar a su "hijo".

**Orión:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó poniéndose entre medio de los dos.

**Fenrir:** Poder…

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que el vampiro volvió a hablar.

**Orión:** Dejadnos solos. – Dijo refiriéndose a los otros tres.

**Katrin:** Pero Orión, no puedes…

**Orión:** ¡He dicho que nos dejéis! ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Y Fenrir y Orión se quedaron solos en el cuarto, mientras los otros tres en el pasillo se miraban preocupados.

Había pasado el tiempo y la noche estaba de nuevo con ellos, el clan ya estaba despierto y, aunque no sabían lo que había sucedido realmente, los rumores empezaban a circular ya entre los vampiros.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a la segunda planta, no había querido separarse de los otros hasta saber que Dan estaba bien, pero Alex la había obligado a bajar a las cocinas para que se alimentaba, la pérdida de sangre la había dejado demasiado débil.

Entró a la antesala de la habitación de Orión, desde la cual también se entraba a su cuarto, encontrándose con Alex pensativo en uno de los sofás mientras Katrin aporreaba sin descanso la puerta del moreno.

**Hermione:** ¿Se sabe algo? – Le preguntó al rubio.

**Alex:** Selene está vigilándolo, pero nos ha dicho que va a vivir, su estado ha ido mejorando, ahora está durmiendo.

**Katrin:** ¡Abre la puerta de una vez, Orión!

Fijó su mirada en la rubia, para luego volverse hacia el vampiro, cuestionándolo.

**Alex:** Terminó de hablar con el lobo hace unos diez minutos, ni siquiera nos dirigió la mirada, solo llegó y se encerró en su habitación, no hemos conseguido que abra. Inténtalo tú, no se que habrá pasado pero sin duda él también lo está pasando mal.

Se acercó hacia la rubia, que resignada la dejó pasar.

**Hermione:** Orión. – Dijo lo más sosegadamente posible. – Soy yo, Hermione, déjame entrar. – Pero la puerta continuó cerrada. – Déjame entrar, solo necesito saber cómo estás, por favor. – Terminó mientras sentía como las lágrimas luchaban de nuevo por salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo.

La puerta se abrió apenas lo necesario para que pasara, y cuando se internó en la oscuridad del cuarto volvió a cerrarse.

Katrin miraba esto con suma tristeza cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

**Katrin:** Alex…

**Alex:** Ella no es mala, hermana, preferiría morir antes que hacerle daño.

**Katrin:** Eso es lo que más me preocupa. –Dijo girándose para encararlo.

Y se fundieron en un abrazo, apoyándose mutuamente, el primer abrazo que daba desde que las circunstancias la habían obligado a volverse fría como el hielo, todo para defender a sus hermanos.

Después de todo, los vampiros eran más humanos de lo que aparentaban.

__________________________________________________________________________

Las tinieblas la saludaron, pero estas no suponían problema alguno, pues sus ojos veían perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Unos brazos la envolvieron, sintiendo un cuerpo a su espalda, por lo que se giró para observarle. Lloraba, y ella se quedó hipnotizada, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que le impedía respirar correctamente, al ver como el hombre más fuerte que jamás había conocido se desmoronaba ante ella.

El abrazo se estrechó por parte de ambos, tanta frustración sentía que le clavo las uñas en la espalda, traspasando su piel y haciendo que la sangre brotara, pero ella no dio muestra alguna de sentirlo, pues sentía como su propia furia junto a la del vampiro corrían por sus venas la hacían incapaz de sentir dolor alguno.

**Orión:** Le daré el poder que desea. –Dijo al cabo de un tiempo. – No puedo dejarlo a su suerte, es parte de mi familia, si fueras tú la que estuviera en su lugar yo, yo…

Pero la impotencia le impedía hablar.

**Hermione:** ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

**Orión:** No deben enterarse jamás, de lo contrario intentarán preservar el futuro del clan y acabar con Dan.

**Hermione:** Tiene que haber alguna forma de evitar todo esto…

**Orión:** No la hay. – Y al ver sus ojos vacíos se dio cuenta de que, esta vez, le tocaba a ella ser fuerte por los dos.

**Hermione:** Yo la encontraré. Todo este tiempo has sido tú el que siempre ha estado tras de mi, ayudándome, es hora de que te devuelva el favor. Confía tú en mí esta vez, yo la encontraré. Siempre hay tiempo de darse por vencido, Orión. – Y rozó levemente sus labios con los del moreno, el cual, al ver su mirada de decisión, sintió como nuevas fuerzas surgían en él.

**Orión:** Lo haré, confiaré en ti.

Y ambos salieron de las tinieblas del cuarto, tan pronto pusieron un pie en la sala Alex y Katrin se arrojaron hacia el moreno tumbándolo en el suelo. Miró la escena un momento y salió del cuarto, si había alguna posibilidad de salir de esta situación bien parados era consciente que iba a necesitar ayuda para encontrarla. Y tenía en mente a la única persona que podía ayudarlos.

__________________________________________________________________________

Estaba nerviosa, los acontecimientos sucedidos hacían que la vida de todos ellos peligrara. Cuando lo conoció creyó que al fin dejaría de sufrir, que él la comprendería e intentaría aliviar su carga, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad ya era demasiado tarde, ya no podía escapar de él. Así que había tenido que vivir desde entonces cumpliendo su voluntad, viéndose obligada a cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos y despertando con las manos manchadas de sangre inocente tras cada luna llena.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, pero paró de golpe al darse cuenta de que la heredera del líder de los vampiros se acercaba hacia ella con los ojos rojos como el fuego.

Temió por lo que le pudiera hacer y pensó en darse la vuelta para intentar escapar de ella, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando al girarse la encontró cerrándole el paso a tan solo medio metro de ella. Maldita velocidad la de los vampiros…

Intentó huir pero la agarró del brazo y de sus labios escapó un quejido que fue incapaz de ocultar. Vio como la miró contrariada para levantarle la manga del jersey de lana que llevaba puesto y observar la herida que tenía en el brazo todavía abierta.

Se asustó aún más al ver como la otra observaba su sangre e intentó soltarse, pero un apretón mayor la hizo quedarse quieta y la incredulidad surcó su rostro cuando la otra pasó su mano sobre el corte haciendo desparecer este y la soltó.

**Vera:** ¿Por qué…?

**Hermione:** Necesito que me ayudes.

Miró fijamente sus ojos y en ellos encontró sinceridad y valor, esa muchacha estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por los suyos, y ella no pudo más que admirarla en silencio y pensar en la suerte que tenían los vampiros al tenerla entre ellos.

**Vera:** Lo haré. – Dijo dispuesta a acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

__________________________________________________________________________

La había seguido hasta un cuarto que, deducía, era el de la castaña.

Vio como esta cerraba la puerta por dentro y se sentaba frente a ella.

**Vera:** ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

**Hermione:** Quiero saber por qué estáis a las órdenes de ese monstruo. –Dijo refiriéndose al hombre lobo.

**Vera:** No podemos evitarlo, él es el líder. Verás, -Dijo levantándose y comenzando a pasear por el cuarto. – según tengo entendido, los magos inventasteis una pócima que, pese a no curar la enfermedad, era capaz de frenar los efectos de la licantropía, pero no la venden en ningún sitio, y los ingredientes son demasiado raros como para poder hacerla nosotros mismos. Lo único que podría salvarnos de esta maldición está fuera de nuestro alcance, es por eso que debemos obedecer a Fenrir.

**Hermione:** No lo entiendo.

**Vera:** Hay otra forma, a parte de esa poción, para que un licántropo se vuelva inofensivo cuando llega la luna llena. – Prosiguió ante la incredulidad de la otra. -Estar a las órdenes de un hombre lobo capaz de conservar su conciencia humana tras la transformación. Estar a las órdenes de un Señor de los lobos… y Fenrir, para desgracia nuestra, lo es.

**Hermione:** ¿Un Señor de los lobos? Jamás había escuchado hablar de ello.

**Vera:** Es natural, después de todo los licántropos no suelen mostrarse ante las otras razas. Él nos controla a su antojo cuando la luna sale y no somos conscientes de nuestras acciones, es por eso por lo que no podemos hacer nada en su contra, corremos el riesgo de que nos saque de la manada y matemos sin freno. Al menos con él dejamos de matar cuando sacia sus ansias de sangre…

**Hermione:** Entonces, para impedir que tenga control sobre Dan solo habría que buscar otro licántropo con la misma habilidad que Greyback.

**Vera:** No es tan sencillo. No es fácil para uno de los nuestros conseguir someter su parte animal a la humana, la mayor parte de todos los licántropos somos incapaces de conseguirlo. Temo que esta información no te sirva para nada.

El silencio reinó durante un buen rato, mientras las dos mujeres estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos, intentando hallar una solución.

**Hermione:** ¿Perdería el liderazgo de la manada si lo derrotasen?

**Vera:** Sí, pero nosotros somos incapaces de hacerlo, créeme lo he intentado. –Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa derrotada.

**Hermione:** ¿A la manada solo pueden pertenecer licántropos o también algún animal? –Dijo mientras una extraña idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

**Vera:** No estoy muy segura, pero creo que también puede estar integrada por animales, hay algunos licántropos a los que no les gusta la compañía de sus congéneres y se integran en una manada de lobos las noches de luna llena, pero es imposible que un simple animal le quite el liderazgo, Fenrir es demasiado inteligente…

**Hermione:** Puede, pero también se confía demasiado y eso será su perdición. –La miró intentando descubrir lo que pensaba. –Tiempo, necesito más tiempo…

Y salió corriendo del cuarto.

**Vera:** ¡Hey espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

**Hermione:** ¡Si todo sale como espero serás una de las primeras en enterarte! –Gritó para desaparecer de su vista tras una esquina.

__________________________________________________________________________

La puerta se abrió y entró corriendo, siendo observada por los tres vampiros que aún seguían allí, los miró y sonrió antes de hablar.

**Hermione:** Creo que tengo la solución. –Alex se levantó como un resorte de su asiento para acercarse a ella.

**Alex:** ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? Dime que mis oídos no me han engañado…

**Hermione:** Creo que puedo salvar a Dan y acabar con Greyback.

**Katrin:** ¡Y qué hacemos aquí parados!

**Hermione:** No puedo hacerlo ahora, necesito que me ayudéis hasta que llegue el momento…

**Alex:** ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?

**Hermione:** Necesito que no le deis el poder del clan a Greyback hasta la próxima luna llena.

**Katrin:** ¿Y si no sale bien y luego se niega a acogerlo en su manada? –Dijo ligeramente preocupada.

**Hermione:** Saldrá bien, confiad en mí.

**Alex:** Te daremos el tiempo que necesitas. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que Dan no caiga en sus garras debemos aprovecharla. ¿Necesitas algo más?

**Hermione:** Sí, Orión… -Dijo mirando al moreno que no se había movido desde su llegada. – Necesito la llave de la sala especial… -Y se preparó para intentar convencerlo, pues él no podía dejar entrar a nadie en ella, solo el líder tenía ese privilegio. Así que se sorprendió bastante cuando él metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la llave y ofrecérsela.

**Orión:** Lo que quieres hacer es bastante peligroso. –Le dijo cuando se acercó. –Ten cuidado y no olvides que confío en ti. – Dijo mientras le ponía la llave en la palma de su mano para luego cerrar sus dedos sobre ella.

Quizás en otro momento se habría molestado por que el moreno hubiera entrado en su mente sin su permiso, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír aún más al saber que tenía fe en ella.

Se dispuso a salir cuando la rubia le cortó el paso.

**Katrin:** Puede que después de todo yo estuviera equivocada y no fueras tan mala, niña. Gracias. –Dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Tardó un poco en recuperarse de la impresión pero cuando lo hizo se apresuró a tomar la mano que la rubia le tendía.

**Hermione:** De nada…

Una guerra entre dos personas acababa de terminar, era hora de empezar otra. Y salió de la sala.

**Katrin:** ¿Creéis que lo conseguirá?

**Orión:** Lo hará. –Dijo atrayendo las miradas de los otros dos. –Sé que lo hará. Vamos, debemos aguantar hasta la próxima luna llena.

La esperanza había vuelto a ellos.

__________________________________________________________________________

Estaban esperando, pues la fecha indicada había llegado.

Dan llevaba despierto una semana y se habían encargado de informarle de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Habían hablado con Greyback en cuanto Hermione se fue y este había aceptado tomar el poder tras esa luna llena, después de todo los tenía en sus manos, qué más daban unos cuantos días, los vampiros eran demasiado sentimentales con los suyos como para arriesgarse a hacer algo en su contra.

La noche había llegado, estaban nerviosos y esperaban que Hermione tuviera de verdad una solución, pues por más que le habían preguntado al moreno sobre el plan de la muchacha, este no había soltado prenda.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y todos contuvieron el aliento.

Una figura apareció con unas cuantas heridas sin importancia en su cuerpo y la ropa hecha jirones, tapando solo lo necesario.

Se acercó al moreno y le tendió la llave de la sala que él recogió.

**Orión:** ¿Lo has conseguido?

Y la sonrisa de ella fue suficiente para que sacara sus propias conclusiones, así que el también sonrió y el clima de pesadez que se había formado en el ambiente desapareció.

**Hermione:** ¿Dónde está Greyback?

**Orión:** Están en la salida, lo están esperando a él. –Dijo señalando a Dan.

**Hermione:** No deberíamos hacerles esperar pues, ¿no crees? Vamos Dan. –Solo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de parte del pelirrojo, pues estaba demasiado nervioso y salieron los dos en dirección a la entrada de la casa.

**Alex:** ¿Qué es lo que pretende? – Le preguntó el rubio a Orión, que sin perder su sonrisa se había dejado caer en un sofá.

**Orión:** Nada bueno para Greyback, eso te lo aseguro.

__________________________________________________________________________

Estaban fuera de la casa esperando a que bajara el crío y fue cuando vio sonreír a Vera cuando supo que algo no iba bien, se giró y allí cruzando la puerta vio dos figuras, la de su nueva adquisición y la de la castaña. La luna llena salió y la manada comenzó a transformarse.

Y mientras veía a los otros cambiar entre gemidos de dolor y la magia iba envolviendo su cuerpo solo un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

**Hermione:** (Dos esencias, dos formas.)

__________________________________________________________________________

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde entonces, meses en los que al fin controló su magia y sus poderes de vampiro, ya era hora…

Ahora se encontraban descansando en uno de los pequeños salones de la casa, sentados frente al fuego pues llevaba varios días lloviendo sin descanso.

Se relajó al sentir las manos de Orión acariciando su pelo, giró la cabeza que tenía apoyada en el regazo del vampiro para observar a los que estaban con ellos, sentados en torno al fuego. Y sonrió, al fin las cosas parecían ir bien.

**FB**

Estaba cansada, apenas podía sostenerse en pie, pero el esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

El sol estaba a punto de salir, así que abrió las puertas de la mansión, y tras ella, entró su manada. Greyback jamás volvería a hacerles daño.

Fue Dan quien la ayudó a tumbarse en uno de los sillones de la entrada, mientras los tres vampiros, que habían estado esperando su llegada, se acercaron hacia ellos.

Al fin los dos grupos, licántropos y vampiros, formarían una única familia.

Orión se sentó junto a ella, y algo de lo que le dijo hizo al moreno reír a carcajadas ante la atónita mirada de Katrin que hacía siglos que no había escuchado ese sonido.

El tiempo pasó entre celebraciones y cuando se dieron cuenta solo quedaban ellas dos.

**Katrin:** Toma. –Dijo tirándole un pequeño frasco de líquido amarillo. –Quiero enseñarte algo y no quiero tener que cargarte por toda la casa.

Bebió su contenido y sintió como las fuerzas regresaban a ella.

**Katrin:** Vamos.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala en la que la rubia la hizo entrar.

**Katrin:** No sé si Orión te habrá explicado esto, pero las relaciones entre los vampiros son distintas a las de los humanos. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes donde tres grandes cuadros descansaban. –Podemos relacionarnos con quien queramos sin dar explicaciones a nadie, no hay celos entre los vampiros, pero cuando dos de los nuestros deciden pasar la eternidad juntos, se convierten en compañeros, esposos si así lo entiendes mejor. Juntos hasta que uno de los dos muera…

Miró los cuadros, uno era de ella misma y lo reconoció como el que Orión le había mandado hacer hace unas semanas, el otro era de la propia Katrin, con una expresión de desenfado en su rostro que jamás le había visto a la rubia, y el otro, el que se quedó contemplando un buen rato, pertenecía a una mujer de cabellos rojos como la sangre y de ojos grises.

**Katrin:** Se llamaba Lilith…

**Katrin:** Sucedió hace tanto tiempo que no soy capaz de recordar la fecha exacta. Ella era humana, no le temía a pesar de saber lo que era, y Orión se enamoró de ella. –La voz de la rubia tembló como si intentara retener las lágrimas. –No soy la indicada para contarte su historia, pero te diré que él la transformó tras un tiempo de estar juntos y se convirtió en su compañera. Luego ella murió y una parte de él lo hizo con ella. Se culpó por su muerte, aunque nosotros intentamos convencerlo de lo contrario no nos hizo caso, y enloqueció, temimos durante mucho tiempo que hiciera alguna locura, pero sobrevivió, aunque a un precio muy alto. Se volvió frío y distante, incluso con nosotros, ya no le importaban los demás y su sufrimiento hizo que el monstruo que llevaba dentro tomara el control.

Hermione la escuchaba atentamente, no podía pensar en el moreno como en un monstruo, le era imposible.

**Katrin:** Sabes… La odié durante mucho tiempo, de hecho aún lo hago, pues nunca podré olvidar como por su culpa perdí al hermano que yo conocía, nunca podré olvidar que fue una mujer la que me arrebató a Orión.

Se giró hacia ella, dejando de contemplar el cuadro de la pelirroja y al ver sus ojos sintió como algo dentro de ella se revolvía.

**Katrin:** Desde aquel día me prometí a mi misma que, costara lo que costara, no dejaría que mis hermanos volvieran a sufrir. Pero jamás desde entonces conseguí que Orión volviera a reír como lo hace contigo, te di la espalda sin siquiera conocerte porque temía que le hicieras más daño, pero no quise darme cuanta de que tú lo hacías feliz.

Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento, te estoy muy agradecida por lo que has conseguido, y quiero que sepas, que si alguna vez decidís pasar juntos la eternidad, yo os apoyaré.

**Katrin:** Aunque sigas pareciéndome una simple niñita. –Sonrió la rubia. –Cuídalo.

Y fue un abrazo entre las dos mujeres el que hizo que el clan estuviera unido de nuevo.

**FFB**

Sin duda de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, era este el recuerdo que más atesoraba, pues jamás olvidaría las expresiones de Orión y Alex cuando las habían visto entrar juntas y riendo…

Después de eso la rubia había decidido volver a su casa en Londres pues, como bien dijo, dejaba a alguien de confianza en la casa para que controlara a sus hermanos y la avisara si estos se pasaban.

Se fijó en una joven de cabellos castaños por encima de los hombros que ya no utilizaba ropa de invierno para tapar su cuerpo marcado por numerosas cicatrices, pues ahora al fin sentía el orgullo de pertenecer a un lugar, se fijó en como reía por alguna idiotez que el vampiro pelirrojo le había contado.

Sonrió con orgullo, orgullosa de ellos, sus amigos, parte de su familia, su manada… y algo dentro de ella le indico que no estaba bien.

**Orión:** ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

**Hermione:** ¿Por qué preguntas cuando solo tienes que meterte en mi cabeza?

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros.

**Orión:** Sabes que me gusta que seas tú quien me lo cuente…

**Hermione:** No puedo evitar echarlos de menos. –Contestó mirándolo. –A pesar de lo que me hicieron y de todo por lo que tuve que pasar por su culpa, hecho de manos a Harry y a Ron…

**Orión:** Me alegro. –Dijo obteniendo la completa atención de la castaña. –Todos nos equivocamos de vez en cuando pequeña, por lo que hay veces en las que también debemos saber perdonar. Eso es lo que hace que podamos conservar parte de nuestra humanidad.

Lo pensó un momento y estuvo de acuerdo con él, después de todo la edad si le había otorgado cierta sabiduría al moreno, cerró los ojos para disfrutas de sus caricias, pero la paz no duró demasiado, ya que Alex entró apresurado y al ver su semblante todos se levantaron.

**Alex:** Es Katrin, Sufrieron un ataque yendo a Londres. Voldemort la asesino cuando se rehusó a unirse a él.

Y una explosión de magia se sintió en la sala haciendo que todos los objetos de cristal se hicieran añicos.

Sentían tristeza, pero la furia era mayor, ningún humano mataba a uno de los suyos, a alguien tan importante para ellos y quedaba impune.

**Orión:** Convoca a los clanes.

Y Alex desapareció de nuevo.

__________________________________________________________________________

La reunión se había hecho rápido, en una hora todos aquellos vampiros que estuvieron en su fiesta de presentación se encontraban en la casa, pero esta vez ninguno reía.

**Orión:** Se que muchos de los que estáis aquí ya sabéis cuál es el motivo de esta reunión, pero lo diré para aquellos que aún no lo saben.

Un humano se ha atrevido a tomar la vida de uno de los nuestros, de mi hermana. Es por eso que hoy invoco el pacto de la sangre y espero obtener vuestro apoyo para lo que ansiamos, venganza.

Los murmullos comenzaron en la sala hasta que una voz se alzó más que las otras.

**¿: **No podemos seguirte en lo que nos pides. Los vampiros se han mantenido al margen de los asuntos de los humanos durante siglos, y así debe continuar. Si nos involucramos seremos el objetivo de ese loco. –Y cientos de murmullos lo secundaron.

**Hermione:** ¡Desde cuándo los vampiros sois tan cobardes! ¡Por qué estáis dudando! – Sintió como Orión apretó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de él. - ¡Dónde está vuestro orgullo, os vanaglorias de vuestro poder, pero a la hora de la verdad os sentáis a esperar!

**¿:** ¡Qué tipo de afrenta es esta!

**¿:** ¡Insolente muchacha, qué sabrá ella!

Y los murmullos fueron aumentando de tono hasta convertirse en discusiones acaloradas entre los que defendían las distintas posturas.

**Orión:** ¡Silencio! –Y todos callaron de golpe, pues todos sabían que el vampiro era peligroso cuando se alteraba. - ¡Ella tiene razón! Durante los últimos años nos hemos sentado a esperar a que esto se resolviera por si solo, veíamos como los humanos se mataban entre sí sin mover un solo dedo. Pues bien, ahora la guerra llama a nuestras puertas poniéndonos en peligro y solo hay dos opciones, unirnos a él o luchar…

**¿:** ¡Luchemos!

**¿:** ¡No debemos luchar, si nos unimos a él no sufriremos ninguna pérdida! –Y la discusión volvió a comenzar, esto parecía no llevar a ningún sitio.

**Hermione:** ¿De verdad creéis que os dejará vivir? Así de simple. Decíais que yo no sabía nada, pero la verdad es que desde los once años he estado luchando en esa guerra de la que vosotros os habíais desentendido. Y si algo sé de Voldemort es que, lo que más ansia, es el poder. –Hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de que tenía la atención de todos los allí presentes y prosiguió. -Así que decidme, ¿creéis que, si nos unimos a él, cuando esto acabe y ya no quede nadie para oponerse a su voluntad, nos dejará vivir en paz?, ¿creéis que consentirá que un grupo tan poderoso como el nuestro siga vivo? ¡Lo creéis! –Exclamó indignada mientras los murmullos volvían a surgir, estos duraron varios minutos para acabar extinguiéndose, dejando tras de sí miradas decididas.

**Orión:** Lucharemos. –Dijo tomando de nuevo el control de la situación. -A partir de este momento formamos parte de esta guerra. –Y los demás se limitaron a asentir para desaparecer a continuación.

Ya no había duda alguna, estaban dentro y no había vuelta atrás.

Ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos, ni siquiera lloraban aunque sentían como un fuego incontrolable los iba abrasando por dentro, pues no tenían permitido llorar la muerte de la rubia hasta vengarla. Esa era la ley más importante de los vampiros, sangre por sangre.

Se quedaron solos y ambos se metieron en sus pensamientos, Orión iba a abandonar la sala cuando ella lo detuvo.

**Hermione:** No podemos luchar solos… -Susurró con la cabeza agachada.

La expresión del hombre se transformó de repente al recordar el pequeño detalle que no habían tenido en cuenta.

**Orión:** ¿Estás segura de esto? –Preguntó preocupado.

**Hermione:** No, pero sólo un mago esta destinado a acabar con Voldemort, Harry Potter…

El moreno se limitó a asentir orgulloso de ella para desaparecer mientras la castaña subía y caía derrotada en su cama.

Demasiadas emociones para un día que había comenzado tranquilo.

__________________________________________________________________________

Estaba preocupado, las últimas misiones habían sido bastante extrañas, había algo que escapaba a su conocimiento y eso no le gustaba.

Además, se habían dado cuenta de que el número de hombres al servicio de Voldemort había aumentado considerablemente, por si no tenían bastante con los conflictos internos en la Orden del Fénix…

Una corriente de aire apareció repentinamente apagando las velas que utilizaba para iluminar el cuarto, quedando todo en penumbras.

Tomó su varita al sentir una presencia tras su espalda y conjuró un lumos que le permitió ver la figura de un hombre que debía rondar los veinte años, de cabellos largos y oscuros como la noche y de ojos que parecían brillar como oro fundido.

**¿:** ¿Quién es y qué es lo que hace aquí? – Cuestionó el mago con una mirada de advertencia.

**Orión:** Soy Anubis, el Señor de los muertos, y estoy aquí por que tengo algo que proponerle, Dumbledore…

**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Sekhmet:**

Una mujer con parte de leona que provocaba y curaba epidemias, es la personificación del feroz calor destructivo de los rayos de sol, siendo uno de sus nombres Nesert, la llama, de la cual personifica al elemento destructor

Fue el símbolo de la fuerza y el poder, en la mitología egipcia. Era considerada una diosa de la guerra, y de la venganza.

Su ira era temible pero, si se conseguía apaciguarla, otorgaba a sus adoradores el dominio sobre sus enemigos y el vigor y la energía para vencer la debilidad y la enfermedad.

Fue conocida como "La más poderosa", "La terrible" por su carácter violento. "La que frena la oscuridad" en su aspecto funerario. Era llamada "experta en magia", como sanadora. La "Diosa del amor", pues provocaba pasiones. La "Soberana del desierto".

**Anubis:**

En la mitología egipcia era el "Señor de la necrópolis", la ciudad de los muertos, que situaban siempre al oeste, y era el encargado de guiar al espíritu de los muertos al "otro mundo",

Anubis estaba relacionado no sólo con la muerte, también con la resurrección después de la muerte. También Anubis era el encargado de vigilar, junto a Horus, la balanza en la que se pesaban los corazones de los difuntos durante el Juicio de Osiris.

Recibió los epítetos y títulos de: "Señor de las necrópolis", "Señor de los Occidentales", "Señor de la Tierra Sagrada", "Señor del País Sagrado", "Señor de Rosetau", "El que está sobre su montaña", "Señor de las cavernas", "El que preside la tienda divina", "El que está en la cámara del embalsamamiento", "Señor de los embalsamadores", "El que está sobre las vendas", "El que cuenta los corazones", "Señor de las vacas lecheras", "El Señor de Nubia".


	7. Cálculos inexactos

**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar una cosa, he hecho un cambio en cuanto a los años en los que un mago alcanza la mayoría de edad para que se adaptara al argumento y a la idea que tenía en la cabeza, por lo tanto, a partir de ahora, los magos van a tener la mala suerte de alcanzar la mayoría de edad a los 18 años, como todo el mundo, así que a aguantarse. **

**Además, aclarar a todas aquellas personas que me han escrito dándome sugerencias o diciéndome lo que les gustaría que ocurriera en esta historia, que voy a intentar cumplir vuestras espectativas siempre y cuando esto no me oblige a modificar la trama que tenía pensada.**

**Espero que os guste…**

**Capítulo 7: Cálculos inexactos.**

Dumbledore apenas se sobresaltó tras el portazo que dio el joven Potter al marcharse, estaba enfadado por que lo mantenían encerrado, impidiéndole luchar.

Mucha gente pensaba que el director de Hogwarts no era más que un anciano amable con todo el mundo, que anteponía la justicia ante todo y que se preocupaba demasiado por los demás, pero muy pocos conocían su verdadera personalidad. Como si hubiera héroes en la guerra. Dumbledore era calculador, él debía estar al tanto de todo fuera cual fuera el precio, concebía esta guerra como una partida de ajedrez en la que solo había una pieza imprescindible, Harry, mientras que todas las demás podían ser sacrificadas en busca de un objetivo y remplazadas rápidamente.

El conocimiento era su principal arma, pues le daba el control sobre todo y sobre todos…

Sin embargo se había producido un giro inesperado, había algo de lo que el gran Albus Dumbledore no estaba completamente informado y eso, en cierta forma, lo estaba corroyendo por dentro.

FB

**Dumbledore:** ¿Quién es y qué hace aquí?

**¿: **Soy Anubis, el Señor de los muertos, y estoy aquí por que tengo algo que proponerle, Dumbledore…

**Dumbledore:** ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí? –Dijo todavía apuntándole con la varita.

**Anubis:** Quizás las defensas de este castillo funcionen bien contra los humanos, pero no contra nosotros.

Lo escrutó con la mirada intentando saber a qué se refería, observó los ojos del hombre y una mueca de incredulidad apareció en su rostro. Los ojos eran los que siempre traicionaban a los vampiros revelando su identidad, pues en estos la chispa de la magia ardía como una gran hoguera reflejándose en ellos.

**Dumbledore:** Vampiro…

**Anubis:** No estoy aquí para desperdiciar mi tiempo. –Era consciente de que lo más apropiado ahora que habían decidido entrar en la guerra era colaborar con esos magos, pero esto no quitaba el que le hubieran hecho daño a Hermione tiempo atrás, era incapaz de olvidarlo todo y comportarse de forma condescendiente con ese hombre.

Intentó adentrarse en la mente del moreno, pero una sombra negra lo expulsó de esta produciéndole un gran dolor de cabeza, de manera que se vio obligado a sentarse en su silla mientras veía como el vampiro mostraba sus colmillos, de forma amenazante, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

**Anubis:** Si es listo no volverá a intentar eso. ¿Está dispuesto a escucharme o no?

Y sabiendo que la única forma de desvelar el misterio era que el propio hombre se lo revelara se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

**Anubis:** Hemos decidido entrar en su guerra. Les ayudaremos, aunque con nuestros propios métodos…

Y el anciano no pudo más que sorprenderse.

FFB

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquello y aún le resultaba imposible comprender el motivo por el que estos se habían decido a participar en la batalla en su defensa, pues el moreno se había negado a darle explicación alguna.

Él no respondía ante nadie como bien le había dicho.

Pero también estaban sucediendo cosas preocupantes dentro de la Orden del Fénix.

Desde quinto año comenzó a darse cuenta de que la inteligencia de la señorita Granger podría suponer un problema, pues del mismo modo que a él el conocimiento lo hacía poderoso, a ella la hacía impredecible, así que cuando la juzgaron él se limitó a ser un simple espectador aunque, con solo chasquear los dedos, podría haberla sacado de ese lío, pero se quedó quieto y ella murió.

Ahora sentía como su karma le era devuelto, pues como consecuencia de su muerte la Orden del Fénix estaba dividida en dos por el rencor.

Se había producido una rotura en la unidad del grupo, pues Remus Lupin apenas aguantaba a Harry, de hecho no eran capaces de estar en una misma sala sin iniciar una discusión.

Además, su pieza imprescindible se había revelado contra él. Harry también había sufrido mucho durante este tiempo. Había perdido a Remus, el cual se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él después de que Sirius atravesara el Velo de la Muerte, y pese a haber recuperado hace un tiempo a alguien muy importante en su vida, la herida que había dejado el licántropo aún continuaba abierta y esta había cambiado su comportamiento, pues ahora era temerario e irreflexivo y, casualmente, la única persona que podría haberle puesto un alto, la que siempre lo había controlado y le había hecho entrar en razón, era la misma a la que él había dejado morir, Hermione.

Cuando pensaba en esto estaba a punto de arrepentirse de las decisiones que había tomado, pero un pensamiento acudía a su cabeza una y otra vez.

Estaban en guerra, y para ganar una guerra debía haber bajas en ambos bandos.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia el palo en el que un Fawkes adulto lo observaba, estaba acariciándolo cuando una lechuza parda entró por la ventana trayendo un ejemplar de El Profeta, pagó a la lechuza que retomó el vuelo y comenzó a leerlo, llamándole la atención uno de los titulares.

Su mirada se tornó fría y calculadora de nuevo, hizo un movimiento de varita haciendo saltar unas chispas azules y Minerva apareció en su despacho a los pocos segundos.

**Minerva:** ¿Me has mandado llamar, Albus?

**Dumbledore:** Sí, Minerva, mira esto. –Dijo tendiéndole el periódico y un pequeño gritó de sorpresa surgió de los labios de la mujer.

**Dumbledore:** Debemos darnos prisa si queremos sacar provecho de la situación. Esto podría suponer una gran pérdida para Voldemort...

La mujer desapareció del despacho quedando, de nuevo, solo el hombre.

Y allí, el gran Albus Dumbledore, al que muchos consideraban un héroe, un modelo a seguir, volvía a cometer una vez más el mismo error que llevaba cometiendo desde los últimos dieciocho años.

Una vez más sólo se fijaba en el resultado final, y no en las piezas que caerían durante la partida.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba cansada, acababa de regresar a la casa tras estar toda la noche de cacería, acabando con la patética existencia de esos seres que no merecían ni su sudor, los mortifagos.

En todo el tiempo que había estado encerrada sin duda la guerra se había vuelto más cruel de lo que ella recordaba, y los perros de Voldemort se habían multiplicado como conejos, de hecho de no ser por su actual condición ahora no estaría ilesa.

Se tumbó larga en el sofá que primero encontró y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, calmando el frenesí que había sentido al acabar con ellos, pero pronto escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia donde estaba, así que abrió sus ojos para contemplar a la figura que estaba parada frente a ella, ofreciéndole una copa llena de sangre.

**Hermione:** Gracias, Vera. –Agradeció a la muchacha, y al tomar la copa su manga resbaló un poco y sonrió al contemplar en su mano el regalo de cumpleaños que Orión le había dado hace unos días.

**Hermione:** ¿Dónde están los demás? –Le preguntó sentándose y dejándole hueco para que la otra la acompañara.

**Vera:** Han salido a divertirse, aún están saboreando su recién recuperada libertad. Fenrir no nos dejaba ir a ningún sitio sin que él estuviera presente…

Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras la castaña apuraba el contenido de la copa.

**Vera:** Es extraño, creí olvidar hace mucho como se sentía ser libre, ser dueña de mis propios actos sin depender de nadie. –Le sonrió, pues esa libertad era gracias a ella.

**Vera:** ¿Esperarás a Orión aquí?

**Hermione:** Sí, tengo algo que hablar con él.

**Vera:** Entonces me quedaré a hacerte compañía.

**Hermione:** No sé cuando llegará, puede que te aburras.

**Vera:** No importa, he traído algo para entretenerme. –Dijo enseñándole un ejemplar de El Profeta. -La verdad es que pensaba estar un rato contigo aunque tú no quisieras.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle con ternura, le gustaba la actitud infantil que mostraba la joven, era mucho mejor que la seriedad y la tristeza que aparentaba hace un tiempo, no era normal que una chiquilla de catorce años tuviera la mirada que poseía Vera la primera vez que la vio, sólo era una niña.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las puertas de entrada se abrieron y por ellas apareció el moreno.

**Hermione:** ¿Qué tal ha ido?

**Orión:** Una cena exquisita, sin duda los asesinos son los que mejor saben. –Dijo relamiéndose los labios, saboreando el sabor que aún tenía en ellos. – ¿Lista para la clase? –Le preguntó a la castaña.

**Hermione:** Sí, -Dijo poniéndose de pie. – además quería comentarte algo sobre mi varita.

**Orión:** Vamos pues. –Y ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para subir a la sala de entrenamiento de la segunda planta, pero el moreno paró a mitad de camino y retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a Vera que continuaba leyendo el periódico.

Se acercó por detrás hasta ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza, una costumbre que había adquirido hace poco, después de todo sin ella quizás no hubieran conseguido salvar a Dan y por ello le estaba agradecido.

Levantó un poco la mirada y, de repente, se quedó paralizado.

Le arrebató el periódico a la chica con brusquedad y se puso a leerlo.

**Vera:** ¡Hey, estaba leyéndolo!

**Orión:** Hermione, ven aquí.

**Hermione:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

**Orión:** El chico ese que era tu amigo, el joven, ¿cómo se llamaba?

**Hermione:** Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué?

**Orión:** Lee esto. –Dijo dándole el ejemplar para que pudiera leerlo.

Y la preocupación pronto surcó el rostro de la castaña.

_**LUCIUS MALFOY ASESINADO**_

_El cuerpo del patriarca de la familia Malfoy fue encontrado ayer en uno de los barrios bajos del Londres muggle, se desconocen las causas de la muerte, aunque no se descarta la hipótesis de que halla sido asesinado debido a las múltiples marcas que presentaba el cuerpo._

_El señor Malfoy, que participó en numerosos proyectos de leyes mágicas, deja tras de si un importante patrimonio y una gran fortuna, todo esto será heredado por su único hijo, Draco Malfoy que queda huérfano después de la muerte de su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, en el mes de enero de este mismo año por causas desconocidas._

_Se desconoce por el momento la identidad de la persona que se hará cargo del joven Malfoy hasta que éste alcance la mayoría de edad._

_Numerosas entidades del mundo mágico han demostrado su tristeza y desconsuelo ante tan terrible…_

Dejó de leer la noticia, pues el resto no le interesaba. Al parecer a Draco las cosas no le habían ido nada bien.

Ella sabía lo que su madre significaba para él, así que no pudo más que sentirse culpable por haberlo dejado solo cuando le prometió que siempre le ayudaría…

Pero pronto la tristeza dejó paso al sobresalto, pues una idea llegó a su cabeza,

**Hermione:** Voldemort lo querrá a su lado ahora que su padre ha muerto. –Dijo mirando al moreno.

**Orión:** ¿Cuan importante es ese chico para ti, pequeña?

Se miraron en una conversación silenciosa mientras Vera seguía observando a ambos, todavía sin entender nada.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abrió los ojos para observar el lugar que lo rodeaba, un sitio que el conocía muy bien, pues en los últimos años se había visto obligado a visitarlo más de lo que le habría gustado.

Un lugar silencioso, pacífico, pues casi juraría poder escuchar los murmullos de las almas difuntas a su alrededor, quizás apartadas de toda tristeza, quizás condenadas al sufrimiento eterno.

Delante de él una lápida blanca lo recibía, y sobre ella depositó una rosa negra, mientras leía la inscripción que irónicamente rezaba _"Hermione Granger, fiel amiga."_, una lápida que él mismo, junto con Remus, mandó hacer.

**Draco:** Otra vez aquí… -Sentía como la tristeza iba haciendo mella en él. –Pronto todo acabará, ¿sabes? Al final mi destino se cumplirá, Hermione.

Fue una mano apoyándose en su hombro lo que hizo que se diera la vuelta, observando ante sí el fantasma de aquella a la que estaba hablando, sus ojos ahora dorados y su cabello castaño mucho más largo de lo que recordaba habérselo visto nunca.

**Draco:** ¿Estoy soñando de nuevo?

**Hermione:** Sí.

El paisaje a su alrededor cambió, encontrándose ahora en el cuarto del Slytherin.

**Hermione:** No deberías llorar mi muerte.

**Draco:** Cómo no hacerlo. –Dijo mientras una sonrisa rota aparecía en su rostro. –Ya no me queda nada, cuando despierte volveré a mi propio infierno. Y esta vez nada me librará de él.

Sintió como un pequeño malestar recorrió su cuerpo entero.

**Draco:** ¿Ya es la hora de despertar?

**Hermione:** Sí. –Le agarró del brazo haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara ante la sensación de realidad del contacto. –No llores por mí, pues pronto volveremos a vernos, Draco.

Un dolor en su muñeca hizo que se apartara de la castaña, mirando como su sangre manaba del pequeño corte que le había hecho la joven.

Se despertó de repente empapado en su propio sudor, llevaba una semana soñando con lo mismo, al principio solo imágenes borrosas y partes del sueño, pero esta vez lo había sentido tan real que sintió el calor de la mano de la chica cuando esta lo tocó.

Comenzaba a preocuparse.

Fue al pasarse la mano para retirar algunos de los cabellos, que se le habían quedado pegados en la frente, cuando notó que algo resbalaba por su ceja.

Se llevó la mano hasta tocarse la frente, y lo siguiente que vió fueron sus dedos manchados de sangre. La misma sangre que manaba de la herida que tenía en una de sus muñecas.

La misma herida que le había hecho Hermione en sus sueños, porque… ¿Era un sueño, verdad?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abrió los ojos dejando ver el dorado de su mirada. Se encontraba confusa, pues no sabía si estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero no había vuelta atrás. Él dependía de ella.

Se incorporó sentándose en la cama y soltando la mano de Orión que, hasta hace unos segundos, estaba durmiendo a su lado y que ahora la miraba esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

**Orión:** Es la última vez, pequeña.

Lo miró, y el miedo a un mal desenlace se reflejó en sus ojos.

**Orión:** No puedo seguir colándote en su mente, no sería justo para él que le alientes en sus sueños con una realidad que no sabes cuando cumplirás.

**Hermione:** Tendré que ir a buscarlo pronto… A él tampoco le queda mucho tiempo antes de que no haya vuelta atrás.

**Orión:** Será mejor que no tardes mucho. La mente humana es demasiado compleja, pronto empezará a pensar que se está volviendo loco… -Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto de la chica. –Volveré en unas horas, tengo que asegurarme de que tenemos todo lo necesario para que esto salga bien.

**Hermione:** Te estaré esperando. –Se despidió, pero pronto vio como el vampiro negaba.

**Orión:** Será mejor que te acuestes ya, esto consume tanto mi magia como la tuya, y pareces cansada.

Se marchó, dejando a la chica enfrentándose a sus temores, algunos de ellos completamente infundados, pero que la sumían en la inseguridad.

Y así los días fueron pasando.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un jarrón impactó contra el espejo haciéndose ambos añicos.

Se sentía impotente, había pasado ya una semana y media desde la muerte de su padre y se encontraba encerrado en su propia casa.

Se alegraba de su muerte, pues para él la palabra padre jamás significó nada y mucho menos después de lo que ese infeliz le hizo a su madre. Le era imposible quererlo o llorar por su pérdida.

Sin embargo, su desaparición había traído consigo unas consecuencias, era por eso por lo que se sentía iracundo, pues los mortifagos rondaban la planta baja de la mansión, quizás vigilando que ningún intruso entrase, quizás vigilando que no escapara.

Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano acabaría siendo un mortifago, pues ese era su destino desde el principio y nada podía hacer contra él, así que ahora estaba esperando a que aquel al que los magos oscuros llamaban Señor se apareciera en su casa para ponerle su asquerosa marca, haciéndolo de su propiedad como si fuera una pieza de ganado.

Tan solo de pensar que pronto la marca tenebrosa estaría grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo se le revolvía el estómago.

Decidió intentar dormir un rato, intentando no faltar también esta noche a su cita con ella en el cementerio, pues desde que se despertó sangrando no había vuelto a soñar con Hermione y eso lo enfurecía, al menos así podría olvidar todo por unos momentos.

Se acostó en su cama y al poco rato su respiración comenzó a sonar lenta y acompasada.

Se despertó sobresaltado, un escalofrío surcó su cuerpo así que, de forma casi automática, cogió su varita de la mesilla y se levantó de la cama. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, fijándose en una ventana en particular que, abierta, dejaba entrar una parte de la luz que irradiaba la luna. Juraría que había cerrado todas las ventanas…

Fue un ruido lo que hizo que se girase hacia una de las esquinas que estaban en penumbras.

**Draco:** ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

Y los pasos comenzaron a sonar en el cuarto, mientras la luna iba iluminando poco a poco una figura menuda.

El sonido de su varita al caer al suelo retumbó mientras su mente era todavía incapaz de procesar la existencia de esos ojos que tantas veces había recordado desde hacía un tiempo, la vista se le iba nublando, pues ni siquiera era consciente de que había dejado de respirar.

**¿: **Estoy aquí para ayudarte, como te prometí, Draco.

El dolor del golpe al caer contra el suelo fue lo último que sintió.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

Durante los últimos días había estado pensando mucho sobre cual sería la mejor forma de presentarse ante él, pero ninguna había logrado convencerla.

Después de todo no podía presentarse después de año y medio y decir: hola, ya sé que pensabas que estaba a tres metros bajo tierra pero, ¡sorpresa! Estoy viva, o al menos parezco estarlo porque, ¿sabes qué? En realidad morí y ahora soy un vampiro, uno muy raro, por cierto.

Podría ser tonta de vez en cuando, pero no imbecil.

Así que, al final, había acabado por optar por lo más fácil, mostrarse ante él y que sacara sus propias conclusiones. ¡Ja, brillante plan! Ahora estaba pagando sus consecuencias…

**Hermione:** Draco, despierta, vamos despierta. –Dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la cara, se alegraba de haber puesto un encantamiento insonorizador sobre el cuarto, o el ruido que había hecho el rubio contra el suelo ya habría alertado a todos los mortifagos… - ¡Despierta de una vez!

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

**Hermione:** Al fin despertaste…

La empujó a un lado haciendo que se cayera de la cama en la que estaban.

Podría haber evitado la caída gracias a sus reflejos, pero decidió no darle al rubio otra cosa para pensar, pues ningún humano sería tan rápido.

El rubio miró a su alrededor y en cuanto dio con su varita volvió a apuntarla.

**Draco:** ¿Quién eres y quién te manda? –Dijo el rubio de forma fría.

**Hermione:** No pensé que te hubieras vuelto tan tonto. –Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a acercarse al chico que se había puesto de pie.

**Draco:** Quieta o me veré obligado a atacarte…

**Hermione:** Maldita sea, Malfoy, soy Hermione. ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de mí?

**Draco:** ¡Mientes! Ella está muerta.

Un silencio se formó durante unos segundos hasta que la castaña decidió romperlo.

**Hermione:** ¿Ya te has recuperado de la conmoción de antes?

**Draco:** Sí, ¿por qué? –Dijo el rubio a quien la pregunta le había descolocado un poco.

Vio como ella solo se encogía de hombros para abrir la boca a continuación, mostrando unos colmillos demasiado desarrollados que hicieron que el rubio fuera atando cables.

**Hermione:** ¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta, Hurón? –Dijo mirándolo fijamente, si eso no lo convencía se vería obligada a cumplir su propósito por las malas.

No sabía que hacer, se había quedado paralizado. La tenía frente a él después de mucho tiempo.

La había necesitado tanto, había necesitado de su apoyo, de su amistad, tantas veces quiso que volviera a estar con él… ¿Pero sería la misma muchacha que él había conocido? ¿Debería fiarse de ella ahora que era un vampiro? Sin duda había muchas preguntas que requerían contestación, pero una en especial le estaba dañando en lo más profundo de su ser.

**Draco:** Los sueños…

**Hermione:** No eran sueños, al menos no en su totalidad…

**Draco:** ¿Por qué ahora?

**Hermione:** ¿Cómo?

**Draco:** Después de tanto tiempo llorando tu muerte, creyendo que jamás volvería a verte. ¡Por qué ahora!

No necesitaba leer su mente para darse cuenta de la furia que sentía el rubio, pues en ella sentía un sentimiento igual de fuerte, pero algo distinto, tristeza… tristeza al ver como el chico tenía los ojos húmedos de lagrimas que quizás otro, alguien que no fuera un Malfoy, ya habría derramado.

**Hermione:** La vida tampoco ha sido fácil para mí. ¿Sabes? –Intentó acercarse a él, pero la apartó de un manotazo, sin embargo esta vez ella no trastabilló, sino que se quedó en su lugar a pesar de todo.

**Draco: **¡Lárgate, no quiero verte, lárgate!

**Hermione:** No lo haré. –Y lo dijo tan segura de sí misma que atrajo la atención del otro que desde hacía un rato se negaba a mirarla. –Esta vez no te dejaré solo, estés de acuerdo o no, Draco.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se encontraba frustrado, no era capaz de reconocer que había perdido una gran oportunidad, ya que el chico podría haber supuesto un giro importante en la guerra.

Pues, como llevaba sucediendo desde hace un tiempo, no tenía el control en sus manos.

Había planeado su jugada al detalle, pero algo había salido mal, un elemento con el que él no contaba se había inmiscuido. Así que allí estaba, a las tantas de la noche ante un funcionario del ministerio que parecía no querer comprenderle.

**Dumbledore:** Ya le he dicho que es de vital importancia que me diga el nombre de esa persona.

**Funcionario:** Y yo le repito que me ha sido prohibido rebelar la identidad del tutor, señor haga el favor de comportarse.

Se hartó, si no lo hacía por las buenas sería por las malas, así que intentó introducirse en la mente del hombre esperando que este no se percatará, y sintió como la dicha lo embargaba al conseguir su propósito, pero esta tan pronto como vino se fue, pues allí, donde debía estar la información que él quería, solo había un espacio en blanco.

Se extrañó, pues si le hubieran borrado la memoria al hombre este no estaría defendiendo tan arduamente la identidad de la persona que tenía la custodia del joven Malfoy.

**Funcionario:** Ahora si me disculpa, mi turno acabó hace media hora, ¿le importaría irse? -Dijo el hombre al borde de mandar al anciano a otra parte por muy director de Hogwarts que este fuera.

Se dio la vuelta para salir del edificio, confuso, pues últimamente no entendía nada de lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Llevaban un rato quietos, observándose mutuamente cuando ella decidió romper el silencio.

**Hermione:** Pronto vendrán a buscarte, Draco. Decídete ya.

En la mente del rubio todo estaba mezclado, por una parte deseaba irse con ella, con la única que había sido su amiga realmente, pero…

**Draco:** Eres un vampiro…

**Hermione:** ¡Soy Hermione! –Dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

El joven se lo pensó durante unos minutos y se acercó a ella, abrazándola.

**Draco:** No sabes cuanto te odio…

**Hermione: **Lo sé, yo también te quiero. Te he echado de menos…

**Draco:** Estoy dispuesto a aceptar estar el resto de mis días escondiéndome de todos. –Dijo separándose de ella, esta vez sonriendo.

**Hermione:** ¿Por qué deberías esconderte?

**Draco:** ¿Acaso crees que me dejarán escapar tan fácilmente? Soy un Malfoy. –Dijo poniéndose completamente recto. -Empezarán a buscarme en cuanto desaparezca, si no es por mi vida será por mi fortuna, Granger. ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo refiriéndose al papel que la castaña había estampado contra su pecho.

**Hermione:** Pues me temo que aunque te encuentren no tendrán forma alguna de separarme de ti. Puedes llamarme mamá, Draquito. –Dijo riéndose y estirándole de una de sus mejillas.

**Hermione:** Nos vamos. –Sentenció cogiéndolo del brazo mientras el otro aún no reaccionaba y ambos desaparecieron mientras las alarmas antimagia comenzaban a sonar en la casa.

Alguien había traspasado el campo que la rodeaba y ellos no se habían percatado hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Así que lo único que encontraron los mortifagos cuando entraron a la habitación del chico fue un cuarto vacío y una ventana abierta.

Sin duda este no le iba a gustar a su Lord.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Era posible que la vida diera tantas vueltas en tan solo unas horas? Lo era, y él era la viva muestra de ello.

El destino del que creyó no poder escapar aquella misma tarde había desaparecido. Había pasado de ser un recién estrenado huérfano a tener una madre solo un año mayor que él. Y al fin era libre, podría ser él mismo sin temor a represalias, pues no le cabía duda alguna de que Hermione jamás lo obligaría a aparentar algo que no era.

No lograba entender como la castaña había obtenido su custodia, pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora, el hecho es que la tenía.

Hermione solo le había explicado lo básico acerca de lo que había estado haciendo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida, así que sentía como los nervios iban creciendo en él mientras se acercaban a las puertas de la gran mansión que había ante ellos.

La chica abrió las puertas y le instó a pasar tras ella.

Miró a su alrededor observando a todas aquellas personas que tenían sus ojos puestos en él, analizándolo, y sintió como empezaba a inquietarse al observar que, la mayoría de ellos, no eran humanos.

Pero una mano tomando la suya lo tranquilizó.

**Hermione:** No te harán daño, solo sienten curiosidad por ti. La verdad es que aquí viven casi tantos humanos como vampiros. -Sintió como se le quitaba un peso de encima. –Sígueme, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Subieron por la escalera hasta el segundo piso, la castaña se paró frente a una puerta y la abrió.

Apenas le dio tiempo de mirar al interior cuando Hermione se fue corriendo de su lado hacia un hombre moreno que se puso de pie de inmediato.

Lo observó rápidamente fijándose en él, en su cabello largo y oscuro como la noche que se encontraba amarrado por una cinta, formando una coleta baja, y en sus ojos dorados, idénticos a los de Hermione.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba contento. A pesar de todos los papeles que estaban acumulados en esa mesa esperando a que los revisase, estaba contento.

Pues jamás se le olvidaría la expresión de Hermione cuando volvió del Ministerio y le mostró a la chica al pergamino que había conseguido. Un trozo de papel que aseguraba la libertad de su amigo.

Desde luego la reacción de ella había sido bastante exagerada para el esfuerzo que le había costado a él obtener el papel. A los diez minutos ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había agradecido la chica, mientras que él solo tuvo que colarse en la mente del encargado y controlarlo durante un rato para que este creyera normal que una joven de dieciocho años se hiciera cargo de un chico de diecisiete. Pan comido.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se levantó y unos cabellos castaños taparon su vista, pues Hermione se había lanzado a abrazarlo.

**Orión:** Ya has vuelto. ¿Cómo ha ido? –Dijo mirándola mientras ella le sonreía.

La muchacha se apartó y se puso a su lado, permitiéndole ver al rubio que los observaba desde la puerta.

**Hermione:** Draco, quiero presentarte a Orión, fue él el que me salvó.

No necesitaba meterse en su cabeza para saber lo que sentía el rubio pues, aunque el chico no lo demostrara, le era imposible no oler el aroma a miedo que despedía.

Lo observó durante unos segundos que se tornaron tensos por parte de los dos.

**Orión:** Encantado de conocerte. –Dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, una costumbre de otra época que nadie había sido capaz de quitarle.

**Draco:** Igualmente. –Y se tensó al ver como el imponente vampiro se acercaba lentamente a él. Miró a Hermione en busca de alguna señal que le indicara si corría peligro, pero la chica solo sonreía.

Se quedó quieto cuando el moreno quedó a unos pasos de él y jamás se habría imaginado lo que pasó a continuación, pues cuando se dio cuenta el vampiro ya lo estaba abrazando. Un abrazo paternal que jamás había tenido la suerte de recibir.

Era cierto que los humanos no le gustaban demasiado, pues de su pasado había aprendido que no eran seres de fiar, eran traicioneros, pero aquel chico había salvado a Hermione de la locura mientras estuvo en Azkaban pues, como le dijo la castaña tiempo atrás, solo el recuerdo del rubio y de Remus Lupin la habían ayudado a seguir luchando cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido.

Así que si el chico ayudaba a que ella fuera feliz, que llegasen veinte como él.

**Orión:** Bienvenido a casa, Draco.

Y todo lo que le había sucedido durante esos diecisiete años voló a su cabeza impidiéndole mantener la compostura.

**Draco:** (Sí, al fin tengo un verdadero hogar.)

Y con la idea de que al fin su vida mejoraría durmió tranquilo esa noche, rodeado de seres que podrían matarlo sin esfuerzo alguno, pero que ahora eran su familia.

**Continuará…**


	8. Enfrentando el pasado

**Capítulo 8: Enfrentando el pasado.**

Fue su estado de ansiedad, la preocupación que la corroía por dentro, lo que le impidió seguir durmiendo. De modo que abrió los ojos rindiéndose finalmente ante la consciencia y se puso a pensar en la causa de su estado.

**FB**

Se encontraba en una de las salas de estudio de la mansión, casi enronada en libros y pergaminos, algunos de ellos de tal grosor que infundía respeto el solo mirarlos. Estaba cansada, pero bien merecía la pena aguantar un poco más si con ello conseguía algún resultado, no en vano había invertido toda una semana en esa investigación, no podía rendirse ahora, pues tampoco habría sido justo para los dos rubios que la habían estado ayudando todo ese tiempo.

Siguió durante un rato que se le hizo eterno, y tras suspirar por quinta, sexta o séptima vez, ya había perdido la cuenta, por una de las puertas apareció su salvador de unas interminables horas leyendo.

El moreno pasó de largo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin embargo fue su mirada sobre ella la que dio a entender que tenían que hablar en privado.

**Hermione:** Enseguida vengo. –Dijo la castaña a Draco y Alex que apenas asintieron, seguían inmersos en la lectura.

Pasó a la sala de al lado y allí, tal como se había imaginado estaba Orión esperándola, sentado en uno de los sillones y con las manos en su cabeza, ejerciendo presión sobre las sienes.

**Hermione:** ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

**Orión:** El viejo no confía en nosotros, el único motivo por el que nos acepta es porque sabe que nos necesita, y cree poder manejarnos a su antojo, sin embargo solo nos cuenta lo que quiere que sepamos…

**Hermione:** Es normal que no nos cuente todos sus secretos, no en vano hay que reconocer que, a pesar de todo, es un buen estratega. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido para que estés nervioso? – Preguntó poniéndose a su espalda y comenzando a masajear sus hombros en un intento de quitarle la tensión acumulada en esos días.

**Orión:** Me he enterado de algunas cosas interesantes en la mente de Dumbledore. Por lo visto no solo tienen que lidiar con conflictos exteriores, sino también interiores. La Orden de la que me hablaste está en crisis, y ni siquiera puede controlar correctamente a su propia gente. Potter está en la enfermería. – Sintió como la presión en sus hombros desaparecía y pronto Hermione estaba de rodillas frente a él, interrogándole con la mirada. – El chico tiene ya diecisiete años, pequeña, y Dumbledore lo trata como a un crío de tres. Lo tiene completamente vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día impidiéndole dar un paso sin su consentimiento y al final él explotó, se escapó y se metió en una batalla contra algunos mortifagos, fue una suerte que lo encontraran más o menos bien.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras la castaña calculaba la gravedad de la situación.

**Hermione:** Habrá que vigilarlo por nuestra cuenta. Harry siempre fue demasiado impulsivo, Dumbledore jamás fue capaz de controlar su carácter del todo, y por lo que me cuentas esta situación escapa a su control. Si el muere se acabó todo, será el fin. –Dijo mirándolo seriamente. –Y eso no podemos permitirlo.

**Orión:** Lo sé. Soy consciente de que tenemos que asegurarnos de que no le ocurra nada, es por ello por lo que solo veo una salida a esto, una que no te gustará. Pronto comenzará Hogwarts y el chico estará allí, de los nuestros tú eres la única que no debe temerle al sol, la única que podría vigilarlo a todas horas, pequeña… Tendrás que volver a Hogwarts…

Vio como la piel de la muchacha adquiría un tono aún más pálido del que ya tenía mientras le miraba entre aterrada y resignada.

**Hermione:** ¿No hay otra forma? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz, el mismo que murió al ver como el vampiro negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

**Orión:** Lo siento… Sabes que no querría hacer nada que pudiera dañarte, pero esto es necesario…

**¿:** ¡Yo iré!

Y los dos vampiros dirigieron su atención hacia Draco que, con unos papeles en la mano, los miraba desde la puerta.

**Draco:** Lo siento si me inmiscuyo, solo venía a decirle a Hermione que creo haber encontrado algo importante para la investigación, y os escuché sin quererlo.

**Orión:** Ya no importa… -Quizás no le gustase que se metieran en sus conversaciones, pero el chico ya era parte de la familia.

**Draco:** Sé que no tengo vuestras habilidades, pero yo tengo que ir de todas formas a Hogwarts, así que podría vigilar a Potter, además no creo que a Hermione le haga mucha gracia tener que volver allí. Y si no funciona siempre podéis volver a la idea inicial…

**Hermione:** Lo harías…

**Draco:** No es que me agrade tener que ser la niñera de San Potter, pero podría hacer la obra de caridad del año. Después de todo alguien tan torpe como ese chico sin duda necesita desesperadamente la ayuda de un Malfoy que le impida meter la pata más de lo que lo hace normalmente. –Terminó con una de sus sonrisas altaneras.

Lo miró evaluando mentalmente su oferta, para detenerse luego en los ojos suplicantes de la castaña, tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo y si no funcionaba Hermione ya habría tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea, pues reconocía que esto había sido muy precipitado considerando el daño que había sufrido la castaña.

**Orión:** Una semana. –Dijo el vampiro mirándola fijamente. –Le doy una semana desde que comience el colegio, si en ese tiempo el plan no funciona deberás entrar tú. ¿De acuerdo?

Y como contestación solo recibió una sonrisa de la castaña y una afirmación frenética.

**FFB**

La semana había pasado, un tiempo en el que fue capaz de serenarse y de convencerse de que esa era una misión que debería cumplir, como cualquier otra, si ocurría lo peor. Y lo peor había ocurrido.

Debido a su enemistad Draco apenas podía acercarse a Harry, además tampoco podía vigilarlo en su sala común y sin duda resultaría sospechoso ver a un Malfoy siguiendo a un Potter por todas partes.

Esta era la causa de su nerviosismo, de su estado de alteración, pues era la hora de que ella entrase en acción, de que volviese a Hogwarts…

Apartó de su cintura el brazo de Orión para poder levantarse de la cama y tomó la bata que estaba colgada en una de las sillas, cubriéndose con ella.

Se acercó al balcón y abrió las ventanas, teniendo cuidado de que los rayos del sol no alcanzaran al vampiro que aún dormía, hoy era el último día que podría pasar junto a él en quién sabe cuánto tiempo y quería hacerlo especial…

Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba con los brazos extendidos de la sensación que le producía el sol al templar su piel, mientras evocaba en su mente una conversación que tuvo con el moreno hace unos meses…

**FB**

**Orión:** ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?

**Hermione:** ¿Cómo? –Dijo dejando de prestar atención a la danza de las llamas de la chimenea para mirar al hombre.

**Orión:** Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que te traje con nosotros y me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas cosas de ti que aún no se. Por ejemplo no conozco cuál es tu mayor anhelo, tu mayor deseo…

Surgieron unos segundos de silencio mientras la castaña parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

**Hermione:** La verdad es que jamás me había parado a pensarlo, pero supongo que mi mayor deseo sería volar.

**Orión:** ¿Lo supones? –Y como tantas otras veces había pasado tuvo la sensación de que la presencia del moreno le ayudaba a esclarecer sus pensamientos.

**Hermione:** Lo sé.

**Orión:** ¿Por qué volar?

**Hermione:** Siempre estuve prisionera en una jaula, prisionera de mi imagen, de mi familia, mis amigos, de lo que todo el mundo esperaba de mí. Jamás me sentí libre de ataduras y cuando estuve en Azkaban esa sensación de claustrofobia, de esclavitud a unas estúpidas normas, aumentó. Es por eso que mi mayor anhelo es la libertad, y creo que no hay nada más parecido a la sensación de libertad completa que volar… -Dijo sonriéndole mientras el otro se había quedado ensimismado al ver el brillo que sus ojos habían adquirido mientras hablaba, como si un gran peso hubiera desaparecido para dejar su alma más liviana.

**Hermione:** ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?

**Orión:** Hace mucho que aprendí por las malas que es imposible, aún para nosotros, devolver la vida a las personas que ya han partido. –Respondió con una mueca melancólica. – Así que mi mayor deseo sería poder sentir el sol en mi piel sin que este me dañase…

**Hermione:** ¿Por qué? –Preguntó imitando al moreno.

**Orión:** Cuando nos transformamos algunos de nosotros nos vemos obligados a renunciar a muchas cosas. Algunos vampiros anhelan envejecer y morir, yo aún no he vivido tanto tiempo como para sentirme hastiado de mi existencia, otros anhelan el amor, pero solo porque no son capaces de comprender que aunque nuestra forma de amar es distinta a la de los humanos también es más real, otros la compañía de sus familiares, de sus seres queridos muertos, pero como te he dicho hace un tiempo acepté la muerte como algo inevitable… En mi caso, anhelo el sol porque aprendí que algo tan efímero como sentir la piel calentarse bajo sus rayos puede ser el mayor placer del mundo, y eso es algo que, irremediablemente, nos está vetado a los vampiros…

**Hermione:** Parece que los dos ansiamos imposibles…

Estuvieron observándose mutuamente durante algunos minutos hasta que el moreno se levantó repentinamente.

**Orión:** Sígueme, quiero enseñarte algo.

Atravesaron numerosos corredores y pasillos hasta llegar a una gran azotea, Orión abrió una de las puertas y quedaron al aire libre, observando las estrellas mientras el viento jugaba a enredar su pelo.

**Hermione:** ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

**Orión:** ¿Crees en los imposibles? Quiero enseñarte que estos también pueden hacerse realidad. –Dijo sonriendo mientras la castaña veía incrédula como un par de alas de plumas, tan negras como la noche, surgían en la espalda del vampiro.

**Hermione:** ¿Cómo…?

**Orión:** Aparte de los poderes que cada vampiro hereda de aquel que lo transformó, cada uno tiene una serie de poderes propios, únicos. En mi caso además de poder meterme en la mente de las personas y escuchar sus pensamientos también puedo hacer esto, volar.

Apenas había asimilado las palabras dichas por el moreno cuando este la sorprendió poniéndola a su espalda y sujetando con sus manos las suyas alrededor de su cuello, quedando así entre las dos bellas alas.

**Orión:** ¿Lista?

**Hermione:** ¡¿Lista para qué?!

Pero en menos de dos segundos su respuesta se vio contestada, pues Orión se había lanzado al vacío desde la azotea arrastrándola con él.

**Hermione:** ¡Alguna vez te mencioné que tengo pánico a las alturas!

Un grito surcó la noche, pero tan pronto como vino se fue, y pronto el eco de las risas de dos personas comenzó a escucharse vagamente.

**FFB**

Sintió movimiento a su espalda, así que se adentró en las sombras de la habitación permitiendo que el moreno la abrazara por la cintura y la apoyase contra su cuerpo.

**Orión:** Aún no sé cómo puedes hacerlo. –Dijo mirando el lugar en el que la muchacha estaba hace tan solo unos segundos.

Ella se limitó a volverse hacia él y sonreírle sin romper el abrazo.

**Hermione:** Hoy nos despedimos…

**Orión:** Sabes que no será por mucho tiempo, pequeña. Te tendré al tanto de lo que sucede aquí, además sabes que si quieres algo solo tienes que meterte en mi mente. Y si ves que la situación te supera, no dudes en volver, ninguno te lo reprocharíamos.

**Hermione:** Gracias… -Dijo mientras rozaba sus labios para separarse finalmente. –Quiero hacerte un regalo antes de irme. –Y le entregó un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido carmesí.

**Orión:** ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

**Hermione:** Solo tómatelo, confía en mí.

El moreno destapó el frasquito y se tragó su contenido de golpe, haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una expresión de desconcierto.

**Orión:** ¿Sangre?

**Hermione:** Mi sangre. –Le cogió de ambas manos entrelazando sus dedos mientras el frasquito rodaba en el suelo de la habitación. -¿Crees en los imposibles?

Y poco a poco fue arrastrando al vampiro hacia la luz, este la miró a los ojos y se dejó hacer, confiaba en ella.

Paró cuando estaban afuera en el balcón y la luz del sol los cubría a ambos.

El moreno levantó los ojos de sus propias manos para posarlos en ese astro, en el sol que estaba calentando su piel sin dañarla, mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas ante una Hermione sonriente.

**Orión:** Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho, pequeña… -Dijo besándole la frente mientras sus lágrimas aún caían.

**Hermione:** Lo sé. Ahora será mejor que te vistas, solo tenemos hasta que oscurezca y quiero ir a bastantes sitios. Tú me cargas las bolsas y yo te enseño cómo es Londres a la luz del día. ¿Te parece? –Dijo guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente mientras se internaba en el cuarto para cambiarse ella también.

**Orión:** Me parece una estupenda idea. Londres muggle a la luz del día después de cientos de años… ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?

**Hermione:** Esta última semana he pasado bastante tiempo con Selene. Creímos que sería bueno para nosotros encontrar una forma de que pudiéramos luchar a la luz del sol si llegara a ser necesario. Así que estuvimos haciendo una serie de experimentos con mi sangre, créeme cuando te digo que no había mordido tantos bichos juntos en mi vida, en especial las palomas y las ratas saben fatal… -Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco que tuvo como contestación una sonrisa del moreno. –Y al final conseguimos hacer que mi habilidad pudiera ser traspasada mediante mi sangre, aunque solo por un periodo de tiempo.

**Orión: **Vamos pues. –Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo a la castaña del que esta se colgó en seguida. –Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y pienso comprarte ropa para todo el año, después de todo tienes que poner Hogwarts patas arriba…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba en los jardines de la casa, la luna ya había salido y todos estaban allí para despedirla. Era hora de partir, de enfrentarse a todo y a todos.

**Orión:** Dan te acompañará hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo, ¿entendido? –Dijo poniéndole la capucha de la capa plateada que llevaba la chica.

**Hermione:** Tranquilo, lo haré.

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando una figura un poco más pequeña se lanzó contra ella estrechándola.

**Vera:** Te echaremos todos de menos, las bromas que le gastemos a Alex ya no serán tan divertidas sin ti aquí. –Dijo sin percatarse de que el rubio fruncía el entrecejo.

Al fin sabía quien le había teñido el pelo una semana atrás.

**Hermione:** No será por mucho tiempo. –Dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la loba, notando como sus ojos se iban humedeciendo poco a poco. Después de todo esa chiquilla se había convertido en la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

**Vera:** Si alguien te molesta, me lo dices, y cuando halla luna llena me lo comeré, no importa si tengo indigestión una semana.

No pudo evitar reír ante su comentario, miró a Orión con seriedad.

**Hermione:** (Es la hora…)

**Orión:** (Yo cuidaré de tu manada hasta la luna llena, no te preocupes por ellos.)

**Hermione:** (Lo sé.)

**Dan:** Tenemos que irnos, sino se nos hará tarde.

Y las dos figuras se alejaron poco a poco de la entrada.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dan:** Quita esa cara, no vas directa al matadero, además por tus obligaciones tendrás que vernos muy pronto y estoy casi completamente seguro que en Hogwarts no hay más que ovejas indefensas. Diviértete, ahora eres libre y nadie te negará eso… -Dijo intentando animarla mientras el gran castillo se vislumbraba a lo lejos.

**Hermione:** Gracias… -Y Dan desapareció pues ya estaban a las afueras de Hogwarts.

**Hermione:** Vamos allá. –Tras un suspiro comenzó a caminar en dirección al inmenso castillo que se alzaba ante ella.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dan:** Ya ha entrado.

**Orión:** Bien, puedes retirarte. –El pelirrojo se fue dejando en la puerta solo a los dos hermanos que permanecían mirando el lugar en el que la castaña había desaparecido.

**Orión:** ¿Qué te pasa, Alex? Ni siquiera te has despedido de ella.

**Alex:** Algún día tendrás que decirle la verdad, Orión. No puedes hacer que crea eternamente que puede ver el sol gracias a un poder propio. No es justo para ella…

El moreno se giró hacia su hermano mostrando un semblante que hacía meses que el rubio no le había visto, pues sus ojos se habían tornado tan fríos como el propio hielo.

**Orión:** No me arriesgaré a perderla, no podría soportarlo y lo sabes bien, no de nuevo…

**Alex:** Es tu decisión. Pero si no lo haces y se entera por casualidad, la perderás irremediablemente y quién sabe si para siempre.

Un silencio tenso se produjo entre los dos, mismo que fue roto por un suspiro de resignación del rubio.

**Alex:** Es una chica lista, y muy madura a pesar de ser joven. Sabrá escoger bien, Orión.

Y tras posar una de sus manos en el hombro del moreno en señal de apoyo se dio la vuelta y se metió en la mansión.

**Orión:** No puedo decírselo. No soy capaz… -Y el también se internó en la casa.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hace unas horas que las clases habían terminado, y quedaba apenas otra hora para que se sirviera la cena, por lo tanto el ambiente en el castillo debía ser relajado. Pero había una sala en la que no era así, pues en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore la tensión estaba a flor de piel.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Sekhmet Lefey? –Preguntó dejando de observar la hoja entre sus manos para prestar atención a la muchacha que estaba de pie frente a su escritorio.

Una joven de mediana estatura, cabello hasta las caderas, liso y negro como la noche, poseedora de unos ojos azules que le dedicaban ahora la mirada más fría que había visto en mucho tiempo.

**Sekhmet:** Así es.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Puedo saber de dónde procede?

**Sekhmet:** De la escuela de brujas de Quidag, en la parte sur de Inglaterra.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Y cuáles son los motivos que la han impulsado a cambiar de escuela tan precipitadamente? –Dijo evaluándola con la mirada.

**Sekhmet:** Mis motivos son personales, y con el debido respeto no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia.

Al instante sintió como el mago intentaba colarse en su mente y como pronto en sus ojos aparecía un brillo de sorpresa ante el muro que había encontrado en la mente de la morena mientras esta le sonreía con cierta malicia.

**Dumbledore:** Esta noche, antes de que empiece la cena, será seleccionada para comenzar a cursar séptimo año, señorita Lefey.

**Sekhmet:** Bien, si no le importa querría ir a pasear un rato hasta entonces.

**Dumbledore:** Como quiera, aunque no creo que sea muy sensato, ya que resulta muy fácil perderse en este castillo.

**Sekhmet:** No se preocupe, tengo un buen sentido de la orientación y he leído mucho sobre Hogwarts.

Y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala dejando al viejo director cavilando.

Había algo en esa muchacha que le resultaba misterioso y conocido al mismo tiempo, y eso lo asustaba.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Llegó hasta la orilla del lago, en la zona más alejada del castillo, pues necesitaba un instante de tranquilidad para templar sus nervios y ordenar sus ideas.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y ya casi era la hora de la cena. Se levantó, pues había sacado una idea en claro.

No era humana, hace ya tiempo que había dejado de serlo y se alegraba. Cuando estaba viva había actuado midiendo cada una de sus acciones, de sus pasos. Siempre controlando lo que hacía, actuando como una mojigata.

Pero había cambiado, ahora se dejaba guiar por sus instintos, le gustaba sentir el poder que ejercía sobre algunas personas, aunque nunca se pasaba, y no iba a estar todo el tiempo con la nariz enterrada en un libro, pues ya sabía la mayoría de las cosas que darían ese año.

Ella había cambiado, y el hecho de volver a Hogwarts no iba a impedir que se mostrara tal cual era ahora.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sexto año había sido exactamente como los anteriores, solo que menos apasionante. Tras la muerte de Hermione se había peleado bastantes veces con Malfoy, pues este le reprochaba el haber dudado de ella y proclamaba su inocencia, algo que se probó después y que dejó en su pecho una continua opresión. Las cosas este año parecían estar un poco más calmadas con el rubio, solo le intrigaba una cosa y es que había notado como Malfoy estaba más al pendiente de sus movimientos.

Además ni siquiera se hablaba con Remus Lupin, pues mientras él había estado seguro de la traición de la castaña, el licántropo creía en su lealtad, lo que supuso múltiples enfrentamientos verbales entre los dos.

En cuanto a Voldemort, ahí fue donde más había echado en falta el apoyo de la chica, pues estuvo más cerca que nunca de morir.

Este atacó con sus mortifagos Hogwarts, como todos los años, pero esta vez eran más fuertes y tuvieron que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para salir bien parados.

Se sentía incómodo, cansado de todo y de todos, había perdido el rumbo de su vida y, desde hace tiempo, solo había estado caminando en círculos hacia ninguna parte.

Había conseguido salir de la enfermería justo para el comienzo de las clases, necesitaba desahogarse de todo aquello que hacía que sintiera como su pecho se estrujaba hasta crear una presión inaguantable, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando al acercarse a Ron este le giró la cara.

Había vuelto a darle uno de sus estúpidos ataques de celos, le dijo que siempre estaba intentando llamar la atención. Como si eso le importara. Uno se disfraza de pollo en un día normal para llamar la atención, no se lanza contra una banda de mortifagos desquiciados.

Ojalá pudiera darle al pelirrojo todo lo que tenía por sentirse libre tan solo unos instantes.

Y pensar en la de veces que había valorado al pelirrojo por encima de Hermione…

**¿:** Vamos, Harry, quita esa cara, tienes que comer un poco. ¡Llevas unos días sin probar bocado!

**Harry:** (He aquí otro de mis grandes errores) –Se dijo mirando a su pelirroja novia, Ginny.

Tras la pérdida de Hermione se apoyó en ella para salir adelante, tanto así que creyó estar enamorado y le pidió salir. Ahora se arrepentía, pues se había dado cuenta de que no la quería como pensaba y le incomodaba que estuviera a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día, pero no tenía el valor suficiente de acabar con ese engaño, pues temía quedarse solo.

El sonido del golpeteo del cristal fue lo que hizo que el gran comedor quedara repentinamente en silencio y la atención se posó en el profesor Dumbledore que, de pie, parecía querer anunciar algo.

La profesora McGonagal entró trayendo consigo un taburete y lo que parecía el sombrero seleccionador y lo puso frente a la mesa de profesores.

**Dumbledore:** Queridos alumnos, antes de que empiece la cena tengo que daros un importante anuncio. Una nueva compañera ha decidido trasladarse a este colegio para acabar de cursar sus estudios, así que vamos a proceder a su selección.

Eso no era normal, nunca ningún estudiante había sido transferido habiendo comenzado ya el curso, y para desgracia suya, en su vida todo aquello anormal significaba problemas.

**Dumbledore:** Es un placer presentarles a la señorita Sekhmet Lefey.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y por ellas entró una chica de figura menuda pero grácil, que caminaba con la cabeza en alto haciendo que su pelo negro se balanceara como un velo hipnotizante.

**Minerva:** Siéntate en este taburete y yo te pondré el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza para que escoja cuál será tu casa de aquí a fin de curso. –Le dijo la mujer mientras le hacía una seña hacia el taburete. No dudó a pesar de saber que los ojos de todo el comedor estaban posados en ella se movió con una muestra de seguridad que ya hubieran querido tener muchos de los que estaban sentados.

Observó discretamente la mesa de las serpientes, sin embargo no encontró lo que buscaba, pronto su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se topó con unos ojos color esmeralda que la observaban con cierto recelo, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se volvió fría. Pero no pudo pensar mucho tiempo en eso pues sintió el peso del sombrero en su cabeza.

**Sombrero:** (Vaya, vaya, un placer volver a verla pero, ¿por qué está aquí si yo ya la seleccioné una vez?)

**Sekhmet:** (Necesito que me ayudes…)

**Sombrero:** (Tus intenciones no son malas, aunque tampoco muy seguras. Si yo fuera tú me cuidaría bien las espaldas… Te ayudaré.)

**Sekhmet:** (Podrías enviarme a Slytherin, me sentiría más segura allí.)

**Sombrero:** ¡Slytherin, eh! –Dijo llamando la atención de las cinco mesas, pero en especial del director y del chico Potter. - ¡Sin duda tienes todas las cualidades de un buen Slytherin! Así que… ¡Gryffindor! –Y el comedor comenzó a llenarse de murmullos sorprendidos, cómo alguien que podría ser un Slytherin iba a ser un Gryffindor…

**Sekhmet:** ¡Cómo! –Dijo poniéndose repentinamente de pie y tirando el sombrero al suelo.

Iba a alejarse cuando este dijo algo que solamente ella escuchó y que hizo que se girara en su dirección antes de dirigirse a la mesa de los leones.

**Sombrero:** Un león siempre será un león, por mucho que se corte la melena.

Maldijo su mala suerte cuando se percató de que el único sitio libre en la mesa de los leones era frente a Harry y Ginny, sin embargo se sentó allí resignada a lo que fuera, pero dispuesta a contraatacar.

Tan pronto como estuvo sentada y la comida apareció la pelirroja comenzó a bombardearla a preguntas, preguntas que duraron casi toda la cena y que ella no contestó, pues su mente estaba en otro sitio, recordando el día del juicio, el testimonio de la pelirroja, el veneno que surgió de esa, aparentemente, inocente lengua, la misma que ahora intentaba enterarse de toda su vida como si realmente fuera merecedora de saber algo de ella.

Y casi no quedaba gente en el comedor cuando fue incapaz de soportar más.

**Ginny:** ¿Y por qué has decidido venir a Hogwarts? ¿Es que tu colegio no era lo suficientemente bueno?

**Sekhmet:** No creo que eso te importe. –Y sin más se levantó para irse hacia la salida.

**Harry:** Oye, discúlpate. Ella solo intentaba ser amable. –Se detuvo y se giró para encarar al moreno.

**Sekhmet:** Estate tranquilo, Potter. –El chico creyó que había sonado como si escupiera su nombre con desprecio. –Cuando quiera escuchar más palabras hipócritas volveré a hablar con tu noviecita. –Y abandonó el comedor.

**Ginny:** ¡Pero quién demonios se cree esa estúpida para hablarme así! –Chilló la pelirroja indignada.

**Harry:** Será mejor que vayamos a la sala común. –Ambos se levantaron, una aún lanzando gritos y el otro pensando que le habría encantado poder callar a su novia como lo había hecho la nueva.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Minerva:** Señorita Lefey.

Se giró quedando ante la profesora de transformaciones.

**Minerva:** Le enseñaré el camino hacia su sala común.

**Sekhmet:** No será necesario, si me dice donde está iré yo sola.

**Minerva:** Como quiera. –Dijo tras pensarlo un momento. –Su sala está en la séptima planta, tras el retrato de una señora gorda, la contraseña es garras de león.

**Sekhmet:** Lo recordaré.

Y al ver que la morena no parecía querer moverse de allí fue ella la que se fue por un pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Y bien?

**Minerva:** Es extraña Albus. No se comporta como ningún otro alumno nuevo…

**Dumbledore:** He comprobado su historia y es completamente cierta, el colegio, su historial, su nombre, todo…

**Minerva:** Pero hay algo que te preocupa, ¿no es así?

**Dumbledore:** Tú misma lo has dicho, es extraña. Y hay algo en sus ojos, en su forma de mirar que no me cuadra…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tan pronto como la vio desaparecer por el pasillo fue en dirección contraria a la que le había indicado. Hacia las mazmorras.

Iba caminando por el pasillo de entrada a la sala común cuando se dio cuenta de que había unos cuantos Slytherin parados allí.

**Sekhmet:** (Mucho mejor.)

**Slytherin:** Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí, si es la nueva leona. –Todo el grupo comenzó a reírse, no reconocía al muchacho que había hablado, pero sí que reconocía a Blaise Zabini y a Pansy Parkinson.

**Sekhmet:** Necesito hablar con Malfoy. –Dijo con tono autoritario, sin embargo la ignoraron deliberadamente.

**Blaise:** ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Sería una verdadera lástima que te marcharas tan pronto, leona. –Dijo el moreno con malicia, sin percatarse como los ojos de la morena se habían entrecerrado levemente en una clara advertencia de peligro.

**Pansy:** Además, dudo mucho que mi Draco quiera hablar con alguien como tú. –Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo despectivamente.

**Blaise:** ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros y nos divertimos un poco? –Más risas surgieron mientras el moreno la agarró de una de sus muñecas.

**Sekhmet:** Yo que tú no haría eso. –Dijo como un silbido peligroso.

El chico se quedó mirándola unos segundos, pero una sonrisa divertida volvió a surcar su cara.

**Blaise:** ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué me vas a arañar? –Y las serpientes volvieron a reírse a coro, como si no tuvieran personalidad propia.

**Sekhmet:** Yo no os tendré que hacer nada, ella os lo hará.

Las risas pararon, sintió algo resbaladizo que se movía bajo la mano con la que sujetaba a la leona.

Algunos gritos ahogados se oyeron y cuando el moreno bajó la mirada se encontró con una gran serpiente enroscada alrededor de su brazo que parecía surgir de debajo de la túnica de la chica.

Intentó soltarla, pero ahora era la morena la que le había agarrado de la muñeca mientras la serpiente completamente negra excepto por una escama amarilla en su cabeza se alzaba a la altura de sus ojos enseñando sus colmillos de forma desafiante.

Una mueca de terror surcó el rostro del moreno.

**Sekhmet:** Necesito hablar con Malfoy, ir a buscarlo. –Dijo fríamente refiriéndose a los otros Slytherin que aún continuaban parados en su sitio.

Uno de ellos se metió en la sala y a los pocos minutos salió acompañado de Draco.

**Draco:** ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! ¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo el rubio con una mirada capaz de asustar a cualquiera, pero ella no era cualquiera.

Se fijó en la estampa y en como la extraña estaba agarrando a Zabini.

**Draco:** Suéltalo. –La morena le hizo caso, se percató de cómo el rubio observaba a la serpiente y cuando sus ojos brillaron por menos de un segundo se dio cuanta de que había captado la situación.

**Draco:** ¿Gryffindor? –Preguntó alzando una ceja como si no se lo acabara de creer mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa que muy pocos de sus compañeros habían tenido el honor de ver. –No sé por qué pero me esperaba algo así. –Ella no pudo más que devolverle el gesto mientras la serpiente había desaparecido bajo la manga de su túnica de nuevo, dejando a la vista solo la punta de su cabeza que aparecía en su muñeca como un tatuaje corriente. –Entra, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar.

Siguió al rubio y pronto llegaron a su habitación.

Un punto a favor de Slytherin, pues ellos tenían cuartos individuales, no como en Gryffindor.

**Draco:** Bonito cambio. –Dijo una vez cerraron la puerta del cuarto. –Aunque me gustaban más tus ojos de antes.

Una pequeña luz envolvió el cuerpo de la morena, y en unos segundos se desvaneció para dar paso a una muchacha castaña de ojos dorados, Hermione Granger había aparecido.

**Draco:** Al final te ha mandado Orión…

**Hermione:** No podemos arriesgarnos, Draco. Además tampoco era justo que tú cumplieras mi misión y Harry es demasiado escurridizo.

**Draco:** En eso tienes razón, creo que Potter ya sospecha algo raro de mí…

**Hermione:** Te he traído una cosa de parte de Selene. –Dijo entregándole un paquete que cabía fácilmente en su mano.

**Draco:** ¿Para qué quiero yo un pendiente? –Dijo mirando consecutivamente a la castaña y la argolla dorada que estaba en su mano.

**Hermione:** No es un simple aro, es un prototipo de un potenciador mágico. Hará que el poder de cualquier hechizo que lances se multiplique por tres, además también tiene la función de localizador.

**Draco:** ¿Pero cómo demonios me pongo este trasto?

**Hermione:** Tranquilo, solo tengo que hacerte un agujero en la oreja y asunto arreglado. ¿Tienes una aguja por aquí? Bueno da igual –Y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una aguja entre sus dedos.

**Draco:** ¡No pienso dejar que me traspases la carne con eso! –Dijo mirando a la chica como si se hubiera vuelto loca de repente.

**Hermione:** Vamos, no seas llorón, es solo un pinchacito de nada, ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de notarlo…

**Draco:** ¡He dicho que no!

**Hermione:** Además estoy segura de que con esto las chicas de Hogwarts se volverán aún más locas por ti. –El rubio se iba alejando de la chica conforme esta se acercaba con el objeto diabólico en su mano hasta que finalmente quedó atrapado contra la pared y sucedió lo inevitable.

**Draco:** ¡Qué no!

**Hermione:** ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Te he dicho que te lo voy a poner, y como tu madre que soy callas y obedeces!

Fuera, en la sala común, solo escucharon un grito que provenía de la habitación el rubio, más ninguno se acercó, después de todo este seguía siendo temido, pues no en vano era el príncipe de Slytherin.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya era de día y el chico se encontraba con el uniforme puesto, apoyado contra una de las paredes del corredor, esperando mientras era incapaz de dejar de tocar la argolla dorada que colgaba ahora de una de sus orejas. Un solo pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

**Draco:** (¿Cómo es que siempre consigue salirse con la suya?)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sin duda ese era un día extraño, pues ningún Gryffindor se hubiera imaginado ese espectáculo cuando se levantó.

Después de todo qué demonios hacía un Slythrin, más aún un Malfoy, apoyado en la pared como si esperara algo frente al retrato de su sala común y acariciando lo que parecía ser un piercing en su oreja.

¡¡Desde cuando los Malfoy se ponían pendientes así como así!!

Quien sabe, en un día tan raro como ese quizás hasta Voldemort se había contagiado y había decidido meterse a cura y ellos ni enterados.

Sin duda este iba a ser un año interesante…

**Continuará…**

**Muchas gracias, una vez más, a todas las personas que habeis leído mi historia, dejeis comentarios o no.**

**Espero alguna crítica, si es constructiva en vez de destructiva mejor... XD**


	9. Reencuentros

**Sí, ya se lo que seguramente estareis pensando, dónde se ha metido esta tantos días. Pues solo puedo deciros que siento la tardanza y que tuve una crisis de creatividad. La verdad es que me replanteé muy seriamente si estaba llevando la historia por donde yo quería y me sentía bastante bloqueada, pero aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

**Espero reviews con lo que os ha parecido y cualquier idea que podais tener sobre la historia, o simplemente lo que os gustaría que pasara, agradeceré mucho vuestra ayuda!!!!**

**CAPÍTULO 9.- REENCUENTROS.**

**Sekhmet:** Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… ¡Estúpida! – Chilló cuando se golpeó la pierna contra la esquina de su cama. La verdad es que intentar andar con un solo pie mientras intentaba ponerse la media en el otro no se le daba demasiado bien.

Muchos os preguntareis, qué ha pasado para que esté tan alterada a estas horas de la mañana, pues precisamente esa es una de las razones, es por la mañana.

**FB**

La luz que entraba por la ventana comenzó a molestarle haciendo que se acurrucara sobre sí misma en un intento de evitar que le diera en los ojos.

El silencio a su alrededor hizo más tranquilo su despertar, al parecer era la primera en levantarse. Se giró hacia la luz y abrió los ojos, no recordaba haber dejado la cortina abierta, pero qué más daba. El día era perfecto, el cielo estaba despejado, sin una sola nube, se oía el trinar de los pájaros o de alguna bestia mágica parecida y el reloj aún marcaba las nueve menos diez….

**Sekhmet:** ¡Las nueve menos diez! – Dijo levantándose de pronto, corrió del todo sus cortinas y vio el por qué de tanto silencio… solo quedaba ella en el cuarto.

**FFB**

Se puso los zapatos de mala manera, se colgó la corbata sin atar alrededor del cuello, cogió su mochila, no tan pesada como en otros años, y salió por el retrato de la Dama gorda para encontrarse de frente con el rubio que la miraba con la ceja alzada y una de esas sonrisas de suficiencia que tanto la sacaban de quicio.

**Draco:** Bienvenida a Hogwarts. Bonita forma de vestir. –Dijo intentando no reírse.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Tendrían que poner un horario nocturno para los que dormimos de día! ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame! – Se quejó mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones de la blusa.

El rubio se acercó y comenzó a atarle el nudo de la corbata.

**Draco:** Supongo que habrás notado que llegamos tarde. Por suerte tenemos Defensa a primera hora. –Paró de hablar al percatarse de que la morena llevaba demasiado tiempo callada para ser ella.

Levantó la mirada del nudo de la corbata y se topó con los ojos de la chica, que habían dejado de ser azules por unos instantes y que se posaban ahora en él como dos pedazos de oro ardiente. Una sonrisa picara fue el último elemento para que su sensor de peligro hiciera sonar todas las alarmas.

Vio como se acercaba a cámara lenta hasta su cuello mientras él solo era capaz de intentar tragar con bastante dificultad. Maldito efecto el de los vampiros.

**Sekhmet:** Perfecto. –Ronroneó en la oreja del rubio. –Estás perfecto con ese pendiente… -Se separó unos centímetros de él y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver el sonrojo del rubio y como dejaba escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin percatarse. Le encantaba jugar con él al ratón y al gato, y le encantaba ser un vampiro.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Llegamos? –Pregunto la chica de nuevo con los ojos azules.

**Draco:** Sí, por lo visto el viejo cree que juntando en la mayoría de las clases a los Slytherin y a los Gryffindor va a conseguir que desaparezcan los problemas entre las casas… algo estúpido si me preguntas a mí.

La observó unos instantes.

Quién iba a imaginar que Granger sería capaz de hacer perder la cordura a la mayoría de los hombres con solo un roce o una mirada. No era algo solamente físico, pues ahora no tenía su apariencia normal, era su presencia la que hacía que la gente se girara al verla pasar o le abriesen camino, algo que él había comprobado era muy útil para un día de rebajas en el Londres muggle… Si tan solo las razones de este cambio hubieran sido otras…

Se había quedado embobado mirándola y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, pues la chica le estaba regalando una sonrisa que sería normal para cualquiera, pero él sabía bien lo que escondía, burla.

**Sekhmet:** ¿No tenía tanta prisa, señor Malfoy?

Y él no pudo más que ofrecerle el brazo del que se colgó la chica, coger su mochila y dirigirse hacía su aula mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

**Draco:** (Con ella no se puede.)

______________________________________________________________________

Los pasos de los jóvenes corriendo por el pasillo resonaron en el aula hasta que entraron en ella.

Todo el mundo se había quedado parado al verlos entrar, juntos. Pero ella también estaba paralizada, pues no esperaba que tras la mesa del profesor observándolos, estuviera él, Remus Lupin.

Sintió como Draco le daba un leve apretón en la mano haciéndola salir de su ensoñación. ¡¿Por qué no dejaban todos de mirarlos de una maldita vez?! Siguió al rubio hasta una de las pocas filas de bancos que quedaban vacías al final de la clase y se sentó con él.

**Remus:** Llegan diez minutos tarde, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿Señorita? –Preguntó el licántropo refiriéndose a ella.

**Sekhmet:** Sekhmet Lefey, profesor.

**Remus:** Bienvenida. Bueno, continuemos con lo que…

Desconectó, sería la primera clase en la que no se enteraría de nada pero le dio igual. Estuvo ocupada todo el tiempo observándolo, detallando como se movía, como hablaba, observando sus facciones y comparándolo con lo que ella recordaba de él. Sin duda la guerra la había pasado factura a su amigo, algo que en verdad la entristecía.

Miró el resto de la tarima y se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrar a su viejo gato, Crookshanks, sentado en un taburete a la izquierda de la mesa del profesor, mirándola tan fijamente como ella a él.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando, tumbado en el lado contrario, encontró un perro negro de gran tamaño que bien podría ser confundido con un Grimm, Sirius Black dormía tranquilamente en su forma animaga sin que nadie lo sospechara y un único pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

**Sekhmet:** (Lo consiguió, terminó lo que yo no pude…) –Sin duda estaba orgullosa de Remus.

______________________________________________________________________

Ahí estaba la confirmación a sus sospechas.

Esa chica no era de fiar, era imposible que nadie más se percatara de la extraña aura que parecía rodearla, era algo imposible de explicar.

Lo cierto es que pese a haber desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido para el peligro, no lograba sacar nada claro con respecto a ella, pero parecía llevarse muy bien con Malfoy y eso para él era más que suficiente.

Esta era una de las tantas clases que compartían con Slytherin, de hecho la clase estaba dividida por el pasillo central, a un lado los leones a otro las serpientes, solo ellos dos rompían la norma, y a juzgar por las miradas que les dirigían algunas serpientes, a ellos tampoco parecía gustarles que su "príncipe" se sentara con una Gryffindor.

Debería estar atento a sus movimientos.

______________________________________________________________________

Era algo inevitable, llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlos que era incapaz de apartar la mirada, ni siquiera cuando Draco le explicó que Remus había llegado esa misma mañana o cuando le dijo que Potter llevaba demasiado rato mirándolos, sólo quería grabarse mentalmente sus rostros, recuperar el tiempo perdido…

**Remus:** ¡Y no olvidéis traer a vuestra mascota para la próxima clase! –Despertó de repente al sentir el ruido a su alrededor, la clase había terminado y todos se marchaban.

**Draco:** ¿Vamos? –Asintió y recogió sus cosas rápidamente dispuesta a seguir al rubio.

**Remus:** Señorita Lefey. –Se giró mirando al hombre que la observaba. –Podría quedarse un momento, necesito hablar con usted.

Se volvió un segundo hacia el rubio, vio su cara de preocupación y tras cerrar un momento los ojos asintió con la cabeza, gesto que Draco entendió perfectamente.

**Draco:** Te esperaré fuera.

**Sekhmet:** No te preocupes, llegarás también tarde a la siguiente clase y ya has perdido puntos por mi culpa hoy, puedo ir yo sola.

Reunió el poco valor que sentía en su cuerpo en ese instante, esperó a que todos abandonaran el aula y se giró hacia el que ahora era solamente su profesor.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué es lo que quiere, profesor? –Que raro se le hacía tratarlo de usted…

**Remus:** Solamente me interesaba saber si ya se había puesto al día en las demás materias.

**Sekhmet:** Sí, Draco se encargó de ponerme al tanto ayer.

**Remus:** Bien. – ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que Remus parecía más nervioso que ella? -¿Tiene una relación muy estrecha con Malfoy?

Su pregunta le sorprendió momentáneamente, pero enseguida captó el por qué de su nerviosismo. No le interesaba si se había puesto al día con las materias, se estaba preocupando por Draco.

**Sekhmet:** Somos buenos amigos desde hace tiempo. –Dijo recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del licántropo.

**Remus:** Debe de ser muy importante para él para que halla aceptado tan fácilmente que es una Gryffindor. La verdad es que hay una pequeña rivalidad entre la casa de las serpientes y la de los leones.

Levantó una ceja como si no terminara de creérselo y fue incapaz de no sonreír ante la situación.

**Sekhmet:** ¿"Pequeña rivalidad"?

**Remus:** Supongo que no se la puede engañar tan fácilmente. –Dijo el otro devolviéndole el gesto. – La verdad es que hay una gran rivalidad.

**Sekhmet:** Lo se, es imposible no enterarse.

**Remus:** Me alegro de que el chico pueda contar con una amiga de verdad, es una buena persona a pesar de lo que todos digan de él.

Los nervios habían desaparecido, qué más daba si para él era una simple desconocida, ella tenía grabado a fuego en su mente el tiempo en el que eran los mejores amigos a pesar de la edad, podía volver a ganarse esa confianza de la que había gozado una vez y lo iba a hacer, solo que ahora no serían Remus y Hermione, los mejores amigos, si no que serían Remus y Sekhmet, qué más daba un nombre.

Fue acercándose hacia los animales que los observaban atentos.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Son sus mascotas? –Preguntó con el fin de poder hablar con él un poco más.

**Remus:** Podría decirse que sí.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Cómo se llaman?

**Remus:** El gato se llama Crookshanks, y el perro Canuto.

Se acercó hasta ponerse a la altura del perro y le acarició la cabeza mientras este agachaba las orejas en un signo de consentimiento. Miró sus ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al descubrir en él la misma mirada que había tenido ella mientras estuvo en Azkaban. No pudo más que entristecerse porque sabía exactamente lo que sentía Sirius en esos momentos. Ansiaba la libertad.

Al igual que lo había estado ella, él estaba condenado a vivir entre las sombras por unos asesinatos que no había cometido, a pesar de haber regresado del Velo de la Muerte no podía ser feliz, no así. Se fue alejando en dirección al gato mientras se prometía a sí misma y a él que lo ayudaría a salir de esas sombras.

**Remus:** No es conveniente que lo acaricies. –Dijo el hombre al ver como alzaba su mano hacia Crookshanks. –Hace mucho que no permite que nadie se le acerque, solo me tolera a mí y no mucho… - Pero se quedó asombrado al ver como el gato saltaba del taburete para comenzar a restregarse contra las piernas de la chica.

Se agachó y lo cogió. Cuánto lo había echado de menos…

**Sekhmet:** Es un buen gato. –Dejó de acariciarlo al darse cuenta de que había despertado demasiado interés en el hombre que la miraba ahora curioso. – Será mejor que me valla, creo que Gryffindor va a volver a perder puntos por mi culpa.

**Remus:** Si tiene alguna duda no dude en consultármela.

**Sekhmet:** Gracias, Remus. –Dijo sin ser consciente de sus propias palabras mientras cerraba la puerta del aula.

Lo había llamado por su nombre, y lo extraño es que había sentido que eso era lo más correcto del mundo. Dejó de pensar cuando una luz a su lado le hizo girarse para mirar a su mejor amigo que había decidido sentarse encima de su mesa.

**Sirius:** Es extraña. ¿Has visto el aura que la rodea?

**Remus:** ¿Aura? –Preguntó extrañado, él no había sentido anda fuera de lo común.

**Sirius:** ¡Despide magia por cada uno de sus poros! ¡Es imposible que no lo hayas notado, ya estamos cerca de la luna llena!

**Remus:** ¿Qué más da Sirius? Al fin un Slytherin y una Gryffindor parecen llevarse bien en este endemoniado castillo, quizás sea justo esa unión lo que necesitamos. –Oyó al moreno refunfuñar por lo bajo, desde luego Sirius seguía odiando a los Slytherins como lo hacía a los quince años, seguía comportándose como un chiquillo. Pero eso era ahora lo que menos le importaba, había visto fuego en el interior de esa chica, y Malfoy al fin parecía ser feliz.

* * *

Iba andando por los pasillos hacía el aula de Transformaciones, se detuvo un momento y se pasó la mano por los ojos notando como esta se humedecía levemente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, qué más daba si estaba allí para ser la niñera de Harry, qué más daba si iba a tener que soportar a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts todos los días, se sentía feliz y lo único que hubiera mejorado aún más su ánimo habría sido tener con ella a su familia y a su manada, a Orión.

Pero bien dicen que las emociones del ser humano son volubles por la rapidez con la que pueden cambiar y las suyas, a pesar de ser un vampiro, eran exactamente igual de humanas, como comprobó al entrar a la siguiente clase.

**Minerva:** Llega tarde, siéntese al lado del señor Potter para poder comenzar.

Su sonrisa se borró de golpe al oír esas palabras, qué no se suponía que Harry se sentaba siempre con Ron, ¿por qué justamente hoy tenía que estar solo?

La observó mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas, ni siquiera le miró, algo que no solía sucederle con mucha frecuencia. Tenía la impresión de que esa chica tenía algo en su contra, pero cómo podía ser eso verdad si ni siquiera lo conocía…

**Minerva:** Muy bien, en la clase de hoy practicaremos la defensa mediante la trasformación de un objeto en una cría de dragón. –Hizo un movimiento con la varita y unos papeles se posaron en la mesa de cada alumno.

Se tensó inmediatamente al ver lo que ponía en las hojas.

**Sekhmet:** (Al parecer he cambiado más de lo que creía.) – Pensó mientras apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa.

La clase transcurrió, ya la mayoría de sus compañeros habían logrado la transformación correctamente y habían vuelto a transformar al dragón en su forma original, pero ella no había movido un solo dedo.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con McGonagall que la miraba con gesto severo.

**Minerva:** ¿Tiene algún problema con el ejercicio, señorita Lefey?

**Sekhmet:** No pienso hacerlo. –Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla para quedar a la misma altura que la mujer.

Volteó para mirar a su compañera que tras las palabras dichas había obtenido la atención de toda la clase que ahora esperaba la reacción de la profesora.

**Minerva:** Creo haberme explicado lo suficientemente bien como para dejar claro que eso no es algo que usted pueda decidir.

**Sekhmet:** Y yo creo haberme explicado también con claridad al decirle que no pienso hacerlo. Me niego a crear una vida para luego arrebatársela a su dueño como una asquerosa asesina. –Dijo dejándolo atónito por un instante.

¿Se negaba a hacerlo por no matar algo que ella misma había creado? Increíble pero cierto.

**Minerva:** ¡Siéntese ahora mismo! No pienso tolerar que ponga en duda mi autoridad y mucho menos que interrumpa mis clases por estúpidas tonterías.

**Sekhmet:** ¡No son tonterías! ¡Creéis que podéis jugar a ser Dios pero no es así! No podéis crear y destruir a vuestro antojo como si fuera cualquier cosa. Mucho os vanaglorias de ser el bando de la luz pero cometéis los mismos actos que Voldemort y los suyos, solo que a una escala menor.

Ni un murmullo se oía ahora, algunos impresionados por que la chica hubiera dicho el nombre de Aquel que no debe ser nombrado, otros temerosos de la reacción de McGonagall y él curioso. Quizás esa chica si estuviera en su bando al fin y al cabo si tanto repudiaba lo que hacía Voldemort.

**Minerva:** Fuera de mi clase ahora mismo, luego hablaré con el director sobre su comportamiento.

**Sekhmet:** Mejor, así podré dejar de perder mi tiempo en esta estúpida clase.

Y lo último que escucharon todos fue el retumbar que creó la puerta cuando la morena salió azotándola.

* * *

**Vera:** ¡Auch! –Gritó la castaña al chocar su cabeza contra algo.

**Alex:** ¡Vera, cállate!

**Vera:** ¡Oye, no ha sido mi culpa! ¡¡Algo se ha puesto en el camino de mi cabeza!!

**Orión:** ¡Queréis dejar de hacer el crío y encender una luz de una maldita vez!

**Dan:** ¿Mejor así? –Dijo el pelirrojo conjurando un lumos.

**Orión:** Gracias…

**Alex:** ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?

**Vera:** Es una casa demasiado fea, y lo digo yo que he dormido en bastantes sitios malos. –Dijo agarrando una de las raídas cortinas de la habitación llenándose la mano de la suciedad con la que estaba impregnada.

**Dan:** Sí, según los planos que encontró Hermione y vuestras investigaciones estamos en la casa Gaunt.

**Orión:** Sigamos.

Fueron caminando a lo largo de las habitaciones, todavía no podían creer que de verdad existiera algo como lo que iban a buscar, y el hecho de que no hubiera ninguna medida de seguridad protegiendo un objeto tan valioso les daba mala espina.

Finalmente llegaron a un cuarto oscuro y allí, encima de un mueble de roble oscuro, el brillo de una joya que no estaba cubierta por polvo como el resto de los objetos llamó su atención.

**Alex:** ¿Es ese? –L e preguntó al pelirrojo.

**Dan:** Sí. –Dijo pasándole una hoja con el dibujo de la joya.

**Vera:** ¡Sí, al fin encontramos el anillo de los Peverell! –Gritó la chica mientras entraba corriendo al cuarto.

Vio un brillo rojizo en una de las paredes, luego todo fue demasiado rápido.

**Orión:** ¡Vera, no! –Gritó mientras se lanzaba contra ella.

Una explosión retumbó en la casa lanzando a Dan y a Alex contra la pared del pasillo y llenando el cuarto de humo. No podían ver a los otros dos, de hecho lo único que veían mientras sentían sus cuerpos aún entumecidos era como cientos de serpientes comenzaban a salir de todas partes de la casa.

* * *

**Sekhmet:** ¡Al fin se acabó el día! –Suspiró la morena. Y no era para menos, pues no había sido como ella esperaba, había sido peor.

Entró en el gran comedor en el que la mayoría ya estaban cenando, vio como unos ojos verdes se posaban en ella pero no hizo caso, de hecho se dirigió en dirección contraria a su mesa y se sentó al lado del rubio, en la mesa de las serpientes, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos incluyendo a los profesores y al propio director.

**Draco:** ¿Cómo te ha ido? –Le habló como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, y es que viniendo de ella cualquier cosa era normal.

**Sekhmet:** Ha sido un día asqueroso…

**Pansy:** ¡¿Qué hace esta sentada aquí?! ¡No queremos traidores entre los nuestros, lárgate a tu mesa león! –Dijo la morena enfurecida tanto por el hecho de que estuviera en su mesa como porque parecía llevarse muy bien con Draco. – ¡No puedes estar entre los Slytherins!

El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos, mientras una Pansy Parkinson esperaba a que se largara y un Blaise Zabini la observaba desde el asiento de enfrente sin querer meterse, aun recordaba el tacto de la serpiente negra en su brazo.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Quieres jugar a un juego? –Dijo la morena completamente seria descolocando a todos a su alrededor.

**Pansy:** ¿Cómo? –Preguntó la otra confusa, no esperaba esa reacción.

**Sekhmet:** Jugaremos a un juego. Te demostraré que puedo ser más Slytherin de lo que eres tú, y si lo consigo me sentaré en esta mesa siempre que quiera. –La otra no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, en menos de un segundo la había cogido de la mano, solo un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la serpiente negra la mordió sin que nadie se percatara, miró los ojos azules de la chica y esa fue su perdición.

Nadie supo lo que pasó, de repente Parkinson comenzó a llorar como una histérica y cuando la morena la soltó simplemente se marchó corriendo llenando el comedor de murmullos tras sus pasos.

**Sekhmet:** Bien hecho, Perséfone. –Susurró felicitando a la serpiente.

**Draco:** ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? No es que me importe pero…

**Sekhmet:** No es mi culpa, su mente es demasiado débil incluso para su edad. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agarrando el tenedor, pero volvió a dejarlo al notar todas las miradas sobre ella. –Genial, ya se me ha quitado el hambre. –Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, de repente una idea cruzó su cabeza y con la promesa de una travesura en la cara volvió sobre sus pasos y le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio. –Buenas noches, Draquito. – Y con una sonrisa en la cara salió de allí, ahora los cotillas de Hogwarts tenían otra cosa de la que hablar.

* * *

Quién demonios se creía esa imbécil, nadie le hablaba así a ella.

Ella era la popular, la que había conseguido todo lo que las demás querían. ¡Era la novia de Harry Potter!

Y ahora llegaba esa maldita niña insignificante y creía que podía desafiarla, que podía dejarla en ridículo delante de Harry, pero ya le enseñaría ella que nadie se metía con Ginny Weasley, se lo haría pagar muy caro…

**Ginny:** (Y esta parece la ocasión perfecta…) - Se dijo al ver como la morena caminaba completamente sola hacia donde ella y su grupito de amigas estaban.

**Ginny:** Pero mira qué tenemos aquí, si es la amante de las serpientes… -La provocó mientras las otras reían.

**Sekhmet:** Ahora no, peliroja, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo también. –Respndió intentando pasar de largo, pero un brazo se lo impidió.

**Ginny:** ¿Es que te has peleado con tu novio el mortifago? –Dijo sin percatarse de que había dos personas más viendo lo que sucedía. - ¡Pero si estáis hechos el uno para el otro!

**Sekhmet:** ¡Te lo advierto, no metas a Draco en esto!

**Ginny:** Por qué no, no he dicho nada que no sea cierto. Apuesto a que tú no eres más que otra asquerosa mortifaga, de hecho no me extrañaría que tus padres hubiesen decidido suicidarse como los suyos con tal de no verte más, me dais pen…

**Sekhmet:** ¡Cállate! –Gritó estampando uno de sus puños contra la mejilla de la chica que calló al suelo.

Sacó su varita al ver que otras dos la apuntaban desde donde estaba Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban frente a ella enfrentándola, pero eso le dio igual, estaba completamente fuera de sí.

**Sekhmet:** ¡No eres nadie para hablar así de él! ¡No eres nadie para juzgarnos cuando no sabes absolutamente nada! ¡Si quieres hablar de algo habla de lo podrida que estás por dentro, mírate de una vez en un espejo que tienes para rato!

Una varita se unió a la suya, miró a su lado como Draco parecía dispuesto a empezar el duelo para hacerlo más parejo, aunque ella no necesitara su ayuda.

La batalla parecía a punto de empezar, algo que parecía escrito desde el mismo momento en el que volvió a poner un pie en Hogwarts.

¿Por qué todos tenían decidido ya el bando en el que lucharían, verdad?

**Continuará...**

**Pronto la historia comenzará a ponerse más interesante... REVIEWS**


	10. Lucha, un estilo de vida

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, antes de nada agradecer a todos aquellos que estais leyendo mi historia y daros las gracias por los reviews que he recibido.**

**Siento mucho el retraso pero este capítulo se me ha atragantado un poco (mis manos parecían no querer moverse sobre el teclado), por último deciros que acepto sugerencias y críticas de cualquier tipo sobre el fic y que me gustaría saber qué es lo que esperais encontrar en él aquellos que lo estais leyendo.**

**Que disfruteis el capítulo.**

Capítulo 10.- Lucha, un estilo de vida.

La tensión, palpable ya en el ambiente, hacia que todos los curiosos agolpados alrededor de ellos guardaran silencio.

Estaban quietos, evaluándose antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento, el pelirrojo enfrentándose al rubio mientras sus ojos verdes batallaban contra la mirada azul de Lefey. Miró de reojo como Ginny, aún en el suelo tras el golpe recibido, se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su labio roto.

Apenas se había girado hacia la morena cuando Ginny pasó corriendo por su lado y se abalanzó sobre ella, tan sorprendidos estaban que ni siquiera fueron capaces de intentar separarlas, aun cuando los gritos de los demás estudiantes comenzaron a oírse por el corredor a favor de una u otra.

**Snape:** ¡Qué está pasando aquí! –Ante el grito del viejo profesor de pociones todos se quedaron estáticos, incluyendo a las dos chicas que se levantaron para seguir mirándose, retándose mutuamente.

Paseó su mirada sobre la pelirroja que tenía bastante mal aspecto, pues al labio partido ahora se le había unido una ceja que sangraba bastante y numerosos moratones que comenzaban a verse en su rostro, además el que se estuviera sujetando el abdomen con uno de sus brazos sin duda no presagiaba nada bueno. La morena en cambio no daba muestra alguna de golpe o cansancio, su presencia parecía incluso más intimidante que antes y se erguía orgullosa ante Ginny, no pudo más que pensar que sin duda alguna debía de tener algún tipo de experiencia en peleas.

**McGonagall:** ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Miró la situación, percatándose de que prácticamente todos los profesores se encontraban allí.

**Ginny:** ¡Está loca! ¡Yo solo iba caminando por el pasillo cuando se abalanzó sobre mí! ¡No le di motivo alguno para que me golpeara!

**Harry:** (Mentira.) –Tanto Ron como él habían visto lo que había pasado desde que la pelirroja comenzó a increpar a la otra, él había oído todo lo que había dicho, había visto como intentaba provocar daño y eso no le había gustado.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Es eso cierto, señorita Lefey? –Silencio, eso fue todo lo que el mago obtuvo como contestación a su pregunta.

Miró a la chica que parecía no darle verdadera importancia al hecho de que pudiera meterse en problemas y a Malfoy que no parecía tener intención alguna en meterse en la conversación.

**Harry:** (¿Por qué no dicen nada?)

**Dumbledore:** Señorita Weasley vaya a ver a madame Pomfrey a la enfermería, que los señores Potter y Weasley la acompañen, en cuanto a usted, sígame a mi despacho, creo que tenemos unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar. –Terminó refiriéndose a la morena.

Se giró hacia la que era su novia para ayudarla a ir hacia la enfermería y se percató de la sonrisa cruel que adornaba su cara mientras miraba algún punto detrás de él, gesto que se transformó rápidamente en otro de clara confusión y supo el por qué de ello al volver a girarse pues, antes de marcharse para seguir al director a su despacho, Lefey le había dedicado a la pelirroja también una sonrisa, una tan fría como la mirada con la cual la había taladrado, clara muestra de que aún no había acabado con ella.

**Snape:** Los demás que se vayan a sus salas comunes, esto no es ningún espectáculo.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando el pelirrojo le ayudó a llevar a Ginny, por lo visto ya se le había pasado el enfado, mejor así.

* * *

El humo de la explosión hacía que no pudieran ver nada, este no tardaría más que unos minutos en disiparse pero no sabía si disponían de esos minutos.

**Dan:** ¡Vera, contesta! –Gritó el pelirrojo mientras, con otro hechizo, quemaba a algunas de las serpientes que seguían surgiendo de todas partes.

**Alex:** ¡Orión! –Una serie de silbidos fueron los que contestaron a su llamada, mientras las serpientes dejaban de intentar atacarlos y volvían a los escondrijos de los que habían salido.

Cogió del brazo al otro vampiro y se internó hacia donde recordaba que estaba la entrada a la habitación mientras el polvo se había posado de nuevo, por lo que pudieron ver como Vera miraba preocupada a Orión que, apoyado en una de las paredes, parecía haberse herido en la cabeza, pues un hilo de sangre escurría por su frente.

**Dan:** ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a los otros dos soltándose del que podría considerar su "padre".

**Orión:** Habían colocado una trampa, esta se activaba al entrar a la sala conjurando un hechizo de choque y dejando libres a las serpientes que tenían orden de atacar a todo aquel se encontrara en la casa. Por lo visto el que les dio la orden debía de ser un hablante de pársel bastante fuerte, me costó convencerlas para que se fueran…

**Vera:** Orión me cubrió y recibió él el golpe, si no lo hubiera hecho no se…

**Orión:** No debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora, el anillo tiene otra trampa, supongo que se activará al tocarlo.-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía manar la magia del objeto. -Debemos llevárnoslo de aquí y pronto, no sabemos si al saltar la primera trampa alguien se ha podido percatar de ello.

**Dan:** ¿Qué tipo de maldición crees que sea? –Preguntó mientras todos se acercaban hacia el mueble en el que reposaba el objeto.

**Alex:** No sé, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de magia que despide no creo que pueda matar a uno de los nuestros. –Contestó mientras alargaba el brazo para tocar el objeto, pero su "hermano" lo detuvo antes de hacerlo.

**Orión:** Será mejor que lo coja yo. Selene me dio un poco de la sangre de Hermione para que si pasaba algo pudiera recuperarme inmediatamente, por lo visto vio que sucedería algo así, además ya estoy herido, con uno sobra. –Dijo el moreno mientras le pasaba el frasco a Alex, si el hechizo era muy fuerte quería asegurarse de que este no se rompiera, mejor que lo guardara él. –Vamos allá.

Una serie de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza en cuanto puso un dedo sobre el anillo, haciendo que todo lo demás desapareciera. Imágenes que solían tener a una misma protagonista, una mujer pelirroja que le sonreía de forma fría y hablaba con crueldad, pero él no pudo más que sonreír ante lo irreal de lo que parecía ser un recuerdo.

**Orión:** (No caeré ante un truco tan barato, después de todo la tortura mental es una de mis especialidades, querida.) –No supo si lo dijo en alto o solo en su mente en la que se desarrollaban las escenas, pero el fantasma pelirrojo volvió a mirarlo iracundo y tras retorcerse en el suelo como si algo lo estuviera dañando gravemente, desapareció.

Abrió los ojos sin recordar haberlos cerrado y contempló el objeto que descansaba ahora entre sus dedos, la visión había terminado.

**Alex:** Toma. –Le ofreció el frasco escarlata.

Lo destapó y tan pronto como bebió su contenido las heridas que había recibido se cerraron, Hermione y él compartían una misma alma, por lo que los poderes mágicos que había en la sangre de cada uno funcionaban de forma inmediata en el otro, incluyendo el de la regeneración, cosa que también pasaba con Alex y Dan o con cualquier convertido y su "maestro".

**Orión:** Vámonos. –Dijo sin poder evitar mirar el anillo con nostalgia.

Y sin más las cuatro figuras desaparecieron, dejando en la casa tan solo a las serpientes que, durmiendo, esperaban al próximo incauto que osará entrar en su territorio.

* * *

Estaba de pie en medio del despacho de Dumbledore, pues no había querido tomar el asiento que este le había ofrecido, no con la paciencia de siempre, todo hay que decirlo.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? –Silencio, eso fue todo lo que obtuvo por su parte, haciendo que el viejo director comenzara a desesperarse.

**Dumbledore:** También me he enterado del numerito que ha montado hoy en clase de la profesora McGonagall, ¿Tiene algo que decir sobre este suceso? –Que decir que ha esto último todas las miradas de los profesores que se encontraban allí, incluso Sirius convertido en perro, se posaron sobre ella preguntándose qué le había hecho a la jefa de los leones.

Un nuevo silencio sobrevino a la pregunta, la chica ni siquiera los miraba de hecho, Dumbledore juraría que le estaba empezando a subir la tensión más de lo recomendable.

**Snape:** ¿Es que no va a decir nada para defenderse? –Ahora sí fijo su atención en ellos, mirándolos de la forma más fría que pudo, intentando intimidarlos, midiendo su fuerza con la suya.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Acaso importaría que intentara defenderme?

La profesora de transformaciones no pudo evitar dar un respingo mientras Snape la observaba fijamente.

¿Cómo alguien que parecía tener hielo en vez de sangre había acabado fuera de la casa de las serpientes?

**Sekhmet:** Esa niña ni siquiera ha acertado a darme un golpe, por lo que yo no estoy herida y ella sí, aunque no sea mi culpa es su palabra contra la mía, y dado que ella lleva varios años aquí y yo soy nueva, no puedo sino suponer que la creerán antes a ella que a mí. De todas formas, los hechos son los que más peso tienen, y estos están contra mí.

**Dumbledore:** (Demasiado lista a mi parecer, estaba dando solamente las explicaciones justas) -De hecho, juraría que se negaba a defenderse para estar en su presencia el menor tiempo posible.

**Dumbledore:** Deberá pedirles disculpas a la señorita Weasley y a la profesora McGonagall mañana en público, además…

**Sekhmet:** No lo haré. –Desafió la morena haciendo que el semblante tranquilo que había conseguido mantener el director a pesar de todo se transformara en una mueca seria y sorprendida, una mezcla algo inusual sin lugar a dudas.

**Dumbledore:** Entonces me veré obligado a informar a su tutor.

**Sekhmet:** Hágalo. –Dijo mientras los otros miraban de uno a otro. - Si quiere puede llamarlo ahora mismo y yo le explicaré los motivos de mis actos delante de ustedes. Él habría hecho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar.

Y sin esperar a que el otro contestara salió del despacho, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo allí. De lo que no se percató la morena es de que uno de los cuadros del despacho la miraba con cierto interés.

Dumbledore relajó la espalda, que había tenido en tensión sin darse cuenta hasta hace unos segundos, y hundiéndose en su butaca se paso la mano por el rostro al tiempo que suspiraba cansado.

**Snape:** ¿Quién es? -Preguntó el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

**McGonagall:** La "señorita" Lefey. –Dijo con cierta ironía. – Una muchacha tan maleducada como apegada a tu ahijado, si me lo permites. Mañana tienes clase con ella, ya la conocerás.

**Remus:** En eso no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, Minerva. –Dijo atrayendo la atención del resto. – Yo también he tenido el placer de darle clase hoy he incluso he tenido una conversación bastante animada con ella al terminar esta, así que puedo asegurarte que sí es amiga de Malfoy, pero tiene una muy buena educación, de hecho no fue descortés en ningún momento a pesar de que la entretuve un buen rato.

**Dumbledore:** Entonces deberíamos entender que no es algo natural en ella, sino que escoge comportarse de esa forma.

**Remus:** Exacto, y según lo que he visto se comporta de la misma forma que se portan con ella.

**McGonagall:** ¡No me dirás que de verdad crees lo que estás diciendo!

**Remus:** Por supuesto que lo creo, después de todo aquí se comportó de forma altiva, igual que lo haría un condenado con orgullo, porque después de todo la chica sí que tenía razón al decir que daría igual si se defendiera. ¿Verdad, Dumbledore?

Y todas las miradas recayeron sobre el viejo mago que, pensativo, meditaba las palabras dichas por el licántropo.

* * *

La sala, blanca inmaculada, desentonaba sin lugar a dudas con los sollozos que provenían de ella. La causa de estos, Ginny Weasley.

La pelirroja lloriqueaba mientras madame Pomfrey le curaba las heridas bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano y del moreno, que no podía sino pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

¿Qué le había pasado a Ginny para que se convirtiera en eso, en ese ser que parecía no albergar ningún sentimiento bueno por los demás? ¿Dónde estaba la Ginny que se había enamorado de él hace tantos años, dónde estaba la hermanita de Ron a la que todo el mundo quería proteger? Y mientras se preguntaba esto no pudo evitar cuestionarse sobre sí mismo mientras lo recorría un escalofrío nada agradable.

**Harry:** (¿Y si yo también he cambiado tanto como ella? ¿Y si el vacío que siento constantemente se debe a eso?)

Una mano sobre su hombro fue lo que le hizo perder el hilo de unos pensamientos que no le llevarían a nada bueno.

**Ron:** Tranquilo, se pondrá bien. –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras intentaba darle "ánimos".

No hubo ningún lo siento entre ellos, ninguna disculpa, ningún arrepentimiento y el moreno no pudo evitar pensar que tras esa amistad no había sentimiento alguno. Sin embargo no dijo nada, pues él lo único que no quería era estar solo, daba igual si Ron estaba con él por conveniencia o no, hacía tiempo que no le importaba.

**Ron:** No entiendo por qué dijo esas cosas cuando la otra no le había provocado. –Y es que a pesar de que Malfoy no era santo de su devoción, ambos sabían que lo dicho por la pelirroja había hecho más daño que un cruciatus. –Ginny no suele comportarse así.

**Harry:** (Al parecer no has pasado mucho tiempo con tu hermana últimamente.)

**Ron:** Menos mal que no usó magia. –Eso le sorprendió. Miró a su novia en la camilla para luego volver a mirar a su amigo, tenía razón.

**Harry:** (¿Por qué sólo ha usado los puños?)

Ellos se habían sorprendido demasiado cuando todo empezó y olvidaron que tenían consigo sus varitas, pero Malfoy no. Él estaba tranquilo y podría haber utilizado su magia en cualquier momento, sin embargo no había intervenido. Y la chica había tenido la suya a mano todo el rato, podría haberle hecho mucho más daño y en cambio no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Y el moreno solo pudo obtener una respuesta que, si bien podría ser cierta, parecía completamente descabellada.

Lefey estaba completamente furiosa, pero aun así se había controlado. ¿Se había contenido para evitar hacerle daño a Ginny?

* * *

Cuando llegó a la sala de los leones, tras dar un paseo por los jardines para templar sus nervios, todo el mundo calló de repente para mirarla y comenzar a cuchichear en grupos. Los rumores en Hogwarts corrían más rápido de lo que ella recordaba.

Notó como Potter y Weasley la miraban desde una esquina pero no hizo caso, estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por ellos ahora.

Subió a su dormitorio para chocarse de frente con las miradas de odio que le dirigían las arpías con las que compartía cuarto, todas unas mocosas que se arrastraban por el suelo que pisaba la pelirroja.

Se tumbó en su cama y cerró las cortinas para echar un par de hechizos sobre ellas, no era tan estúpida como para no pensar que sus compañeras de cuarto intentarían jugársela.

Se puso uno de sus pijamas mientras el tatuaje de la serpiente, que le ocupaba todo un brazo, comenzaba a moverse hasta desaparecer, dejando a la cobra negra enroscada en su cama. Se echó a su lado y no pudo evitar pensar que sin duda aquella pequeña hacía su estadía en Hogwarts mucho mejor.

**Sekhmet:** Buenas noches, Perséfone. –Dijo al tiempo que besaba la escama amarilla de su cabeza para caer dormida.

Un día agotador.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado desde ese incidente, a consecuencia del cual era repudiada por los Gryffindor y temida por parte del colegio. ¿Cómo había escuchado que la llamaba una chica entre susurros? A sí, neurótica agresiva, algo que hizo que comenzara a partirse de risa en medio del pasillo sin razón aparente, pasando a ser la neurótica loca agresiva.

Sin embargo, también había pasado algo bueno, Potter parecía haber desarrollado una curiosidad bastante grande hacia ella, lo que hacía que no tuviera que esforzarse para cumplir su misión, pues el chico casi parecía su sombra.

Dio otro sorbo a la copa de "vino" que estaba tomando tendida en uno de los sillones de Slytherin, algo necesario pues pese a poder alimentarse como los humanos, su poder y sus instintos disminuían si no ingería algo de sangre de vez en cuando.

Estaba metida en su cabeza ignorando la cháchara que Zabini se había empeñado en mantener con ella intentando llamar su atención.

Miró al moreno mientras esperaba a que Draco bajara para ir a comer, era listo, lo que Blaise estaba buscando era su favor, saber que ella le guardaría las espaldas, algo que no iba a negarle pues ella también necesitaba de alguien más que Draco para cubrir las suyas, y el moreno era un buen candidato.

Sintió como alguien se ponía a su espalda y giró para contemplar al rubio.

**Draco:** ¿Qué te preocupa? –Preguntó haciendo que el otro callara y comenzara a prestar atención a lo que hablaban.

**Sekhmet:** No he vuelto a saber nada de Orión desde que llegué aquí y ya ha pasado más de una semana.

**Draco:** ¿Le has escrito?

**Sekhmet:** No contesta, nadie contesta, es como si todos hubieran desaparecido. Supongo que no saber de él hace que me sienta un poco inquieta. –Dijo para colarse en la mente del rubio, Blaise no tenía por qué enterarse de todo. – (He intentado contactar con sus pensamientos, pero parece haberse desvanecido, ni siquiera cuando debería estar durmiendo puedo encontrarlo…) –Ahora el rubio también parecía preocupado.

**Draco:** Será mejor que bajemos. –Dijo ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse mientras el moreno aún intentaba entender de lo que habían hablado.

* * *

A pesar de que la escena solía repetirse bastante a menudo la entrada del grupo de slytherins atrajo bastantes miradas, entre todas la suya, que observaba como la leona entraba rodeada de serpientes, serpientes venenosas que no se atreverían a envenenarla, pues si de algo se había enterado estos últimos días era de los rumores de que la morena estaba haciendo amistades entre algunas serpientes que, a pesar de pertenecer a los leones, la veían como un buen prospecto de uno de los suyos.

**Ginny:** Maldita traidora… - Susurró su novia al ver como Lefey se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin.

El humor de la peliroja había empeorado al tiempo que mejoraban sus heridas, era consciente de que no se atrevería a atacar a la morena, al menos no directamente, aunque eso no quitaba los comentarios ácidos que hacía cada vez que la veía o la tensión en el ambiente cada vez que se cruzaban, algo que le estaba empezando a resultar bastante molesto.

¿Sería malvada, una bruja oscura? ¿Tendría algún doble motivo para estar en Hogwarts? No sabía qué, pero algo le impulsaba a creer que la leona no representaba un peligro, al menos para él, sin embargo ese mismo algo le advertía que no se acercara mucho, pues como su propio nombre indicaba, estaba seguro de que si se sentía amenazada de alguna forma podría llegar a ser muy peligrosa, tan peligrosa como una leona.

* * *

Se sentó entre los slytherins con Draco a su lado como ya venía siendo costumbre, mientras escuchaba los berrinches de Pansy por no poder estar con el rubio. En realidad no lo sentía por la chica, pues esta parecía no querer darse cuenta de que ella no iba a alejarse de su "hijo", por lo que no era la persona con la que más le apeteciese estar.

Le hizo una seña a Blaise para que se sentara a su otro lado, gesto que el moreno aceptó inmediatamente, mientras los intereses de ambos fueran compatibles no tenía inconveniente en ofrecerle su apoyo al Slytherin.

La sangre había hecho que sus sentidos se afinaran y no pudo evitar reírse ante uno de los chismes que escuchó en el comedor, haciendo que todos a su alrededor se giraran curiosos.

**Sekhmet:** Amor. –Dijo refiriéndose al rubio que la miraba confuso. - ¿Cómo es que estamos prometidos y yo todavía sin enterarme? No está bien que me tenga que enterar por murmullos de que voy a tener que aguantarte el resto de mi vida. –Dijo haciendo que el otro comenzara también a reírse, algo que era casi normal desde que llegó la morena.

Mientras Draco seguía con su ataque de risa las lechuzas entraron trayendo consigo el correo y Sekhmet se sorprendió cuando reconoció al búho negro que se había posado frente a ella.

**Sekhmet:** Failon… -Dijo reconociéndolo, su plumaje completamente negro lo hacía muy llamativo durante el día, pero es que ese animal solía trabajar de noche. El búho de Orión estaba ante ella tendiéndole la pata llena de cartas.

**Draco:** ¿Son de Orión? -Preguntó una vez que pudo dejar de reír.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué? –Dijo la morena que se había quedado demasiado sorprendida como para escucharlo.

**Draco:** Las cartas…

Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado parada como una estúpida durante unos segundos se apresuró a darle algo de comida al búho, el cual llevaba un rato exigiendo la recompensa por su trabajo.

Se fijó en una carta roja que el animal aún tenía cogida con una pata, pero al intentar quitársela el búho se apresuró a levantar el vuelo para posarse frente a un Albus Dumbledore que se encontraba tan sorprendido como ella mientras cientos de ojos habían dirigido ya la mirada hacia el bello animal que le extendía la pata al director de Hogwarts para que este le quitara la carga que portaba.

Los ojos azules del anciano se posaron sobre los de ella con curiosidad durante unos segundos y luego abrió el sobre.

Silencio, eso es todo lo que se escuchó en el gran comedor hasta que una voz fría, susurrante, comenzó a salir del sobre haciendo que a muchos de los presentes les recorriera un escalofrío.

**?:** Me temo que yo le conozco a usted, "profesor", pero usted no a mi, así que me presentaré. Soy Orión Lefey, jefe del clan Lefey y tutor de Sekhmet.

En estos momentos nadie abría negado que la frialdad con la que parecía expresarse ese hombre unido a su voz, que se asemejaba al silbido de una serpiente antes de atacar, puso los pelos de punta a media sala.

**Orión:** Jamás pensé que debería hablar con usted tan pronto y menos por circunstancias tan "agradables". Debo decirle que no me gustó demasiado recibir una carta suya hablando sobre una "mala conducta" de mi ahijada, pero aún me gustó menos saber los motivos de esta. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Decirle, en primer lugar, que como en casi todas las cosas este no es un punto en el que mi opinión difiera de la de Sekhmet. El que ustedes no sepan apreciar el valor de la vida, por muy pequeña que esta sea, es problema suyo no mío, por lo que veo correcto el comportamiento de Sekhmet, pues si hubiera hecho lo contrario me hubiera decepcionado y, en cuanto al altercado que me comentó con la señorita Weasley, soy completamente consciente de mi ahijada no la habría agredido sin motivo alguno así que, para mi, su razón está por encima de la suya y, como tal, actúo a su favor. Habiendo dejado ya bien clara mi postura frente a los sucesos que me comentaba, le aconsejo que la próxima vez que decida molestarme por algún asunto en el que Sekhmet este involucrada le haga caso a ella si le dice que le daré la razón, porque lo haré. –Otra pausa, juraría que el vampiro se lo había pasado bien mientras hacía el vociferador, pues casi podía verle con una sonrisa en la cara mientras grababa el mensaje. -No toleraré que vuelva a molestarme por insignificancias pues como comprenderá soy un hombre ocupado y, desde luego, no tengo su tiempo. Un "placer" hablar con usted. –La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el claro tono de ironía que el moreno había utilizado durante casi toda la conversación mientras veía como la carta comenzaba a quemarse para desaparecer cualquier indicio de su existencia.

**Sekhmet:** (Ojala tuviera una cámara de fotos.) –Fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza mientras veía las caras atónitas tanto de alumnos como de profesores, una estampa irrepetible.

**Sekhmet:** Ya le advertí que no le molestara. –Dijo comenzando a mirar las cartas mientras el comedor se volvía a llenar de murmullos, Dumbledore había abandonado la sala. –Esta es para ti. –Dijo pasándole una carta de Selene al rubio. – (Otra de Orión, una de Alex, otra de Vera y Dan, creo que estos se están apegando mucho últimamente, otra de… ¿Anubis? ¿Para quién…?)– ¡Qué demonios! –No pudo evitar maldecir mientras abría la carta que le había escrito Orión.

**Draco:** ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

La morena terminó de abrir el sobre y en su mano calló un anillo con una piedra roja, se apresuró a colocárselo en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, ya sabía lo que era, y comenzó a leer la carta mientras iba alternando la mirada de esta a la mesa de los profesores a la vez que su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono aún más pálido.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué te propones ahora, Orión…?

**Draco:** ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! –La repentina exclamación del chico logró sacarla de su preocupación y se dio cuenta de que estaba casi tan pálido como ella mientras sujetaba algo en su mano.

Le arrebató la carta que comenzó a leer mientras formaba una sonrisa macabra, sin duda esto le gustaría.

**Draco:** Por favor Sekhmet, lo que quieras durante una semana, pero otra vez no…

**Sekhmet:** Hagámoslo divertido. –Dijo mirándolo sin perder la sonrisa, sabía que el rubio entendería. –Diez segundos. –Y conjuró el instrumento maléfico en sus manos.

**Sekhmet:** Nueve, ocho,… -El rubio ya había salido como alma que lleva el diablo del comedor. –Cero. –Y la gran cazadora partió en busca de su presa sin olvidar las cartas.

Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo y ella podía enorgullecerse de conocer lo único a lo que el rubio le tenía pánico, las agujas…

Su misión, dejar a Draco Malfoy como un colador.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y volvían a entrar al comedor. Sin duda formaban un trío muy diferente al conocido "trío dorado". A un lado Sekhmet Lefey, la slytherin con alma de leona, a otro Blaise Zabini un slytherin calculador y, en medio de estos, Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes que jugueteaba con el aro rojo que ahora tenía colocado en su oreja encima del dorado mientras miraba a los otros con mala cara y maldecía por lo bajo.

Le había dejado ventaja al rubio, quiso cazarlo sin utilizar sus sentidos superdesarrollados, como una humana, y por el camino se encontró con Blaise que los había seguido fuera del gran comedor y, tras contarle lo que pretendía hacer, este se unió a la caza del rubio y una vez lo encontraron, mientras Zabini lo sujetaba ella se encargó de colocarle el nuevo pendiente, razón por lo cual el rubio no les hablaba a ninguno de los dos.

Había conseguido recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa de la carta de Anubis confiando en que las acciones de Orión siempre tenían un por qué, sin embargo no quería soportar el mal humor de Draco por lo que decidió comer en la mesa de Gryffindor.

**Sekhmet:** Adiós, Draquito. –Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla al "gran niño enfadado" sabiendo que odiaba que lo llamaran así. –Cuídalo bien. –Se refirió esta vez al moreno mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

**Blaise:** ¡A sus órdenes! –Afirmó haciendo un gesto que bien se parecía al de un militar, a veces se sorprendía de que un sangre pura como Zabini supiera tanto sobre el mundo muggle.

Mientras se alejaba de ellos dos escuchó un gruñido del rubio que sonaba más bien como "traidores".

Se sentó en su mesa sin poder evitar tocar el sobre que aún tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, por lo demás la cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente, pero justo cuando iba a abandonar la sala una fuerte explosión se escuchó tras las puertas, estas se abrieron y tras ellas aparecieron numerosas figuras encapuchadas.

Un único pensamiento pasó por las mentes de los que allí estaban, el mismo que pasó por la suya mientras sentía la rabia invadiendo su cuerpo.

**Sekhmet:** (Mortifagos.)

* * *

Cuando fue completamente consciente de lo que sucedía se descubrió luchando en los terrenos del colegio en medio de una batalla campal.

Miró a su alrededor, viendo como los profesores y algunos pocos alumnos que se habían quedado a ayudar luchaban contra los mortifagos, que les superaban en número, mientras el cielo de los terrenos de Hogwarts se iluminaba debido a los diferentes hechizos.

**Sirius:** ¡Harry, márchate de aquí! –Le gritó su padrino que había dejado atrás su camuflaje canino para enfrentarse a la amenaza.

**Harry:** ¡No, no lo haré! –Gritó alejándose de él con la varita en una mano. Esta también era su guerra, no iba a marcharse y esconderse en algún rincón solo por que se lo ordenasen, estaba harto de que otros se creyeran con derecho a dirigir su vida.

**¿: **¡Cuidado Harry! –No supo quien le había gritado, pero al girarse se dio cuenta de que un rayo rojo iba hacia él y no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo.

**Harry:** (Cruciatus…) –Sintió como un peso lo empujaba haciéndolo caer a un lado, cuando se levantó vio como la maldición impactaba sobre la figura que apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, pero no gritó.

**Harry:** ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó a la chica que continuaba con la mirada en el suelo, Sekhmet Lefey, había sido ella quien le había salvado.

La chica se levantó de pronto y, extendiendo su varita al frente, formuló un hechizo que no pudo reconocer haciendo que un rayo blanco impactara contra el mortifago que había estado a punto de volver a atacarlos dejándolo inconsciente.

**Sekhmet:** No te quedes ahí parado, Potter, no siempre voy a estar cubriéndote.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, parecía como si no le hubiese pasado nada, como si no acabara de recibir una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Se levantó y se puso a su espalda para cubrirla mientras levantaba su propia varita, la morena fue la que se sorprendió ahora, sin embargo nadie lo notó.

**Harry:** Gracias… -No recibió respuesta alguna, pero tampoco la esperaba.

Una tercera persona puso su espalda a sus flancos pudiendo cubrir así todos los ángulos, jamás lo había visto antes pero no se preocupo por esto, estaban en medio de una batalla y debían pensar en sobrevivir.

**Harry:** No paran de llegar. –Dijo mientras uno de sus hechizos noqueaba a otro mortifago. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban luchando, pero el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura.

**Sekhmet:** Hay más en el bosque…

**¿: **Luego nos encargaremos de esos primero hay que acabar con estos, si entran en el castillo tendremos problemas.

Se impresionó cuando el hombre cogió a uno de los encapuchados del cuello y se lo partió con una sola mano, pero no pudo pensar demasiado en ello pues ya tenía frente a él a otro enemigo.

Se dejó caer en el suelo debido a la falta de magia y al cansancio de su cuerpo, había sido una lucha encarnizada en la que, por suerte, parecía que ninguno de ellos había muerto. Guardó su varita al tiempo que se tumbaba en la hierba de los terrenos, los mortifagos se habían retirado, por lo visto habían encontrado más resistencia de la que esperaban.

Ahora que todo estaba más tranquilo se permitió mirar a la que había sido su compañera de batalla, Lefey seguía de pie, tan inmutable como siempre.

**Harry:** (¿Cómo es capaz de aguantar de pie después de esto?) –Volvió su mirada hacia el hombre que no apartaba los ojos de la morena.

Era un hombre joven, de unos veinti pocos, de largo cabello rubio que llevaba atado en una coleta baja con una cinta, ojos verdes y protuberantes colmillos blancos…

**Harry:** (¿Colmillos?) –Se apresuró a coger la varita en su mano al percatarse de lo que era el ser que estaba frente a él. –Vampiro… -Susurró demasiado bajo como para que un humano lo escuchase, sin embargo los otros dos se giraron hacia él.

Estaba siendo escudriñado por el vampiro y lo sabía, cosa que solo lo estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

**Dumbledore:** No creí que vinierais a ayudarnos. – Se quedó estupefacto cuando vio al director hablar tranquilamente con ese ser, Dumbledore debería haberse dado ya cuenta de lo que era el hombre. ¿Por qué no parecía considerarlo un peligro?

Recorrió el escenario de la lucha buscando a Sirius con la mirada descubriendo un gran perro negro que se metía en el colegio y numerosas caras desconocidas, seguramente vampiros.

**Alex:** Vinimos por nuestra cuenta, ya que usted parece estar dejándonos de lado más de lo que consideramos beneficioso para ambos. –Terminó enseñándole los colmillos de forma amenazadora, si había algo que molestara al rubio era que no los tuvieran en cuenta para una buena lucha.

**McGonnagal:** ¡Qué significa esto, Dumbledore! –Exclamó la profesora acercándose rápidamente lanzando una mirada de advertencia al rubio.

**Dumbledore:** Será mejor que todos los alumnos regresen a sus torres, que aquellos que estén heridos se dirijan a la enfermería con Poppy, que los demás profesores me acompañen a mi despacho. ¿Sus hombres? – Dijo mirando al vampiro, pero los demás extraños habían desaparecido ya.

**Alex:** Conmigo bastará para lo que deba decir.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Y su líder?

**Alex:** Yo vengo en su nombre. –Dijo el rubio algo irritado ya por las insistentes preguntas del hombre, menos mal que este no había intentado meterse en su mente o de lo contrario el director de Hogwarts necesitaría una transfusión urgente, no estaba de humor para aguantarlo.

**Dumbledore:** Como quiera. –Y sin más todos comenzaron a alejarse en dirección al castillo.

Cuando salió de su estupor y se giró Sekhmet había desaparecido y en los terrenos quedaban tan solo Ron y Ginny que estaban ahora a su lado, por lo visto también habían estado en la batalla.

**Ginny:** Será mejor que volvamos a la torre.

**Harry:** Adelantaos, enseguida iré.

**Ron:** ¿Estás seguro? –El moreno se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y esperó hasta que los otros se perdieron en el interior del colegio. No iba a ir a la sala común, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

Se levantó y con las pocas fuerzas que había logrado reunir y fue corriendo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, dobló la última esquina y allí, al lado de una de las gárgolas, se encontró con Lefey que estaba de pie apoyada contra una de las paredes del corredor.

**Harry:** ¿Qué haces aquí? –La morena abrió los ojos y se limitó a responderle lo justo.

**Sekhmet:** Lo mismo podría decirte, Potter.

**Harry:** ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Preguntó mientras apretaba los puños, estaba harto de que su vida estuviera plagada de secretos y la chica frente a él parecía ser justo eso, un secreto indescifrable. –Se distinguir muy bien un cruciatus del resto de maldiciones. ¿Cómo es posible que tras recibir semejante tortura estés como si nada te hubiera pasado? –Sintió como toda la ira que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años explotaba en su interior y fue incapaz de contenerla, quizás la morena no tenía ninguna culpa de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida, pero fue con ella con quien decidió pagar su desolación.

**Harry:** ¿¡Lo sabías, no es así!? ¡Tú sabías que esos magos asquerosos atacarían! ¡Sabías que estaban escondidos en el bosque! ¡No eres más que otra asquerosa mortif…!

Cuando su espalda chocó bruscamente contra la pared fue cuando se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que le había dicho a la chica, la misma que se encontraba ahora furibunda frente a él mientras le apretaba el cuello, la misma que le había ayudado en la batalla, la misma que no tenía culpa de nada. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por todo lo que le había dicho pero ya no podía volver atrás y morderse la lengua…

**Sekhmet:** ¡Como te atreves siquiera a pensar que formo parte de esa chusma! ¡Qué te haya salvado no significa que no pueda liquidarte en este mismo instante, Potter! ¡Vuelve a decir algo así y desearás que te arranque la lengua!

**Harry:** Lo siento… -Dijo sin hacer mención alguna de intentar defenderse, y esto sorprendió tanto a la morena que, poco a poco, fue aflojando el agarre del cuello del chico.

**Harry:** Tienes razón, me salvaste cuando nada te obligó a hacerlo, nadie te hubiera culpado si algo me hubiera pasado en medio de la batalla, pero tú me ayudaste. Supongo que estoy tan resentido con todos que he sido incapaz de controlarme, no creo que seas una mortifaga. Por eso lo siento, no debí desquitarme contigo.

Sintió como el agarre desaparecía totalmente y como la morena se alejaba para volver a apoyarse en la pared frente a él, se tocó el cuello dolorido y el silencio invadió el pasillo durante un tiempo.

**Harry:** ¿Por qué me llamas Potter? Pareces odiarme y yo no recuerdo haberte hecho nada.

La chica cerró los ojos intentando evitar mostrar el dolor que estos reflejaban ante las palabras dichas.

Sí que le había hecho algo, quiso decírselo, soltarlo todo de golpe, tomar la venganza que por derecho le pertenecía, sin embargo no fue capaz de reprocharle nada.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día, cuánto había pasado desde que creyó morir de desesperación… Ella había cambiado, era consciente de eso, y tenia la casi certeza de que vengarse del moreno solo le acarrearía más dolor. –Pensó mientras le miraba fijamente. –Lo único que había hecho en el pasado había sido maldecir a todos aquellos que la dañaron y eso la había sumido en la oscuridad.

Recordó las palabras que le dijera hace tiempo Orión, le había dicho que la venganza no le traería nada bueno, en ese momento no lo entendió pero ahora lo hacía.

¿Acaso no era suficiente el dolor que todos habían sentido ya? –Se preguntó mirando los ojos verdes del moreno, ojos que habían perdido el brillo que antaño tenían. - ¿Cuánto más debían sufrir Remus, Draco, Harry? Todos habían sufrido ya demasiado, incluyéndola a ella misma.

Quiso decirle que él la había matado, pero el odio que había estado acumulando en su interior se había desvanecido de golpe ante la mirada casi desesperada del moreno pues, en el fondo, aún le quería del mismo modo que tampoco podía evitar extrañar a Ron.

Tenían sus fallos, incluyendo el fallo que hizo que ella se convirtiera en un ser de la noche, pero habían sido su familia durante buena parte de su vida. Se dio cuenta de por qué la venganza no le traería nada bueno pues, en el fondo de su frío corazón, seguía queriéndolos.

**Sekhmet:** Tú también me llamas Lefey y tampoco te he hecho nada. -Respondió finalmente sorprendiendo al chico que ya no esperaba contestación alguna.

**Harry:** Sekhmet. –Pronunció casi con solemnidad mientras sonreía a la chica, la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo que alcanzaba sus ojos.

**Sekhmet:** Harry. –Respondió la otra seria haciendo que la sonrisa del moreno aumentara.

**Harry:** ¿Cómo aguantaste la maldición?

**Sekhmet:** Que te soporte un poco más no implica que vaya a contarte todos mis secretos.

El moreno lejos de ofenderse pareció tomarse la contestación como un reto pues siguió sonriendo.

La puerta de las gárgolas se abrió y el rubio pasó entre medio de los dos chicos dirigiéndole una mirada a la morena que, entendiendo el mensaje, abrió su mente para que el vampiro fuera capaz de introducirse en ella.

Iba a irse cuando se fijó en Harry que mantenía una mirada desconfiada fija en el corredor por el que había desaparecido el rubio.

**Sekhmet:** Te daré un consejo, Harry. –El nombre se le trabó un poco en la garganta.

Al darse cuenta de que este le prestaba atención prosiguió.

**Sekhmet:** No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, no todo lo bueno es blanco y lo malo es negro. En realidad todas las criaturas, mágicas o no, nacen siendo grises y esto no varía a lo largo de su vida. Son ellos los que deciden jugar de parte del bien o del mal, su naturaleza no tiene nada que ver en esto, piénsalo. –Se giró, pues tenía algo que hacer antes de volver a la sala de los leones. –Será mejor que tengas muy presentes mis palabras o seguirán mintiéndote y tratándote como a un simple títere el resto de tu vida.

Finalmente se marchó, dejando en medio del corredor al moreno que intentaba descifrar el contenido de sus palabras, él no quería ser manipulado por nadie.

* * *

Paseó tres veces ante el mismo sitio y una puerta apareció frente a ella mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho el rubio.

_**Alex:**__ (Diez minutos)_

Imaginó lo que deseaba encontrar y cuando abrió la puerta la sala había creado un cuarto a su gusto, se apresuró a acercarse a la chimenea encendida y esperó hasta que un cuerpo comenzó a formarse en las llamas, un rostro de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados que extendía una de sus manos hacia ella.

Alargó su propio brazo y lo introdujo en las llamas, estas lamían su piel pero no la quemaban, después de todo el control del fuego era uno de sus poderes.

Sacó su mano de las llamas y al abrirla encontró en ella un pequeño objeto, un anillo con una gran piedra negra que tenía grabado un símbolo parecido a una pirámide y que estaba rodeada de otra de color dorado que parecía brillar.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó un poco desconcertada.

**Orión:** Esto, pequeña, es el resultado de tus investigaciones, la reliquia de la muerte.

**Continuará… **


	11. ¿Horrocruxe? Siente mi miedo

**Al fin, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a dar señales de vida. No tengo más que pedir perdor por haber tardado tanto en actualizar e intentar que el próximo capítulo este listo pronto. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que estan siguiendo la historia, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones después de leer un capítulo. **

**Que lo disfruteis.**

**Capítulo 11.- ¿Horrocruxe? Siente mi miedo.**

**Orión:** Esto, pequeña, es el resultado de tus investigaciones, la reliquia de la muerte.

Se quedó quieta durante unos instantes, impactada, pues eso era lo último que esperaba del moreno. Creía que la investigación se había paralizado desde que ella se fue.

**Sekhmet:** El Anillo de los Pewerell, la gema negra es la piedra de la resurrección. ¿Verdad?

Observó el rostro del moreno perfilado por las llamas y notó como una sensación de orgullo la iba invadiendo mientras este asentía.

**Sekhmet:** Lo habéis conseguido… ¿Pero cómo? –Se percató de algo que debería haber notado desde un principio, sin embargo se le pasó por alto al centrarse tanto en el objeto que reposaba en sus manos. El vampiro lucía bastante mal, incluso más pálido de lo habitual, y sus ojos, esos ojos que tenían el poder de hacer que cualquier presa se entregara a la muerte voluntariamente, habían perdido su brillo, indicio de que el cuerpo del vampiro retenía poca magia en ese momento -¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

**Orión:** Digamos que tuvimos algunos problemillas. –Se quedó callada esperando a que continuara y el moreno observó como le enviaba una mirada de preocupación. – ¿Te has fijado en la gema dorada que bordea la piedra de la resurrección? –Dijo intentando hacer que la chiquilla dejara de verle con cata de cordero degollado, esa mirada que hacía que sintiera como su corazón, muerto desde hace siglos, latía desenfrenadamente.

Por supuesto que se había fijado, había observado todo el anillo, desde el símbolo con forma de pirámide que aparecía grabado en la piedra negra hasta el oro en el cual el anillo estaba forjado.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Oro? No me digas que…

**Orión:** Así es, tuvimos que quitar la gema del anillo original para poder rodearla con piedra filosofal. Resulta que a algún estúpido se le ocurrió usar el anillo como horrocruxe.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué es eso de horrocruxe? –Le preguntó algo contrariada. En ninguno de los innumerables libros que conocía de memoria había referencia alguna sobre horrocruxes.

**Orión:** La verdad es que no me extraña que no hayas oído hablar de ellos antes. Es una magia bastante imprudente a mi juicio, y tan prohibida como las imperdonables. Verás. –Continuó con la explicación. -La persona que desea crear un horrocruxe divide su alma haciendo que parte de esta quede vinculada a un objeto, una persona o un animal mediante un tributo de sangre, un asesinato. De esta forma se asegura de que, al estar su alma dividida, si el cuerpo perece una parte de su alma perecerá pero…

**Sekhmet:** Otra parte seguirá viva.

**Orión:** Exacto. –Sonrió ante la capacidad de deducción de la castaña. -Y al ser el alma la energía vital de la persona en cuestión…

**Sekhmet:** Esta podrá renacer. –Dijo completando de nuevo los pensamientos del otro. –Inmortal esta que su alma sea destruida por completo...

**Orión:** Así es. ¿Podrías para ya de terminar lo que voy a decir? Resulta algo escalofriante. –Sonrió de manera cínica el vampiro.

**Sekhmet:** Como si tu tampoco utilizaras nuestra conexión para decir lo que pienso antes de que yo pueda hacerlo…

**Orión:** La razón para la dama. –Vio como hacía una reverencia exagerada al otro lado de las llamas, quizás no estuviera en plena forma, pero seguía igual de inmaduro que siempre en sus ademanes. No había perdido el buen humor que mostraba cuando ella estaba presente.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Pero quién podría llevar a cabo semejante hechizo?

**Orión:** Alguien muy poderoso, eso sin duda.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó al ver como el moreno se llevaba una mano al pecho. Orión era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía y el verlo tan débil hacía que surgiera en su pecho una creciente sensación de angustia.

Asintió para poder seguir hablando.

**Orión:** A lo que íbamos en un principio. Al usar la reliquia de la muerte como horrocruxe hizo que se comportara de forma contraria a como debería funcionar así que, en lugar de dar vida, la absorbía en cuanto te ponías el anillo. Algo que como sabes es bastante peligroso para nosotros, pues seguimos vivos gracias a la magia que corre por nuestras venas. Supongo que yo soy la viva prueba de este efecto.

**Sekhmet:** Lo siento Orión, si hubiese sabido que… -Se acercó cogiéndole la mano a través de las llamas, pero un gesto del moreno le indicó que le dejara continuar.

**Orión:** Es por eso por lo que esta semana fuimos al antiguo hogar de Markus. "Padre" tenía una piedra filosofal en su despacho la última vez que estuvimos allí, y al generar esta constantemente energía vital supusimos que contrarrestaría los efectos del horrocruxe. En pocas palabras, ahora puedes ponértelo sin que absorba todas tus fuerzas, de hecho hay veces que sentirá como te da más poder, por lo visto el anillo genera a veces más energía de la que absorbe.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Y el horrocruxe? – Por mucha importancia que tuviera el objeto para sus planes no le hacía ilusión ir con la prueba de un asesinato en el dedo…

**Orión:** También es anulado por la piedra, es como si nunca hubiera existido. Mala suerte para el que lo hizo. –Sonrió mientras el otro tomaba un sorbo de una copa tras encogerse dde hombros despreocupadamente, seguramente estaría cenando.

Se puso seria de repente.

**Sekhmet:** Sabes. –Llamó la atención del vampiro. –Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

**Orión:** Jamás. –Bajó la cabeza incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, pues sus ojos, su misma voz, la reñía en silencio por haber pensado que eso fuera algo posible. Ninguno sería capaz de sobrevivir sin el otro y ambos eran conscientes de esto. – ¿Cómo te va por ahí? –Cambió de tema, no merecía la pena discutir cuando hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían.

**Sekhmet:** Esta resultando más fácil de lo que pensé, a pesar de la compañía de Perséfone y Draco me siento bastante sola. No es lo mismo poder contar solo con ellos dos que saber que estoy respaldada por todo el clan. –Soltó un suspiro resignado, dejando que con él saliesen a flote todas las emociones que había mantenido ocultas durante este tiempo. -La mayoría de los estudiantes me temen y, los que no lo hacen, me odian solo que no se atreven a hacerlo público.

**Orión:** Es un cambio grande, pequeña, apenas llevas tiempo allí tardarás un poco más en acostumbrarte. Pídele ayuda a algún chico de Hogwarts, estoy seguro de que si usas tus poderes no tendrán inconveniente en hacer que te sientas como en casa. –Vio la sonrisa torcida del vampiro, quería que se animara retándola y ella no iba a rechazar un reto.

**Sekhmet:** No necesito usar mis poderes para dormir acompañada y tú eres una viva muestra de ello, Orión. –Sonrió al ver como escupía el último trago que había tomado, por lo visto no esperaba que le sacara eso en cara.

**Orión:** Touché pequeña, touché. –Volvió a ponerse serio. -Te lo prometí, te prometí que no dejaría que estuvieras allí más tiempo del necesario y sabes que mis promesas son hechos. Por cierto, ¿cuándo hay que enviar el correo?

Se desconcertó un poco, el moreno había hecho esa pregunta como si hablara del tiempo que hacía, sin atisvo de malicia, lo que le daba la certeza de que estaba tramando algo.

**Sekhmet:** A la hora de la comida. ¿Por qué?

**Orión:** Nada, cosas mías. –Al ver como el vampiro volvía a beber de la copa supo que no le diría nada más por mucho que le insistiera, decidió dar la causa por perdida.

**Sekhmet:** Por cierto, gracias por el potenciador de magia. –Dijo enseñándole uno de los anillos que llevaba puestos. –Pero la próxima vez mandarle también a Draco un anillo, no le gustan mucho los pendientes.

**Orión:** Te aseguro que eso no es cosa mía, por lo visto a Selene le gusta divertirse a costa del chico. –Añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

**Sekhmet:** Tengo que irme ya. –Dijo al ver que el reloj de la sala marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

El moreno asintió mientras soltaba la mano de la chica, la misma que había estado acariciando durante toda sus conversación, él también había extrañado sus charlas y su compañía.

**Orión:** Recuerda que eres fuerte, más fuerte que todos ellos. Recuerda que, a pesar de que no estemos contigo, todos nosotros te echamos de menos y te respaldamos desde las sombras, y si Dumbledore vuelve a causarte problemas me encargaré de enviarle el vociferador más grande que haya visto en toda su vida, te aseguro que se quedará sordo durante una semana.

No pudo evitar reír levemente, debía admitir que había sido gracioso ver como el director palidecía poco a poco con la carta.

**Sekhmet:** Adiós… -Murmuró al ver como el fuego de la chimenea comenzaba a apagarse haciendo que la imagen del vampiro fuera desapareciendo poco a poco.

**Orión:** Adiós, Hermione. –Una última mirada del moreno se quedó grabada en su retina, como agarrándose a un salvavidas estando a la deriva en medio del océano más salvaje del mundo.

Las llamas se extinguieron completamente, haciendo que su mano cerrada aferrase inútilmente el aire en el que se había vislumbrado la imagen del vampiro, dejando en su alma la sensación de orgullo y valentía que había perdido hace unos días al creerse olvidada por aquellos a los que amaba.

Ella era fuerte, tal y como Orión se había encargado de recordarle, más fuerte que cualquier persona encerrada entra esas frías paredes de piedra que era Hogwarts, así que ese viejo y húmedo castillo no lograría frenar sus ambiciones y ahora, se dijo mientras colocaba la reliquia de la muerte en su dedo corazón, el clan se haría fuerte con ella.

* * *

Unos cuantos días habían pasado desde entonces.

Sonrió, pues desde que tuvieron esa conversación el vampiro se ocupaba de que todos los días a la hora de la comida una lechuza apareciera en Hogwarts con una rosa negra para ella.

Una flor que representaba la esencia misma de los vampiros, tanto su fuerza como su fragilidad, la seducción y el terror que infligían en el resto. La dualidad que todos ellos debían aprender a aparentar, del mismo modo que el color representaba el alo de oscuridad, de incertidumbre, incluso de maldad que todos ellos llevaban en la sangre.

**Harry:** Sekhmet. –Vio como el moreno la saludaba y se sentaba a su lado en la mesa.

Ella se limitó a saludarlo con la cabeza. Esa escena se estaba haciendo cada vez más normal para todos, sabía que el chico sentía curiosidad por ella y se aprovechaba de eso para no tener que ir espiándolo por los pasillos asegurándose de que no hiciera ninguna tontería, mejor tenerlo cerca, aunque tuviera que aguantar constantemente su presencia que se le hacía bastante incómoda, que tener que perseguirlo por todos lados ocultándose en las sombras.

**Ron:** Soy Ron. –El pelirrojo se presentó y se sentó a su otro lado para empezar a comer mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Se encontraba un poco incómoda pues parecía como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Por un momento pensó que si recobrara su aspecto normal el trío dorado volvería a estar sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor comiendo tranquilamente, como en los viejos tiempos, y eso hizo que sintiera como su estomago se revolvía mientras la furia aparecía en sus ojos, reprendiéndose, castigándose por siquiera pensar en algo parecido.

Ya no había viejos tiempos y nunca más los habría.

**Sekhmet:** No deberíais sentaros aquí, la pelirroja se enfadará. –Les dijo al ver como Ginny los miraba unos metros más allá bastante enojada.

Sin embargo dejó de pensar en eso cuando vio entrar junto al resto de las lechuzas seis búhos, tan negros como la noche, cargando un paquete.

Posaron la carga en frente suyo y se marcharon sin esperar recompensa alguna para curiosidad de muchos.

Vio la rosa negra que estaba encima de la caja, junto a una carta, atadas mediante una cinta.

La cogió y la olió, el paquete se lo enviaba Orión sin lugar a dudas pues la rosa era su pequeño secreto, su complicidad. Dejó la carta a un lado y comenzó a abrir el paquete.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Draco! –Gritó mirando la mesa de los Slytherins donde el rubio comía tranquilamente. -¡Ven Draco, corre!

**Ron:** ¿Qué es? –Preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose con curiosidad a la caja.

**Harry:** ¿Un perro? –Preguntó al ver como la morena sacaba un cachorro negro de allí. Acercó la mano con intenciones de acariciar al animal, pero este tan pronto lo tuvo a su alcance intentó morderle la mano, el moreno reaccionó demasiado tarde por lo que recibió un par de cortes que ahora sangraban débilmente.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Un lobo, es un cachorro de lobo! –La mirada de Remus se posó directamente sobre ella y la criatura desde la mesa de profesores, evaluándola.

**Draco:** ¿Has leído la carta? –Preguntó el rubio que se encontraba a su lado desde hacía unos instantes. Supuso la respuesta al ver como la chica esperaba a que continuase. –Es un Ser de Sombra.

Un Ser de Sombra, criaturas creadas a partir de la más pura oscuridad, leales hasta la muerte a aquellos que consideraran merecedores de ser sus amos y cuya magia pudiera mantenerles con vida, pues se alimentaban de ellos tomando la forma de algo que fuera importante para el mago o bruja afortunados.

El poder de la oscuridad capaz de respirar y aprender, una criatura sin duda peligrosa…

**Sekhmet:** Hay que buscarle un nombre. –Dijo mostrando en su cara una sonrisa satisfecha que era incapaz de borrar.

Este no había sido un regalo hecho al azar, Orión sabía de la curiosidad que sentía hacia estas criaturas, algo inevitable para ella pues, para bien o para mal, la oscuridad la había seducido en todas sus formas y le resultaba imposible prescindir de ella, esta era una parte de sí misma que se encargaba de cultivar día tras día.

**Sekhmet:** Pero primero contestaré a Orión. Nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a la sala común. –Dijo despidiéndose del rubio que solamente asintió antes de verla salir corriendo del comedor, emocionada.

**Harry:** ¡Espera, tengo que ir a buscar unos libros allí! –Dijo saliendo corriendo tras la morena ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña de los Weasley.

Se había quedado solo en territorio hostil. Recogió la carta que la chica había olvidado, lanzo una mirada fría a los leones que se atrevían a mirarlo, una mueca de asco se formó en sus labios y se giró dispuesto a regresar a su territorio, topándose con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con desconfianza y rabia.

**Ron:** Malfoy… -Levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso el pobretón quería "conversar" con él? Patético…

**Draco:** Comadreja… -Se giró sonriendo con suficiencia, pues estaba casi seguro de que Weasley estaría ahora tan rojo de rabia como su pelo, y no se equivocaba.

Quizás su madre estuviera muerta, quizás había repudiado y odiado a su padre hasta la saciedad, pero ante todo el ser un Malfoy aún le ofrecía el orgullo de la gloria pasada. Los Malfoy JAMÁS se mezclaban con aquellos que consideraban inferiores, y para él cualquier Gryffindor no le llegaba ni a la altura de los zapatos, por lo que no eran merecedores de un segundo de su tiempo.

Únicamente había una excepción a la regla, pero es que Sekhmet era una leona con veneno de cobra en la sangre.

* * *

Iban caminando por los pasillos en silencio, la observaba de reojo pasando la mirada alternativamente de ella a la criatura que tenía sujeta contra el pecho.

**Harry:** ¿De verdad crees que es seguro tener a un lobo como mascota, aunque sea un lobo raro?

**Sekhmet:** Por supuesto, después de todo los perros no son más que lobos amansados.

**Harry:** Pero este es salvaje. –Replicó al ver como el animal le miraba amenazante enseñándole los finos colmillos que ya había probado con él, le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío ante la maldad que esos ojos rojos le mostraban.

**Sekhmet:** Tonterías. –Respondió aparentemente indignada, "aparentemente" por que con ella jamás se podía estar seguro de que es lo que sentía realmente en un momento dado, sus acciones contradecían normalmente a sus expresiones convirtiéndola en un misterio que el joven Potter encontraba apasionante. – Si un lobo se cría dentro de una jerarquía firmemente establecida puede ser tan manso como el que más, estos animales tienen una mala fama desmerecida. –Continuó mientras el animal lamía levemente su mejilla como muestra de cariño. -Además…

**¿:** ¡Soltadme! –Los dos pararon en seco al escuchar ese grito, se miraron mutuamente y tras unos instantes se apresuraron a doblar la esquina del corredor encontrándose con una imagen bastante perturbadora.

Era un grupo de Slytherins, cinco alumnos de sexto que rodeaban un pequeño bulto que se apoyaba contra la pared del corredor, indefensa.

**¿?:** Espero que esta vez aprendas la lección, Lunática. –Escupió su nombre con saña. –No vuelvas a meter las narices donde no te llaman o la próxima vez te irá mucho peor. -Dijo regocijándose al ver como la rubia temblaba en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el costado derecho con una mueca de dolor.

**Sekhmet:** Sujeta. –No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando tenía al animal entre sus manos, se preocupó un tanto al notar el pelaje áspero bajo sus manos, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el animal estaba demasiado ocupado amenazando con sus gruñidos a las serpientes como para reparar en él.

Sintió como su sangre hervía de nuevo, una sensación placentera para su cuerpo que se parecía mucho a la euforia que sentía cada vez que la sangre pasaba por su garganta, haciendo que esta le ardiera como si estuviera tomando el más exquisito de los licores, haciendo que se sintiera viva.

Sentía la adrenalina activando al máximo todos sus sentidos, haciéndola más consciente del movimiento de sus músculos, de su cuerpo, ante la promesa de una pelea y su correspondiente victoria pues la derrota no tenía significado o existencia alguna para ella, había desaparecido de su vocabulario hace tiempo.

Hizo que sus pasos sonaran en el corredor mientras se acercaba a ellos con la intención de que se girasen. Apenas habían visto su silueta en el corredor cuando ya tenía al que parecía ser el líder del grupo cogido por el cuello, apretándolo contra la fría pared del corredor, saboreando dulcemente el miedo que expresaban los ojos de su "presa".

**Sekhmet:** ¿Cuál de vosotros ha sido? –Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar que sus ojos se volvieran rojos y la delataran al mirar como el rostro de la rubia estaba cubierto por las lágrimas derramadas, lágrimas de terror.

**¿?:** ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Lefey! -¿Qué no tenía nada que ver con ella? Como era posible que insinuara que esto no era de su incumbencia cuando la muchacha que se encontraba ahora en el suelo, la misma que le miraba con ojos de niña, jamás había dicho nada malo de ella. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos, a pesar de que ella nunca se había comportado demasiado bien con la rubia, a pesar de ser una más del montón que creía firmemente que Lunática estaba loca…

¡Por supuesto que era asunto suyo! Desde el momento en que ella no había caído en la trampa de las injurias que Potter y Weasley se habían encargado de alimentar tiempo atrás, todo lo concerniente a la rubia era asunto suyo pues le debía aunque fuera un poco de gratitud por no haber sido como los demás, por haberse mantenido firme en su convicción de que la Hermione que conocía era inocente, pues si bien no la había defendido, lo cual era perfectamente comprensible pues su relación no era demasiado estrecha, no la había juzgado como el resto.

Su rostro se endureció, haciendo que parte de la furia que sentía en esos momentos fuera reflejada.

**Sekhmet:** Espero que te quede bien clara una cosa. –Harry no pudo más que pensar que la voz que estaba utilizando la morena en esos instantes tenía un parecido escalofriante con la del hombre que le había mandado el vociferador al profesor Dumbledore, Orión Lefey, pues ambas eran tan frías que dejaban entrever la mente calculadora de sus portadores, tan susurrantes de tenían en ellas la promesa de una amenaza oculta. –No soy una persona que tenga una excesiva paciencia y estando enfadada puedo asegurarte que, a mi lado, Voldemort parece un ángel de la guarda. –Vio como los demás dejaban ver su sorpresa ante el nombre pronunciado mientras los recorría un escalofrío. –Habla o me encargaré de arrancarte la lengua para que no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más.

Vio el rostro asustado del muchacho que tenía acorralado y supo que sus amenazas habían tenido el efecto que quería, ahora solo tenía que tocar determinados puntos para que el otro empezara a cantar.

**¿?:** Solo nos mandaron a asustarla un poco, solo íbamos a hacerle un poco de daño, nada grave. –La voz le temblaba mientras esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que la chica lo soltara pues él, a pesar de que la morena parecía débil, no había conseguido librarse del agarre de su cuello.

**Sekhmet: **¿Quién?

Acercó un poco su rostro al del chico que había decidido callar, por lo visto necesitaba un último empujoncito.

Vio como la morena le hacía abrir la boca al chico, como si de un perro se tratara, y estiraba de su lengua mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del slytherin. No pudo evitar asustarse por lo que hizo amago de detenerla.

**Harry:** Sekhmet, será mejor que te tranquilices, no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de…

**Sekhmet:** ¡Tú a callar! –Giró la cabeza hacia él y, al fijarse en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de no dudaría en atacarle a él si se metía en medio. -¿Quién? –Preguntó al volverse de nuevo hacia su presa. Sintió como el otro in tentaba hablar, así que lo soltó para que pudiera responder.

**¿?:** ¡Fue Weasley! ¡Se enteró de algo que podría perjudicarnos! ¡Dijo que si le hacíamos este favor se olvidaría de todo!

**Sekhmet:** ¿Ginny Weasley? –Quiso asegurarse aun sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano.

**¿?:** Sí. –No pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Desde cuando su novia enviaba matones a dar palizas por el colegio?

**Sekhmet:** Si me entero de que me has mentido… -Perséfone comenzó a deslizarse por el brazo de su ama hasta ser visible para el slytherin.

**¿?:** ¡No lo he hecho! ¡Te lo juro, es la verdad! –Soltó el agarre de su cuello al verlo sollozar, dejando que cayera por su propio peso hacia el suelo en el cual permaneció, incapaz de moverse.

**Sekhmet:** Desapareced de mi vista y llevaos a esta basura con vosotros. –Ordenó a los otros que habían permanecido paralizados hasta ese momento. Cogieron a su compañero y se apresuraron a desaparecer del corredor. –Si alguna vez os veo haciendo algo parecido tener la certeza de que no tendréis tanta suerte como hoy.

Una vez que desaparecieron se acercó a la chica que la miraba con cierto recelo y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, obteniendo que la mirada de la rubia volviera a tornarse soñadora como de costumbre y le sonriera.

**Luna:** Sí. –Contestó la otra.

Sin embargo la mano de esta, que no dejaba de apretar su costado intentando paliar el dolor, desmintió sus propias palabras.

Esa era Luna Lovehood sin duda alguna, Lunática como muchos la llamaban inmerecidamente, incapaces de comprender que la chica prefería ausentarse de la realidad ante la agonía de la soledad, del mismo modo que ella solía esconderse tras sus libros, inconforme, inadaptada a una realidad que apenas tenía sentido alguno para ellas.

¿Por qué vivir inmersa en un mundo que sabes no puedes cambiar sola pudiendo escapar de este a través de tu mente?

Sonrió ante la visión, la rubia frente a ella parecía pequeña, indefensa como un ratón ante un gato.

Sin embargo había decidido ayudarla, le daría la oportunidad de escapar de ese mundo en el que estaba retenida y entrar en el suyo. Haría que el ratón aprendiera a ladrar para defenderse.

Pasó su mano sobre la zona dolorida, liberó un poco de magia y el dolor cesó dejando a una sorprendida Luna que dejó caer el brazo a un lado.

**Luna:** Gracias.

Se acercó al chico Potter al ver que su mascota comenzaba a inquietarse y pronto intentaría atacarlo, lo cogió en brazos y se acercó a la chica, al ver que este parecía aceptarla lo puso en sus brazos.

**Harry:** ¿No les habrás creído, verdad?

**Sekhmet:** ¿Acaso tú no lo has hecho? –Preguntó irónica por encima de su hombro.

Lo había hecho, pero no era fácil aceptar que su novia había hecho algo tan bajo contra alguien que sabía no se defendería.

**Sekhmet:** Te ayudaré a aclarar tus ideas por esta vez, Potter. –Debía hacer que el chico se enfrentara a la realidad, de lo contrario podía molestarse ante lo que iba a hacer y no le convenía que el moreno se alejara demasiado de ella. No quería complicaciones en su misión. – Sé perfectamente el temor que puedo llegar a provocar en una persona y te aseguro que esa basura estaba demasiado asustada como para poder siquiera mentir.

Estuvo en silencio unos segundos, esperando alguna reacción que le indicara que sus palabras habían calado en él, pero el moreno no dejó que ninguna emoción se mostrara en sus ojos.

**Sekhmet:** Vamos. –Dijo girándose hacia Luna y comenzando a caminar por el corredor.

**Luna:** ¿A dónde? –Preguntó la otra desconcertada mientras la seguía al trote.

**Sekhmet:** ¿De verdad crees que Weasley va a salirse tan campante después de lo que ha hecho? –Sin duda la rubia era demasiado ingenua.

**Luna:** No hace falta que hagas nada.

**Harry:** Si que hace falta. –Dijo poniéndose a la altura de las otras dos encabezando la marcha. – (Si la única forma de que Ginny deje de ser el monstruo en el que se ha convertido es plantarle cara, que así sea.) – No fue consciente de la leve sonrisa que esbozó la morena, los pensamientos del resto no eran un misterio para ella y tras escuchar los del moreno no pudo evitar pensar que Harry no era tan tonto después de todo.

**Sekhmet:** Supongo que eso te honra, Harry. -Contestó volviendo a llamarlo por su nombre. -Pero aquí la que le va a dejar las cosas claras a la pelirroja soy yo, tenlo muy en cuenta. –Se giró conforme al ver que el otro asentía.

**Luna:** De verdad, será mejor dejar las cosas como están. Después de todo ya estoy acostumbrada, no era más que una broma de mal gusto…

Calló al ver como la morena le extendía la mano en señal de saludo.

**Sekhmet:** Sekhmet Lefey. –Dijo presentándose formalmente.

**Luna:** Luna Lovehood. –Le estrechó la mano, no sabía a que venía eso. Como si fuera posible que no conociera a la gryffindor de Slytherin cuando todo el castillo hablaba sobre ella día tras día.

**Sekhmet:** Veras Luna, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema. Me da igual si estás acostumbrada a este tipo de trato puesto que vas a desacostumbrarte. Nadie –Dijo recalcando la palabra. –Pone un dedo encima de uno de los míos y, desde que has estrechado mi mano, has pasado a ser parte de los míos.

Terminó ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros dos.

**Luna:** Sabes, no pareces tan mala como dicen por ahí… -Le sonrió de nuevo despreocupadamente haciendo que la otra le devolviera el gesto.

**Sekhmet:** Por ahí dicen demasiadas cosas. Pero créeme, soy más mala de lo que todos piensan. ¡Vámonos!

Y sin más que decir los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su objetivo. Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Su rostro no reflejaba en forma alguna la preocupación que sentía en su interior.

Al principio creyó que todo sería fantástico, que nada podría hacerla infeliz, después de todo ¿qué puede salirte mal cuando eres la novia del futuro salvador del mundo? ¿Qué puede preocuparte cuando, con un chasquido de tus dedos, puedes conseguir todo aquello que desees?

Nada, esa era la respuesta, sin embargo había algo que la preocupaba y es que cada día que pasaba sentía como Harry iba desatando más y más el delgado hilo que lo unía a su dedo meñique. Sabía que el moreno ya no la quería como pareja y lo respetaba, pero lo que no podía consentir era que los demás se percataran de esto.

Si perder a Harry iba a conllevar la pérdida de todos sus privilegios, no permitiría que este la dejara.

Miró a su alrededor en el gran comedor, el moreno no había regresado desde que había salido tras la perra de Lefey. Esa niña insistía en seguir causándole problemas.

Tomo el último trago de su copa de zumo de calabaza y se levantó, no tenía sentido estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo cuando sabía que el moreno no iba a regresar.

**Ginny:** (Será mejor que vaya con los estúpidos de slytherin a ver como ha ido mi encargo.) –Pensó sonriendo, sin embargo esa misma sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando vio a Lefey traspasar la puerta del gran comedor con Luna, se suponía que la rubia no debía estar allí.

Cuando los ojos de la morena se cruzaron con los suyos supo que estaba en problemas.

* * *

Sonrío de forma macabra al reconocer la cabellera roja en medio de los alumnos que aún no abandonaban el comedor.

**Sekhmet:** Pídele perdón. –Exigió a la Weasley una vez estuvo grente a ella.

**Ginny:** ¡Vaya, pero si son las raras del colegio! – Gritó llamando la atención de todos. -¿Es que hay una convención de premios a la más patética?

Sintió la rabia corroerla por dentro al notar como Luna se encogía a su lado avergonzada.

**Sekhmet:** Te lo advertí Weasley. –Siseó por lo bajo. –Te advertí que no volvieras a cruzarte en mi camino.

Cogió a la rubia del brazo haciendo que caminara a su lado, quería que todos supieran que lo que iba a hacer era para vengar a la chica y que todo el que intentara hacerle daño tendría que ajustar cuentas con ella.

Caminó con la cabeza alta hacia la mesa de profesores situándose ante Dumbledore y haciendo una pequeña reverencia tal como marcaba el protocolo ante estas situaciones.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Qué desea?

**Sekhmet:** Exijo un duelo con Weasley. –Afirmó ante el desconcierto del viejo profesor.

**Dumbledore:** Sabe que no puede exigir un duelo sin una razón de peso ¿verdad?

**Sekhmet:** Exijo un duelo con el propósito de mancillar su honor tal como ella a mancillado el mío y el de mi manada. –Puntualizó haciendo que la rubia diera un paso al frente para que sus palabras cobraran sentido.

**Dumbledore:** (Curiosa forma de expresarse respecto a sus compañeros sin lugar a dudas) –Y Dumbledore no fue el único que pensó en esto, pues todos se habían quedado un tanto sorprendidos ante la fiereza que había impresa en sus palabras y el hecho de que se hubiera referido a ella y su grupo como "manada".

**Dumbledore:** ¿Cuándo y cómo? –Hizo las preguntas de rigor, pues si el duelo era para recuperar el honor perdido no había forma alguna de evitarlo, era un propósito lo suficientemente serio para que este se llevara a cabo.

**Sekhmet:** Hoy y en parejas. A no ser que la pequeña Weasley tenga algún inconveniente, claro está. –Terminó sonriendo con suficiencia a la pelirroja que apretaba fuertemente los puños.

La había dejado en una posición comprometida y lo sabía, si se negaba al duelo todos creerían que le tenía miedo y perdería todo el respeto y la reputación por la que tanto había luchado, y si aceptaba su honor duraría únicamente hasta que ella se encargara de estampar su cara en el suelo de la mesa de duelo.

Vio como la pelirroja se acercaba lentamente hasta ponerse a su lado y sonrió, tendría el placer de hacerle pagar personalmente por sus actos.

**Ginny:** Acepto.

**Dumbledore:** Síganme. –Se levantó y salió del comedor antes que ellas y, tras la comitiva de profesores salieron todos los alumnos presentes en el gran comedor, no querían perderse el espectáculo.

Llegaron a la sala de duelos, la misma en la que Harry había vencido a Draco años atrás dando un gran espectáculo, espectáculo que ella pensaba superar.

**Sekhmet:** Observa bien, porque te vas a divertir. –Le dijo a la rubia antes de separarse de ella y ponerse de pie en una de las puntas de la larga mesa.

**Dumbledore:** La retada escoge primero. –Dijo Dumbledore que estaba mirándolas desde el suelo, justo entre ambas. –Compañero y juez.

**Ginny:** Parvati Patil y Minerva McGonagall. –Dijo sonriendo desde al otra punta.

Tal y como pensó había escogido como compañera a una de sus lame botas aunque esta no fuera muy diestra en duelos, pues no sabía que Parvati hubiera tenido que luchar alguna vez en serio, en cuanto a McGonagall como juez…

Sin duda había sido una buena elección, pues todo el castillo sabía que ella y la profesora no podían ni verse, pero la pelirroja había olvidado que la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor era ante todo justa y no dejaría que sus sentimientos interfirieran en el combate.

La estaba subestimando de nuevo.

**Dumbledore:** La retadora escoge.

**Sekhmet:** Draco Malfoy y Remus Lupin. –Si tenía que escoger a alguien elegiría al menos al único con el que tenía cierta afinidad.

Los jueces se pusieron uno a cada lado de Dumbledore.

Ante la sorpresa de todos Draco se situó al lado de ella.

Sonrió con frialdad, desde allí oía sin problemas todos los comentarios de aquellos que estaban presentes, que a estas alturas era casi todo el colegio. ¿Cómo estaba Malfoy tan tranquilo cuando ella le había metido en semejante lío? ¿Por qué no se había negado a batirse en duelo cuando por el resto de sus ligues no era capaces de mover un solo dedo?

Preguntas que todos se hacían pero que quedarían sin respuesta, pues ninguno de aquellos que estaban llenándose la boca con palabras vacías podría suponer siquiera que la reacción de ellos dos iba mucho más allá que un simple ligue, que Draco podía ser más fiel de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, que sería capaz de jugarse la vida por los que eran sus verdaderos amigos. Ninguno sabría nunca lo que Draco Malfoy sería capaz de hacer con tal de ayudar a aquellos que para él pertenecían a su familia.

Lástima que nunca conocerían su lado bueno.

Una mirada bastó para que el rubio entendiera cual era su papel allí, no había pedido su compañía para que atacase, se bastaba ella sola para eso, lo único que quería era poder emplearse al cien por cien en el combate sin tener que preocuparse de los ataques de las dos Gryffindor.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Preparados? –Los cuatro asintieron. -¡Comenzad!

Varios hechizos surgieron a la vez, tan rápido que los curiosos que se amontonaban alrededor de la mesa apenas tuvieron tiempo de preverlos.

Se mordió el labio, ni Lefey ni Malfoy estaban haciendo esfuerzo alguno y se notaba demasiado, no enviaban ningún ataque hacia ellas, de hecho lo único que estaban haciendo hasta el momento era esquivar sus hechizos sin usar la varita, con movimientos rápidos y certeros como si estuvieran acostumbrados a hacer eso día tras día. Era insultante.

**Sekhmet:** ¡¿Querías que sintiera lo que es el miedo?! –Ante sus palabras Draco se situó agachado delante de ella mientras conjuraba los hechizos protectores necesarios para que nada les dañara.

**Ginny:** ¡Cállate! –Estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de todos al no poder acertarle ni una vez y sintió como la situación comenzaba a superarle haciéndole perder los estribos.

**Sekhmet:** Te contaré un secreto, Weasley. –Draco noqueó a Patil y se bajo de la mesa ante la sorpresa de todos, él ya había cumplido su parte. –No puedes hacer que alguien sienta miedo si tú no has conocido antes…

Susurró unas palabras y toda la sala quedó en penumbras.

**Sekhmet:** _Así, seguid subiendo. Enseñarle parte del terror que yo he conocido por su culpa…_

Todo se había vuelto un completo caos a su alrededor, oía como muchos intentaban conjurar un lumos con resultados nulos mientras todos se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Es que ellos no escuchaban sus palabras?

**Harry:** (Yo puedo oírlas perfectamente a pesar de los gritos, como si surgieran en mi propia mente.)

La luz se hizo y cientos de gritos ahogados se unieron al agudo chillido de la pelirroja. Supo por qué solo él podía oír las voces.

En su lado de la mesa estaba la pelirroja llorando a todo pulmón con serpientes rodeándola hasta el cuello, haciendo que solo su cabeza fuera visible entre el montón de reptiles que se paseaban con libertad por su cuerpo, listas para atacar a la mínima orden.

Vio como los profesores se acercaban a la mesa de duelo, pero una especie de barrera impedía que llegaran hasta la chica o que alguno de sus hechizos hiciera efecto.

La morena abrió la boca pero ante la sorpresa de todos de ella no salieron palabras, sino silbidos estremecedores. Silbidos que hacían ver a los demás que solo ella controlaba a las serpientes. Una hablante de pársel

**Sekhmet:** _Aún no…_ -Las serpientes siguieron desplazándose por el cuerpo de la Weasley. Vio como la pelirroja soltaba la varita que había estado agarrando fervientemente y, como si fuera la señal que había estado esperando, ordenó a los reptiles que desaparecieran entre los recovecos de las piedras del castillo.

Ginny Weasley había renunciado al duelo ella sola, Sekhmet había roto su voluntad hasta el extremo de hacerla renunciar.

La barrera desapareció y una furiosa McGonagall se precipitó hacia ella.

**McGonagall:** ¿¡Qué demonios estaba intentando hacer!? ¡Podría haberle hecho mucho daño!

**Sekhmet:** Si realmente quisiera hacerle daño hace mucho tiempo que se lo habría hecho, téngalo en cuenta… -Lo dijo tan tranquila que descolocó a la jefa de los leones haciéndo que esta no encontrara palabras para responderle.

**Sekhmet:** Escúchame bien, Weasley. –Dijo girándose hacia la pelirroja que todavía lloraba de rodillas en el otro extremo de la mesa. –Esto es el auténtico miedo y es a esto a lo que vas a tener que enfrentarte si te empeñas en retarnos a mí o a alguno de los míos. Te aseguro que esta vez no me he esforzado, quizás la próxima no salgas tan bien parada.

Paseó su mirada por toda la sala fijándose en las reacciones de cada uno de los que estaban allí. Incrédulos, asustados, furiosos… Demasiadas emociones distintas para un colectivo que debería funcionar como uno solo, cuando uno ríe ríen todos, cuando uno llora los demás le siguen, cuando uno odia el odio se extiende como la peor de las epidemias. Así debería ser, pero en Hogwarts esas reglas habían desaparecido hace tiempo si es que realmente llegaron a estar presentes alguna vez.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Y escuchadme también todos vosotros! ¡Dejad ya de comportaros como unos chiquillos mimados que renuncian a la primera de cambio! ¡Estáis tan orgullosos, tenéis un ego tan grande, que no os dais cuenta de que este os hace débiles frente al resto del mundo! –Todos parecían haber olvidado por unos instantes el acontecimiento anterior y centraban ahora su atención en sus palabras aunque las miradas precavidas no habían desaparecido de sus rostros. -¡Cuándo fue la última vez que hicisteis algo por vuestra propia cuenta sin pararos a pensar siquiera en lo que diría vuestra casa o aquellos que os rodean! ¡Hay tanto rencor entre vosotros que sois incapaces de ver más allá de vuestras narices! ¡Cuándo fue la última vez que dejasteis de ser un águila, un tejón, una serpiente o un león para ser simplemente personas!

Muchos de vosotros vais por los pasillos preguntándoos cosas sobre mí pues bien, ahora sabréis parte de lo que pienso diariamente al veros. ¡Creo que niñerías como la que ha hecho Weasley no deberían suceder aquí, creo que los Ravenclaw estáis tan orgullosos de vuestra inteligencia que pecáis de pedantería considerando a los demás estúpidos, pienso que los Hufflepuff no merecéis pertenecer a la casa de la lealtad y del trabajo pues sois incapaces de utilizar estas cualidades con cualquiera que no sea un tejón, creo que los Gryffindor no reúnen el valor necesario para pertenecer a la casa del león, pues ni siquiera sois lo suficientemente valientes como para tender una mano a los Slytherins y opino que estos han olvidado que la característica principal de su casa es la astucia, no la frialdad o la indiferencia ante todo y todos!

¡Maldita sea, estamos en guerra! ¡Una guerra en la que no existe un bando bueno y un bando malo, pues Voldemort no tomará esto en cuenta a la hora de matar, no se parará a observar quién sois o a qué bando pertenecéis cuando esa nefasta hora llegue y comience a atacar! ¡Dejar las rencillas pasadas en el pasado, olvidar todos los prejuicios inútiles ahora u os veréis obligados a hacerlo cuando alguien querido muera en la batalla!

Las caras de sus espectadores eran sin duda un poema. Estaban todos serios, pero en sus ojos se podía adivinar la zozobra que sus palabras estaban causando en sus almas.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Qué más da sangre limpia o sucia si al sangrar ambas son rojas, qué más da magia negra o blanca si al final todos moriremos tarde o temprano! –Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras no pudo evitar mirar a Remus y recordar lo que había hablado con Orión días atrás.

**FB**

**Sekhmet:** ¿Por qué él? –Le increpó furiosa al vampiro mientras lo rodeaba como un predador ante la promesa de una cena suculenta. -¿A qué viene la carta que me mandaste para Remus? ¡Sabes que es importante para mí, no quiero que se vea involucrado en nuestra lucha y tú me lo estás poniendo muy difícil con esa orden!

**Orión:** Creí que justamente tú lo entenderías. –La aparente tranquilidad del moreno no hizo sino crispar sus nervios.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Deja de hablar con tus malditos acertijos y di las cosas claras por una vez en la vida!

El moreno suspiró hastiado mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con una de sus manos, se acercó a ella y, cogiéndola por los hombros, la obligó a quedarse quieta frente a él, le estaba poniendo malo su constante ir y venir sin sentido.

**Orión:** Hermione, tu papel como líder de la manada es hacerlos fuertes, capaces de valerse por sí mismos, no sobreprotegerlos…

**Sekhmet:** ¡Pero es que Remus no es parte de la manada!

**Orión:** ¡Precisamente por eso! –Calló al notar como el otro le había levantado la voz. Era la primera vez que sucedía y no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

**Orión:** Te guste o no él estaba dentro de esta guerra desde mucho antes de que tú supieras siquiera de ella. Dumbledore no tiene malas intenciones, pero limita demasiado los recursos de sus subordinados en cuanto a magia, la verdad es que tiene una forma tan objetiva de ver las cosas que su mente da escalofríos. –Se separó de ella al ver que parecía un poco más tranquila, o por lo menos dispuesta a continuar esa discusión sin que se enterara toda la mansión.

**Orión:** Si lo introdujeras en tu manada podrías protegerlo mejor si realmente es tan importante para ti como dices, todos se han hecho increíblemente fuertes a tu lado. ¿Por qué él no?

**Sekhmet:** ¡Remus ya es fuerte, no necesita mi ayuda para eso! –Ahí iban otra vez…

**Orión:** Sí, Remus el hombre es fuerte, por eso tienes que hacer que el lobo de su interior sea tan fuerte como él. Recuerda bien, pequeña, al final todos morimos, lo que marca la diferencia es cuan larga ha sido nuestra vida y lo que hemos sabido hacer con ella. ¡Conviértelo en otro de tus cachorros y protégelo si lo quieres, de lo contrario su vida durará hasta que el enemigo decida atacar en noche de luna llena!

El silencio inundó la sala al igual que la calma llega después de la tormenta.

**Sekhmet:** Lo siento… Lamento haberte gritado. Parece que olvidé que todo lo que haces tiene un por qué. -Bajó la cabeza arrepentida.

**Orión:** Tienes suerte de que los años me hallan premiado con paciencia, hace unos años te habría estampado contra la pared solo por levantarme la voz. –Dijo sentándose en el sillón que tenía más cerca.

**Sekhmet:** Sabes, me revienta que siempre tengas razón en todo. Se que tú también lo sabes y que en el fondo te divierte. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la maldita razón?

Una sonrisa divertida fue lo que obtuvo por parte del vampiro.

**Orión:** Alégrate de ello, esta sabiduría es el vestigio que deja la lucidez tras el paso por la locura, algo que nadie debería experimentar.

Se sorprendió levemente al escucharlo hablar sobre su pasado, sabía que el moreno lo había pasado bastante mal antes de que ella llegara, que había perdido el control, pero jamás pensó que hubiera estado tan inmerso en la oscuridad.

**FFB**

Su mirada se encontró con los ojos dorados del licántropo. Sí, todos morirían algún día, pero ella intentaría por todos los medios que la vida de Remus fuera lo más larga posible si de ella dependía.

Bajó de la mesa del duelo mientras los estudiantes iban haciéndole camino, ninguno se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a ella. Mejor, tampoco quería a ninguno de esos hipócritas cerca.

Se acercó hacia Malfoy que estaba situado al lado de Luna, se paró enfrente de esta y cogió al lobo que aún descansaba entre sus brazos.

Se giró y salió de la sala en busca de un poco de tranquilidad fuera de las miradas del resto con los dos rubios pisándole los talones.

**Luna:** Así que eres una hablante de pársel igual que Harry. –La tranquilidad con la que se lo dijo logró desconcertarla un poco, no esperaba que la rubia lo asimilara tan pronto, pero hablando de Luna… jamás podía saberse como iba a reaccionar.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Te incomoda?

**Luna:** Para nada. –Pudo ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Malfoy. –Es imposible que seas mala a pesar de lo mucho que te esfuerzas en aparentarlo, estás rodeada de Wilenborgs. –Terminó riendo la otra, no había cambiado nada en esos dos años.

**Sekhmet:** Tienes que contarme que son esos Wilenborgs, después de todo no puedo estar rodeada de criaturas que no conozco…

* * *

Varios días después…

**Moody:** Así que esta es la famosa Lefey… -Preguntó el viejo auror mientras veían los recuerdos del duelo en el pensadero de Dumbledore.

**Snape:** Así es. –Afirmó el jefe de la casa de Slytherin a todos los demás miembros de la Orden. -Deberíais haberla visto luchando, sus movimientos eran impecables y sus hechizos eran demasiado fuertes, no es normal.

**Tonks:** ¡Pero si apenas es una niña! ¡Dumbledore, no puedes estar de acuerdo en esto!

**Dumbledore:** Por desgracia debo estar de acuerdo con Severus, Nyphandora. Aun recuerdo cuando un muchacho de su edad, que apenas parecía representar amenaza alguna, se convirtió en el mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos…

**Remus:** Sabes que la situación no es la misma, Dumbledore. –Aseguró el licántropo.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Y por qué es distinta? Ni siquiera yo pude deshacer la barrera que creó para ir a ayudar a la señorita Weasley, sin duda el control de demasiado poder puede ser peligroso, y ella tiene demasiado.

**McGonagall:** ¡¿Es que acaso no viste que usó magia negra?! ¡Si hizo eso delante de nuestras narices sin importarle cuantos la vieran qué te hace pensar que no la usa fuera del castillo!

Observó a todos aquellos que estaban con él, sabía que la chica no tenía muchas personas que fueran a apoyarla entre ese grupo, de hecho juraría que solo Snape parecía gratamente sorprendido ante las capacidades de Lefey, sin embargo…

**FB **

Sekhmet: ¡Qué más da sangre limpia o sucia si al sangrar ambas son rojas, qué más da magia negra o blanca si al final todos moriremos tarde o temprano!

**FFB**

Parecía que habían pasado por alto esa parte, la chica estaba intentando unirlos para sobrevivir a la guerra. Era cierto que tenía mucho poder, pero no parecía querer utilizarlo con malos fines.

Sintió el característico tirón y cuando se dio cuenta estaban fuera del pensadero.

**Dumbledore:** Creo que dado el caso y puesto que, de momento, la señorita Lefey no ha realizado ninguna acción que nos demuestre que es una espía de Voldemort debemos tomar medidas cautelares. –La mayor parte de los presentes asintieron mostrando que estaban conformes. –Sirius. –El aludido dio un paso adelante. –Quiero que aproveches tu forma animaga para vigilarla sin que sospeche, no te separes de ella de ser necesario.

**Sirius:** Entendido. –Lo miró con reproche, pero los ojos del Black le dieron a entender que no podía evitar desconfiar de la chica por mucho que él se empeñara en defenderla.

**Dumbledore:** Muy bien, sin nada más que hablar se termina la reunión. –Se quedó metido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que los demás habían ido desapareciendo.

**Moody:** ¡Lupin! –El llamado del auror lo sobresaltó. –Recuerde que no todo lo que tiene lana es oveja. ¡Alerta permanente!

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Caminaban despacio, intentando acallar el eco de sus pisadas sobre las frías piedras del suelo del castillo, lanzó un hechizo a la gran puerta para que esta no chirriara y, tras salir a los terrenos, comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido.

**Luna:** ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó curiosa, no era muy normal escabullirse del castillo en plena noche para internarse en el bosque prohibido.

**Sekhmet:** Tú sólo sígueme. –La guió hasta un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, una zona en la que la barrera anti-aparición del castillo ya no tenía efecto alguno. -¿Quieres ser fuerte? Fuerte para poder luchar por aquello que quieres, para poder cambiar esta realidad… -Dijo tendiéndole la mano a la rubia, esperando a que esta tomara una decisión.

Unos segundos fueron suficientes para que esta se decidiera. ¿Si te dieran la oportunidad de poder cambiar todo aquello que no te gusta acaso no la tomarías sin dudar?

**Luna:** Por supuesto. –Y al coger la mano de la morena ambas desaparecieron.

* * *

Desde aquel día observaba todo con rencor y odio, en especial a ella. La veía pasearse por ahí con los slytherins y la revenclaw, como si fuera la dueña del castillo, y esto hacía que su alma hirviera de furia.

Era ella la que le estaba quitando poco a poco a Harry, era por ella por lo que muchos pensaban ahora que Ginny Weasley no tenía el nivel suficiente como para ser la pareja del Elegido.

Por su culpa había perdido la reputación que tanto le había costado forjarse.

Observaba desde una de las ventanas del castillo como Lefey y Luna se internaban en el bosque prohibido y deseó que no volvieran a aparecer jamás.

Su alma estaba tan negra que, cuando le hicieron la oferta no pudo negarse a pesar de que esta iba en contra de todos sus principios y de lo que su familia le había enseñado.

Sonrió, con una sonrisa que prometía sangre, pues muy pronto Lefey desaparecería del mapa y ella volvería a tener el camino libre.

Y con estos pensamientos el corredor se quedó desierto, siendo lo último que se pudo observar el reflejo de sus cabellos pelirrojos.

* * *

**Luna:** ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó al verse frente a la puerta de una gran mansión.

**Sekhmet:** Estamos en mi casa. Sígueme. –La condujo por el interior, no se toparon con ninguno de sus inquilinos pues todos estaban de caza, hasta una puerta dorada con grabados extraños. Sacó de dentro de su blusa una cadena dorada de la que colgaba una pequeña llave, una de las únicas dos llaves que permitían la entrada aquella sala prohibida y extraña donde el tiempo podía ser eterno como la magia o efímero como un suspiro.

**Luna:** ¡Vaya…! –Exclamó la rubia al ver las paredes recubiertas de diferentes armas, algunas de las cuales jamás había oído nombrar.

La morena se acercó a ella tras cerrar la puerta con llave y, quitándose uno de los múltiples anillos que portaba en sus manos se lo entregó a la ravenclaw instándola a que se lo pusiera mientras esta obedecía sin saber muy bien el significado de sus acciones.

**Sekhmet:** En Hogwarts hay una sala un tanto… extraña, por llamarla de alguna manera, una sala que aparece solo ante aquellos que la necesitan y que te proporciona todo aquello que crees necesitar al momento de entrar en ella, se convertirá en un caluroso salón si lo que deseas es encontrar calma o se llenará de libros y objetos mágicos si lo que deseas es practicar y mejorar tu rendimiento.

**Luna:** ¿La Sala de los Menesteres?

**Sekhmet:** Exacto. Esta sala es bastante parecida a ella, solo que va un paso más allá. No encontrarás en ella un solo instrumento que vaya a resultarte inservible, pues esta sala tiene el poder, la magia, de conocer a fondo tus pensamientos viendo aquello que incluso para ti está inmerso en tinieblas. Todo lo que sabes, pero que desconoces saber o desear. Además tiene otra peculiaridad, pues la magia que hay en ella es tan fuerte que es capaz de crear una brecha en la espiral del tiempo. –Decidió explicarse con mayor claridad al ver que la otra parecía haberse perdido. –En pocas palabras, desntro de estas cuatro paredes puedes hacer que el tiempo corra como tú quieras.

Se alejó de ella acercándose a algunas de las armas colgadas de las paredes, escogió una de las espadas allí colgadas, una que parecía más ligera que el resto a simple vista y volvió hacia ella.

**Sekhmet:** El anillo que te he entregado es en realidad un amuleto mágico. Los hay de dos tipos, de ataque o potenciadotes de magia, y de defensa o concentradores de magia, el que tienes en tus manos es un potenciador y hará que puedas lanzar un hechizo utilizando para ello tres veces menos de la magia requerida normalmente o que este sea el triple de potente utilizando la cantidad de magia normal. ¿Sabes usar la espada?

La otra negó incapaz de asimilar toda la información recibida.

**Sekhmet:** Pues ahora aprenderás. –Dijo tirándole la espada a los pies. –Te demostraré por qué la magia no debe ser limitada por una simple varita.

Y con una última sonrisa para infundirle ánimo a la chica, pues bien sabía ella que todo eso iba a resultar bastante dura para la rubia hasta que se acostumbrara a su ritmo, invocó su propia espada a partir de otro de sus anillos y comenzó el entrenamiento.

* * *

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo indicando el reinado de la noche. La misma noche que para ellos era sinónimo de sangre, la misma sangre que corría dulce por sus gargantas haciendo que sus muertos corazones latieran como si jamás hubieran perecido. Sangre que debían obtener cada noche, pues esta era para ellos el elixir de la vida sin el cual perecerían como simples humanos. Sin embargo esa noche era distinta de las anteriores, pues ninguno de los dos probaría el ansiado elixir bajo su estrellado velo, había cosas más importantes que requerían su atención entre las paredes de aquella suntuosa casa de Londres.

El vampiro rubio se paró frente a una gran chimenea, contemplando el retrato que se alzaba majestuoso sobre ella mientras el hombre de largos cabellos castaños y ojos de un color verde, demasiado impresionante para ser humano, le devolvía una mirada llena de la sabiduría que solo dan los siglos.

**Alex:** ¿De verdad crees que Markus se dejó morir? –Le preguntó al otro con cierta aprensión.

**Orión:** Lo que está claro es que nos dejó en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Si encontró la paz en la muerte o logro hallarla en la soledad es algo que solo él puede responderte. Quién sabe, quizás algún día "padre" nos sorprenda volviendo a la mansión, sería algo muy propio de esa vieja serpiente…

Contestó el líder mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones de un escritorio cercano.

Se encontraban en el hogar de Katrín, el lugar al que no se habían atrevido a ir hasta entonces debido a la vívida memoria de la muerte de su hermana. Sin embargo, ahora que el dolor había cesado levemente y que veían como su alianza con Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix les estaban acercando cada día más a Voldemort y a la hora de la venganza de la muerte de la rubia, habían decidido que ya era hora de recoger las pertenencias de esta para evitar que alguien pudiese robarlas o que acabaran siendo comida de roedores.

Fue desdoblando los escritos que encontró en los cajones y comenzó a leerlos para llevarse únicamente aquellos que fueran importantes, pero sus manos se crisparon sobre un pergamino amarillento mientras la incredulidad aparecía plasmada en su rostro.

**Orión:** ¡Alex! –El rubio se sobresaltó ante el repentino llamado, pero se acercó rápidamente al moreno.

**Alex:** ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Como única respuesta el vampiro le extendió el pergamino que comenzó a leer tan pronto sus manos se posaron en él. -¡Es imposible! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?!

**Orión:** La situación es bastante grave. –Dijo el vampiro mientras su mirada se perdía entre las sombras de la sala, pensando. –Debemos encontrarla antes de que lo hagan otros…

Ese era un asunto grave para los vampiros, ya que jamás esperaron que su hermana les ocultara un secreto tan grande como ese.

Katrin tenía una pupila, una que no estaba bajo su protección, lo que hacía que los secretos del clan estuvieran en peligro.

**Orión:** Avisa inmediatamente a Hermione, la necesitamos aquí ahora mismo.

**Alex:** ¡Entendido!

El vampiro susurró un hechizo y desapareció mientras el moreno se dejaba caer derrotado sobre la silla en la que había estado sentado, revisando documentos tranquilamente, hasta hace unos instantes.

La rubia debió decirles algo de tal importancia, más ahora que estaban en guerra y sabían que sus vidas podían correr peligro a cada segundo, ahora que Voldemort había empezado a amenazar al resto de clanes que se mantenían fieles a ellos debido a la alianza formada cuando decidieron ingresar en la batalla.

Esto suponía un gran obstáculo en sus planes, uno que podía hacerlos más fuertes de ser solventado con rapidez o, que de lo contrario, haría que la mansión ardiera en llamas con sus ocupantes dentro.

**Orión:** ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Katrin? ¿Y dónde, dónde esta tu hija? Diana… -Y, después de que su nombre surgiera de sus labios susurrado como el más oscuro de los secretos, tomó conciencia de que el tiempo pasaba rápido e imparable.

Se puso de pie, la búsqueda debía comenzar ya.

**Continuará…**


	12. Marcas en el antebrazo

**

* * *

**

Bienvenidos a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí. Se muy bien que no he contestado nunca los reviews, al menos de manera individual, y debido a algunas dudas y preguntas que me llegaron con el último capítulo creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya que veo que seguís la historia a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde el primer capítulo, es responderos y agradeceros en la medida que pueda, así que allá vamos:

**Sama:** Bueno, encantada de saber que lees la historia antes que nada. Si te soy sincera a mi tampoco me apasiona mucho el personaje de Ginny, pues siempre creí que detrás de la cara de niña buena que pone podía llegar a ser bastante mala si le daban la oportunidad, así que decidí sacarle provecho a esa parte por lo menos durante un tiempo. En cuanto a Luna (veo que os ha impactado bastante que apareciera de repente tan cercana a Hermione) te diré que pinta bastante en este fic, después de todo los vampiros no son siempre lo que aparentan y, esta chica, parece tener el don de ver cosas que otros no pueden. Ya te irás dando cuenta de que la rubita es más perspicaz de lo que aparenta y aún lo será más bajo la tutela de Hermione.

**Triste**­: ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Decirte que intento actualizar lo más pronto posible (por lo menos puedo asegurarte que pasará menos tiempo del que has tenido que esperar para ver el anterior capítulo para que ya tengas subido el trece). En cuanto a tus dudas, la verdad es que ya tenía previsto que Luna entrara en escena de una forma u otra, y me pareció que la mejor manera era esta, pues de esta forma no solo me aseguraba de que apareciera como un personaje cercano a Hermione (bajo su protección) sino que además me daba la oportunidad que mostraros hasta que grado puede haberse vuelto Ginny calculadora y fría para atacar a una de las personas más indefensas de Hogwarts. En cuanto a si Ginny es malvada o no, yo no diría que es malvada sino que está corrompida, después de todo incluso Dumbledore ha dicho que el exceso de poder es malo y eso es lo que le ha pasado a la pelirroja, se le ha subido a la cabeza.

**Noelhia:** Chica, casi es una tradición buscar tu nombre entre los reviews cada vez que actualizo. Puesto que no me has planteado ninguna duda, agradecerte por tu dedicación (y tu paciencia), la verdad es que me agrada mucho saber que te está gustando el camino que va tomando la trama, y tranquila que Hermione seguirá en sus trece, de hecho aunque de vez en cuando tenga momentos de debilidad, ya te irás percatando de que es más fuerte de lo que ella misma es capaz de imaginar.

**mari:**Te dijo lo mismo que a Noelhia, tu nombre en los reviews ya es algo que busco de forma inconsciente. Me encanta que te guste la historia, la verdad es que tenía algunas dudas sobre la escritura y esas cosas, pero ya me quedo más tranquila al saber que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal. Si te gustan Hermione y Orión te aseguro que tendrás suficientes líos y momentos de estos dos a lo largo del fic. Sin embargo, debo aclararte que NO son pareja, pues como bien expliqué los vampiros no se toman las relaciones serias tan a la ligera sino que, cuando deciden tomar un compañero, lo hacen de por vida (y son muchos años…). Así que podríamos decir que más bien son amigos con derecho a roce. Por otro lado siento no haber podido poner celos en el reencuentro de Hermione y Draco, pero ya te darás cuenta de que, si bien el rubio y el vampiro no son celosos, no todos son como ellos.

**Naj:** Ya habrás podido comprobar que lo de el tiempo para actualizar no lo llevo precisamente muy bien… XD La verdad es que espero que sigas tan entusiasmado con la historia y haya conseguido interesarte lo suficiente como para no quedarte a mitad del camino. ¿Eres también "naj"? Solo es para aclararme un poco, pues me ha descolocado un poco que los nick sean tan parecidos. Si no es así perdón por la confusión, y si lo es te agradezco abajo de nuevo por tu dedicación.

**naj:** ¿Dejar el fic sin actualización? Puedo ser lenta a veces, pero te aseguro que no tengo intención alguna de dejar la historia colgada, después de todo, los vampiros pueden ser inmortales y, si bien no espero abarcar toda la vida de Orión con esta historia (¿Me imagináis escribiendo con canas? Yo no.) Te puedo asegurar que tendrás colmillos y sangre para ratos.

**Yamichan1234:** Gracias, la verdad es que no se que más puedo decirte. Espero el transcurso de la historia haya sido de tu agrado y de que siga gustándote tanto como al principio.

**Isendil:** No puedes imaginarte la ilusión que me hizo recibir tu review, después de todo el primero nunca se olvida. De verdad deseo que la historia consiga cautivarte y espero impaciente tu opinión.

Y ahora, seguimos con la historia.

**Capítulo 12.- Marcas en el antebrazo.**

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras suspiraba, cansada, haciendo que sus rizados cabellos castaños se esparcieran sobre las sábanas.

¿Cuántos kilómetros había recorrido hoy? ¿En cuántas mentes había entrado desde que había vuelto a la mansión exactamente hace una semana cuando Orión reclamara su presencia?

Sin duda alguna se alegraba de poder pasearse por la casa volviendo a ser Hermione en vez de Sekhmet, pero esa dicha quedaba opacada por la preocupación. Hacía varios días que no veía al moreno y echaba en falta su compañía y sus largas charlas y, aunque sabía que éste estaba intentando reunir información, no pudo evitar pensar que parecía dar igual lo mucho que se esforzaran, seguían sin hallar pista o rastro alguno de la "hija" de Katrin.

Se levantó y se puso a caminar rumbo a las mazmorras, bajó las grandes escalinatas de mármol blanco que daban al vestíbulo y, pasando a través de una de las puertas que allí se encontraban, siguió descendiendo a través de los oscuros corredores. Desde hace unos días había algo que le molestaba y la inquietaba al mismo tiempo, cuanto antes solucionara ese enigma mejor.

**Selene:** ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –Le preguntó la vidente cuando entró en su laboratorio. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al ser encarada tan directamente, ya era un hecho el que Selene estuviera al tanto de todo lo que sucedía con la mansión y sus ocupantes.

**Hermione:** Sé que llevo ya un tiempo con vosotros. –Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que la otra le ofrecía. –Sin embargo, aun hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender. No entiendo cuánto daño podría hacernos el que otros vampiros encontraran a la chica antes que nosotros. ¿No sería mejor que, ya que no esta con nosotros, por lo menos no esté sola?

Un pequeño silencio siguió a su pregunta mientras la morena buscaba las palabras adecuadas para espantar las dudas de la otra.

**Selene:** Veras, todo clan de vampiros, sean de la especie que sean, tienen una debilidad y una fortaleza, ya que incluso en nuestros poderes debemos estar compensados. En nuestro caso, somos más resistentes ante la llamada de la sangre, podemos controlar nuestra sed de una forma prácticamente perfecta, tal es así que algunos de nuestros integrantes más longevos, como Markus, apenas necesitaban alimentarse una vez al mes. Sin embargo las debilidades de los clanes son secretas, y en secreto deben permanecer para asegurar la supervivencia del mismo, solo el líder es consciente de estas pues en su mano está el poder para prevenirnos al resto y protegernos de nuestros propios fantasmas.

Siguió escuchándola, aun sin saber a dónde quería llegar realmente, pues no encontraba relación alguna entre las debilidades del clan y la chica desaparecida.

**Selene:** Tienes razón, en circunstancias normales no tendría relación alguna, pero he aquí la excepción. –Frunció el entrecejo al saber que la morena se había metido en su mente. -Cuando Markus decidió dejarnos y nombrar al nuevo líder, a aquel que nos dirigiría, dejó que sus hijos eligieran de mutuo acuerdo, ya que había vivido lo suficiente como para ver numerosos clanes destruidos por las peleas e intrigas internas de los hijos del antiguo líder que se peleaban por la herencia y el poder de este, de esta forma, al ser ellos los que elegirían al sucesor, se aseguraba de que los otros dos apoyarían a este y no intentarían tomar el poder por la fuerza, así que no compartió al gran secreto únicamente con Orión, si no que también Alex y Katrin lo supieron.

Se disculpó un momento mientras se acercaba al pequeño fuego sobre el que reposaba una probeta con líquido dorado en su interior, seguramente uno de sus inventos, y tras comprobar que la temperatura de éste era la adecuada, volvió a acortar distancias con la castaña y prosiguió.

**Selene: **Tú no te percataste de esto pues estabas demasiado débil y caíste inconsciente, pero el proceso de transformación de humano a vampiro es muy complicado y requiere un gran control mental, ya que al pasar parte del alma de un cuerpo a otro es fácil que algunos recuerdos también pasen del vampiro al humano.

La expresión de sus ojos cambió completamente, pues ante ellos empezaba a vislumbrar la luz del enigma y no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

**Selene:** Veo que al fin lo estás comprendiendo. ¿Qué pasaría si esa chica fuera encontrada y torturada por algún otro vampiro capaz de entrar en su mente y esta supiera nuestra debilidad?

**Hermione:** Estaríamos en clara desventaja si estos decidieran atacarnos, pasaríamos a ser el más débil de los clanes…

**Selene:** Peor querida, nos cazarían como a ratones indefensos, caeríamos uno detrás de otro sin posibilidad de defendernos.

Se alejó y ella se dispuso a salir de las mazmorras, la morena ya había dado la conversación por terminada.

Subía las escaleras turbada, pensando en lo que sería de todos ellos si no encontraban a Diana, tan metida en sus pensamientos que solo se percató de que había llegado al vestíbulo cuando chocó contra otra persona tirándola al suelo debido al impacto.

**Vera:** ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó la loba, no era muy normal encontrar a la líder completamente ida.

**Hermione:** Sí, no te preocupes. –Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, el golpe no debía haber sido muy suave para la chica.

**Vera:** De acuerdo. –Aceptó una vez de pie aunque no demasiado convencida de la veracidad de las palabras de la castaña. –Ya estamos todos esperándote afuera, la luna no tardará mucho en salir.

**Hermione:** Deja que vaya a cambiarme -Le dijo al percatarse de las manchas de sangre seca que había en su ropa. -y me reúno con vosotros en los terrenos.

La pequeña asintió y desapareció de su vista.

Una vez cambiada cruzó las puertas de la mansión y los observó, observó con detenimiento como su manada charlaba y reía, eran felices.

Las voces se fueron apagando conforme avanzaba hacia ellos, los nueve miembros de la manada la miraban atentos, esperando respetuosamente a que ella comenzara su transformación para seguirla, y mientras el pelo negro comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo y sus extremidades se convertían en patas no puedo evitar recordar las terribles palabras de Selene.

**Sekhmet:** (Como a ratones indefensos…)

No dejaría que eso pasara, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para dar con esa chica y así ni su familia ni su manada sufrirían daño alguno.

* * *

Entró a aquella viaja casa en ruinas, observando como la hiedra se había ocupado de colarse por las grietas y maltratar las ya desgastadas rocas que formaban las paredes.

La luz de la luna se colaba débilmente por los agujeros que en otro tiempo fueron ventanas, siendo esta la única luz que le libraba de tropezar con las rocas levantadas del maltrecho suelo cada dos por tres.

Empujó la puerta de madera frente a la que se encontraba haciendo que esta se abriera mientras las oxidadas bisagras se quejaban por el esfuerzo de soportar el peso.

Se colocó la capucha negra sobre el rostro evitando que alguien pudiera observar más allá de sus labios y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, vio el resplandor de unas velas al final de la misma y se apresuró a llegar hasta allí. Sabía que un retraso podía costarle muy caro.

Camino despacio, temblando, hasta colocarse en el centro del círculo de figuras encapuchadas y se arrodillo frente a la única persona que estaba sentada mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión y evitaba por todos los medios que sus ojos coincidieran con los rojos del hombre.

Continuaba de rodillas ante el Lord Oscuro cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, notó como el resto de mortifagos se ponían rígidos repentinamente y como el ambiente se hacía más tenso, no pudo evitar que un nuevo escalofrío de terror recorriera su cuerpo.

Escuchó pasos tras ella y pronto la figura se situó al lado de Voldemort, cometió el error de dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y la miró directamente a la cara.

Apenas debían llevarse unos años y la figura de la mujer parecía bastante frágil embutida en ese largo vestido negro, el cabello tan rojo como la sangre y sus ojos…

Un gemido apenas audible escapó de sus labios ante lo que los ojos de la mujer le habían mostrado. La otra sonreía débilmente ante su pánico.

**Voldemort:** Habla, gusano. –Reunió el valor suficiente para que su voz no temblara como el resto de su cuerpo y se apresuró a contestar.

**¿:** Dumbledore esta preocupado por nuestra falta de actividad, además la vigilancia sobre Potter ha menguado débilmente, parece que está decidido en centrar su atención en la chica de la que os hable, mi señor.

**Voldemort:** ¿Sekhmet Lefey? –Dijo mientras tomaba una carpeta en específico de un montón a su lado y se ponía a ojearla. –Quizás sería interesante hacer una visita a Hogwarts después de todo.

**¿:** Disculpadme mi Lord. –La mirada del mago tenebroso le indicó que tenía su atención. -¿Y lo prometido?

**Voldemort:** ¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra, insecto? –Sonrió de forma malévola, el temblor volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo. –Te daré lo prometido cuando estemos en Hogwarts. Ahora retiraos de mi vista, escorias.

Todas las figuras encapuchadas desaparecieron quedando en la sala Voldemort y la misteriosa mujer.

**Voldemort:** ¿Cómo va nuestro otro asunto, querida? –Su tono de voz cambió al dirigirse a la mujer mientras se levantaba del sofá y dejaba en este la carpeta que aún continuaba entre sus manos.

**¿?:** El ministro no es más que un inútil, no entiendo por qué dejamos que siga con vida. –Su tono de voz reveló la molestia que sentía ante la mención del hombre.

**Voldemort:** Por el momento nos es necesario, además la promesa de la inmortalidad le ha convertido en un perro fiel incapaz de traicionarnos. Sabes que tienes carta blanca de mi parte, continua con la búsqueda y deshazte del ministro cuando lo consideres oportuno. –La dejó sola en la sala tras estas palabras.

La mujer se acercó al sillón y tomó la carpeta, se fijó en la foto de la chica, observó su cabello negro y su mirada se tornó virulenta al observar sus ojos.

**¿?: **Tiene tu misma mirada, si sus ojos fueran dorados como los tuyos casi podría jurar que es familiar tuyo. –Estrujó la fotografía descargando parte de su furia en ese acto.

Caminó rumbo a las escaleras mientras sus pensamientos se trasladaban al pasado en el que cierto vampiro moreno de ojos dorados estaba involucrado.

**¿?: **Quizás nos veamos muy pronto si todo sale bien, Orión. De todas formas, aún tengo que "agradecerte" el que me mataras. –El odio en su voz era casi palpable.

Y, con la promesa de venganza en el aire, la sala quedó vacía y solo las frías piedras fueron testigo de la furia de una vampira consumida por la maldad y el rencor. Un ser de la noche poseído por el dolor de la muerte.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con molestia pues el sol la había despertado, anoche había olvidado cerrar del todo las cortinas de la cama y ahora pagaba las consecuencias con su desvelo.

Suspiró con hastío ante la rutina que se le presentaba por delante, intentó levantarse pero un peso sobre su estómago se lo impidió. Movió levemente el bulto de pelo negro que reposaba sobre su abdomen, pero este siguió durmiendo ajeno a sus esfuerzos.

El cachorro ya tenía la forma de un lobo adulto y pesaba como tal, sin embargo aun le quedaba un poco por crecer, sería bastante más grande que un lobo pues era un Ser de Sombra.

**Sekhmet:** Nekros… -Ante la llamada de su dueña el animal abrió un ojo con indiferencia. –Es hora de levantarnos. –El lobo calló de un salto al suelo mientras Perséfone se enroscaba en su brazo para desaparecer bajo su piel. Menos mal que no tenía más mascotas o necesitaría una cama más grande.

Se puso de pie y el lobo se hundió en el suelo justo donde se encontraba su propia sombra.

Caminó hacia el baño y comenzó a peinar su cabello mientras una mueca de disgusto aparecía en su rostro al verlo negro de nuevo.

Medio mes. Había pasado medio mes desde que Orión la hiciera volver a la mansión para buscar a Diana y aún no habían dado con su paradero o habían hallado alguna pista que fuera fiable, no podían dejar a Potter tanto tiempo sin vigilancia y se había visto obligada a volver a Hogwarts y a su falsa vida.

Volvió a la habitación ya arreglada y no pudo evitar bostezar al ver como las demás dormían sin ninguna preocupación. Bendita ignorancia.

No se sorprendió cuando al atravesar el cuadro de la Señora Gorda se encontró con un gran perro negro esperándola, Sirius parecía su sombra desde que había regresado al castillo. Se agachó y le acarició lentamente la cabeza, después de todo él no la seguía por su propia voluntad, estaba segura de que solo cumplía órdenes del viejo Dumbledore.

**Sekhmet:** No vas a dejarme tranquila. ¿Verdad? –Los ojos grises de Sirius estaban clavados fijamente en los suyos, contestando su pregunta sin decir palabra alguna. Se levantó. –Como quieras, pero no te lo voy a poner fácil.

Comenzó a caminar por los corredores con el animago al lado hacia el gran comedor y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco ya estaba desayunando.

Se sentó a su lado y sonrió al ver a Sirius parado a unos tres metros de la mesa, daba igual los años que pasaran, a la oveja negra de los Black nunca le gustarían las serpientes.

**Draco:** ¿Quedaremos esta noche? –Le susurró el rubio al oído.

No se giró, se limitó a asentir levemente y a bajar el tono de voz para que el desarrollado oído del animago no captara sus palabras.

**Sekhmet:** Luego os diré el lugar desde el que nos desapareceremos.

Con un último sorbo de la copa de zumo se levantó para ir a su primera clase.

* * *

Como odiaba la rutina de Hogwarts…

Ocupó su sitio habitual en clase de pociones y pronto alguien se sentó a su lado.

Sabía que hoy volvería Sekhmet y retomarían las sesiones de entrenamiento.

**Luna:** (Ahora que se me habían curado los moratones de la última pelea.) –Pensó mientras se acariciaba el hombro que había salido resentido tras el último combate.

Observó a sus compañeros como siempre hacía, fijándose en sus movimientos e intentando adivinar sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones.

Llevaba tanto tiempo observando desde las sombras que ya podía prever muchas de las acciones de las personas que la rodeaban, algo que nadie imaginaría al fijarse en ella pues parecía estar siempre en las nubes.

No se sorprendió al no ver a Ginny entre los alumnos de Gryffindor, hacía ya varios días que la pelirroja aparecía únicamente lo necesario.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver una pequeña placa plateada colgando de las túnicas de algunos alumnos y procedió a acomodar la suya de forma que pudiera verse perfectamente. Si no se equivocaba Sekhmet estaría de bastante mal humor por la noche, algo que resentiría en su propia carne.

* * *

Salía de su última clase y estaba agotada.

No por la dificultad de las mismas, sino por el esfuerzo que debía hacer para mantenerse calmada y callada ante algunos profesores y sus teorías medievales sobre la magia. Personas que se jactaban de la superioridad de su mundo respecto al de los muggles en según que aspectos, pero mientras estos habían ido avanzando y progresando lentamente a lo largo de los años su "avanzado" mundo mágico se había quedado congelado en el tiempo, obsoleto.

Algo había cambiado en el ambiente del castillo durante su ausencia y era consciente de ello.

Veía como la gente se acercaba a ella e intentaba sacarle conversación, algunos chicos cuchicheaban a su paso por los corredores, siempre parecía haber alguien mirándola, había perdido la cuenta de cuanta gente se había ofrecido hoy a llevarle la mochila. ¡Si un grupo de chicas de quinto de Gryffindor la habían saludado ya siete veces por lo menos! ¡Y Sirius la seguía allá donde fuera! ¡Es que ese hombre no tenía nada mejor que hacer! ¡Qué se fuera a perseguir a la Señora Norris!

Se detuvo en medio del corredor, cerró los ojos, se apretó las sienes e intentó tranquilizarse.

Ignoró deliberadamente la mirada del merodeador que la observaba intrigado preguntándose el por qué se había detenido. Se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

**Draco:** Lo has notado ya. ¿Verdad? –Levantó la mirada hacia el rubio que se había colocado a su lado mientras dejaba reposar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Casi pudo oír el gruñido de Sirius, curioso que teniendo la misma sangre esos dos se llevasen tan mal.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

**Draco:** La verdad es que debería felicitarte. –Prosiguió al ver la mirada de desconcierto de la morena. –Querías cooperación entre las casas y lo has conseguido, al fin los Gryffindor y los Slytherin han coincidido en algo, desde que le hiciste morder el polvo a Weasley te consideran la nueva reina de Hogwarts.

**Sekhmet:** ¡¡Qué!! – Ya no servía de nada apretarse las sienes. -¡¡Es que este maldito colegio no tiene nada mejor en lo que perder el tiempo!!

**Draco:** Verás, querida. –La instó a seguir caminando. –Ha habido bastantes cambios desde que te fuiste. Weasley a perdido a casi todas sus perras, además los chicos están empezando a decir cosas interesantes sobre ti. Y mira. –Dijo parándose frente a ella y enseñándole una chapa plateada que llevaba colgada de la túnica y en la que no había reparado antes, la cogió y creyó que haría explotar el castillo al ver lo que ponía.

**Sekhmet:** ¡¡Brigada Lefey!! –Miró con odio la pequeña chapita mientras hacía que esta se fundiera en su mano, pero de nada le sirvió el momentáneo alivio que sintió pues cuando se fijó en los alumnos del corredor comprobó con horror que muchos de ellos llevaban en la túnica ese endiablado trozo de plata.

**Draco:** Menos mal que creí que reaccionarias así y tengo una de repuesto en mi cuarto. –Se giró furibunda hacia el rubio al notar el tono despreocupado de su voz. –Es algo así como un club de fans. No deberías alterarte, gracias a esto mi popularidad ha aumentado bastante. –Terminó cruzando los brazos tras la nuca.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Y se puede saber en qué ha afectado a tu club de lame botas?

**Draco:** Veras, durante tu ausencia la curiosidad sobre ti aumentó bastante, y algunos de mis fans vinieron a preguntarme sobre el tipo de relación que teníamos y tuve que contestarles. ¡No iba a defraudarles! –Sonrió cínico y pensó que, si fuera siempre así de capullo, le arrancaría la cabeza sin pensarlo.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué les dijiste?

**Draco:** Lo normal, que solíamos acostarnos de vez en cuando y todo eso.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Qué! –Creyó que los colmillos se le incrustaban en el labio de la rabia.

**Draco:** ¿Qué querías que dijera? Soy el príncipe de Slytherin. –Dijo aquello como si fuera la explicación a todo ese embrollo. –Tengo que mantener mi reputación. ¡Oye!

Comenzó a preocuparse al ver que la chica se estaba dando cabezazos contra la pared mientras susurraba algo por lo bajo de lo que solo captó la palabra "loca".

La separó de la pared para impedir que en un descuido no midiera su fuerza y acabara tumbándola. Quizás la morena no estaba del todo cuerda…

La soltó cuando esta pareció retomar su autocontrol, pero tan pronto como lo hizo la chica se encaró con él.

**Sekhmet:** Tu reputación no te servirá de nada cuando te despelleje vivo. –Empezó a sudar frío, pero el Malfoy en su interior se sobrepuso al miedo.

**Draco:** Pero, amor. –La acercó a él y la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que la distancia entre ellos se acortara. –Sabes que tu vida sin mi presencia sería demasiado aburrida, mi persona es única e incomparable.

La morena miró al perro, aún en esa apariencia su expresión parecía asqueada ante la escena.

**Sekhmet:** (¿Amor?) –El rubio jamás la había llamado así. Supo el por qué de ese sobrenombre al girar la cabeza en la dirección en la que el chico estaba mirando y ver como un grupillo de chicas de sexto estaban cuchicheando entre ellas, habían seguido toda su conversación.

**Sekhmet:** Draco Malfoy… -Peligro, ignoró la sensación de peligro que hasta el vampiro rubio temía cuando la chica lo llamaba Alexander. –Desaparece de mi vista si no quieres morir desangrado de la forma más dolorosa posible.

El rubio se limitó a sonreírle.

**Draco:** Claro, amor. –Le dio un beso en los labios, les guiñó un ojo al grupillo de chicas tras ella que suspiraron como imbéciles y se fue por el corredor mientras la morena se ponía roja de la furia.

Le daba igual que difundiera rumores sobre ellos por todo Hogwarts, le daba igual que la besara pues para ella un beso no significaba nada, pero que utilizara sus dotes de galán con ella para encandilar a otras… ¡Por eso si que no pasaba!

Se agachó a la altura del perro mientras sentía como la furia desaparecía al tiempo que una sonrisa malévola se instalaba en su rostro.

**Sekhmet:** Sabes, a Malfoy le espera un periodo de celibato muuuuy largo…

Sirius tragó duro, Malfoy era un Black al igual que él, por lo que sabía lo dura que esa palabra maldita, "celibato", resultaba para los hombres de su familia y la morena hacía que esas ocho letras sonasen aún peor.

* * *

Era ya de noche y una sombra negra se deslizaba en silencio hacia las mazmorras, los ojos grises brillando de emoción, el corazón latiendo rápido por la adrenalina.

Rió, un sonido extraño saliendo del hocico de un animal, al pensar en la sorpresa que se llevaría Snivelus cuando viera el resultado de los objetos que llevaba colgando de la mandíbula en un atillo.

Aún veía la expresión severa de Lunático cuando le comentó su idea, una expresión de fachada, pues él sabía que, como todo buen merodeador, Remus se partiría de risa cuando Snape apareciera al día siguiente con el pelo rosa chillón y alguna que otra sorpresa más.

Volvió a reír, Lili tenía razón cuando decía que Sirius Black jamás maduraría.

Su olfato captó un olor conocido moviéndose cerca de donde él estaba y maldijo por lo bajo, tendría que esperar para hacer sufrir a Snape.

Soltó el atillo detrás de una de las armaduras del pasillo para regresar a buscarlo más tarde y comenzó a correr por los pasillos hacia el olor, un olor extraño pues parecía estar camuflando otro que era incapaz de captar, como si tuviera dos aromas distintos y contradictorios.

Paró en la esquina del corredor, se asomó un poco y la vio caminando hacia donde él se encontraba.

**Sirius:** (¡¿Es que esta niña no puede quedarse quieta ni un instante?!) –Suspiró con hastío, hacía menos de dos horas que había dejado a la morena en su dormitorio pensando que al fin podría dejar de hacer de niñera y ahora le había fastidiado la diversión que llevaba planeando una semana. – (Por lo menos espero que se pegue un buen susto cuando me vea.)

Esperó escuchando los pasos de la chica, calculando la distancia que los separaba y se iba acortando, cuando estos cesaron.

Ya iba a asomarse de nuevo para ver lo que pasaba cuando su voz lo sorprendió detrás de él.

**Sekhmet:** No voy a poder librarme de ti. ¿Verdad? –Dio un respingo. ¿Cómo había aparecido tras su espalda?

Se repuso del susto y se sentó, algo le decía que le entendería.

**Sekhmet:** Como quieras. –Siguieron caminando hasta la puerta de los baños de Myrtle la llorona, vio como la chica tenía intenciones de entrar allí así que comenzó a caminar tras ella pero se paró al ver que esta no habría la puerta. -¿No creerás de verdad que te dejaré entrar al baño de chicas? –Preguntó levantando una ceja a modo de incredulidad.

Él esperó quieto.

**Sekhmet:** Sabes, debéis tener algún gen torcido en vuestra familia. ¿Primero Draco y ahora tú? Los Black sois todos unos pervertidos. –Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta tras ella aprovechando el desconcierto del animago para dejarlo fuera.

**Sirius:** (Lo sabe, sabe quien soy.) –El pánico comenzó a inundarlo ante las posibles consecuencias. – (Sabe que soy un Black, ¿pero cómo? ¿Y si solo lo dijo por el color de pelo? No, dijo que Draco y yo somos familia, es demasiada coincidencia. ¿Pero desde cuando lo sabe y por qué entonces no ha dicho nada a nadie? Todo el mundo sabe que solo quedan vivos tres Black y dudo mucho que si pensara que soy mi prima hubiera cerrado el pico. ¿Pero por qué encubrir entonces a un asesino?) –Dejo de pensar al percatarse de algo y se maldijo por lo bajo, si lo que la chica quería era que dejara de prestar atención lo había conseguido. Su aroma había desaparecido.

Abandonó su forma canina, pues estaba convencido de que esa niña sabía más de lo que aparentaba y ya no servía de nada que siguiera pareciendo un perro, y entró al cuarto de baño.

No había nadie en los lavabos y las puertas de todos los retretes estaban abiertas excepto la del último, de la cual surgían una serie de sollozos lastimeros.

Se encaminó hacia ella y la abrió con lentitud, extrañándose de no captar el olor de la morena allí.

**Sirius:** ¿Sekhmet? –Apenas había abierto la mitad cuando el fantasma de Myrtle lo atravesó dejando en su cuerpo una sensación escalofriante mientras gritaba a toda voz e intentaba sollozar al mismo tiempo.

**Myrtle:** ¡La muerte! ¡La muerte ha venido a llevárseme! ¡Esa niña es la muerte!

Dejó de prestarle atención, ya se encargaría Filch de ella, ahora solo le importaba una cosa: Lefey se había desaparecido dentro del colegio y no sabía cómo.

**Sirius:** ¡Mierda! –Volvió a convertirse en perro y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, necesitaría el Mapa del Merodeador para encontrarla.

* * *

Llegó corriendo a la entrada del castillo y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid en los límites del Bosque Prohibido donde otras dos figuras la esperaban.

**Draco:** Llegas tarde. –Reprochó el rubio al verla llegar.

**Sekhmet:** Me encontré con un bulto peludo en el camino.

**Luna:** Ves, te dije que era imposible que llegara tarde sin ningún motivo. –Dijo la ravenclaw.

**Sekhmet: **¿Vuestras réplicas estaban en vuestros cuartos antes de salir? –Se sintió aliviada al ver que los otros asentían. –Bien, porque dentro de poco los profesores comenzarán a buscarnos. Será mejor que nos metamos en el bosque.

Comenzó a caminar mientras los otros la seguían.

**Sekhmet:** Draco. –Al ver que tenía su atención prosiguió. –No creas que me he olvidado de lo de esta tarde, hoy tendrás entrenamiento doble.

El slytherin suspiró derrotado mientras Luna reía, la morena había reaccionado justo como ella esperaba.

* * *

Llegó jadeando hasta el cuarto de chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor, hacía tiempo que no hacía ejercicio y se notaba, se dirigió a la cama de su ahijado y comenzó a tirarle del pijama para que despertara, no podía transformarse y arriesgarse a que alguno de los otros chicos descubrieran su identidad.

El moreno se removió incómodo al comenzar a despertar, pero abrió los ojos de golpe al ver al perro frente a él.

**Harry:** ¿Sirius? –Preguntó susurrando. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Como contestación el animago se limitó a volver a tirar de él haciendo que se levantara y llevándolo hasta el baúl, su ahijado se apresuró a abrirlo.

Metió el hocico en el interior de este y lo sacó con un viejo pergamino entre los dientes, lo dejó en el suelo y apoyó una de sus patas en él indicándole al chico que necesitaba que lo activara, este cogió su varita de la mesilla y la puso sobre el trozo de papel.

**Harry:** "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

Los trazos de tinta comenzaron a formarse en el papel imitando los corredores de Hogwarts mientras aparecían carteles con los nombres de todos sus ocupantes.

Buscó su nombre piso tras piso hasta que encontró algo sospechoso en el Bosque Prohibido, allí había tres carteles: Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy y un tercer cartel que aparecía en blanco.

Se extrañó, el mapa nunca se equivocaba, por lo que una magia muy poderosa debía de estar interfiriendo en él para que no mostrara la identidad de esa persona, sin embargo no necesitaba ver su nombre en un trozo de pergamino para saber que la única persona que podría hacer que Lovegood y Malfoy estuvieran juntos era ella, Lefey.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando los tres carteles desaparecieron.

Debía avisar a Dumbledore, ahora.

Y mientras Harry le seguía preguntando lo que ocurría él salió corriendo de nuevo, ya apenas sentía las patas.

**Sirius:** (Definitivamente debo bajar unos kilos.)

* * *

En cuanto Sirius desapareció comenzó a preocuparse, él no actuaba de esa forma normalmente.

Se levantó y se acercó a la cama del pelirrojo.

**Harry:** Ron. –Lo llamó zarandeándolo. – ¡Ron, despierta!

Se dio por vencido a la tercera vez, algo estaba ocurriendo y no podía esperar toda la vida a que su amigo despertara. Cogió la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa y buscó el nombre de su padrino, se extrañó al ver que él juntó al profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y Alastro Moody estaban entrando en la torre de Gryffindor, pero decidió echarse la capa por encima e ir a ver que pasaba.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras vio como estos subían hacia los cuartos de las chicas, su padrino transformado en perro lo olió y, tras mirarlo con cierto reproche, apretó uno de los ladrillos del corredor y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que los siguiera.

Se extrañó cuando al pisar las escaleras estas no se convirtieron en un tobogán y se recordó que debía darle las gracias a Sirius por desactivar el hechizo que impedía el paso de los chicos a las habitaciones de las chicas, ya le preguntaría más tarde como es que había descubierto ese truco.

Los siguió de cerca para aprovechar a pasar al cuarto cuando abrieran la puerta, ya que sería un poco sospechoso que la puerta se abriera sola.

Vio como estos entraron al dormitorio de séptimo año y se preocupó al pensar que quizás había habido algún accidente, pero sus preocupaciones volaron cuando los magos se pusieron alrededor de una de las camas y sacaron las varitas.

Dumbledore se acercó y, de un solo golpe, abrió completamente las cortinas.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Señorita Lefey? –Preguntó extrañado el viejo mago al ver como la morena comenzaba a despertarse debido al alboroto.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí a estas horas? ¿¡Es que ni siquiera puede dejarme dormir en paz!?

Si al viejo mago le quedaba alguna duda estas se evaporaron al escuchar el tono frío y petulante con el que la muchacha se había referido a él, esa era Sekhmet Lefey.

**Dumbledore:** Lamentamos mucho haberla despertado, creímos que algo le había sucedido. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar. –Dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza.

**Sekhmet:** Eso espero. –Y sin más cogió la varita de la mesilla y susurró los hechizos pertinentes para que las cortinas se cerraran y no pudieran abrirse de nuevo desde el exterior.

Los magos se fueron extrañados. Tres de ellos con simples sospechas, dos con certezas, pues Sirius no había captado el olor de la chica con la que acababan de hablar y Harry miraba el Mapa del Merodeador con el ceño fruncido el cual mostraba que allí, en la cama de la morena, no había nadie. El mapa no mentía, ¿verdad?

La situación se repitió en Slytherin y en Ravenclaw, en los que el profesor Snape y el profesor Flitwick encontraron a un Draco Malfoy y una Luna Lovegood durmiendo placidamente.

* * *

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando abrió las cortinas de su cama.

Tenía algunos cortes que despedían un leve olor a sangre pero que sanarían en apenas media hora, el entrenamiento había sido provechoso y había contribuido a paliar su furia contra el rubio.

Vio como su réplica se levantaba de la cama y quedaba frente a ella.

**Sekhmet:** Buen trabajo. –Su doble comenzó a encogerse y a tornarse completamente negra hasta convertirse en su lobo.

Se recostó en la cama y esperó a que este se tumbara junto a ella.

**Sekhmet:** Buenas noches, Nekros. Buenas noches, Perséfone. Buenas noches, Sirius. – Unos ojos grises brillaron con temor en la oscuridad en la que el animago se había escondido esperando su regreso.

Sonrió, le encantaba jugar al ratón y al gato con el heredero Black.

Esa chica si que era la verdadera pues había reconocido su aroma, del mismo modo que había olido el rastro de sangre y no podía evitar preguntarse a dónde había ido para volver herida.

Estaban en problemas, eso ya era un hecho, la morena no solo sabía quién era sino que había encontrado la forma de desaparecerse dentro del castillo y, si no eran capaces de probar su desaparición no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Estaban en problemas.

* * *

Era un buen día.

El ejercicio de la noche anterior, unido con el atracón de sangre que se había dado en la mansión, habían hecho que sintiera su cuerpo más liviano y su mente más ligera.

**Sekhmet:** (Solo falta una cosa para que el día sea perfecto.) –Frunció el entrecejo al sentir como la estaban siguiendo dos presencias y ninguna la agradaba en absoluto.

Giró levemente la cabeza al torcer el corredor y pudo ver el reflejo de unos cabellos pelirrojos antes de que una de las presencias se alejara.

Algo le olía mal. Por lo que le habían dicho Weasley llevaba tiempo sin acercarse demasiado a Potter y esta no era la primera vez que la pillaba siguiéndola. La pelirroja planeaba algo y tenía que ver con ella.

Miró a su lado sin percatarse, esperando encontrar un bulto peludo, pero no había visto a Sirius en todo el día y, muy a su pesar, echaba de menos a ese criadero de pulgas.

Mejor él que los profesores que se habían estado turnando para seguirla a todas partes, no los aguantaba.

Se encontró con Draco para ir a clase de Remus, la última del día, iban hablando tranquilamente cuando un moreno se les atravesó.

**Draco:** ¿Se te perdió algo, Cara Rajada? –No era necesario ser un genio para saber que esos dos nunca se tragarían.

Sin embargo el moreno no entró en la provocación esta vez y se dirigió directamente a ella.

**Harry:** ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Sekhmet:** ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Harry:** Verás, ayer sucedió algo extraño y…

**Sekhmet:** Dormí perfectamente bien, aunque no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Potter. –Pasó dándole un pequeño empentón en el hombro. No había podido evitar mostrarse brusca pues Potter estaba metiendo demasiado las narices en su vida y no mecesitaba más niñeras, que se alejara un poco por su propio bien.

La siguiente hora la pasó metida en su mal humor el cual empeoró al notar la ausencia del merodeador en el aula, algo que todos notaron por lo que nadie se acercó demasiado a ella. Ya no era un buen día.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida esperó a que todos se fueran y se acercó hasta donde estaba Remus con la intención de aclarar algunos puntos.

**Sekhmet:** Disculpe, profesor Lupin.

El otro se sentó tras el escritorio y la observó, estudiándola.

**Sekhmet:** Podría decirme donde se encuentra el señor Black, necesito hablar con él urgentemente.

La expresión del lobo se tornó seria de repente.

**Remus:** Me temo que no se de que me habla, señorita Lefey. –Dijo el hombre nervioso. -Ahora, si me disculpa, necesito que se vaya para preparar la clase de mañana.

Fue a pasar por su lado cuando esta lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo, se giró hacia ella para reclamarle pero se quedó callado al ver la furia ardiendo en sus ojos.

**Sekhmet:** Llevo mal día como para que tú también me ignores, Remus. –Al lobo no se le escapó la frialdad en sus palabras ni el hecho de que lo había llamado por su nombre. -Dile a Dumbledore que más le vale hacer que dejen de seguirme por los pasillos, si quiere ponerme guardaespaldas sin mi consentimiento solo aceptaré que sea Sirius el que me vigile. – Soltó el brazo del hombre al ver que este no tenía intenciones de dejarla con la palabra en la boca. -Os doy hasta la noche para que os lo penséis, si mañana no me encuentro a esa bola peluda esperándome al salir de la torre me convertiré en el enemigo que Dumbledore cree que soy, y vosotros tendréis más que perder que yo.

Salió de la sala dejando al hombre confundido por su petición, el cual no se percató de la carta que había aparecido en su escritorio y que le daría la oportunidad de cambiar su vida para siempre.

* * *

Era noche cerrada y la luna, oculta por las nubes, apenas alumbraba lo suficiente para que una persona consiguiera orientarse en medio de esa oscuridad, sin embargo para ella las sombras eran tan claras y definidas como si el sol irradiara su luz con fuerza sobre ellas.

Incluso desde la distancia que los separaba podía escuchar levemente el murmullo de personas discutiendo, la Orden estaba reunida en el despacho de Dumbledore y discutían su petición.

Acababa de hablar con Orión, el cual tras estar diez largos minutos riéndose por lo de la Brigada Lefey, le dijo que si los magos no aceptaban su oferta de tregua tenía carta blanca para tomar represalias, no estaba dispuesto a consentir que la hostigaran de esa manera.

Se dirigía hacia las afueras del colegio cuando captó una energía siguiéndola, se giró pero no vio nada, abrió la mente y lo reconoció, Potter estaba siguiéndola bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

**Draco:** ¡Sekhmet! –Vio al rubio correr hacia ella. – ¡Tienes que venir conmigo al Bosque Prohibido, rápido! –Tiró de su manga y empezaron a correr.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

**Draco:** Es Luna, oí como algunos Slytherins comentaban que la habían dejado inconsciente en lo profundo del bosque.

Su olfato captó un aroma que la hizo desconcertarse, abrió su mente para comprobar si Potter los seguía, sí, el chico corría tras ellos. Mejor así porque estaba empezando a sospechar que a lo mejor necesitaría la ayuda del moreno.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta un claro del bosque.

**Draco:** Debería estar por aquí, será mejor que nos separemos para buscarla. –El chico la soltó esperando a que ella asintiera, sin embargo se quedó quieta, observándolo con ojo crítico.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Te has creído que soy tonta o qué? –Sintió al gryffindor casi a su lado y, aunque quisiera negarlo, comprobó que su presencia hacía que se sintiera un poco más tranquila.

Se acercó al rubio, lo cogió del brazo y levantó la manga. El tatuaje en forma de calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca confirmó sus sospechas.

**Sekhmet:** Tú no eres Draco. - El otro retiró el brazo de su agarre.

**Draco:** ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo cuando deberíamos estar buscando a Luna!

No se movió ni un centímetro y sonrió con arrogancia, había vuelto a percibir ese aroma y, esta vez, lo había reconocido.

**Sekhmet:** Has pecado de arrogante. –Dijo mientras giraba a su alrededor como un buitre ante una buena comida. –Cometiste un error al dar por sentado que Draco sería un mortifago. –Vio la sorpresa en su rostro y supo que Potter seguramente estaría igual de sorprendido. –Ese narcisista valora demasiado su propia piel como para dejar que le marquen cual res de ganado, Weasley.

Unos aplausos resonaron en el bosque y no pudo evitar maldecirse ante su imprudencia, se había confiado al no sentir ninguna presencia en los alrededores y ahora se encontraba rodeada de mortifagos.

La pelirroja recobró su apariencia normal y se unió al círculo, una de las figuras encapuchadas se acercó a ella. No hizo falta que descubriera su rostro, escuchó un gemido de dolor demasiado bajo para un oído normal a su lado, seguramente la cicatriz estaría matando de dolor a Potter al estar en presencia de Lord Voldemort.

**Voldemort:** Debo reconocerlo, no esperaba que descubrieras nuestro engaño. –La miró directamente a los ojos tratando de intimidarla, pero esta le sostuvo la mirada sin problemas.

Quizás hace años hubiera temblado bajo sus ojos rojos, pero acostumbrada como estaba al peligro constante se vio comparando sin querer su mirada con la de Orión, la presencia del vampiro era más impresionante que la del mago oscuro.

**Voldemort:** Parece ser que conoces bastante bien a Draco, tanto para saber que ese chiquillo ha conseguido evitarnos de alguna forma todo este tiempo. Espero que seas capaz de convencerlo para que se una a nuestras filas.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? –Unas palabras silbantes surgieron de su boca y la mascota de Voldemort, la serpiente Nagini, que reposaba sobre los hombros del mago se alejó de este para enrollarse en su brazo. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras calculaba disimuladamente el número de mortifagos que la rodeaba y las posibilidades que tenía de sacar a Potter de la encerrona y salir de allí más o menos entera.

**Voldemort:** Una hablante de pársel. –Una sonrisa escalofriante apareció en su rostro. –Al parecer los rumores no te hacen justicia, Lefey. Iré directo al grano, se que has estado dando bastantes problemas a Dumbledore todo este tiempo, por lo que deduzco que el viejo no es de tu agrado. –Se acercó a ella hasta que solo los separaron un par de pasos, levantó la cabeza desafiándolo con la mirada, algo que al parecer complació al mago. –Te ofrezco el sitio a mi lado que mereces por la sangre limpia que corre por tus venas, a cambio de que me entregues a Malfoy y tus servicios como espía dentro del castillo.

Definitivamente ese era un mal día.

**Continuará…**


	13. Propuestas de poder

**Bueno, después de unas nada relajantes vacaciones os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 13: PROPUESTAS DE PODER**

**Voldemort:** Te ofrezco el sitio a mi lado que mereces por la sangre limpia que corre por tus venas, a cambio de que me entregues a Malfoy y tus servicios como espía dentro del castillo. –No pudo evitar reírse por dentro a pesar de la situación, si supiera que en realidad era una sangre sucia…

Sintió movimiento a su lado y susurró unas palabras, inaudibles para el resto, que hicieron que Potter quedara paralizado, un segundo más y ese estúpido habría encontrado la muerte segura al quitarse la capa.

Tenía que sacarlo de allí inmediatamente o le estorbaría.

**Ginny:** ¡Pero, mi lord, ese no era nuestro trato! ¡Me prometisteis su cabeza! –La chica cometió la inconsciencia de plantarle cara al mago cegada por la ira. Al momento estaba retorciéndose en el suelo víctima de un cruciatus.

Aprovechó la distracción y, susurrando otro hechizo, apareció a Potter fuera del claro y del circulo de mortifagos, pero no lo desparalizó para evitar que se pusiera en peligro al intentar ayudarla. Había que reconocer que Draco tenía razón en la mayor parte de las cosas que decía, Potter tenía complejo de héroe.

**Voldemort:** Será mejor que aprendas dónde está tu sitio traidora de sangre. –Susurró de nuevo la maldición prohibida y comprobó la agonía en su mirada al ver como se retorcía en el suelo presa del dolor mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. –En este juego hay piezas que pierden su valor al cumplir con su misión. Tú eres una de esas piezas, cumpliste tu misión, ya has perdido tu valor. Gracias a ti tenemos la suficiente información como para cumplir nuestros objetivos, debería agradecértelo, Weasley. –Levantó la varita de nuevo ante la mirada horrorizada de la chica. -¡Crucio! –El gritó de la pelirroja la estremeció, quizás no se llevarían nunca bien pero ella había probado en su propia carne la tortura a base de cruciatus y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Supo que la chica no aguantaría una nueva maldición cuando esta quedó inmóvil, respirando erráticamente en el suelo ante la mirada complacida de Voldemort.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos bañados en lágrimas y, mientras veía como esta apretaba con rabia la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo, se percató de que su mirada había cambiado y que esta mostraba dolor, arrepentimiento y la seguridad de que no saldría viva de allí.

La comprendió, había cedido a la tentación poseída por los celos y la rabia al verse amenazada, había traicionado todos aquellos valores que su familia le había inculcado desde pequeña, había traicionado a todas las personas que la rodeaban y ahora, iluminada por la claridad de mente que se produce en la antesala de la muerte, había comprendido su error. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

El mago se disponía a acabar con la pelirroja cuando sus palabras lo detuvieron.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Y si no me convence el trato? –Bajó la varita y se giró para encararla. –Sin duda vosotros salís bastante beneficiados si decido unirme a tus filas, pero yo solo consigo una marca que me encadena de por vida a servirte. –Los encapuchados a su alrededor se tensaron.

**Voldemort:** Deberías pensártelo bien, pequeña, pues el precio de una negativa es la muerte. Podrías ser poderosa, más que cualquiera de ellos. –Dijo menospreciando al resto de mortifagos que se encontraban presentes, sin embargo estos no hicieron mención de protestar. –Eres una de las pocas elegidas con uno de los dones más extraños de la magia, tienes el don de Salazar Slytherin. Imagina lo que podríamos hacer dos hablantes de pársel juntos, el mundo se arrodillaría ante mi y tú tendrían tu merecida parte, podrías ser tan temida como yo mismo…

Comenzó a reírse sin control mientras el rostro del mago se crispaba por la furia.

**Voldemort:** ¿¡De qué demonios te ríes!?

**Sekhmet:** De ti, Voldy, –El ambiente se tensó a su alrededor mientras ella acariciaba con tranquilidad la cabeza de Nagini que reposaba en su hombro. – ya tengo más poder del que tú podrías imaginar, no te necesito para nada. –Sonrió con frialdad, una frialdad que no sentía pues su cabeza trabajaba a cien por hora para hallar la manera de salir viva de allí.

**Voldemort:** ¡Como te atreves chiquilla insolente! ¡Crucio! –La maldición la golpeó más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se mordió los labios para ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con surgir en su garganta para complacencia del mago oscuro, pasados unos segundos volvió a ponerse de pie, sonriendo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué te pasa Tom, no te gusta que te digan las verdades a la cara?

Tanto Harry como Ginny sintieron como se les helaba la sangre, ¿es que la morena no se daba cuanta de que estaba provocando al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

**Sekhmet:** Te has equivocado si pensabas que iba a vender mi piel barata. –En un movimiento imperceptible sacó su varita de la túnica al tiempo que con un movimiento de su otro brazo realizaba un hechizo que mandó a volar contra los árboles a tres de los siete mortifagos.

**Voldemort:** ¡Avada Kedabra! –Rugió el mago con el odio impregnado en la voz.

El tiempo pareció hacerse más lento, tanto que fue capaz de ver como el fatídico haz de luz se iba acercando poco a poco hacia ella. Reaccionó, un silbido salió de sus labios y, al instante, Nagini cayó muerta a sus pies por culpa de la maldición asesina, había obedecido su orden interponiéndose entre ella y la maldición. -

**Voldemort:** ¡No! -Gritó el hombre al ver como una de sus más preciadas posesiones se encontraba ahora inerte sobre la maltrecha hierba del claro.

Vio como numerosos hechizos iban a golpearla y supo que si no hacía algo no aguantaría mucho.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Cave inimicum! –El hechizo protector hizo de barrera haciendo que las maldiciones rebotaran. -¡Nekros! –El lobo apareció y la zona se sumió en tinieblas haciendo que todos menos ella fueran incapaces de ver nada.

Aprovechó su desconcierto para alzar su varita al cielo y lanzar un haz de luz roja, si todo salía bien Voldemort y los mortifagos se verían obligados a retirarse al acercarse los profesores del castillo.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho y vio como la sangre manaba de una herida bastante fea, los magos habían utilizado un hechizo para que las sombras no afectaran su visión. Cambió la varita de mano, debía aguantar un poco más. Se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba intentando levantarse para cubrirla.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Incarcero! –Unas cuerdas inmovilizaron a los mortifagos que había reducido anteriormente para evitar que estos la atacaran cuando recuperaran la consciencia.

Siguió luchando, utilizando dos hechizos al mismo tiempo, gritaba hechizos ofensivos que surgían de su varita mientras pensaba hechizos protectores que surgían de la magia que emanaba en su otra mano. En momentos como ese agradecía el entrenamiento al que Alex y Orión la habían sometido.

Para cuando la oscuridad desapareció la sangre manaba sin cesar de su cuerpo a través de numerosas heridas . A sus pies yacían los siete mortifagos con heridas de mayor o menor importancia y frente a ella se erguía un Voldemort que parecía estar en mejores condiciones que ella.

Un nuevo cruciatus la golpeó y la hizo caer al suelo en el que se formó un pequeño charco de sangre debido a que todas sus heridas se abrieron por el dolor de la maldición, al mismo tiempo ella consiguió hacerle un corte bastante profundo en el antebrazo derecho al mago gracias a un diffindo. Voldemort soltó la varita, la mano colgaba inerte debido a que el hechizo había cortado los tendones.

Se miraban con odio, sopesando sus posibilidades, cuando escucharon los gritos de los profesores llamando a la persona que había lanzado la señal de auxilio cerca de donde se encontraban.

**Voldemort:** Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, niña estúpida. –Cogió la varita con la mano izquierda mientras le hablaba con veneno destilando en su voz, sin embargo no hizo hechizo alguno pues, al no tener práctica en hacer los movimientos con esa mano, cualquier maldición podía salir mal y volverse contra él. –La próxima vez que nos veamos no escaparás viva. –Y sujetando la carne del brazo que colgaba de forma macabra desapareció dejando a sus mortifagos allí.

No se permitió descansar a pesar de que el mago había desaparecido, se mordió los labios para mitigar el dolor, se agachó para que la pelirroja pasara uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y tiró de ella levantándola. Se giró abarcando con su mirada todos los cuerpos, unas palabras surgieron de sus labios y las figuras brillaron levemente, ninguno de ellos recordaría quien los había atacado o por qué estaban allí.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar a trompicones hacía los árboles donde volvió a detenerse, alzó la mano agarrando aparentemente el aire y tiró haciendo que la capa cayera descubriendo a Harry. Sintió como la pelirroja temblaba a su lado al verlo pero estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse de eso, tenían que desaparecer antes de que Dumbledore llegara o tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Usando parte de la magia que le quedaba susurró unas palabras y el chico Potter recuperó la movilidad.

No lo dejó hablar, tan pronto como hizo mención de decir algo lo agarró de la túnica con la mano en la que aún colgaba la capa de invisibilidad y los tres desaparecieron del bosque.

* * *

Diez minutos, ese fue el tiempo que paso desde que uno de los profesores se percató de las chispas rojas que salieron del Bosque Prohibido hasta que toda la Orden del Fénix llegó al lugar de los hechos.

Todos se pararon sorprendidos ante el espectáculo.

Numerosas marcas de hechizos se distinguían en el claro, la hierba estaba quemada y manchada de sangre y siete cuerpos con túnicas negras estaban allí, algunos conscientes y atados, otros aún inconscientes.

Se ocuparon de atar a los que no lo estaban y comenzaron a dividirse para ver el estado de los mortifagos mientras el profesor Snape volvía al castillo para avisar a los aurores del ministerio.

Solo dos personas se dirigieron a uno de los lados del claro al captar el aroma que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les estaba dando últimamente.

Uno de ellos se agachó untando levemente las yemas de los dedos en el charco de sangre, se lo acercó a la nariz y aspiró.

Se levantó y miró directamente los ojos color miel del otro hombre mientras asentía.

* * *

Nada más aparecer en la Sala de los Menesteres vio como la morena trastabillaba y caía al suelo llevándose a la pelirroja con ella, observó como se alejaba lentamente de ella y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared para permanecer sentada mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Se giró hacia Ginny que lo miraba fijamente desde el suelo y la rabia por su traición lo poseyó. Comenzó a gritarle sin control.

La desesperación se veía en ambos rostros, él porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que había perdido a Ginny para siempre tal como perdió a Hermione, la otra porque ahora sabía que merecía los reclamos del moreno y mucho más.

El silencio siguió al eco de un golpe, Harry se tomo la mejilla que ardía con fuerza mientras veía a Lefey delante suyo aún con la mano en alto y la furia brillando en sus ojos.

**Sekhmet:** ¡¿Es qué tú nunca te has equivocado, Potter?! –Le reprochó la morena, su voz fría como el hielo debido a la cantidad de insultos que acababa de escuchar, los mismos insultos que un día el chico usó contra ella.

**Harry:** ¡Es una mortifaga! –Chilló ignorando los sollozos desesperados de la pelirroja.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Y por quién crees que tomó esa decisión! ¡Si quieres odiarla hazlo, pero ódiame a mi también y ódiate a ti mismo porque los tres somos culpables!

**Harry:** ¡Nosotros no le dijimos que se hiciera mortifaga!

**Sekhmet:** ¡Nosotros le dimos la escusa perfecta! ¡Ella tomó la decisión pero nosotros la empujamos a ello!

Bajó la mirada con odio hacia Ginny, pero este desapareció casi por completo al ver como la pelirroja arañaba con fuerza el antebrazo en el que la marca tenebrosa reposaba intentando quitársela, arrancando la piel en el intento y haciendo que la sangre corriera como ríos por su brazo. Giró la mirada incapaz de seguir observando el macabro espectáculo y se topó con los ojos azules de la morena.

**Sekhmet:** Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad...

Se alejó de ellas con la cabeza baja. ¿¡Cómo había dejado que eso pasara!? ¿¡Por qué no se percató de lo mal que estaba Ginny!? ¿¡Cómo dejó que esa chiquilla pelirroja, que había sido la inocencia personificada, se hubiera manchado de maldad hasta el extremo de tomar el camino de los mortifagos!?

**Harry: **(No soy capaz de darle esa segunda oportunidad.) –Se dijo el moreno mientras veía como Lefey se agachaba a la altura de la otra Gryffindor. – (No puedo perdonar sus pecados cuando ni siquiera puedo perdonarme los míos.)

Cogió la capa de invisibilidad del suelo y salió de la sala sin mirar a ninguna de las dos, no se veía con fuerzas de reclamarle nada a la pelirroja pues él también había traicionado a un ser querido tiempo atrás.

Y así, caminando resguardado por la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos le embargaran trayéndole a la mente sus rizados cabellos castaños y el brillo de sus ojos color miel.

Él estaba tan podrido por dentro como Ginny.

* * *

Agarró con fuerza su brazo impidiendo que siguiera ahondando la herida de su antebrazo e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos, la pelirroja sintió como un extraño sopor la iba envolviendo y se tranquilizó de inmediato dejando de luchar contra la otra.

Al ver que esta ya no se movería le soltó el brazo, sacó la varita y apuntando directamente a la marca tenebrosa dijo algo en un idioma que la pelirroja no comprendió.

Sollozó aun más fuerte, pero esta vez por el alivio que sentía al ver como el tatuaje de la calavera iba desapareciendo, no le importó el dolor que sintió en el proceso pues moriría si con eso su piel volviera a estar libre de aquel estigma que la marcaría de por vida.

**Sekhmet:** Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad Weasley, pero solo una. –Tan absorta estaba que no se percató de que la morena se había puesto de pie. –Si metes la pata una vez más yo misma me cobraré tu vida.

Dio por terminada la conversación y se dispuso a salir pero la pelirroja la frenó agarrando una de las puntas de su túnica.

**Ginny:** No volveré a fallar. –Levantó la cabeza mostrando una mirada que hacía mucho que no tenía, la mirada de una auténtica Gryffindor. – Se que no tengo derecho alguno a pedirte nada, pero te ruego que hagas algo más por mi, yo me encargaré del resto…

* * *

Entraron al aula de DCAO, pasaron al cuarto del licántropo a través de una de las puertas que había allí, cerraron la puerta tras ellos y pusieron los hechizos necesarios para que nadie pudiera escucharlos o molestarlos.

Se dirigieron a unos pequeños sofás en uno de los extremos de la sala y se sentaron uno en cada uno sin mediar palabra como siguiendo una rutina ya establecida.

El silencio lo invadió todo, la mente trabajando, la mirada seria.

**Remus:** ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?

**Sirius:** No lo se. –Se pasó una mano por el pelo como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso. –Lo único que sé es que ella ha estado allí y podemos suponer que se ha enfrentado a los mortifagos que encontramos…

**Remus:** Pero es demasiado joven como para poder hacer eso ella sola.

**Sirius:** ¿Sentiste el olor de alguien más? –El otro negó.

**Remus:** Su olor estaba demasiado esparcido por el claro, camuflaba el resto –Se estrujó las manos con fuerza al estar casi seguro de lo que estaba pensando su amigo. –Canuto, ¿sabes el riesgo al que te expones si vuelves a estar cerca de ella?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, podría volver directamente a Azkaban si a la muchacha se le ocurría abrir el pico, pero era consciente de que había tenido innumerables ocasiones para esparcir el rumor de que el asesino Sirius Black estaba refugiado en Hogwarts y no lo había hecho, es más, según las exigencias de la morena, parecía disfrutar de su compañía, algo que le resultaba extraño y excitante a la vez después de tanto tiempo de no poder acercarse a nadie que no perteneciese a la Orden o a su círculo más cercano.

**Sirius:** Dumbledore dijo que era yo quién debería decidir si quería arriesgarme. –Hizo una pausa. -Quiero arriesgarme, Lunático. –Clavó sus ojos grises en él y se sintió aliviado al ver como el otro asentía, el lobo le brindaría su apoyo fuera cual fuera el resultado de todo eso.

**Remus:** Será mejor que te vayas entonces, no sabemos cómo está de herida y dudo mucho que vaya a ir a la enfermería.

**Sirius:** Remus. –Lo llamó para asegurarse de que le prestaba atención. –No se si deberíamos decirle lo que hemos descubierto en el claro a Dumbledore…

El otro pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de responder.

**Remus:** No sabemos a que atenernos con la chica y, aunque me cueste decirlo, mi confianza en las acciones de Dumbledore comenzó a menguar hace tiempo, ya no es lo que era. Creo que será mejor dejar el asunto como secreto de merodeadores.

Ninguno pudo evitar sonreír ante esa vieja forma de hablar.

**Sirius:** Secreto de merodeadores pues.

Los dos hombres se levantaron, el castaño acompañó a su amigo a través del aula y le abrió la puerta mientras este volvió a adquirir su forma animaga y comenzaba a olisquear el aire, una vez captado el aroma el gran perro negro se marchó.

El licántropo iba a volver a su habitación cuando reparó en el sobre que se hallaba sobre su escritorio.

Se extrañó al comprobar que en este solo aparecía su nombre y un extraño escudo, lo abrió y no pudo evitar que la carta se deslizara entre sus manos al terminar de leerla debido a la impresión.

_**Estimado señor Remus John Lupin:**_

_**Me dirijo a usted para invitarle a una reunión que se celebrará durante la próxima luna llena.**_

_**Soy completamente consciente de su condición de licántropo y de la extrañeza que, por tanto, sentirá al leer estas líneas, sin embargo debo insistir en que asista a la reunión pues la celebramos para ofrecerle la posibilidad de unirse a nuestra manada de licántropos.**_

_**Debido a los tiempos que corren, comprendemos lo sospechosa que puede resultar esta invitación por lo que le damos la opción de venir acompañado, si así lo desea, siempre y cuando la persona o personas que lo acompañen sean de su entera confianza y obtengamos vuestra promesa de que tanto nuestra existencia como nuestra identidad, acuda o no a la cita, queden en el más absoluto de los secretos.**_

_**Dejaremos que usted mismo decida si desea o no unirse a la manada tras conocernos sin ningún tipo de compromiso o represalia alguna por nuestra parte contra usted o alguno de los ocupantes de Hogwarts ante una negativa.**_

_**Finalmente, informarle que la reunión se llevará a cabo en el Bosque Prohibido del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

_**Rogamos acepte nuestra proposición y aguardamos su presencia con ansiedad.**_

_**Atte. Anubis.**_

* * *

Se quedó paralizado al verla.

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo del corredor, la cabeza hacia arriba, los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada en la pared para evitar caer. El sudor bajaba por su frente, la ropa estaba rota por bastantes sitios y la sangre aún manaba de los múltiples cortes que podía ver.

Se acercó preocupado por el sonido errático de su respiración, estaba a apenas dos metros de la chica cuando se vio obligado a esquivar al lobo negro que había intentado atacarle y que le enseñaba ahora los dientes mientras gruñía en señal de advertencia.

**Sekhmet:** Nekros… detente… -Se intentó levantar pero las fuerzas le fallaron y la hicieron caer al suelo, había usado demasiada magia, había perdido demasiada sangre y estaba demasiado cansada, una mala combinación para un vampiro.

No sabía si acercarse a ayudarla o no, pues aunque el lobo había dejado de gruñirle aun no apartaba la mirada de él como advirtiéndole de lo que podría ocurrir si dañaba a su ama. Se decidió a acercarse al ver como la morena le sonreía.

**Sekhmet:** Me alegro de volver a verte, bola peluda. No tengo las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme y Nekros es aun demasiado pequeño como para cargar conmigo…

Pasaron un par de minutos mientras sopesaba las posibilidades y, finalmente, se aventuró a tomar su forma humana delante de ella, que más daba que le viera si la morena parecía conocer todos los secretos que con tanto celo guardaba.

Pasó uno de los brazos de la chica sobre sus hombros y la sujetó de la cintura levantándola del suelo.

**Sekhmet:** Gracias… -Cerró los ojos un instante debido al cansancio pero volvió a abrirlos, no podía permitirse quedarse dormida cuando aún no estaba segura de si el merodeador estaba allí para ayudarla o para llevarla con Dumbledore.

**Sirius:** ¿Cómo te has herido? –Le preguntó mientras caminaban por los corredores.

**Sekhmet:** Como si no te lo imaginaras. -Sonrió con desgana.

**Sirius:** Fuiste tú quien peleó en el Bosque Prohibido.-Lo planteó como una pregunta pero sonó como una afirmación.

La otra rió haciendo que este la mirara intrigado.

**Sekhmet:** Se que te encantaría pasarte lo que queda de noche haciéndome preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conoces, pero me temo que no me encuentro demasiado bien para estar perdiendo el tiempo, Black.

Se quedó callado ante la contestación, pero la preocupación volvió a embargarlo al notar como el líquido carmesí manchaba la mano que tenía en la cintura de la morena.

**Sirius:** Tenemos que cerrar esas heridas.

**Sekhmet:** Estas loco si piensas que iré a la enfermería para que Dumbledore me encierre bajo llave y empiece a interrogarme.

La miró encarándole.

**Sirius:** Estás perdiendo demasiada sangre, puede que no llegues a mañana si continúas así.

Supo que el moreno no la dejaría irse sin más y tampoco podía explicarle que, debido a su condición, con un buen descanso y una buena comida líquida sus heridas se curarían solas y mañana estaría perfectamente.

**Sekhmet:** No pienso pedirle ayuda a ese viejo loco.

Sus miradas chocaron, luchando, hasta que el animago apartó la suya mientras suspiraba molesto, esa chica era demasiado cabezota.

**Sirius:** Como quieras. .-Deslizó el brazo de su cintura hasta detrás de sus rodillas y la cargó completamente pues había percibido el temblor de las piernas de la morena, esta iba a protestar cuando la calló. –No te llevaré con Dumbledore, así que cierra el pico.

Siguieron caminando hasta que el animago paseó tres veces frente a una pared y apareció la Sala de los Menesteres. La morena no se preocupó pues debía hacer más de una hora desde que ella había estado allí y Weasley ya se habría ido.

**Sirius:** No se qué demonios necesitas para curarte. –Refunfuñó el moreno.

**Sekhmet:** Yo pensaré lo que quiero encontrar en la sala, tú solo abre la puerta.

El otro obedeció, ya ni siquiera se sorprendió al saber que la chica conocía esa sala pero se recordó que debía hablar claro con ella de una vez por todas y sacarle todo lo que sabía y el motivo por el que estaba allí.

Se regocijó cuando los dos entraron a la sala seguidos por Nekros y contempló que esta se había transformado en el laboratorio de Selene.

**Sekhmet:** Déjame en uno de esos sillones. –Dijo señalando un pequeño sofá granate que había entre las mesas.

**Sirius:** ¿Y ahora qué? –Dijo una vez la dejó sentada.

**Sekhmet:** Tienes que ir a ese armario de la esquina y traerme una botella de cristal azul, luego coge un frasco de polvos amarillos que se encuentran sobre la mesa del fondo junto con un poco de agua y un vaso que hay al lado y tráemelos.

Hizo lo que le dijo observando la sala por el camino, observó numerosos frascos de colores y tubos de cristal sobre las mesas, varios calderos e infinidad de ingredientes y cosas cuya utilidad o funcionamiento desconocía, la moreno debía conocer ese lugar en la realidad para poder indicarle con tal exactitud el sitio donde se encontraba lo que necesitaba.

**Sirius:** Toma. –Dijo tendiéndole los frascos y el agua. -¿Qué son? –Preguntó al ver como esta diluía el polvo amarillo en el agua y se lo tomaba para tragarse a continuación la otra poción.

**Sekhmet:** Los polvos son una poción cicatrizante para los cortes y la otra es para devolverme parte de la magia que he perdido, me encontraré perfectamente en unos veinte minutos. –Se levantó un poco la camisa para observar uno de los cortes que tenía cerca del ombligo y el animago se sorprendió al ver que ya no sangraba, esas pociones debían ser realmente buenas.

**Sekhmet:** Nekros. –El lobo entendió y desapareció. –Muy bien, dispara. –Dijo ante lo inevitable

**Sirius:** ¿Cómo venciste a los mortifagos y por qué?

**Sekhmet**: Como suele vencerse a la gente, luchando. En cuanto a lo otro, digamos que no me gusta que me tiendan emboscadas.

Gruñó, eso y nada eran lo mismo, lo único nuevo que le había dicho es que al parecer los mortifagos la atacaron.

**Sirius:** ¿Cómo descubriste quién era?

**Sekhmet:** Eso es un secreto. –Sonrió al ver como el otro comenzaba a crisparse.

**Sirius:** ¿Es que no vas a responder bien a nada de lo que te pregunte? ¡Al menos me debes eso!

Se levantó para hablarle a la misma altura ignorando la punzada de dolor que cruzó su cuerpo debido a la brusquedad del movimiento.

**Sekhmet:** Dejemos las cosas claras de una vez por todas, Sirius. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero no esperes obtener compensación alguna por mi parte. –Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas alrededor del moreno el cual comenzó a ponerse nervioso. -Desde que llegué a este maldito colegio me habéis estado acosando, siguiéndome a donde quiera que vaya y controlando todos mis movimientos. A ese maldito viejo se le ha metido en la cabeza que estoy del lado de Voldemort por el simple hecho de que no lo soporto y no permití que entrara en mi mente la primera vez que os vimos. En parte tiene razón, pues hay muy pocas personas a las que creo poder llegar a apreciar dentro de este castillo y tú eres una de ellas, pero por otro lado qué pruebas tenéis de que estoy del lado de Voldemort para someterme a este cerco. Si bien es cierto que no estoy en vuestro bando, pues nuestras ideas sobre la magia no son compatibles, ese no implica que tenga que estar contra vosotros. ¿De verdad no se os ha pasado por la cabeza ni un solo instante que pertenezca a un tercer bando que nada tenga que ver con Voldemort?

La sala quedó en silencio mientras el moreno sopesaba las palabras de la chica, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que habían sido un poco paranóicos al perseguir por todos lados a la morena y es que Remus tenía razón, Albus Dumbledore ya no era lo que antaño.

**Sirius:** ¿Por qué yo? –Preguntó después de estar un buen rato observándola en silencio. –Al menos debes contestarme a esto. ¿Por qué te empeñas en que este a tu lado aun sabiendo quién soy y lo que hice? ¿Y cómo sabías que era yo? Si tú has podido descubrirlo significa que otros también lo harán, necesito saberlo.

Suspiró, pues sabía que le debía eso al animago y que este no merecía pasar todo el tiempo en constante alerta pensando que quizás lo traicionaría a la primera oportunidad. Quizás no podía decirle la verdad, pero si algo lo suficientemente convincente para que se quedara tranquilo.

**Sekhmet:** Sabes. –Dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sillón y tranquilizándose. –Hace dos años, durante las vacaciones de verano, llegó a mi casa una bruja que quería consultar algunos documentos antiguos en nuestra biblioteca. Dijo que necesitaba esa información para salvar a una persona muy cercana a ella y, a pesar de lo delicado que era el tema sobre el que quería investigar, dejamos que viviera una temporada con nosotros pues no parecía tener malas intenciones. –Hizo un gesto para callar al merodeador que ya iba a empezar a disparar preguntas para que le contestara sin andarse por las ramas. –Los primeros días hablé bastante con ella, tanto así que pronto nos hicimos buenas amigas y comencé a ayudarle en su investigación, la cual no iba por muy buen camino por cierto, después de todo el Velo de la Muerte es todo un misterio. –Sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro, el moreno ya había ido atando cabos.

**Sirius:** ¿Hermione? –Asintió dándole la razón y el merodeador tomó asiento a su lado demasiado confundido incluso para sostenerse de pie por si solo.

**Sekhmet:** Cuando llevábamos unos días trabajando en el método de sacar a alguien del Velo le pregunté quién era esa persona que hacía que apenas comiera decentemente o durmiera las horas adecuadas, pues se negaba frecuentemente a abandonar la biblioteca. –Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar las noches que había pasado en vela buscando la información necesaria para traer de vuelta a Sirius. –Y entonces me habló de ti, me contó las aventuras de su tercer año aquí, en Hogwarts, intentó hacerme saber como eras a través de las pocas historias que sabía de los famosos merodeadores de Hogwarts. Me habló acerca de cómo todos decían que habías cambiado tras estar en Azkaban, de cómo la pena había parecido matar a Sirius Black. –Lo encaró. –Sabes, no es cuestión de quién seas o lo que hallas hecho, lo cierto es que me gusta tu compañía porque Hermione te apreciaba y, tras conocerte a través de ella, no pude evitar pensar que somos bastante parecidos…

El moreno comenzó a reír y ella no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

**Sekhmet:** ¿De que te estas riendo? –Paró de reír y la miro alzando una ceja ante el tono molesto que había utilizado.

**Sirius:** Sacaste conclusiones equivocadas. La verdad es que Hermione no me apreciaba demasiado, siempre se estaba quejando de lo despreocupado que soy, el inmaduro Black me decía. -Aseguró con sorna. -Y en cuanto a eso de que nos parecemos. –Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa socarrona. –Permíteme que lo dude…

**Sekhmet:** Ella te apreciaba. –Lo dijo con tal sentimiento que el otro la observó sorprendido, atento de nuevo. –Lo que pasa es que no teníais la suficiente confianza, pero en realidad te apreciaba muchísimo y sintió tu partida tanto como el que más, puedo dar fe de ello. En cuanto a lo de parecernos, no me refería a un parecido físico. Quizás te resulte difícil de creer, pues soy bastante joven, pero reconozco cada emoción que se refleja en tus ojos pues también están en los míos.

**Sekhmet:** Se lo que se siente ante la muerte de las personas a las que más querías, he sentido como mi alma se resquebrajaba al ver que me traicionaba alguien por quien habría dado la vida, he vivido día tras día temiendo, con la oscuridad y la soledad como únicas compañeras, se como es el sabor de la locura y se que, incluso ahora cuando todo parece mejorar y estas rodeado de gente que te aprecia, no puedes evitar volver la vista atrás de vez en cuando y odiar y temer a partes iguales, pues has vivido demasiado tiempo con esos sentimientos. Lo sé porque todo esto que sientes tú también lo siento yo. –Desvió la mirada incapaz de sostener su mirada grisácea, se había pasado de la raya y había terminado desahogándose con Sirius.

**Sirius:** Quizás sí que nos parecemos... –Suspiró con cansancio mientras reposaba la cabeza en el sofá y miraba al techo. -Parece que Hermione se encargó de hablarte de mí con todo detalle después de todo. –Se puso de pie frente a ella y le extendió la mano para que se levantara. –Ya es demasiado tarde para estar aquí, te acompañaré a la torre Gryffindor. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Se giró hacia él y el resto de sus barreras cayeron al volver a ver en sus ojos todo lo que ella había expresado con palabras, se levantó rechazando su ayuda y lo abrazó al tiempo que este se tensaba.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Hace cuánto que no te han abrazado, Sirius?

El moreno no contestó pues estaba demasiado nervioso, pero todas las emociones que había tenido encerradas bajo llave durante los últimos diecisiete años ganaron la batalla y allí, el famoso perro del cuarteto de merodeadores, el valiente mago de la Orden del Fénix, el preso atormentado por un pasado marchito, perdió la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba pero que no brillaba en sus ojos.

Una chica de dieciocho años logró lo que nadie había logrado jamás, que Sirius Black liberara todo lo que le atormentaba, devolviéndole el abrazo que le daba con fuerza y empapando su hombro con sus lágrimas. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente al pensar en la injusta vida que la guerra les había dado a ambos.

Quizás ninguno fue consciente en ese momento, pues sus mentes estaban demasiado agotadas, pero esa noche se formó un vínculo entre ellos que sería imposible de romper.

El perro había agachado la cabeza ante la loba y le había jurado fidelidad mientras lloraba agradecido por el abrazo de comprensión que tanto había necesitado y nadie le había dado.

* * *

La noche pasó rápida y el sábado llegó para tranquilidad de muchos.

Nadie se había enterado de lo sucedido en el bosque la noche anterior ni se había percatado de la presencia de aurores del ministerio en el castillo a primera hora de la mañana por lo que la tranquilidad reinaba entre las frías paredes de piedra.

Sin embargo, él no había podido pegar ojo en toda a noche pues había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez, incapaz de asimilar que las cosas parecían estar saliéndose de control o quizás nunca hubieran estado controladas. Afrontando que, por mucho que todos se encargasen de recordárselo, él no se sentía un héroe que fuera a salvar el mundo mágico de un gran mal o al menos no era tan dorado como todo el mundo lo pintaba.

Estaba corrompido y se sentía culpable de estarlo, pero era incapaz de hacer algo para remediarlo.

Ron se despertó ese día más pronto de lo habitual y, al encontrar a su amigo sentado en la cama y con mirada taciturna, supo que algo había pasado. Reconoció que la mala situación por la que estaban pasando desde hace tiempo los estaba desbordando y debían hablar seriamente de ello e intentar solucionarlo o darse por vencidos y aceptar que iban a fracasar.

Así que se acercó a él y le instó a que hablara, a que le contara aquello que sentía y que estaba callando desde hace mucho tiempo, y mientras las palabras surgían entre ellos recordando todos los errores que habían cometido y que buscaban expiar, los trozos de lo que alguna vez fue su amistad se iban uniendo.

El Trío de oro había caído en desgracia, pero ellos confiarían en levantarse el uno al otro como hacían años atrás cuando aún eran verdaderos amigos y pensaban que la muerte no podía ser compañera de los niños.

Terminó contándole lo que había ocurrido en el Bosque Prohibido, pero no tuvo valor para decirle a Ron que su hermana era una mortifaga, sabía que eso acabaría por destrozar al pelirrojo.

**Ron:** ¿Todo eso pasó y no fuiste capaz de llamarme?

**Harry:** ¡Subí a buscarte en cuanto vi a Lefey salir de la torre pero no te despertarías ni aunque atacaran Hogwarts! –Los dos empezaron a reír mientras bajaban las escaleras de los dormitorios.

**Ron:** Ya, y supongo que a mi hermana si que la pudiste despertar… -Dijo con una sonrisa pícara como insinuando otra cosa.

**Harry:** ¡No fue así! –Giró la cabeza incapaz de mirarle de frente mientras le mentía. –Solo me encontré con ella por los pasillos y decidimos ir los dos juntos a ver que pasaba…

**Ron:** Como digas… -Buscó entre la gente que ya estaba en la sala. –Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, supongo que Ginny aún está durmiendo. Estará cansada después de la batalla de ayer.

Se sentaron en sus sitios habituales y Ron comenzó a tragar sin apenas respirar como ya era costumbre mientras Harry se preparaba mentalomente para enfrentar a la pelirroja de la forma más normal que fuera capaz.

Hace un rato que habían acabado de desayunar cuando, cansados de esperar a que la chica apareciera, se acercaron a algunas de sus amigas para preguntarles, pero no recibieron la respuesta que esperaban.

**Parvati:** Ginny no vino anoche a dormir. –Ambos empezaron a preocuparse. –Creí que estaba contigo, Harry.

**Ron:** ¿Estás segura de que no llegó anoche? ¿No estarías dormida y no la oíste llegar? –Preguntó esperanzado, pero sus esperanzas fueron sustituidas por temores al ver como la chica negaba.

**Parvati:** Tengo el sueño muy ligero, además Ginny siempre sale con prisas por lo que nunca arregla el baúl o la cama, pero hoy cuando fui a buscarla tanto la cama como el baúl estaban recogidos así que no los ha usado.

**Harry:** Gracias de todas formas. –Se alejaron hacia las puertas del gran comedor y, una vez fuera de este y de las miradas indiscretas, Ron se puso frente al moreno.

**Ron:** Harry, ¿ayer mi hermana entró a la torre contigo? –El otro negó. -¿Dónde se quedó?

**Harry:** Cuando yo me fui se quedo con Lefey. –Contestó preocupado. ¿Y si esas dos habían vuelto a pelearse y a la morena se la había pasado la mano? – (Tenemos que encontrar a Lefey) –Miró su amigo y supo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, así que se echaron a correr hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Sin embargo no tuvieron que llegar hasta allí, pues encontraron a la morena caminando cerca de donde ellos estaban, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de percatarse de su presencia cuando Ron la agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Weasley! -Reprochó furiosa por el empujón.

**Ron:** ¿¡Dónde está mi hermana!?

**Sekhmet:** ¡No se de qué demonios me hablas! –Hizo ademán de irse pero el pelirrojo volvió a sujetarla. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no arrancarle la mano de cuajo al pelirrojo…

**Harry:** Ron, será mejor que te tranquilices. –Pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso.

**Ron:** Harry me ha contado lo que pasó anoche, tú fuiste la última que la vio. ¿Qué le hiciste?

**Sekhmet:** Supongo que Potter no puede mantener la boca cerrada. –Dijo girándose hacia el moreno y mirándolo con frialdad. –No le hice nada. –Dio un tirón con el brazo y se liberó del agarre poniendo entre ella y el pelirrojo unos cuantos metros de separación. –Tu hermana decidió irse ayer del castillo.

Un silencio siguió a sus palabras.

**Ron:** Mentira. –Alargó el brazo para volver a agarrarla.

**Sekhmet:** Ni se te ocurra tocarme, Weasley. –La mano se detuvo a mitad camino, su mirada había amedrentado al chico y sus palabras ocultaban una amenaza.

**Ron:** Ginny no tenía motivo alguno para irse, seguro que tú tuviste algo que ver.

La morena levantó una ceja incrédula, miró al moreno pero este le rehuyó la mirada.

**Sekhmet:** (Por lo visto potter no le ha contado todo.)

**Ron:** Ahora mismo vamos a ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore tanto si quieres como si no. –Dijo al tiempo que sacaba la varita.

Menos de un segundo pasó y el pelirrojo se encontraba en el suelo mientras la morena sostenía su varita.

**Sekhmet:** Deberías saber que no me gusta que me amenacen, Weasley. Podrías haberte ahorrado el numerito de todas formas, –Dijo mirando con superioridad al otro. –me dirigía a ver a Dumbledore antes de que vosotros me interrumpierais.

Le tiró la varita al pelirrojo, esperó a que se levantara y comenzó a andar hacia el despacho del director con los chicos pisándole los talones.

* * *

En otra parte un grupo estaba reunido en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, tensos, pues ninguno olvidaba los motivos que los habían llevado a crear ese dispar grupo.

**Sirius:** Acepto. –Dijo el merodeador sin atisbo alguno de duda en su voz.

Los murmullos comenzaron a su alrededor, algunos asentían con aprobación, otros criticaban los riesgos a los que se estaba exponiendo el hombre con esa decisión.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Puedo saber los motivos de esa decisión, Sirius? –El resto de la Orden calló esperando la respuesta del animago, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente.

**Sirius:** Me aburro dentro del castillo, un poco de peligro no me vendrá mal.

**Molly:** ¡Tan inconsciente como siempre! ¡Es que no puedes tomarte nunca nada en serio! –Repuso indignada la matriarca Weasley, sin embargo nadie se sorprendió de su reacción pues todos sabían que Molly Weasley y Sirius Black no podían estar en la misma habitación sin pelear.

**Sirius:** ¡Que sería de la vida si nos la tomásemos siempre en serio, querida! –Terminó guiñándole un ojo con picardía, lo que hizo que la otra tuviera que morderse el labio y se pusiera colorada de la rabia intentando frenar la oleada de insultos que se le venían a la cabeza.

**Dumbledore:** Bueno, será mejor que nos tranquilicemos todos… -La atención volvió a recaer en el viejo mago. –En cuanto a los mortifagos que encontramos ayer, ¿han podido sacarle algo los aurores, Kingsley?

El joven auror no pudo más que negar.

**Kingsley:** El departamento de interrogatorios les dio veritaserum en cuanto despertaron, pero ninguno recordaba nada de lo sucedido no sabían por qué estaban allí ni quien les había dejado en ese estado.

**Moody:** ¡Esos asesinos! ¡En el ministerio ni siquiera son capaces de hacer que recuperen la memoria, dicen que desconocen el hechizo que se ha usado! ¡Patrañas! –Todos se le quedaron mirando al escuchar la rabia en sus palabras, pero este se limitó a observar todos los rincones del despacho con su ojo mágico.

**Dumbledore:** Eso implica que no podremos saber nada hasta que descubran la forma de devolverles la memoria…

**Kingsley:** Exacto. Pero no creo que ese deba ser nuestro principal problema ahora mismo. No estoy seguro de que debamos seguir confiando en el Ministeio de magia. –El viejo mago apoyó el mentón en sus manos y le indicó al auror que continuara con un gesto. –Desde que el ministro Fudge dimitió y desapareció están pasando cosas raras en el ministerio, Scrimgeour está haciendo movimientos raros y, de no ser por la Orden, a la unidad de aurores llegarían la mitad de llamadas de socorro que se producen, si no son menos…

**Dumbledore:** ¿Cuán fiable es lo que me estás diciendo? -Preguntó con seriedad.

**Kinsgley:** Al ciento por ciento. La información me ha llegado del círculo más próximo del ministro, hay tres aurores a los que el ministro confía sus asuntos más "delicados", por llamarlos de alguna forma, y que están cansados de atar los cabos sueltos que deja el hombre. –El otro asintió.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Crees que halla alguna posibilidad de que se unieran a la Orden?

**Moody:** Son buenos aurores y tienen talento, supongo que estarán cansados de hacer el trabajo sucio.

**Dumbledore:** Bien. –Dijo asintiendo. -¿Sus nombres?

**Kingsley:** Hendrik Murray, Venerdy Ryan y Dora Owen. –Apuntó los nombres en un trozo de pergamino y se lo dio.

**Dumbledore:** Intentaré concretar una cita con ellos lo más pronto posible. –Estuvo un rato en silencio. –Creo que será mejor que demos por terminada esta reunión, hay tres estudiantes esperando abajo. –El resto asintió y uno tras otro fueron desapareciendo a través de la chimenea del despacho. – ¿Vosotros no os vais? –Les preguntó a los dos hombres.

**Remus:** No se lo que querrán esos tres, pero por mi parte creo que es mejor que me quede para domar un poco el carácter de la señorita Lefey, creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que nada bueno saldría si se quedaran solos y se enfrentaran de nuevo. –El mago asintió.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Y tú, muchacho?

**Sirius:** Supongo que por lo mismo. Además, tengo que tomarme mi trabajo de espía muy enserio, si ella está aquí lo normal es que yo también esté.

**Dumbledore:** Como queráis. –Unos golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, Dumbledore esperó a que Sirius se convirtiera en perro, pero al ver que este no hacía mención de transformarse se apresuró a dar la entrada un tanto confuso. –Adelante.

Los tres gryffindor entraron, los chicos se quedaron parados al ver allí a los otros dos hombres, pero ella siguió hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

**Harry:** ¿Sirius? –Preguntó al ver que su padrino estaba allí sin preocuparse por que Lefey lo viera.

**Sirius:** Buenos días chicos. Sekhmet… -La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, gesto que sorprendió al viejo Dumbledore que no pasó por alto ese detalle.

**Sekhmet:** Sirius, Remus… -Saludó también para después mirar a Dumbledore que la observaba fijamente, esperando que se dirigiera también a él.

**Sekhmet:** (Pues que espere, no he venido aquí por gusto ni para hacer amistades.)

**Dumbledore:** ¿Un caramelo de limón? –Preguntó para aliviar el ambiente. Los tres negaron. -¿Puedo saber el motivo de su visita?

Tras esta pregunta los chicos parecieron despertar de su confusión y Ron se adelantó hasta estampar con fuerza las manos sobre el escritorio del director.

**Ron:** ¡Mi hermana desapareció ayer por la noche! ¡La última persona con la que estuvo fue con ella, pero niega que le haya hecho algo! ¡Dice que se ha ido del castillo por su cuenta cuando Ginny jamás haría algo así!

El mago los miró con seriedad ajeno a las miradas de comprensión que habían cruzado los dos hombres tras él, pasado un tiempo decidió colarse en sus mentes en busca de respuestas.

No se atrevió con la mente de la chica porque sabía que esta se daría cuenta de cualquier intento de intrusión que hiciera, así que se centró en la mente de los chicos, sin embargo se sorprendió al ser incapaz de hurgar en sus recuerdos.

**FB**

No habían cruzado palabra alguna en todo el camino hasta que se detuvieron frente a las gárgolas que franqueaban la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore y Lefey se giró hacia ellos.

**Sekhmet:** Antes de que entremos allí os haré un pequeño regalo. –Rápidamente sacó la varita y susurró unas palabras, dos rayos de luz azul impactaron en los chicos sin que estos pudieran evitarlo y penetraron en sus cuerpos.

Después la chica se giró y se quedó observando a una de las gárgolas como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Harry:** ¿Qué nos has hecho? –Preguntó después de comprobar que su cuerpo seguía entero al tiempo que los dos sacaban la varita por si la chica les atacaba, pero esta solo giró la cabeza lo justo para observarlos.

**Sekhmet:** Os he hecho un regalo, ya lo descubriréis en su momento. ¡Ancas de rana con caramelo! –Dijo la contraseña y la gárgola se movió revelando las escaleras al despacho.

**FFB**

Sekhmet sonrió levemente ante la acción del mago que ya había previsto.

Ron parecía desorientado ante la extraña sensación, pero Harry, que tenía más experiencia en Oclumancia y Legeremancia había notado por primera vez como Dumbledore intentaba colarse en sus pensamientos y ahora lo miraba con frialdad preguntándose en cuántas ocasiones el viejo mago había violado su mente de esa manera sin su consentimiento.

**Dumbledore:** No tenía constancia de que la señorita Weasley hubiera desaparecido… ¿y qué dice usted al respecto? –Terminó refiriéndose a la chica.

**Sekhmet:** Weasley se marchó ayer noche del castillo. De hecho vine para traer una carta que me dejó para usted antes de marcharse. –Dijo sacando un sobre de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y dándoselo al mago.

Este la abrió y empezó a leerla, luego estuvo pensando unos instantes y, tras doblar la carta y volver a meterla en el sobre se dirigió a los chicos.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas con la señorita Lefey unos instantes?

**Ron:** ¡Pero profesor, mi hermana…!

**Dumbledore:** Enseguida volveré a llamarlos, solo necesito aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

**Harry:** Ron, vamos… -Dijo cogiéndole del brazo mientras fulminaba al director con la mirada. El pelirrojo bufó indignado y finalmente ambos salieron del despacho.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

**Sekhmet:** No he manipulado la carta de ninguna forma si es eso lo que piensa, podrá saberlo con unos cuantos hechizos.

**Dumbledore:** Jamás pensaría que hubiera hecho algo así. –La chica levantó una ceja con descaro.

**Sekhmet:** (Sí, claro. Piensa que soy una santa, por eso me pone guardaespaldas…) Además, tampoco gano nada con que Weasley se halla ido, me divertía metiéndome con ella.

**Dumbledore:** No debería tratar así a sus compañeros.

**Sekhmet:** No creo haber tratado de forma injusta a nadie, solo le doy a probar a cada uno de su propia medicina. –Dijo refiriéndose a él con doble intención, algo que el mago captó pero decidió pasara por alto.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Sabe usted por qué la señorita Weasley tomó la decisión de marcharse?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

**Sekhmet:** Supongo que al final le entró un poco de sentido común… -Se giró y miró a Fawkes que la miraba curioso desde su percha.

**Dumbledore:** Es un ave muy fiel. –Dijo el mago al notar como miraba la chica el animal. –Y lo que tienen de sabios lo tienen de hermosos. –Se levantó y acarició las plumas del ave.

**Sekhmet:** No me gustan los fénix. –Declaró con total seguridad haciendo que los tres la mirasen, a todo el mundo le gustaban los fénix. –Son animales demasiado petulantes para mi gusto. –Decidió explicarse al ver que la miraban curiosos. –Ningún ser vivo debería ser capaz de morir y renacer emanando la misma luz que antes de probar la muerte, todo aquel que experimente algo parecido a la muerte debe renacer manchado, pues un ser que continúe inmaculado ajeno a ese dolor no puede ser más que una utopía, algo idílico, un ser altivo.

**Dumbledore:** Curiosa forma de pensar, desde luego. –Dijo sobándose la larga barba blanca.

**Sekhmet:** Ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, será mejor que me vaya. –Se despidió del animago y del licántropo pasando por alto la mirada curiosa del director y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**Dumbledore:** Podría decirle al señor Weasley que suba solo. –La otra asintió y desapareció por la puerta.

**Remus:** Nosotros nos vamos, profesor. –El viejo mago asintió y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, tenía que llamar a Molly y a Arthur para informarles de lo sucedido con su hija.

* * *

Tan pronto les dio el recado del director el pelirrojo subió como alma ue lleva el diablo dándole un empujón al pasar por su lado.

Masculló unos cuantos insultos por lo bajo, intentando calmarse, para pasar de largo a Potter y salir de allí, pero este la detuvo.

**Harry:** ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

**Sekhmet:** Está aprovechando su segunda oportunidad. –El otro agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

**Harry:** ¿Se encuentra bien? –Bufó antes de girarse para encararlo.

**Sekhmet:** No hay que tener tres dedos de frente para saber que no se encontrará bien en mucho tiempo, pero se repondrá si es eso lo que quieres saber.

El silencio ocupó el vacío corredor, Harry se sentó en el suelo, derrotado porque todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido mientras ella esperaba impasible.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Vas a soltarlo ya? –Inquirió algo molesta.

**Harry:** Eres muy fuerte. –Dijo al tiempo que la miraba fijamente. –Aún tengo la cabeza demasiado nublada como para analizar bien todo lo que pasó anoche, pero hay cosas que no logro entender por más que lo intente. ¿Cómo pudiste deshacerte de todos ellos? ¿Y cómo me paralizaste o me sacaste de allí sin utilizar la varita? –Terminó frustrado. –No lo entiendo, no entiendo que es lo que te propones o de que lado estás…

**Sekhmet:** No estoy en ningún bando, creí que ya había dejado eso claro, no estoy con vosotros pero tampoco estoy con ellos. Será mejor que comprendas una cosa cuanto antes, no cometas el error de creer que sois los únicos que lucháis porque no es así, yo lucho por mis propios intereses así como Dumbledore o Voldemort luchan por los suyos, es así de simple.

**Harry:** ¿Entonces no puedo contar contigo?

**Sekhmet:** No deberías contar con nadie, tendrías que ser capaz de valerte por ti mismo. –Se apoyó frente a él en el corredor con altanería al ver que la charla iría para largo.

**Harry:** ¿Cómo los venciste?

**Sekhmet:** Ya me preguntaste algo parecido en una ocasión y…

**Harry:** Y no me respondiste. –Se levantó para quedar a su altura. La morena se apretó las sienes, Orión estaba intentando llamarla y no podía concentrarse bien, supo que si no contestaba las preguntas del que antaño fue su mejor amigo este no la dejaría en paz.

**Sekhmet:** Es una magia diferente a la que vosotros estáis acostumbrados a usar. –El moreno la instó a continuar. –Es magia negra, según vuestra estúpida clasificación de poder.

**Harry: **Eres una bruja oscura… -El chico se tensó inmediatamente y esa tensión se notó en su voz.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Es qué en todos estos años no has sido capaz de ver más allá de tus narices! ¡Eso de magia negra o blanca no es más que una patraña inventada por algún loco! –Intentó tranquilizarse al ver que el moreno se ponía más nervioso ante sus gritos. –La magia, al igual que toda criatura, no tiene color, deberían ser las acciones o el uso las que determinan si algo es bueno o malo, no un estúpido cliché sin sentido.

Bajó la guardia, se pasó una mano por el indomable pelo y se relajó un poco.

**Harry:** La mitad de las veces que hablas no logro entender completamente lo que dices.

**Sekhmet:** Es muy simple, al igual que un imperius puede obligar a alguien a cometer un asesinato puede evitar que alguien se suicide, y un wingardium leviosa puede usarse para hacer levitar una pluma o para partirle el cráneo a alguien contra el techo. Al igual que un unicornio es capaz de atacar, un vampiro también es capaz de proteger. Es el uso y las acciones lo que determinan si algo es malo o es bueno… -Terminó acercándose a él mientras este asentía.

**Harry:** Entiendo lo que dices, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo en usar magia negra, Dumbledore no lo aprobaría... –La otra se echó a reír incapaz de contenerse. -¿De qué te ríes?

**Sekhmet:** ¿Sabías que la mayor parte de los hechizos más poderos son considerados magia negra? Piensa un poco, Harry, Dumbledore es uno de los magos más grandes del mundo. ¿Crees que lo sería si solo supiera hechizos de magia blanca?

**Harry:** ¿Qué es lo que insinúas?

**Sekhmet:** No necesito insinuar nada, afirmo que tu querido profesor sabe tanta o más magia negra que Voldemort.

**Harry:** Eso no puedes saberlo.

**Sekhmet:** Lo se. –El silencio se hizo de nuevo mientras ella sopesaba una idea. –Dumbledore debería haberte preparado mejor para afrontar lo que te espera, pero todos vosotros tenéis la mente demasiado cerrada por su culpa. La realidad es ésta Harry, quieras o no algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a Voldy. ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Acaso le pedirás por favor que te deje matarlo? –Decidió mostrarle de una vez por todas la cruda verdad tal como era, ya era demasiado mayorcito y debía darse cuenta de todo, lo último que necesitaba el moreno era no saber lo que se le avecinaba.

**Harry:** Encontraré la forma de derrotarlo, pero será a mi manera. –La otra negó decepcionada.

**Sekhmet:** No estas preparado para derrotarlo, esa es la verdad. Nunca esperes un milagro, Harry. Una vez más piensa en lo que te he dicho y, si llegas a una conclusión compatible con mis ideales, ven a mí y yo te enseñaré a luchar como Dumbledore no lo ha hecho.

Se quedó callado, pensando que quizás ella tenía razón, pero como siempre pasaba en estas circunstancias la educación que había recibido hizo peso en su consciencia impidiéndole aceptar que era muy posible que necesitara algo más que magia blanca y suerte para enfrentarse a Voldemort.

**Sekhmet:** Tómate tu tiempo pero no esperes demasiado, nadie sabe si ese día está cerca o lejos.

Se marchó, ella ya había dado el primer empujón, ahora le tocaba a él decidir si quería recorrer el nuevo camino que se estaba abriendo poco a poco frente a sus ojos.

**

* * *

**

**Sirius:** ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Lunático? –Preguntó de vuelta en el refugio que le ofrecía su habitación.

El otro le miró haciéndose el que no entiende.

**Remus:** No pasa nada.

**Sirius:** Cómo quieras. –Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Cómo crees que serán los nuevos miembros de la Orden?

**Remus:** ¿Nuevos miembros? –Preguntó descolocado, quiso remediarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había puesto en evidencia.

**Sirius:** No has atendido a nada de lo que se ha dicho en la reunión. –Afirmó más que preguntó. -¿Y dices que no te pasa nada? Suéltalo.

El otro se sentó derrotado y le dio un papel para que el animago lo leyera.

**Sirius:** Ve. –Dijo pasados unos segundos llamando la atención del otro.

**Remus:** No puedo. ¿Y si es una trampa?

**Sirius:** ¿Y si no lo es? –Contraatacó. –Remus, es tu oportunidad de conocer a otras personas con tu mismo problema. ¿Acaso crees que no se que te sientes solo cada vez que piensas en la noche de luna llena?

**Remus:** Eso no es cierto. Siempre os tuve a vosotros. Tú, James, incluso Petter, vosotros sois mi manada y no necesito a nadie más, con saber que vosotros me comprendisteis me basta. –Reprendió el licántropo, pero sus palabras no sonaron tan convincentes como pretendió a oídos del otro.

**Sirius:** Somos una manada rota. –Puntualizó. –Por mucho que me duela James está muerto, Petter es un traidor y yo ya no soy capaz de darte el consuelo que necesitas, no creo que sea capaz de consolar a nadie. –Replicó con tristeza.

**Remus:** Pero…

**Sirius:** Yo te acompañaré, iremos los dos y plantaremos cara a esos lobos sean cuales sean sus intenciones. –El otro sonrió agradecido.

**Remus:** Algo ha cambiado en ti. – Obtuvo la atención del moreno. –Desde que James y Lily fueron asesinados me di cuenta de que habías cambiado, perdiste esa chispa de seguridad que te hacía Sirius Black y que nos empujaba a todos a seguirte a hacer cualquier tontería, pero ahora esa llama parece haber regresado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El moreno sonrió mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá, una sonrisa sincera que brilló en sus ojos.

**Sirius:** Remus… ¿Hace cuánto que no te han abrazado? –Preguntó descolocando al otro.

* * *

Agotada, esa era la palabra que mejor la definiría en esos momentos y no era para menos, había salido del castillo por la mañana y ya era casi la hora de cenar. ¡Todo por esos malditos papeles!

Sí, por más descabellado que pareciera había pasado uno de sus pocos días de descanso haciendo papeleo pues, según Orión, él estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a Diana como para ocuparse de ellos y, como sucesora, había tenido que ocuparse ella.

¡Ja! ¡Lo que pasaba es que el vampiro odiaba todo lo que a papeles y firmas se refiriera y había decidido largarse! ¡Más le valía no presentarse ante ella en unos cuantos días o se libraría del dolor de manos que se le había puesto de tanto escribir descargándose a golpes con él!

Decidió saltarse la cena e irse directamente a la cama para descansar un poco antes de la hora del entrenamiento nocturno con Draco y Luna, pero la rubia la interceptó a solo unos cuantos corredores de la sala común.

**Luna:** ¡Sekhmet! –Dijo mientras se acercaba saltando hasta ella con el collar de corchos rebotando en su pecho al son de sus pasos.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Es que hoy todo el mundo necesita algo de mí? –Dijo una vez la alcanzó mientras se apretaba las sienes.

La rubia la miró seria, algo poco frecuente en ella, pero en esos momentos no tenía la cabeza a pleno rendimiento para darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba y siguió andando con la chica a su lado, centrando sus pensamientos únicamente en lo mullida que era su cama.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Preguntó con desgana.

**Luna:** Tengo una duda y no se que hacer. Es sobre los elfos domésticos, estoy pensando en crear una campaña que pedir que no trabajen tanto…

**Sekhmet:** Deberías hacerlo, ya va siendo hora de que los magos se den cuenta de que son criaturas mágicas de todo derecho, no esclavos que pueden tratar como basura y que deben cumplir todos sus caprichos.

**Luna:** Es justo como yo pensaba. –La otra le miró raro pero siguieron caminando en silencio. Se puso a jugar con la chapita plateada de su túnica.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Aún sigues con esa tontería de la Brigada Lefey?

**Luna:** Por supuesto, la gente se mete menos conmigo desde que llegaste, ahora de lo único que me tengo que preocupar es de que los Duffers no me escondan los calcetines, de hecho soy la copresidente de tu club.

La morena decidió darla por imposible, Luna siempre sería Luna.

**Luna:** Es una pena que no puedas tener a Croocksans de nuevo contigo, ¿verdad? –Comentó como quien habla del tiempo.

**Sekhmet:** La verdad es que sí, lo echo un poco de menos pero Remus lo cuida bien… - Tan pronto como cerró la boca se dio cuenta de su error y se giró temerosa hacia la rubia.

**Luna:** Así que después de todo no eran suposiciones mías. ¿Verdad, Hermione? –Dijo mientras en su cara aparecía una sonrisa de suficiencia marca Malfoy.

La morena no pudo más que maldecir, maldecirse a sí misma por haber estado tan preocupada en llegar a su cama que había respondido de forma mecánica y maldecir a Draco por enseñarle a la rubia ese gesto que tanto la sacaba de quicio.

A ver como se salía ahora de ese atolladero.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que os halla parecido entretenido.**

**Próximo capítulo: Hermandad, la canción de los lobos.**


	14. Hermandad, la canción de los lobos

**Al fin regreso después de un largo periodo de desaparición... **

**Recordar que todos los personajes originales de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, los que son míos son la mayor parte de los habitantes de la mansión.**

**La canción que aparece en este capítulo es "Fullmoon" de Sonata Ártica, tened en cuenta que no se me da muy bien el inglés, por lo que espero no tengais muy encuenta cualquier posible fallo en la letra de la misma o en su traducción.**

**Capítulo 14: Hermandad, la canción de los lobos.**

¿Cómo había podido ser tan sumamente estúpida? Se preguntó la morena al ver como Luna seguía esperando a que reaccionara mientras la observaba con aquella maldita mirada de suficiencia.

**Luna:** Regla número tres… -Comenzó a recitar como si de una lección se tratara. – Fijarse siempre en los pequeños detalles o movimientos, no pasar nada por alto por muy pequeño que sea, pues un simple gesto puede darte una información muy valiosa. -Hinchó el pecho con orgullo, un gesto que habría sido impensable en la rubia hasta hace poco tiempo y que le indicaba a la morena que ésta estaba saboreando su victoria. –Antes ya era una buena observadora, pero debo reconocer que no te habría descubierto de no ser por todo lo que me has estado enseñando.

Se sintió impotente como hacía mucho que no se sentía, su creación acababa de revelarse en su contra…

**Sekhmet:** Luna, no puedes… -Estaba considerando seriamente borrarle la memoria a la ravenclaw…

**Luna:** Tranquila. –Dijo despreocupadamente mientras jugaba con los corchos de su collar. –Sabes que no diré nada, a cambio solo quiero que contestes a unas cuantas preguntas… (Regla número cinco, si puedes sacar provecho de alguna situación, hazlo.) …Hermione…

**Sekhmet:** Deja de llamarme así. –Ordenó al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca y agudizaba sus sentidos para asegurarse de que no había nadie por los alrededores que pudiera haberlas escuchado. Se calmó cuando comprobó que estaban solas en esa parte del castillo.

Se quedó callada unos instantes, sopesando las posibles opciones y pensando si realmente serviría de algo borrarle la memoria a la chica, pues no podía borrar demasiado y, si Luna la había descubierto una vez, probablemente lo haría una segunda.

Suspiró y se apartó de la rubia unos metros, en ese momento Luna supo que había ganado.

**Sekhmet:** Sígueme, iremos a buscar a Draco primero.

**Luna:** ¡Así que él también lo sabe! –Gritó contenta mientras se ponía a dar saltitos como un niño en el día de Reyes.

La morena se dio con la palma abierta en la frente. ¿Cómo había podido delatarse ante ella?

* * *

Estaba parado bajo el marco de su puerta, inmóvil.

Se puso una mano sobre la nariz para intentar paliar el pútrido olor que surgía de su cuarto, más concretamente del animal muerto que estaba sobre su cama. Pasó al interior de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de si para evitar a algún incauto curioso.

Nunca había esperado que a su vuelta a Hogwarts, después de desaparecer misteriosamente de su casa ante las narices de una veintena de mortifagos y sin tomar la marca, todo volviera a ser como en los años anteriores en Slytherin.

Desde que aceptó la oportunidad de ser libre que le brindó Hermione supo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a los mortifagos e incluso a la propia sangre que corría por sus venas y lo marcaba como un súbdito de la magia negra.

Se acercó al cadáver de la gran serpiente que estaba asesinada de forma macabra, de no ser por la piel escamosa y la forma alargada no podría haber reconocido al animal y onservó como su sangre marcaba la colcha de terciopelo verde impregnándola de manchas negras, levantó la mirada y encontró la marca tenebrosa grabada en la pared del cabezal.

Con unos movimientos de su varita y unos cuantos hechizos todo desapareció borrando cualquier posible prueba.

Los asuntos de los slytherins los resolvían los slytherins.

Se sentó donde hace solo unos segundos había estado el funesto cadáver, estaba claro que era una amenaza, y una de las gordas. ¿Pero qué estúpido mortifago habría asesinado sin más una serpiente cuando estas eran el símbolo de Voldemort y del propio Salazar Slytherin?

Sopesó sus opciones buscando a aquellos en los que pudiera confiar lo suficiente como para que supieran como entrar en su habitación, tanto para encontrar al culpable como para buscar posibles aliados.

Por un lado estaba Blaise, el moreno venía de una familia pura de mortifagos, pero quedaba descontando pues había abandonado la casa de sus padres este verano para evitar que lo obligaran a tomar la marca y ahora estaba bastante asustado pensando en las posibles represalias.

La siguiente era Pansy, la cual estaba completamente descartada pues la chica solo tenía dos ambiciones en la vida, ser una dama de la alta sociedad mágica y ser una Malfoy, ambos deseos relacionadas directamente con él, el anillo de compromiso de los Malfoy y un contrato de matrimonio, a la chica le convenía estar a buenas con él.

Theodore Nott, todas las casas tenían algún caso extraño entre sus integrantes y él era la serpiente roja de Slytherin, astuto y reservado como el que más y completamente impredecible y desinteresado en todo aquello relacionado con las diferencias de sangre. El día que Theodore se volviera un snob elitista Lucius Malfoy saldría de su tumba (si es que tenía una, no estaba seguro de ello) y se mudaría a un barrio de sangre sucias para alternar con ellos, completamente descartado.

Solo quedaban dos posibles candidatos...

Crabbe, quizás el chico no tuviera mucha mollera pero su familia estaba integrada puramente por mortifagos, el servicio a Voldemort estaba en la sangre de todo aquel que naciera bajo ese apellido. Solo se inclinaban ante aquellos cuya pureza de sangre fuera mayor que la suya, se limitaban a cumplir ordenes, antes las que él le daba, ahora las de su padre y, siendo este uno de los que tenía orden de asegurarse de que no escapara de la mansión Malfoy, estaba casi seguro de que había recibido una buena sesión de tortura por su ineptitud, algo que lo haría estar en su lista negra…

Se quitó la túnica dejándola sobre la cama y salió del cuarto en dirección a la sala común, donde observó a la gente como un depredador dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa.

**Draco:** ¡Everte Statum! –El hechizo surgió con fuerza de su varita y en el camino se dividió en dos para impactar en los chicos que, tras salir despedidos hacia atrás y golpearse con las frías rocas de las pareces, quedaron tumbados inconscientes en el suelo.

Nadie se acercó a ayudarles, si él los había maldecido de esa forma era porque habían hecho algo lo suficientemente grave como para ganarse su odio y ninguno de ellos quería arriesgarse a sufrir el odio de Draco Malfoy por ayudar a esos dos.

Se dio la vuelta y guardó la varita bastante satisfecho. Estaba claro que Crabbe no sabía hacer nada sin Goyle y que cuando hablas de uno te ves obligado a pensar también en el otro.

Quizás no fuera un mortifago, pero seguía siendo el príncipe de Slytherin y no toleraría que alguien quisiera pasarse de listo con él en su mismísimo territorio.

Apenas traspasó la puerta de la sala común cuando notó como el aire comenzaba a faltarle debido a una leona que, aparentemente enfadada, no había tenido reparo alguno en cogerle de la corbata del uniforme y estirar.

**Draco:** Me…. Ahogo… - Dijo mientras intentaba deshacer inútilmente el nudo corredizo de la prenda al tiempo que su rostro iba palideciendo.

**Sekhmet:** Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo. –La otra no se percató de su situación y siguió andando, por lo que aumentó el ritmo de sus propios pasos para acercarse más a la morena para evitar que el nudo siguiera apretándose y lograr que un poco de aire alcanzara sus pulmones.

Intentó quitarle las manos del trozo de tela, pero entonces se percató de la fuerza que la morena estaba utilizando y de que esta parecía no darse cuenta de que si apretaba un poco más rompería la corbata.

Parecía que tendría que señalarle a la gryffindor un par de fallos sobre su fachada humana, comenzando por pedirle que controlara su fuerza superdesarrollada…

**Draco:** ¿De qué va esto? –Le preguntó a la rubia que los seguía a solo unos pasos por detrás.

**Luna:** Es que he descubierto un pequeño secreto y está un poquito nerviosa. –Contestó la otra que seguía en el país de la felicidad por los saltitos que daba al andar de vez en cuando.

Llegaron a una aula en desuso y Draco se vio tentado a gritar de alegría al verse liberado del agarre de la morena, pero se limitó a pasar los dedos entre la zona donde estaba la corbata y su cuello para crear un poco de espacio.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Dijo volviéndose de repente hacia la rubia. Si ella había sido capaz de descubrir su secreto debería tener más cuidado, pues quizás alguien más lo hiciera.

**Luna:** ¡Oh, en realidad no es nada demasiado importante! Solo es algún que otro movimiento de ceja, además frunces el entrecejo cuando estás confusa y tienes una postura clásica cuando te enfadas. –Dijo mientras intentaba imitarla poniendo las manos en la cintura y apretando firmemente.

La morena bajó rápidamente las manos de su propia cintura para intentar contradecir la teoría de la rubia pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su ceño fruncido.

**Luna:** Además conoces el lugar exacto de cada libro de la biblioteca, nunca te pierdes por los pasillos y pareces conocer todos los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts. ¡Para eso se necesitan años de práctica!

**Draco:** ¿¡Alguien va a explicarme de una maldita vez por qué casi termino ahogado!? –Intervino molesto al ver como las otras pasaban de él, sin embargo en seguida se arrepintió al ver que la mirada de la morena, llena de rabia callada, era dirigida hacia él.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Pasa que sabe quien soy en realidad! –Respondió irritada.

**Luna:** Tu comportamiento también me llamó la atención. –Continuó la ravenclaw ajena a la discusión que mantenían los otros y caminando por la sala con la mirada fija en el techo. –No te llevas bien con casi ningún gryffindor, te comportas de forma fría con ellos y eso que hay muchos con los que ni siquiera has cruzado dos palabras, con los profesores eres más altiva que Malfoy por los pasillos, sin ofender –Se refirió al rubio que solo le mostró una sonrisa ladina como contestación. –y no es que hagas mucho por ocultar que no te gusta Dumbledore… De hecho, aparte de nosotros, con los únicos que pareces llevarte bien es con el profesor Lupin y el señor Black. –Los dos dejaron de discutir para prestarle atención a la rubia repentinamente.

**Draco:** ¿Es que tengo algún pariente vivo del que no me halla enterado? –La confusión era notable en su tono de voz.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Sin embargo sus preguntas se quedaron sin contestar, pues la otra seguía inmersa en el "Mundo de Luna".

**Luna:** Claro que esto por sí solo no me decía nada, pero tus gestos me recordaban demasiado a ti…

La morena sacudió la cabeza para centrar sus pensamientos.

**Sekhmet:** Aunque tengas razón, en esto hay un pequeño fallo. Draco no encaja en tu teoría, por qué si me hizo la vida imposible un montón de años iba a tratar bien al enemigo.

El brillo de quien sabe que la victoria es suya refulgió en los ojos azules de la ravenclaw.

**Luna:** Erais enemigos por los pasillos, pero a solas las cosas cambiaban… -Los otros se quedaron callados al darse cuenta de que la rubia parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el castillo de una forma espeluznante. –Uno ve y oye cosas muy interesantes cuando es invisible para el resto del mundo…

**Draco:** Acabo de descubrir por qué quedó en Ravenclaw. –Dijo mientras le sonreía con maldad.

**Sekhmet:** Por desgracia yo también. –Suspiró. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Luna:** Quiero saber. –La expresión de su cara se tornó seria como pocas veces. –Quiero saberlo todo, todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora.

**Sekhmet:** Es una historia larga…

**Luna:** Casi dos años de desaparición merecen que lo sea.

* * *

**Luna:** Vaya… ¿Puedes abrir la boca? –Preguntó inocentemente.

**Hermione:** ¡No! –Se apartó un poco de la mano que la rubia extendía hacia ella y fulminó a Draco con la mirada, el cual estaba intentando disfrazar sin éxito la risa entre toses falsas.

**Luna:** ¡Sólo quiero tocarlos…!

**Hermione:** ¡He dicho que no! –Se apartó con rapidez haciendo que el largo cabello castaño cayera sobre su pecho por el movimiento. En estos momentos se arrepentía de haber vuelto a su aspecto real, pues sus colmillos lejos de asustar a la rubia parecían actuar como un imán para la curiosa Luna.

**Luna:** Esta bien, pero quiero algo a cambio. –Dijo sentándose de nuevo en el lugar que había ocupado durante todo el relato.

**Hermione:** (Estúpido el día en el que le enseñe la regla número cinco.)

**Draco:** Vamos querida, después de conseguir descubrirte creo que se lo merece…

**Hermione:** Traidor… -Siseó por lo bajo al darse cuanta de que Draco se había pasado al otro bando.

**Luna:** Es raro verte tratarla así. A pesar de que ya sabía que os llevabais más o menos bien se me hace extraño ahora que ella vuelve a ser Hermione físicamente.

El otro solo se encogió de hombros.

**Draco:** Al fin y al cabo siendo mi tutora legal y habíendo convivido durante este tiempo es normal que nos tratemos mejor. –Comenzó a hacer equilibrios con la silla en la que estaba sentado. -¿Prefieres que la llame mamá en lugar de querida? Después de todo estaría en mi derecho.

La capa de Hermione impactó en su cara.

**Hermione:** Eso sería traumático… -Volvió su atención a la rubia esperando a que esta pidiera.

**Luna:** Quiero conocer a Orión. –Dijo como si fuera lo mejor que pudiera pasarle en la vida.

El ruido que hizo la silla al caer al suelo, con el slytherin todavía sentado en ella, las distrajo momentáneamente. El chico no se quejó por la caída sino que se levantó y como un relámpago fue hacia la rubia, la cogió por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla.

**Draco:** ¡Es que estás loca! ¡Dios, Lunática ha perdido el último tornillo que le quedaba en la cabeza! –Se giró hacia la castaña en busca de apoyo, pero la mirada macabra de esta hizo que le corriera un escalofrío desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

**Hermione:** Hecho. –La rubia comenzó a chillar y saltar por la sala mientras Draco la miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Sonrió, con un poco de suerte Orión estaría de mal humor cuando llegaran, se encargaría de desangrar a los dos rubios y ella tendría al fin unos instantes de paz…

* * *

**Dumbledore:** ¿Cuántos han sido esta vez?

**Kingsley:** Dieciocho muertos y siete heridos, cuatro de ellos están muy graves, eran todos muggles. Además han desaparecido tres magos que vivían en el pueblo.

**Tonks:** ¿Por qué han atacado un pueblo como ese? –Dumbledore se tocó la barba silenciosamente mientras pensaba, el resto de los miembros de la Orden permanecieron en silencio. –Se que muchos tenemos las mismas dudas, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado nunca había atacado pueblos pequeños y muggles carentes de interés alguno y durante estos meses no ha hecho más que arrasar pueblo tras pueblo. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

**Snape:** Que Voldemort ya no busca unicamente causar el mayor número de víctimas posibles. –Dijo el profesor de pociones ingresando en el despacho. –Lamento el retraso.

**Sirius:** Pero que oportuno Snivellus. ¿Te lo has pasado bien jugando con tus amiguitos mortifagos a ver quién mata más gente inocente?

**Snape:** Buenas noches, Black. –Escupió con desprecio. –No tan bien como te lo has pasado tú con las pulgas, debo reconocer. ¿Sirvió de algo el collar que te puso Lupin el otro día? –Sonrió con suficiencia.

**Molly:** ¡Comportaos los dos, ya no sois unos críos! –Los dos hombres se callaron pero comenzaron una particular guerra llena de miradas envenenadas.

**Sirius:** (Maldito Snivelus.) –Pensó el moreno mientras se rascaba disimuladamente el brazo, sin duda las pulgas le estaban matando…

**Dumbledore:** Adelante Severus, cuéntanos lo que has descubierto.

**Snape:** Por lo que he podido escuchar el Señor Tenebroso esta tras la pista de alguien, lleva un tiempo mandando partidas de mortifagos a distintos lugares en busca de un individuo, pero hasta ahora no ha tenido éxito. Los mortifagos tienen orden de capturar vivo a cualquier mago que encuentren en dichos lugares y llevarlos ante él.

Dumbledore asintió al ver que lo dicho por su espía daba explicación a las desapariciones.

**Snape:** Hay otra cosa que me preocupa. Por lo visto hay un nuevo miembro bastante poderoso entre sus filas pero no he logrado información alguna sobre él, solo algunos mortifagos lo han visto y están tan atemorizados que ni siquiera se atreven a nombrarlo.

**Dumbledore:** Gracias, Severus.

**McGonagall:** ¿Qué haremos ahora, Albus?

**Dumbledore:** Debemos actuar con extremo sigilo, Minerva. Esa persona tiene algo que Voldemort quiere, descubrir quién es y llegar a él antes que los mortifagos es nuestra principal prioridad.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde su visita a la mansión.

Por desgracia Orión estaba de bastante buen humor cuando llegaron y, aunque al principio no le hizo gracia saber que había otra humana en la casa, después de ver la particular personalidad de Luna no solo no la desangró sino que venció su desagrado hacia lo que era y comenzaron una conversación un tanto extraña sobre las criaturas que únicamente Luna veía y los tatuajes vivos que creaba Orión, además la manada se había encariñado rápidamente con la ravenclaw y había tenido que prometerles que la ayudaría a transformarse en animaga para que los acompañara en la próxima luna llena.

Iba pensando en esto cuando salió de la tienda de pociones, había decidido aprovechar la salida a Hogsmeade y había comprado unos cuantos ingredientes raros para fabricar la poción que ayudaría a la rubia a transformarse, pues si lo hacían de la forma natural no sabía cuanto tiempo necesitaría la rubia hasta lograrlo y no le apetecía aguantar a una manada de licántropos rencorosos reclamando al nuevo integrante de la manada en la próxima luna llena.

Levantó la vista hacia las personas que paseaban por el pueblo y reconoció una cabeza castaña que se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella.

**Sekhmet:** Me alegra verle, profesor Lupin. –Se giró hacia el hombre que lo acompañaba y lo estudio: cabello corto de color castaño y ojos negros…

Lo miró con curiosidad al no reconocerlo, gesto que recibió como recompensa una sonrisa divertida y un apretón de manos.

**¿: **Edward Forks, pero tú puedes llamarme Eddie, preciosa.

Sus gestos se le hicieron conocidos así que liberó parte de la magia que mantenía presa constantemente y dejó que su sentido del olfato se agudizara. Sonrió.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Pero si también está la bola peluda! –Dijo al tiempo que soltaba la mano del hombre y le daba un abrazo.

Los hombres parecieron sorprenderse pero no preguntaron nada, parecía que habían asumido ya que Sekhmet y secretos eran dos palabras que solían estar siempre en la misma frase.

Comenzaron a charlar de cosas banales mientras en la retorcida mente de la morena se iba formando una idea.

**Sekhmet:** (¿Qué pasaría si los llevara a mi cita?) –Sonrió calculadoramente. -¿Os gustaría acompañarme a Las Tres Escobas? Creo que sería un mejor lugar para seguir hablando…

Sirius asintió de inmediato, pero Remus dudó. Lo miró directamente y supo que el licántropo sabía que planeaba algo pero no sabía qué era, le sonrió con toda la inocencia que fue capaz de reunir (que no era mucha) y dejó que él decidiera si confiaba en ella o no.

Sin duda era extraño ver a la fría y venenosa Lefey comportarse de una forma tan normal, hasta parecía contenta.

**Remus:** Vamos. –Tenía ganas de descubrir el motivo por el que su desconfiado amigo parecía capaz de poner su vida en las manos de esa chiquilla sin que ella tuviera siquiera que pedírselo.

* * *

El calor de Las Tres Escobas era reconfortante, quizás afuera no hiciera frío pero el tiempo estaba comenzando a enfriarse y el contraste de temperaturas resultaba agradable.

Sin embargo apenas dio dos pasos al interior del local cuando una cabellera castaña clara se estampó contra su pecho haciendo que trastabillara por la sorpresa y que Remus, que estaba tras ella, tuviera que sujetarla de los hombros para mantenerla de pie.

**Vera:** ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! – Remus apretó de forma inconsciente los hombros de la morena, aquella niña olía a lobo.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Pero si nos vimos hace tan solo dos días?

**Sirius:** (¿Dos días?) –Él acompañaba a la morena prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día desde hacía tiempo. – (¿Cuándo había salido del castillo?)

Como si la otra le hubiera leído la mente lo miró visiblemente nerviosa, tendrían que tener una charla un tanto seria sobre sus escapadas. ¡No podía ser que ella conociera más formas de escapar del castillo que un merodeador!

**Vera:** No pienso dejar que te marchas nunca más. –El abrazo de la loba se apretó sobre su torso.

Una figura completamente cubierta por una capucha negra se acercó hasta ellos haciendo que los dos hombres se tensaran ante el sospechoso aspecto del individuo que apenas si mostraba los labios.

**Dan:** Vera suéltala, vas a asustarlos… -La castaña la soltó y se separó de ella unos pasos. –Sekhmet, podrías… -Dijo al tiempo que se señalaba. –Gracias. –El pelirrojo se descubrió el rostro y se quitó la capucha.

Después de estar meses utilizando continuamente su disfraz de humana se había vuelto una experta en cambiar el aspecto físico mediante hechizos, había dejado al pelirrojo tal cual era exceptuando los ojos, pues al sellar la magia del vampiro para que esta no los alcanzara y delatara su condición el color negro de los iris del pelirrojo se había tornado en un color marrón avellana.

Sus dos acompañantes se relajaron ahora que el otro se había descubierto. Vera se quedó mirando fijamente a Remus, se acercó a él y lo olisqueó con descaro para mayor incomodidad del hombre.

**Vera:** ¿Nos has traído otro lobo? ¡Me gusta! –Se colgó del brazo del hombre sin notar la mueca de fastidio que apareció por unos instantes en el rostro de Dan, sin embargo Hermione si que se percató de esto y sonrió.

Dan, Vera y Remus, al que la chica seguía llevando agarrado del brazo, comenzaron a zigzaguear entre las mesas hasta que llegaron a una en particular.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Vamos? –Dijo refiriéndose al animago que seguía parado en el mismo lugar desde que había entrado.

Se acercaron a una de las mesas del centro del local y nueve pares de ojos recayeron sobre ellos.

Remus estaba desconcertado, sabía que entre esas personas tenía que haber más licántropos, pero allí el olor del grupo se mezclaba demasiado con el del resto de los clientes y le resultaba imposible adivinar cuáles o cuántos eran los lobos presentes.

Al acercarse la morena siete de los presentes se apresuraron a levantarse en señal de respeto, algo que descolocó aún más, si es que eso era posible, a los dos merodeadores.

La castaña al fin le liberó el brazo al licántropo para ponerse al lado del chico pelirrojo. La morena tomó asiento y fue imitada por el resto.

**Sekhmet: **Sentaos, por favor. –Dijo refiriéndose a ellos dos que continuaban de pie.

Tomó el asiento que estaba libre al lado de la chica y se relajó un poco al ver que Sirius tomaba el que estaba a su lado.

**Sekhmet:** Chicos, estos son Remus Lupin y Edward Forks. –Se giró para dirigirse a ellos. –Estos son Eros Applewhite –comenzó por el hombre que estaba al lado de Sirius, el cual les devolvió el saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. –Jonathan Bianelli –Continuó indicándoles quien era cada uno de los presentes. -Leonel Clapton, Blake Tailor, Matthew Lawrence, Dylan y Marianne Doyle, -no pudo evitar fijarse en lo mucho que se parecían estos dos. –Daniel Burdock –el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor al oír su nombre completo. –y Vera Lefey.

Notó como los presentes parecían sorprendidos por algún motivo que fue incapaz de comprender. La morena se giró hacia la chiquilla castaña que estaba sentad a su izquierda y se sonrió levemente con complicidad.

Remus no pudo evitar pensar que si la morena se comportara así de calmada en el castillo sus relaciones con los profesores mejorarían muchísimo.

**Sekhmet:** Y usted ya conoce a Draco Malfoy y a Luna Lovegood, profesor Lupin. –Se fijó en los dos chicos que había pasado por alto y que estaban sentados entre Leonel y Blake.

Miró a su amigo y supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él, no desentonaban. Hubiera sido bastante triste ver a dos adultos rodeados de adolescentes (por mucho que Sirius tuviera la mentalidad de uno) pero ese grupo parecía muy dispar en edades, de hecho estaba seguro de que algunos de ellos eran mayores que él.

* * *

Llevaban ya un buen rato tomando un trago en una de las mesas de Las Tres Escobas cuando Ron le codeó el brazo y le indicó que mirara hacia la puerta.

**Ron:** ¿Esos no son Malfoy y Lovegood?

Miró al extraño grupo que acompañaba a los dos rubios, no conocía a ninguna de las nueve personas, pero el que estaba cubierto con esa capa negra daba escalofríos. Era irónico que una chiquilla estuviera cogida del brazo del siniestro personaje.

Vio como atraían las miradas de muchos de los presentes, juntaron dos mesas, pidieron algunas bebidas y se pusieron a conversar.

**Neville:** ¿Creéis que sean mortifagos? –Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

**Ron:** Es lo más probable, después de todo están con Malfoy…

**Harry:** Pero también están con Luna. –Rebatió el moreno.

Recordaba bastante bien esa pelea en el Bosque Prohibido en la cual Lefey afirmó que Malfoy no era un mortifago.

La campanilla de la puerta del bar sonó y vio como la chiquilla castaña salía disparada a encontrarse con quien quiera que entrase. Era Lefey.

Su cabeza comenzó a funcionar más rápido de lo normal. Desde que la propia Lefey le había afirmado que era una bruja oscura había intentado evitar por todos los medios estar cerca de ella, pero desde entonces tenía la sensación de que lo vigilaban constantemente, sin embargo no había desvelado el secreto de la chica a Dumbledore, pues su fe en el viejo mago estaba más que quebrada y tampoco ayudaba mucho el que cada vez que se vieran pudiese notar como el mago intentaba colarse en sus pensamientos sin éxito.

**Ron:** ¿Harry me estás escuchando?

Sacudió la cabeza y prestó atención al pelirrojo.

**Harry:** ¿Qué decías?

**Ron:** Eres imposible… -Dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. –Te estaba diciendo que si no te parecía raro que el profesor Lupin estuviera con Lefey.

Se quedó sorprendido al mirar de nuevo la mesa en la que Lefey se había sentado. Por supuesto que le parecía raro, pero lo preocupaba más el hecho de que su padrino estuviera sentado en esa misma mesa, pues aunque los otro no lo pudieran reconocer él había visto como Sirius se transformaba en ese hombre antes de salir del castillo.

**Harry:** (¿Qué demonios haces allí, Sirius?)

* * *

**Blake:** Bueno, ya basta de tanto hablar. –Dijo el moreno levantándose repentinamente de la silla. –Festejemos que estamos todos juntos aquí al estilo de la mansión.

El resto lo secundó con sus vítores.

La morena miró el lugar, eso no era precisamente la mansión y habría que tener cuidado con los desperfectos, pero por otra parte a los dos merodeadores no les vendría mal una juerga al estilo de las fiestas salvajes que organizaban de vez en cuando en casa. Los dos hombres iban a conocer como era una auténtica fiesta de lobos.

Asintió dando su aprobación y todos comenzaron a moverse con rapidez.

Vera y Matthew trajeron otra mesa para juntarlas y tener más espacio, Dan y Draco se fueron directos a la barra donde comenzaron a pedir sin descanso una cantidad monumental de bebidas que Eros, Leonel y Blake se encargaban de llevar de la barra a la mesa, Dylan apartó un par de mesas que estaban vacías en un rincón del bar y conjuró en el hueco un viejo piano de pared mientras Jonathan y Luna iban a una mesa que estaba ocupada por músicos y los convencían para que les siguieran la fiesta tocando. Cuando ya no quedaba un solo sitio en la mesa que no estuviera cubierto por alguna jarra o vaso llenos de bebida, Marianne se puso de pie encima de su silla y comenzó a cantar a plena voz acompañada por el resto.

**Sitting on a corner all alone, **

_Sentado en una esquina en completa soledad_

**staring from the bottom of his soul,**

_mirando en el fondo de su alma__,_

**watching the night come in from the window, window,**

_viendo la noche entrar por la ventana, la ventana_

**It'll all collapse tonight, the fullmoon is here again**

_todo se desplomará esta noche, la luna llena está aquí de nuevo_

**in sickness and in health, understanding so demanding**

_en la salud y en la enfermedad, comprendiendo como exigiendo_

**it has no name, there's one for every season**

_no tiene nombre, hay una por cada estación_

**makes him insane to know**

_se vuelve loco al saberlo_

Pronto pareció que una auténtica revolución se había iniciado en Las Tres Escobas, pues la manada comenzó a invitar a la gente a que bailara al son de la música por en medio de las mesas y estos, como afectados por un conjuro, pronto se unían a la revuelta.

Quizás fueran realmente empujados por un conjuro, pues la canción dejaba en el cuerpo una sensación de libertad e inhibición sorprendentes, pero nadie se preocupó demasiado por ello.

**Running away from it all **

_h__uyendo lejos de todo_

**"i'll be safe in the cornfields",**

"_estaré a salvo en los campos de maíz",_

**he thinks hunted by his own, **

_piensa perseguido por sí mismo_

**again he feels the moon rising on the sky**

_otra vez siente la luna asomando en el cielo…_

Las bebidas volaban de la mesa una tras otra mientras sentía como un pequeño cosquilleo comenzaba a crecer dentro de su cuerpo, una sensación demasiado extraña para él. Se giró mirando a su amigo con preocupación, pero Sirius coreaba la letra de la canción a gritos como si la conociera de antes. Entonces se percató de que, a pesar de no haberla escuchado jamás, una extraña voz en su interior le decía que si abría la boca y comenzaba a cantar las palabras correctas saldrían como por arte de magia.

Se puso nervioso al ver como el merodeador se levantaba de la mesa y sacaba a bailar a la primera mujer que encontró alejándose de allí, pero la mano que se apoyó en su hombro reclamó su atención haciendo que se girara y que observara sorprendido los ojos dorados de Lefey que le miraba fijamente haciendo que el cosquilleo de su cuerpo se incrementara.

**Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore**

_Encuentra un granero donde dormir, pero no puede esconderse mucho más_

**someone's at the door, understanding too demanding**

_alguien está en la puerta, comprendiendo como exigiendo_

**can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending**

_¿puede estar equivocado? Es el amor, el que nunca termina_

**makes him insane to know **

_se vuelve loco al saberlo_

**Sekhmet:** Llevas luchando demasiado tiempo, Remus. Déjalo salir, deja que se divierta con los de su especie, os hará bien a los dos.

La voz y las palabras de la morena fueron el detonante. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, levantó la mirada al techo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y aulló como el lobo que era.

Dejó salir todo aquello que había mantenido oculto por miedo al resto del mundo y a sí mismo, tomó conciencia de su parte más salvaje e instintiva y la aceptó por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando miró de nuevo a la chica esta volvía a tener los ojos azules, pero los suyos se habían tornado de un color amarillento y tenían un brillo salvaje. Cogió a la gryffindor del brazo y la llevó a la improvisada pista de baile, el lobo quería divertirse.

**She should not lock the open door**

_Ella no debería bloquear la puerta abierta_

**(run away run away, run way)**

_(Huye, huye, huye)_

**fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**

_la luna llena está en el cielo y él no será un hombre nunca más_

**she sees the change in him but can't**

_ella ve los cambios en él pero no puede_

**(run away run away, run away)**

_(Huye, huye, huye)_

**see what beccame out of her man... fullmoon**

_imaginarse en lo que se convirtió su hombre… luna llena_

_

* * *

_

La calle estaba atestada de gente que, llamada por los gritos y las risas que se escuchaban desde la calle, curioseaban por las ventanas de Las Tres Escobas dificultando la entrada al local.

Les llevó un buen rato conseguir entrar en el establecimiento, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la impresión que se llevaron al mirar el interior del local.

**Swimming across the bay,**

_Nadando entre los aullidos_

**the night is gray, so calm today**

_la noche está gris, tan tranquila hoy_

**she doesn't wanna wait.**

_e__lla no quiere esperar_

**"we've gotta make the love complete tonight..."**

"_vamos a hacer el amor al competo esta noche…"_

**In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore**

_en la niebla de la mañana, no puede luchar más_

**thousands moon or more, he's been howling**

_durante cientos de lunas o más ha estado aullando_

**knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending**

_golpea la puerta y grita que pronto se terminará,_

**mess on the floor again...**

_desorden en el suelo de nuevo…_

**McGonagall:** ¡Pero qué demonios…!

Había gente bailando por encima de las mesas e incluso en las sillas, en la barra tres magos adultos, que parecían haber perdido la túnica y la camisa, saltaban y levantaban las piernas mientras se sujetaban por los brazos para no caer en un pésimo intento de bailar cancán al tiempo que la bebida de las jarras que cada uno llevaba en la mano salpicaba a cada pequeño salto, incluso había gente tirada en el suelo que, incapaz de beber más, se habían quedado dormidos entre todo ese caos. Un hombre castaño tocaba el piano en una esquina como si su vida dependiera de ello al tiempo que cantaba a pleno grito la canción que todos los presentes coreaban intentando hacerse competencia con el sonido de sus voces.

Mirara donde mirara la gente parecía haber perdido cualquier tipo de forma o de vergüenza.

Se sintió palidecer al encontrar entre toda esa anarquía a El Elegido chillando y bailando como el que más del brazo de… ¡¿Esa era una slytherin?! ¡¿Lo que tenía en la mano era una jarra de whisky de fuego?!

**She should not lock the open door**

_Ella no debería bloquear la puerta abierta_

**(run away run away, run away)**

_(Huye, huye, huye)_

**fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**

_la luna llena está en el cielo y él no será un hombre nunca más_

**she see the change in him but can't**

_ella ve los cambios en él pero no puede_

**(run away run away, run away)**

_(Huye, huye, huye)_

**See what became out of her man**

_imaginarse en lo que se convirtió su hombre…_

Seriamente preocupado por la salud mental de los allí presentes, Dumbledore buscó con la mirada a madame Rosmerta a la que esperaba encontrar chillando histérica por el desorden que se estaba provocando en su local, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Al lado de la barra una Rosmerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja servía mesas sin parar al tiempo que mandaba a su ayudante al almacén a por otros dos toneles de cerveza de mantequilla y otras tres cajas de whisky de fuego y de ron de grosella, después le gritó a su sobrino que fuera a buscar a su hermano y ayudaran los dos a servir bebidas pues no daban a vasto.

Una figura se interpuso en su visión.

**She should not lock the open door **

_Ella no debería bloquear la puerta abierta_

**(run away run away, run away)**

_(Huye, huye, huye)_

**fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore **

_la luna llena está en el cielo y él no será un hombre nunca más_

**she sees the change in him but can't**

_ella ve los cambios en él pero no puede_

**(run away run away, run away)**

_(Huye, huye, huye)_

**see what beccame out of her darling man **

_imaginarse en lo que se convirtió su querido hombre…_

**Remus:** ¡Ey, Dumbly!

Se quedó pasmado al ver al licántropo, su pelo estaba completamente revuelto, llevaba la camisa completamente desabotonada y la corbata colgando sin nudo sobre uno de sus hombros, además la jarra de algún líquido dorado y su sospechoso tambaleo de un lado a otro delataban que estaba un tanto pasado de copas. Sin embargo, lo más preocupante eran sus ojos, pues refulgían de un amarillo salvaje como si ese noche fuera luna llena siendo que quedaba una semana para que esto sucediera.

**Remus:** ¡Venga a bailar con la manada! –Dijo levantando la jarra de bebida y haciendo un gesto para abarcar a todos los allí presentes.

En ese momento otras dos figuras se pusieron a ambos lados del licántropo entrelazando sus brazos por las espaldas igual que los hombres que continuaban con su intento de cancán.

Tanto Sirius como la señorita Lefey parecían haber acabado de salir de una batalla, pues tenían el pelo completamente revuelto.

El animago llevaba perfectamente puesta la corbata y eso sería lo ideal de no ser porque había perdido la camisa y su mano libre no dejaba de hacer girar, como si del lazo de un vaquero se tratara, una prenda interior de mujer de color rojo cuya procedencia el viejo director no se atrevió a investigar.

En cuanto a la chica, llevaba la corbata del uniforme completamente suelta con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados por el calor, alguien había decidido hacerle un arreglo a la camisa y le había arrancado una de las mangas lo que dejaba visible un tatuaje bastante realista de una serpiente negra que rodeaba su brazo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro y había perdido los largos calcetines blancos, uno de los cuales juraría que lo estaba viendo colgado en uno de los adornos de la lámpara de araña del techo del local…

**She should not lock the open door**

_Ella no debería bloquear la puerta abierta_

**(run away run away, run way)**

_(Huye, huye, huye)_

**fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**

_la luna llena está en el cielo y él no será un hombre nunca más_

**she sees the change in him but can't **

_ella ve los cambios en él pero no puede_

**(run away run away, run away)**

_(Huye, huye, huye)_

**see what beccame out of her man…**

_imaginarse en lo que se convirtió su hombre…_

El trío se miró entre sí con gestos de complicidad, sonrieron como si vieran todo eso muy divertido y las paredes del local no se estuvieran moviendo por culpa del alcohol, levantaron la cabeza hacia el techo… y aullaron.

* * *

El clic de la cerradura al abrirse retumbó en el silencio mientras el vampiro rubio se apresuraba a guardar en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica los alambres que había utilizado, esa era una de las cosas buenas de haber sido un ladronzuelo en su infancia.

Se colaron con el mayor sigilo entre los muros de aquella casa, no les convenía ser descubiertos pues allí no habitaban simples humanos de los que pudieran deshacerse así como así.

**Orión:** ¿Estás completamente seguro de que es aquí? –Susurró el moreno.

**Alex:** Completamente. –Le contestó en el mismo tono. –Ni loco iba a meterme en este lugar si la información no fuera fiable…

Siguieron caminando sigilosamente, aprovechando las sombras para ocultarse.

El rubio asomó la cabeza por la siguiente esquina y le hizo un gesto al moreno, este lo comprendió de inmediato y, usando su velocidad, atravesó rápidamente el corredor. Oyó el ruido de un cuerpo al desplomarse y se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano que estaba parado ante las escaleras que el guardia vampiro inconsciente custodiaba.

**Alex:** Es aquí abajo. –Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y pronto llegaron a una zona de mazmorras, se detuvieron ante una de las celdas.

**Orión:** Dios mío…

Se quedó helado ante la visión que esa celda le ofrecía, allí había una chiquilla que debía tener solo unos cuantos años más que Hermione, con el pelo de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco justo por encima de los hombros. Sin embargo su belleza quedaba opacada, pues la chica estaba encadenada colgando del techo por los dos brazos y quedando colgada en el aire al no ser su suficientemente alta como para que sus pies alcanzaran el suelo, numerosas heridas eran visibles en su cuerpo a través de los pocos harapos que la cubrían y bajo sus pies se había formado un pequeño charco debido a la sangre que se iba deslizando por su cuerpo y que le quitaba poco a poco la vida.

**Orión:** Diana… -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver como esta habría los ojos y lo miraba sin verlo realmente, sus ojos estaban velados por el dolor.

**¿:** ¡No deberíais estar aquí! ¡No recuerdo haberos invitado a la función!

**Orión:** ¡Tú! –El vampiro se giró con rabia dispuesto a atacar al otro pero Alex lo detuvo interponiéndose y haciendo que se percatara de la locura que había estado a punto de cometer.

**¿: **Un "placer" volver a verte, Orión. –Contempló la figura de la muchacha encadenada y una sonrisa de plenitud apareció en su rostro.

**Alex:** Maldito Douglas… ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! –Un brillo de diversión apareció en los ojos verdes del hombre que se limitó a colocarse correctamente la tira que mantenía sujetos sus dorados cabellos.

**Douglas:** Por desgracia no puedo hacer eso, nosotros los Mayores tenemos la sagrada misión de encargarnos de los vampiros huérfanos. –Terminó regocijándose. –Aunque es una lástima, es tan hermosa, aunque no tanto como lo era mi Lilith. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Orión? –La sangre comenzó a hervirle al moreno.

**Alex:** Estas loco… -Intervino al notar que su hermano estaba apunto de emprenderla a golpes con el rubio.

**Douglas: **No tenéis permiso para estar aquí. ¡Largaos o me veré obligado a echaron yo mismo!

Fue en ese momento cuando los dos vampiros se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente rodeados por una decena de guardias, no tenían más opción que retirarse.

* * *

El florero impactó con fuerza contra el espejo de pie que se rompió liberando cientos de pequeños cristales por la sala.

**Alex:** Será mejor que te tranquilices, si sigues así destrozarás la mansión entera –Le dijo al moreno que paseaba como un león enjaulado por el salón principal.

**Orión:** ¡Es qué no lo entiendes! ¡Ese monstruo no se conformará con matarla, la estaba torturando! ¡Le torturará hasta que la chica le diga nuestra debilidad, eso si la sabe!

**Alex:** Por supuesto que lo entiendo, Douglas sigue furioso porque Lilith te escogió a ti en vez de a él e intentará hacerte daño por todos los medios posibles. Pero tiene razón, Diana es un vampiro huérfano y no tenemos medio alguno para reclamársela a los Mayores, ella no tiene nuestra sangre.

Orión se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, conjuró un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir con brío.

**Orión:** ¡Failon! –El búho negro apareció de inmediato, dejó que le ataran el pergamino a la pata y remontó el vuelo sabiendo ya cual era su destino.

**Alex:** ¿Pero qué estas haciendo? –Preguntó mientras seguía al moreno hacia el recibidor.

**Orión:** Silencio, necesito pensar.

Pasó media hora cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió y apareció Hermione.

**Hermione:** ¿Qué demonios pasa para que me llames con tan poco tiempo? Ni siquiera he podido deshacerme de esta maldita resaca. –Replicó al tiempo que hacía presión sobre su cabeza.

**Orión:** Hemos encontrado a Diana.

**Hermione:** ¡Eso es genial! ¿Puedo verla?

**Orión:** La tienen los Mayores.

**Hermione:** Eso ya no es tan genial. –Dijo recordando la lección que Selene le había dado hace un tiempo.

Los vampiros se diferenciaban en cuatro rangos: los vampiros normales eran el eslabón más bajo de la jerarquía, les seguían los líderes de los clanes que se encargaban de gobernar al resto, eran la nobleza de los vampiros. Luego venían los Mayores, vampiros antiguos que se encargaban de ejecutar a los de su propia especie si estos cometían alguna falta o suponían una amenaza, eran el poder ejecutivo, y por último estaba el Consejo cuyos componentes eran desconocidos y que se encargaban de vigilar que cada grupo respetara las leyes por las que los vampiros se regían e impedían que cualquiera de ellos abusara de su poder.

**Hermione:** ¿Pero por qué la tienen ellos? –Preguntó confusa.

**Alex:** Verás, todo aquel vampiro que transforma a un humano debe estar muy seguro de su decisión, pues compartirá su alma con su creación desde que el humano se transforme y deberá permanecer a su lado e instruirlo en nuestro mundo, sin embargo cuando un recién convertido es abandonado por su creador antes de que este pueda controlar sus instintos completamente su alma sufre un tormento inimaginable y la demencia vence a la razón. Los instintos de la sangre controlan su cuerpo y, finalmente, pierde el alma, y un ser sin alma no es más que un monstruo que no se rige por regla alguna y que es capaz de ponernos en peligro a todos.

**Orión:** Si tú y yo nos separásemos ahora no sucedería nada, pues tú ya sabes como controlarte, lo que te convierte en un vampiro de pleno derecho. Pero por lo visto Katrin no terminó de formar a Diana, ahora su alma está sufriendo el tormento y por eso se niegan a devolvérnosla, es peligrosa.

Se sumieron en el silencio por unos instantes.

**Hermione:** Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Porque dudo mucho que me hayas llamado sólo para hablar en una situación así. Ya has encontrado una forma de liberarla. –Afirmó la castaña con convicción.

El moreno sonrió ante su sagacidad mientras Alex escuchaba atento.

**Orión:** Lo que necesita Diana es un tutor, alguien que le enseñe a controlarse. El problema es que ella no tiene nuestra sangre y por lo tanto ninguno de nosotros será capaz de calmarla, pero existe un antiguo hechizo, el Pacto de Almas, que quizás nos permita unirla a nosotros mediante un lazo tan poderoso como la propia sangre.

El problema de este plan es que los vampiros somos incapaces de realizar este hechizo, pero tú no eres un vampiro normal y quizás si puedas llevarlo a cabo.

La chica gruñó por lo bajo, no hacía falta que le estuvieran recordando a cada momento que incluso entre los vampiros era un bicho raro.

**Hermione:** Vamos. –Dijo encaminándose a las puertas de la mansión.

**Orión:** No tenemos forma alguna de saber si saldrá bien o de las posibles consecuencias que tenga para vosotras, deberías pensar un segundo si estás dispuesta a asumir el riego, nunca se había hecho algo parecido. –El moreno le instó a que se tomara su tiempo y reflexionara.

**Hermione:** Tampoco nunca una manada de licántropos había tenido a un vampiro por líder. Es la hija de Katrin, no hay nada que pensar.

El moreno le sonrió con orgullo, se acercó a la chica y al rubio, los cogió del brazo y una vez pisaron los terrenos de la casa se desaparecieron.

* * *

**Alex:** (Genial) –Pensó mientras veía como Orión colocaba a una herida Hermione encima suyo y se habría la muñeca para alimentarla un poco e intentar que sus heridas sanasen, la castaña estaba demasiado débil hasta para quejarse de dolor.

El rubio se levantó y se acerco a los barrotes de la celda en la que estaban, los agarró y tiró de ellos para intentar escapar, pero como las otras veces que lo había hecho una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que gruñera de dolor y se apartara rápidamente.

Cansado de intentos fallidos decidió sentarse en el suelo de la mazmorra.

Aún recordaba como habían llegado allí.

**FB**

Esta vez habían entrado por la puerta principal, pues sabían que Douglas habría reforzado la guardia y les resultaría imposible colarse de nuevo.

Tuvo que ser él el que le explicara sus intenciones de probar un hechizo entre Hermione y Diana pues Orión parecía capaz de abalanzarse sobre el Mayor a la primera de cambio.

Douglas se limitó a mirar con desprecio a Hermione, haciendo que el vampiro moreno le regalara un gruñido nada amistoso de advertencia si no quitaba sus ojos de ella, y dejarles hacer, pues estaba convencido de que nada iba a funcionar. Después de todo sabía que el Pacto de Almas no podían realizarlo los vampiros.

Se encaminaron los cuatro hacia las mazmorras y Douglas abrió la celda en la que Diana seguía encadenada al techo.

Hermione se puso justo delante de la rubia y la llamó haciendo que esta abriera los ojos y la mirara, se pegó completamente a la otra dándole pleno acceso a su cuello y comenzó a susurrar las palabras del hechizo antiguo.

La sonrisa de Douglas se borró inmediatamente al ver como la rubia mordía a Hermione al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo, el hechizo de vinculación se había completado y a la castaña solo le quedaba ir eliminando poco a poco las fuerzas mágicas que había convocado. Fue entonces cuando todo se complicó, el Mayor, presa del odio, se abalanzó sobre Hermione dispuesto a atacarla.

El ataque no llegó a alcanzar a la castaña puesto que Orión lo interceptó y mandó a Douglas a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la celda, sin embargo esto hizo que la chica perdiera la concentración y que la magia que aun estaba en la sala se volviera contra ella hiriéndola de gravedad.

Calló inconsciente al suelo cubierto por la sangre de Diana justo en el momento en que Douglas llamaba a los guardias y hacía que los detuvieran por haber atacado a un Mayor.

**FFB**

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los encarcelaron, pero Hermione necesitaba darse un buen atracón o quizás no aguantaría y entonces ya podrían temblar todos por la furia de Orión.

De repente aparecieron los guardias y los obligaran a salir de la celda, uno de ellos intentó agarrar a la castaña para obligarla a caminar por sí misma, pues Orión la estaba cargando, pero el rugido de este y la imagen de sus colmillos completamente al descubierto hicieron que el incauto retrocediera.

Chico listo, si se hubiera atrevido a tocarla lo más probable es que el moreno le hubiera arrancado la cabeza. Pobre de aquel que intentara quitarle a la chica de los brazos…

Los llevaron a una sala circular presidida por siete vampiros entre los que estaba Douglas, los Mayores les juzgarían.

El tal juicio no lo fue en el sentido literal de la palabra, no les dejaron defenderse o explicarse y la condena ya estaba fijada desde antes de que entraran a la sala.

Tenía la certeza de que iban a mandarlos a asesinar cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe y por ellas apareció una figura vestida de blanco que caminó altiva hasta detenerse a su lado.

**Alex:** ¿Qué estás haciendo, Selene? –Le preguntó intrigado a la Vidente.

**Douglas:** ¡Cómo osas interrumpir el proceso de juicio! ¡Acaso pretendes desafiar a los Mayores, mujer!

**Selene:** ¡Acaso los Mayores osan desafiar a un miembro del Consejo! –La morena se quitó un trozo de tela blanca que siempre llevaba tapándole el cuello y que ellos habían atribuido a simples motivos estéticos y descubrió el grabado a fuego de un dragón, la montura de los inmortales y marca de todos aquellos pertenecientes al Consejo.

Los Mayores procedieron a agachar la cabeza en señal de respeto, mientras ellos se miraban confusos entre sí. ¿Cuántos secretos ocultaba la morena?

**Mayor 1:** ¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí, mi lady?

**Selene:** Vengo a detener este absurdo y a exigir la cabeza de Douglas por intento de traición hacia los miembros de su comunidad, conspiración e intento de ajusticiamiento indebido.

**Douglas:** ¡Maldita furcia! –Hizo mención de atacarle, pero en cuanto ella movió levemente la mano quedó completamente paralizado.

Luego todo sucedió como si estuvieran dentro de una película, los hechos reales fueron revelándose uno tras otro hasta que finalmente las imágenes de lo sucedido desaparecieron y pudieron volver a ver la sala de juicios, donde seis Mayores estaban indignados al haberse visto involucrados en las desleales tretas de Douglas.

**Douglas:** ¡No es más que un montaje! ¡Solo está intentando librar al líder de su apestoso clan! –Replicó el vampiro completamente desquiciado.

**Mayor 2:** ¡Guardias! ¡Soltad a los prisioneros!

Jamás podría explicar la sensación de alivio que sintió cuando los guardias les quitaron los grilletes especiales de las muñecas y los tobillos.

Vio como Selene se acercaba a Hermione y le hacía tragar un líquido negruzco, inmediatamente la castaña abrió los ojos y sus heridas desaparecieron.

**Orión:** Gracias, Selene. –Inclinó la cabeza ante la Vidente

**Douglas:** ¡Pero qué estáis haciendo! –Gritó el rubio fuera de sí.

**Mayor 5:** Todos los que presidimos esta sala conocemos de sobras como funciona el poder de lady Selene. Su poder mostrará ante nuestros ojos lo que deseemos: pasado, presente o futuro, pero siempre la verdad. –El viejo vampiro habló con solemnidad.

**Selene:** Acaban de liberar a Diana en las mazmorras, id a por ella y esperadme allí, tengo unos asuntos que atender aquí. –Dijo volviéndose hacia Douglas.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera que llevaba a las mazmorras Hermione ya había recobrado la suficiente fuerza como para poder caminar por sí sola.

Bajaron hacia las celdas donde uno de los guardias se estaba ocupando de cubrir a Diana con una capa, pues los harapos no servían de mucho para brindarle algo de calor, y de darle la misma pócima que Hermione había tomado hace solo unos instantes, luego le pasó a él el cuerpo de la chica aun inconsciente.

**Alex:** ¿Diana? –La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, la lucidez parecía haber vuelto a su mirada al dejar de sentir el tormento.

**Diana:** ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó descolocada.

**Alex:** Tranquila, pronto estarás en casa. –La chica volvió a quedarse dormida debido al cansancio y a la sangre perdida.

**Selene:** Vámonos. –Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de cuándo había llegado la morena, pero la siguieron sin replicar.

**Orión:** ¿Qué ha pasado con Douglas?

**Selene:** No tendrás que volver a preocuparte por él. –Zanjó allí la conversación.

Una vez fuera de la casa se aparecieron de vuelta en la seguridad de la mansión.

* * *

Apenas pisaron el hall cuando Selene se fue en dirección a las mazmorras sin mediar palabra con ellos.

**Alex:** Supongo que no nos explicará nada al respecto…

**Orión:** Es natural, se ha jugado mucho al descubrir su identidad para salvar nuestro pellejo.

**Alex:** Llevaré a Diana a su habitación. –El moreno se limitó a asentir pues seguía mirando fijamente la puerta por la que Selene había desaparecido.

**Hermione:** Tengo que volver ya, Luna y Draco deben estar preocupados.

**Orión:** ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó preocupado, no le había sentado demasiado bien el ver a la castaña medio muerta.

**Hermione:** Estoy mejor, nada que una buena comida y un largo descanso no puedan arreglar. Sólo estoy cansada…

**Orión:** Gracias. –Dijo al tiempo que la atraía hacia él y la abrazaba.

**Hermione:** No tienes que darlas, esto era tan importante para ti como para mí.

**Orión:** Recuérdame que nunca más te permita hacer algo tan arriesgado. –Apretó un poco más el abrazo antes de soltarla. –Supongo que mañana ya me habré enterado de cuanto tiempo hemos estado desaparecidos, así que justificaré tu ausencia en Hogwarts, además te enviaré a Failon con una botella con un poco de mi sangre para que te recuperes antes. Descansa en cuanto llegues al castillo y no pienses en nada.

**Hermione:** Descansa tú también, tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto. –Le dijo para picarlo antes de volver a transformarse en Sekhmet y salir a los terrenos para aparecerse en Hogwarts.

* * *

Iba caminando despacio por los terrenos de Hogwarts, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta del castillo cuando apareció una luz blanca cegándola y algo la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Resopló con frustración.

**Sekhmet:** Está claro que el mundo está en contra de que descanse…

La luz desapareció dejándole ver qué era lo que había pasado.

**Sekhmet:** (¿Qué hace aquí Remus? ¿Por qué me está mirando de esa forma? ¿¡Y por qué parece tan joven!?)

**Continuará…**

**Para todos aquellos que quieran hacerse la idea del aspecto de los personajes, y puesto que no he podido describirlos en su momento porque resultaba demasiado pesado, les dejo aquí una descripción básica, el resto se lo dejo a su libre albedrío: **

**DESCRIPCIÓN DE LA MANADA**

**Eros Applewhite:**** 37 años, moreno de pelo rizado y ojos negros.**

**Jonathan Bianelli:**** 32 años, pelo castaño claro y ojos marrón chocolate.**

**Leonel Clapton:**** 30 años, cabello rubio por debajo de las orejas y ojos verdes.**

**Blake Tailor:**** 27 años, moreno de ojos verdes.**

**Dylan Doyle:**** 22 años, cabello castaño claro (casi rubio) hasta los hombros (suele llevarlo recogido en una cola baja), ojos color marrón claro. (Dylan y Marianne son gemelos.)**

**Marianne Doyle:**** 22 años, cabello castaño claro (casi rubio) largo hasta el pecho, ojos color marrón claro. Marianne y Dylan son gemelos.)**

**Matthew Lawrence:**** 25 años, tiene el pelo corto, de color pelirrojo, ojos grises.**

**Daniel Burdock (Dan):**** 19 años, cabello pelirrojo oscuro al estilo Malfoy, ojos negros.**

**Vera:**** 15 años, cabello castaño claro liso hasta los hombros, ojos azules. Ni siquiera ella conoce su verdadero apellido, por lo que Hermione la presentó como un familiar directo suyo dado que esta es una de las cosas que más atormentan a la chica.**


	15. Alpha, la líder de la manada

**Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

**Espero que os guste y ya sabeis, agradezco cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia ****que queráis plantearme.**

**Capítulo 15.- Alpha, la líder de la manada. **

Quizás si hubiera estado en mejores condiciones podía haber previsto lo que pasaría, pero sentía sus sentidos entumecidos y su capacidad de reacción estaba bastante desmejorada, por lo que solo le dio tiempo de mirar a las cuatro personas que había frente a ella antes de que estos se levantaran de golpe y la apuntaran de forma amenazadora con sus varitas.

**¿:** ¡Dónde estamos! ¡Quién eres! – La cuestiono el joven castaño. -¡Responde!

Levantó una ceja con incredulidad. No sabía si echarse a reír o arrancarle la lengua a ese iluso, pues conforme se acercaban a ella apuntándola con las varitas su poca paciencia se evaporaba y sus ansias asesinas aumentaba. Se apretó las sienes ignorando los cuatro pares de ojos e intentando controlarse. Esto era lo que le faltaba para acabar la mala racha.

**¿:** ¡Contesta! –Increpó otro.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Se acabó! ¡Accio varitas! – Los chicos se sorprendieron, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuando había sacado la chica su varita y ahora las suyas estaban en manos de la morena dejándolos desprotegidos frente a cualquier ataque, desarmados.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Primero aparecéis de la nada haciendo que me pegue una buena leche contra el suelo! ¡Luego me amenazáis con vuestras varitas sin motivo alguno! ¡¿Y ahora me exigís respuestas?! ¡Ja! –Dijo al tiempo que levantaba la barbilla con altanería. -¡Os va a responder vuestro padre!

Bastante más calmada ahora que se había desquitado con ellos, se puso de pie y continuó su marcha hacia el castillo.

**Sekhmet:** (Paciencia, Hermione, paciencia. Un poco más y estarás calentita en tu cama...) –Sí, la verdad es que con sólo pensar en su mullido colchón la vida adquiría sentido…

**¿: **Oye, espera. –Sintió como la agarraban del brazo y la paciencia ya no le pareció una tan buena opción.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Qué queréis ahora! –Se giró con la varita empuñada y dispuesta a atacarlos, pero al volverse se encontró con una mirada dorada y sus ansias asesinas se fueron por el caño. ¡Maldita la debilidad que sentía por Lupin!

**Remus:** No queríamos ofenderte, sólo estábamos un poco confusos. ¿Podrías devolvernos nuestras varitas?

Se fijó bien en él, concretamente en la cicatriz casi imperceptible que surcaba el ojo derecho del chico y que el Remus que ella conocía no tenía.

En un principio no se había extrañado al encontrarse de frente a los merodeadores adolescentes, pues ella misma había jugado con el tiempo en innumerables ocasiones (de hecho alguna vez había viajado al pasado para debatir consigo misma algún que otro tema importante. ¿Quién mejor que ella para entenderse?) pero algo le decía que allí había gato encerrado. Estaba completamente segura de que Remus no tenía esa cicatriz… y eso no era posible…

Notó como el chico comenzó a sonrojarse, pues llevaba bastante tiempo mirándolo fijamente. Bajó la mirada hacia la mano del castaño que seguía sujetándola del brazo y este, entendiendo, se apresuró a soltarla inmediatamente mientras su sonrojo crecía.

El silencio lo lleno todo por unos segundos antes de que se decidiera a hablar.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Intentaréis atacarme si os las devuelvo? –El castaño negó con la cabeza, así que le entregó su varita y las de sus compañeros.

**Remus:** ¿Podrías contestar a lo que te preguntó James antes?

Afiló su mirada fulminándolo, por lo visto el licántropo se había percatado demasiado rápido de que parecía más calmada hablando con él y se estaba aprovechando.

**Sekhmet:** Estais en Hogwarts, en 1997.

**Remus:** ¿Hogwarts? –Repitió el chico girándose hacia los otros merodeadores que la miraron como si les acabara de hablar en chino.

Fue entonces, cuando no pudo seguir evitando mirar al cuarto merodeador, cuando se cercioró de que allí pasaba algo raro, pues en vez de encontrarse con Petter se topó con unos cabellos rubios y una mirada acerada y fría como el hielo. Una mirada que ella conocía muy bien…

**Sekhmet:** Malfoy… -A pesar de que lo susurró para ella misma los otros la escucharon y se giraron hacia ella.

Estaba tan perturbada que ni siquiera vio el primer hechizo que impactó sobre ella y ni se resistió cuando la ataron y le quitaron la varita.

**James:** ¡Sabía que no debíamos fiarnos de ella! ¡Como mínimo conoce a Lucius y ya sabe como me llamo yo! ¿¡Quién nos asegura que en todo este tiempo no estaba pensando la mejor manera de entregarle nuestras cabezas a Voldemort!

**Sirius:** ¿Qué proponéis entonces?

**James:** Deberíamos borrarle la memoria para asegurarnos de que no pueda delatarnos.

Algo hizo click en su cerebro al escuchar las palabras del castaño, nadie se metía en su mente sin su permiso, no lo hacía un vampiro antiguo y mucho menos lo haría un chiquillo que hacia tan solo unos años aún moqueaba.

Se disponía a quemar las cuerdas que la retenían cuando Remus protestó.

**Remus:** Esperad.

**Sirius:** ¿Qué pasa ahora, Lunático?

**Remus:** ¿Es que nunca os dais cuenta de nada? –Se acercó a ella mientras negaba con la cabeza mostrándose resignado ante la impulsividad de sus amigos. -¿Por qué nos has dicho el año en el que estábamos si nosotros sólo te hemos preguntado el lugar?

Suspiró con hastío.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Dónde está Petter Pettigrew? – Observó como el chico parecía descolocado.

**Sirius:** ¿Para qué íbamos a traer a ese inútil con nosotros? –Por su tono de voz juraría que el moreno se había ofendido, pero tampoco es que esto le importara demasiado. -¿Y de qué lo conoces?

**Sekhmet:** Soltadme. –Dijo mirando directamente a Remus.

**Lucius:** No. –Negó el rubio con rotundidad.

**Sekhmet:** Soltadme o lo haré yo misma. –Le devolvió la misma mirada altanera que este le estaba dando.

**Lucius:** Como si pudieras… -Concluyó sonriendo con malicia, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como las cuerdas desaparecían envueltas en llamas.

No dijo nada, solo se levantó ante las miradas sorprendidas de los otros tres y pasó por al lado del rubio triunfante.

**Sekhmet:** Seguidme, este no es un buen sitio para hablar. –Comenzó a caminar en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. Si la seguían o no, no era problema suyo.

**Sirius:** No creo que debamos seguirla, podría ser una trampa. –Miró a sus compañeros buscando apoyo en ellos pero se sorprendió al ver que Remus ya estaba caminando al lado de la morena. -¡Lunático! –Le reprochó por su traición.

**Sekhmet:** ¿De qué tienes miedo, Black? Dudo que pueda hacerte mucho daño estando desarmada… -Por extraño que pareciera la sonrisa de la morena era exactamente igual a la de Lucius cuando lo retaba… y un Black nunca rechazaba un reto.

Comenzó a andar seguido de los otros dos hacia donde el merodeador y la morena se habían detenido a esperarlos, pero se detuvo de repente.

**Sirius:** ¡Genial, ahora también me conoce a mí!

* * *

Después de un buen rato caminando llegaron a una casa bastante tétrica y destartalada y entraron en ella acomodándose en una de las salas.

**Lucius:** ¿Dónde estamos?

**Sekhmet:** Es la Casa de los Gritos. ¿La conocéis?

Los otros se quedaron callados. Conocían esa casa pero no como estaba ahora, la última vez que entraron en ella las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre.

**Remus:** ¿De qué nos conoces y qué es lo que sabes de nosotros? Porque está claro que algo sabes. –La morena le sonrió con condescendencia.

**Sekhmet:** Habéis viajado en el tiempo. ¿No me equivoco, verdad?

**James:** No.

**Sirius:** ¡Pero no le contestes, Cornamenta!

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué año exactamente?

**Lucius:** 1977.

Sirius resopló abatido, parecía que todos pasaban de él olímpicamente.

**James:** ¿Vas a decirnos ahora de qué nos conoces?

**Sekhmet:** En realidad no os conozco a vosotros si eso es lo que creéis, conozco a los merodeadores de esta época. –Se detuvo unos instantes pensando. -¿Sois los merodeadores, verdad? –Vio como Remus le asentía.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Podéis devolverme mi varita? Quiero enseñaros algo.

Los otros tres se giraron hacia Sirius que era quien guardaba la varita de la morena.

**Sirius:** ¡Ni hablar! ¡Es que acaso os habéis vuelto locos para confiar así sin más en ella!

**Remus:** Toma. –El castaño le dio la suya mientras el moreno seguía despotricando por detrás.

**Sekhmet:** Gracias… -Sabía que los otros, a pesar de no haberse opuesto, la observaban dispuestos a intervenir en caso de que se pasara de lista. Unas cuantas palabras, algún que otro movimiento preciso y en su mano apareció una vieja foto que le entregó al castaño.

**Sekhmet:** Esto es lo que yo conozco. –Dijo al ver como los otros se mostraban bastante sorprendidos al observar las cuatro figuras de la fotografía que les sonreían desde los terrenos de Hogwarts, una de las fotos que Remus le había entregado después de que una tarde estuvieran hablando sobre el pasado y su época en el castillo, un recuerdo que no le había podido devolver.

Se acercó a ellos y fue señalando uno por uno.

**Sekhmet:** Remus Lupin, Lunático. James Potter, Cornamenta. Sirius Black, Canuto y Petter Pettigrew, Colagusano. –No pudo evitar el tono ácido que cobró su voz ante el último de los muchachos, y tampoco le importó mucho que ellos se percataran de esto.

**Sirius:** ¡Eso es imposible! Petter jamás sería uno de los nuestros. ¡No tiene espíritu de merodeador! –Dijo como si ese fuera el eje de todo el problema. –Además, nosotros nunca nos hemos tomado esa foto.

**Sekhmet:** Quizás vosotros no, pero ellos sí. –Vio la cara de desconcierto de este y supo que tendría que explicárselo paso por paso, suspiró con hastío. –Entre otras cosas lo que más me ha chocado es veros con Malfoy, si lo que habéis hecho a sido viajar en el tiempo es obvio que algo ha salido mal. En pocas palabras, vosotros no sois ellos. –Dijo señalando la foto. –Lucius Malfoy jamás formó parte de los merodeadores, al menos no de estos.

**Remus:** Sirius, devuélvele su varita. –El moreno estaba tan sockeado que ni siquiera se acordó de protestar y se limitó a entregarle el trozo de madera a la chica.

**Lucius:** ¿Dónde estamos entonces?

**Sekhmet:** Ya os lo he dicho, estáis en 1997, pero en un futuro que no es el vuestro.

**Remus:** Lo que insinúas es que no solo nos hemos desplazado a través del tiempo sino que además hemos cambiado de línea temporal. ¿No es así? –Cuestionó el castaño.

La chica dio gracias por poder hablar con alguien que llegara a las mismas conclusiones que ella y se apresuró a asentir.

**Sekhmet:** Exacto.

**James:** ¿Tú sabias que esto podía pasar, Remus? –Vio como el otro asentía.

**Remus:** Era uno de los riesgos. Los saltos en el tiempo no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Existe una unión entre el espacio y el tiempo, por lo que también existe la posibilidad de cambiar de espacio al cambiar de tiempo, sobre todo si el viaje es al futuro, ya que no tienes idea alguna de si el lugar en el que inicias el viaje seguirá existiendo en la época de llegada. Supongo que eso es lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros.

**James:** En pocas palabras, este no es el mundo que nosotros conocemos. ¿Verdad? –El castaño le dio la razón.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en el que pudo darse el lujo de observarlos detenidamente sin que estos se percataran, analizando las diferencias de los chicos con los hombres que ella conocía y buscando similitudes entre James y Harry.

Parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, pues los cuatro se giraron mirándose entre ellos para luego, de repente, mirarla a ella.

**Lucius:** ¿Y Voldemort? –La pregunta consiguió descolocarla por lo que no respondió. -¿Existe Voldemort aquí?

**Sekhmet:** Sí. –Contestó cuando salió de su ensoñación. –De hecho ahora mismo estamos en guerra con él. Voldemort se está haciendo poco a poco con el control del mundo mágico. ¿Por qué me preguntáis eso?

Ninguno le respondió. Tuvo la tentación de intentar colarse en sus mentes pero consiguió resistirse, no parecían confiar demasiado en la gente y a pesar de que hasta ahora no le había ido "completamente" mal con ellos, no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de ellos se diera cuanta de lo que hacía y se volvieran contra ella. Después de todo ella no tenía la habilidad de poder sortear las barreras mentales de los magos sin que estos se enterasen como Orión.

**Sekhmet:** Será mejor que os lleve a Hogwarts. Hogwarts, el colegio de magia. –Insistió al ver que los chicos parecían no saber de lo que hablaba. -¿No conocéis Hogwarts?

**Remus:** Sólo por leyendas.

Definitivamente aquello acabó por afirmarle que no deseaba saber cómo era el mundo del que venían. Un lugar con Voldemort pero sin Hogwarts pintaba muy mal…

**Sekhmet:** En el colegio se enseña a utilizar las diferentes ramas de la magia y quizás el director, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, sea capaz de hacer algo para ayudaros y en caso de que no pueda hacer nada tendréis un mejor sitio para dormir que la Casa de los Gritos.

Desandaron todo el camino hasta el lugar en el que los merodeadores habían aparecido y se acercaron a las grandes puertas de roble mientras los chicos se reprochaban el no haberse percatado antes del magnífico castillo que se erguía ante ellos.

Siguieron a la morena a través de numerosos corredores hasta que esta se detuvo en un pasillo frente a una gárgola.

**Sekhmet:** Palito de mora. –La gárgola se apartó revelando la escalera y la chica los instó a que subieran.

**Remus:** ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó el castaño.

**Sekhmet:** Sekhmet Lefey. –El chico hizo un gesto de afirmación.

Iban a subir las escaleras cuando sujetó a James por la manga de la camisa.

**Sekhmet:** Os agradecería que no le contaseis nada a nadie sobre nuestro pequeño encuentro y nuestra conversación, mucho menos al director.

**James:** ¿Por qué?

**Sekhmet:** A todos nos gusta que nuestros secretos sigan siéndolo. ¿Verdad? –Chantajeó la chica.

**Lucius:** No diremos nada, puedes estarte tranquila. –Definitivamente la palabra de Lucius Malfoy no le servía de mucho a ella, pero no tenía más opciones así que rezó para que el rubio fuera menos traicionero que el padre de Draco y se marchó hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Se regocijó cuando cayó sobre las suaves sábanas, se giró de lado abrazando a Nekros y pasando sus dedos entre su pelaje mientras sentía como Perséfone se desprendía de su brazo para enroscarse tras su nuca.

**Sekhmet:** (¿Por qué habrán hecho ese viaje los merodeadores?) –Sintió como el cansancio hacía mella y el sueño la iba invadiendo, por lo que dejó de intentar sacarle respuesta a todo y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Mañana también sería un día agitado en Hogwarts…

* * *

Estaba recostada en la cama del rubio, bebiendo su habitual copa de sangre, mientras las cosas volaban a su alrededor.

Vio como este arrojaba un pequeño baúl contra el espejo de la cómoda haciéndolo añicos pero no se sorprendió, comparado con el resto de la habitación el espejo había tenido suerte.

Ese día habían cancelado la clase de DCAO y habían llamado al despacho del director a Draco y a Harry, sumando a esto el hecho de que Sirius no había estado persiguiéndola como de costumbre, no le era difícil saber el por qué del enfado del rubio.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en la habitación no quedaban más objetos por destruir que la cama en la que ella estaba y vio como Draco se acercaba hacia allí con la mirada enloquecida cuando decidió intervenir por el bien de su comodidad.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Vas a contármelo ya o tengo que hacer que te desahogues a la fuerza? –Buscó un lugar seguro en el que dejar la copa vacía mientras el chico se detenía a unos pasos de la cama, pero era tal el caos a su alrededor que optó por simplemente arrojarla por ahí. ¿Qué más daban unos cuantos cristales de más?

**Draco:** ¡No puedes imaginarte quién había en el despacho del viejo loco! ¡Ni siquiera puedes…! –Gritó mientras comenzaba a darle patadas a lo que hacia tan solo unas horas era una silla y se había convertido en resquebrajados trozos de madera

**Sekhmet:** Si que puedo, porque fui yo quien encontró ayer a esos cuatro. –La cabeza del rubio giró hacia ella como impulsada por un resorte y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos mirándola como si acabara de decir la mayor blasfemia de la historia.

**Draco:** ¿Cómo? –Escuchó la ira contenida en su voz pero no se preocupó demasiado y se limitó a asentir.

**Sekhmet:** Lo que has oído, querido.

**Draco:** ¡¿Tú le ayudaste?! ¡Después de todo lo que me hizo, de todo lo que sufrí por su culpa, le has ayudado! ¡¡Has ayudado a ese asesino!! –Gritó apuntándola con el dedo de forma amenazante ocasionando que se levantara furiosa ante lo que las palabras del rubio escondían.

**Sekhmet:** ¡¡No es tu padre, Draco!! –El rubio se sorprendió ante la actitud de la morena olvidándose de su furia. Desde que habían vuelto a encontrarse la chica jamás le había levantado la voz de ese modo ni le había hablado con tanta frialdad.

Se sentó en la cama apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y aceptando que se había pasado un poco, Hermione jamás sería capaz de hacer conscientemente algo que pudiera hacerle daño.

Suspiró derrotado.

**Draco:** Borton. –La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido para que se explicara. –Ahora se llama Lucius Borton, Dumbledore les ha dado alojamiento. –Prosiguió más calmado.

**Sekhmet:** Lo imaginaba.

**Draco:** Hasta el nombre es patético. –La sonrisa hueca que le regaló con estas palabras hizo que algo dentro de ella doliera, por lo que se acercó hasta el chico y lo abrazó con cariño.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Estás más calmado? –Le preguntó cuando pasaron unos minutos, gesto que el chico correspondió afirmando.

**Draco:** Solo ha sido la rabia del momento, sabes que no suelo perder los nervios…

**Sekhmet:** Gracias a Dios que lo sé y que no haces esto muy a menudo. –Terminó separándose de él y haciendo que la habitación volviera a su estado normal con un movimiento de su mano.

**Draco:** Siento haberte gritado. –La otra le quitó importancia y se sentó a su lado.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Así de mal has reaccionado allí?

**Draco:** Peor… -Respondió sonriendo con malicia.

**FB**

Entró en el despacho del viejo sin llamar a la puerta, tan altivo como siempre y se encontró con que Potter también estaba allí junto a Lupin y el chucho de este.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas libres antes de que el director se lo ofreciera. ¡Cómo odiaba su patética cortesía!

**Dumbledore:** Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos creo que puedo comentar el motivo por el que les he hecho venir hasta aquí. –Los evaluó a través de los cristales de sus gafas de media luna. –Ayer por la noche se dio un suceso… ¿cómo lo diría? Bastante inesperado, creo. Verán, ayer llegaron a mi despacho cuatro personas que están bastante ligadas a ustedes y que van a pasar a formar parte del centro, por lo que he creído oportuno que se conocieran aquí para evitar encuentros poco provechosos por los pasillos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho.

**Dumbledore:** Antes que nada quiero pedirles que hagan su mayor esfuerzo por mantener una mente abierta, esto quizás resulte algo traumático. ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron cuatro figuras. Tres de ellas no le dijeron nada, pero en cuanto vio a la cuarta dejó de pensar con claridad, sacó la varita y atacó.

Al otro apenas le dio tiempo de protegerse y una autentica batalla campal se dio en el despacho del director mientras los otros intentaban (sin demasiado éxito) evitar que el lugar quedara destrozado.

**Remus:** ¡Quietos todos! ¡Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo! –Gritó el profesor.

Las imágenes de los retratos habían desaparecido, la mayor parte de los libros que había allí estaban destrozados, aún caían trozos de paginas que habían volado por los aires y Fawkes, que había abandonado su percha por un lugar más seguro, había perdido completamente las plumas debido a algún hechizo, pareciendo un periquito grande y calvo.

**Lucius:** ¡Es este maldito crío el que ha atacado primero! –Respondió el rubio señalándolo.

**Dumbledore:** Señor Malfoy, compórtese por favor. –Reprochó el viejo mago observando con aprehensión el extraño agujero circular que había aparecido en mitad de su larga barba.

**Lucius y Draco:** ¡No tengo por qué comportarme! –El chico se cayó sorprendido mientras se fijaba en lo parecidos que eran, mientras Draco continuaba a la carga.

**Draco:** ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? ¡Puede que Potter no tenga ni media neurona como para exigir una explicación pero yo si! –Dijo refiriéndose al moreno que estaba embobado observando a su padre para incomodidad de este.

James maldijo al rubio por lo bajo al creer que el insulto iba dirigido hacia él pero Draco lo ignoró.

**Draco:** ¡Qué hace este asqueroso mortifago aquí! –Terminó señalando a su propio padre mientras el silencio se hizo dueño del despacho de repente.

**Dumbledore:** ¡Basta! –Dijo levantándose de su asiento. –No consiento que hable así de alguien estando yo presente. No apruebo su comportamiento señor Malfoy, así que siéntese. –El rubio permaneció de pie retándolo con la mirada. Si ese viejo loco creía que le iba a hacer caso es que no sabía con quien hablaba.

El director al ver que no había manera de meter en cintura al chico se resignó y prosiguió con lo que había empezado.

**Dumbledore:** Estos chicos han acabado aquí como consecuencia de un viaje temporal fallido, pero no tienen nada que ver directamente con ustedes pues pertenecen a otra línea temporal. De hecho, es muy posible que el señor Malfoy –dijo refiriéndose a Lucius. –ni siquiera sea tu padre, Draco.

Eso sin duda lo descolocó un poco pero no dejó que su aspecto lo delatara y la furia aún bullía en su interior.

**Dumbledore:** No quería comunicarles esto de una forma tan precipitada pero no me ha dejado opción. Es muy posible que los señores Potter y Malfoy no tengan ningún lazo de sangre con ustedes –terminó refiriéndose a Draco y a Harry –pero creí importante avisarles de su presencia pues estudiarán aquí como cualquier otro alumno hasta que logremos encontrar lo que hizo que su viaje fallara para así poder devolverlos a sus hogares.

**Remus:** Pero Dumbledore, no crees que sería muy extraño. Es decir, sería raro que hubiera dos Remus Lupin en el castillo, eso sin contar con que Lucius Malfoy tuviera diecisiete años y que Harry y James Potter estudiaran en el mismo curso…

**Dumbledore:** Ya habíamos previsto ayer esta situación por lo que decidimos que lo mejor seria que los chicos cambiaran sus apellidos para evitar sospechas. Se que sería mejor cambiar el nombre completo –Dijo adelantándose a la pregunta de Remus. –pero nadie es capaz de acostumbrarse a llamarse de otra forma de un día para otro, sería más fácil que los chicos se equivocaran en cualquier descuido. Por este motivo os presento a James Ewens, Remus Daniels, Lucius Borton y Sirius Peerson.

El último miraba confuso al gran perro negro. ¿Por qué no había abandonado su forma de animago?

**Dumbledore:** En verdad que esta situación es bastante delicada, por lo que espero la cooperación de todos ustedes para que todo salga bien. Creo que es su deber ayudar a que los muchachos puedan adaptarse a la vida en el castillo en el menor tiempo posible… -El ruido de la silla al caer al suelo debido a la patada que Draco le había dado interrumpió sus palabras.

**Draco:** Creo que ya escuchado suficientes desvaríos por hoy. –Caminó con aire altivo hacia la puerta controlando a duras penas la rabia que sentía.

**Dumbledore:** ¿A dónde cree que va, señor Malfoy? Aún no he terminado.

**Draco:** Le voy a dejar una cosa bien clara, yo no acepto sus órdenes bajo ningún concepto. El monstruo que tenía por padre está muerto y me alegro de ello. –Le dedicó una última mirada fría al rubio y salió de allí dando un portazo.

**FFB**

**Sekhmet:** Vaya… -Respondió la morena sorprendida, la verdad es que el chico había perdido los papeles. -¿por qué me da que voy a recibir muy pronto una carta del viejo loco informándome sobre tu mal comportamiento? –Sonrió de lado dándole a entender al otro lo mucho que disfrutaba al saber que Dumbledore ni siquiera sospechaba que tenía al tutor de Draco Malfoy ante sus propias narices.

**Draco:** ¿Crees que me he pasado?

**Sekhmet:** Un poco, aunque debo reconocer que me complacen los quebraderos de cabeza que le causas al viejo. Aunque si los chicos son realmente los merodeadores, y piensan más o menos como los de este tiempo, lo de asqueroso mortifago no ha debido sentarle muy bien a Lucius…

**Draco:** Ni sueñes que vaya a disculparme con ese… -Cayó al ver la mirada de reproche de la morena. -¿Qué? ¡Me sale sólo! –Terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

**Sekhmet:** Tú no te disculpas con nadie ni aunque te paguen…

**Draco:** Sabes que eso no es cierto, acabo de hacerlo contigo. Además, qué esperabas, soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy siempre tenemos la razón. –Terminó de forma altanera inflando el pecho.

La chica suspiró derrotada ante al carácter del otro. Era cierto que a veces le hastiaba sobremanera, pero sin él el rubio perdería gran parte de su encanto.

**Sekhmet:** Si, desde luego los Malfoy tenéis razón y ego…

* * *

**(Para evitar que el relato se complique y resulte lioso distinguir a unos merodeadores de otros, a partir de ahora siempre que los que hablen sean los Remus o Sirius ajenos a este tiempo, me referiré a ellos poniendo una M de merodeador antes de su nombre, a ver si así nos aclaramos un poco…) **

Dos días habían pasado desde que llegaron a ese mundo desconocido para ellos y, mientras caminaba junto a su homologo canino, recordó la selección de casas que se había llevado a cabo esa misma mañana en la que Remus, James y él habían acabado en Gryffindor mientras Lucius había terminado en la mesa de Slytherin.

Volvió a mirar al perro negro que lo acompañaba, su vida nunca había sido fácil y parecía que eso no iba a cambiar por mucho que se encontrara en otro mundo.

Durante la larga conversación que mantuvieron ayer por la noche el prófugo le había puesto al tanto de cómo había sido su vida, jamás pudo imaginar que Pettigrew pudiera ser tan mezquino cuando el de su época apenas podía realizar algún hechizo defensivo con éxito.

Ese día el director, cuyo nombre no recordaba, les había dado permiso para faltar a clases y que tuvieran tiempo de familiarizarse un poco con el castillo y sus manías por cambiar las escaleras de sitio cuando más las necesitabas.

Se había sorprendido bastante al percibir la sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad que se respiraba entre los fríos muros de piedra, sin duda le hubiera gustado aprender a hacer magia en un sitio como aquel.

Despertó de su ensoñación al sentir como su otro yo se alejaba de él corriendo en dirección a una chica y decidió seguirlo.

**Sekhmet:** Vaya, ya te echaba de menos, bola peluda. –Vio como el perro se tumbaba patas arriba y caía rendido ante las caricias de la morena que se encontraba rascándole la tripa en ese momento.

Había cosas que no cambiaban, el hombre se estaba aprovechando de su condición canina para obtener los mimos de la chica, no le extrañaba, después de todo la chica era guapa.

**M. Sirius:** (Quizás yo también pueda sacar provecho de la situación.) –Pensó mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo convertido en perro y siendo acariciado.

Entonces se fijó en la chica, que había dejado de rascar a Sirius para disgusto de este, y se percató de que era la misma con la que se habían encontrado en los terrenos.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo, Canuto? –Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando comprendió que en realidad se estaba refiriendo al perro y recordó la promesa que le habían hecho, supuestamente ellos no se conocían.

Se dio cuenta de que la chica había llamado al perro Canuto. Ella sabía quién era él y sabía que también lo llamaban Canuto, luego sabía que el perro era él, bueno, no él, sino él en este lugar…. ¡Malditos él!

Reaccionó al notar la mirada divertida de la morena clavada en él.

**M. Sirius:** Sirius Peerson, gryffindor desde esta mañana. –Le tomó la mano y se la besó en un ademán que planeaba ser seductor pero que apenas tuvo efecto en la chica para desgracia de su ego. -¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó al ver los libros que cargaba.

**Sekhmet:** Tengo clase de herbología.

**M. Sirius:** Te acompaño entonces. –Lo miró incrédulo al igual que Sirius. ¿En que tipo de mundo podía gustarle al Black ir a clase?

**M. Sirius:** Tenía el día libre, pero creo que he encontrado algo bastante interesante por el camino que ha hecho que crezcan en mi unas ganas locas de ir a clase. –Terminó sonriéndole provocativamente y mirándola de arriba abajo.

La chica levantó una ceja confusa.

**Sekhmet:** (¿Es mi impresión o Sirius me está tirando los tejos?)

Caminaron los tres juntos hasta llegar a los corredores, el chico intentó acercarse a la morena en más de una ocasión pero los constantes gruñidos que le lanzaba su homónimo acabaron por hacerlo desistir. Resultaba bastante extraño el que él mismo se estuviera gruñendo…

Cuando llegaron hasta el invernadero el moreno se sorprendió al ver que Sirius no parecía que se fuera a detener.

**M. Sirius:** ¿No les importará que él entre en la clase?

**Sekhmet:** Para nada, ya están todos acostumbrados a que no se separe de mí ni un momento. –El chico aceptó la explicación no muy convencido. –Y algo me dice que dentro de poco tendré a otro Canuto detrás de mí todo el día. –Murmuró para que solo ella y el perro pudieran escucharlo haciendo que este resoplara.

* * *

**Remus:** ¿Así que tú también eres un licántropo? –Preguntó el hombre sentándose en el sillón de enfrente del muchacho castaño, el cual observaba con curiosidad su despacho.

**M. Remus:** Sí, también fue Greyback quien me mordió. –El silencio reinó en la sala. –Sabes, jamás creí que pudiera ser profesor.

**Remus:** Bueno, supongo que es natural. Quizás en el fondo seamos la misma persona, pero las circunstancias nos han hecho distintos… ¿Qué te parece Hogwarts?

**M. Remus:** Está bien, aunque me cuesta acostumbrarme a tanta tranquilidad. En nuestro mundo, cuando yo nací, Voldemort hacia ya tiempo que había tomado el control. –Se puso serio al recordar. –Siempre pensamos que este lugar no era más que una leyenda, jamás dimos con nadie vivo que hubiera estado aquí, aunque la verdad es que tampoco quedamos muchos con vida. –Sonrió con tristeza y el hombre no pudo evitar pensar que posiblemente ese muchacho había tenido una vida aún peor que la suya.

**Remus:** ¿Estáis en guerra?

**M. Remus:** Puedes llamarlo así si consideras que unos cuantos intentos de sublevación de un grupo ridículamente pequeño son una auténtica amenaza contra un estructurado imperio de maldad… La verdad es que el viaje en el tiempo fue una medida desesperada y ni siquiera eso nos ha salido bien… -Se levantó del sofá y se puso a caminar taciturno. –No sabemos si podremos volver allí algún día, pero mientras tanto hemos decidido ayudaros, Remus. No queremos que vuestro mundo se convierta en el infierno que es el nuestro.

El lobo no pudo más que admirar su determinación y asentir dándole a entender que contaban con su apoyo.

Vio como el castaño se acercaba a su escritorio y tomaba una de las pocas fotos que tenía allí.

**M. Remus:** ¿Estos sois Sirius y tú? –El hombre se acercó para ver la fotografía.

**Remus:** Sí, la tomamos hace unos cuantos años en la casa de Sirius. –Contestó sonriendo con nostalgia.

En la imagen se veía el árbol familiar de los Black al fondo, a la derecha estaba él riéndose de Sirius que aparecía al otro lado con cara de enfadado porque no quería hacerse la foto y, en medio, sujetando a cada uno por un brazo, estaba ella sonriendo porque había conseguido que el heredero Black posara.

**M. Remus:** ¿Y ella? –Preguntó refiriéndose a la chica.

El otro cogió el marco y acarició la imagen con cariño.

**Remus:** Hermione, una de las pocas personas en las que he llegado a confiar a lo largo de toda mi vida. Estoy seguro de que te habrías llevado muy bien con ella…

**M. Remus:** ¿Dónde está?

El hombre dejó el marcó sobre la mesa y lo puso boca abajo para no ver la imagen, intentando quizás escapar de todos los recuerdos que esta le traía.

**Remus:** Hay heridas en las que es mejor no hurgar, supongo que tú lo entenderás.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la mesa de los leones, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la persona sentada frente a él y es que no se hacía a la idea de tener un hijo de su misma edad. Los líos del tiempo iban a acabar por conseguir lo que Sirius no había logrado en todo este tiempo, volverlo loco.

Sintió como dos pesos se sentaban uno a cada lado.

**James:** ¿Qué tal ha ido?

**M. Remus:** Bastante bien.

**James:** ¿Sirius? –Preguntó al ver que el otro se quedaba callado.

El moreno se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en la mesa y cubrirse con los brazos.

**James:** ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó serio.

**M. Sirius:** Ese maldito viaje en el tiempo ha tenido efectos secundarios. –Respondió de forma lastimera.

**M. Remus:** ¿Es que te encuentras mal?

El moreno levantó la cabeza de repente, agarró a James por la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo para desgracia de este.

**M. Sirius:** Tienes que deshacerlo, Cornamenta. ¡Necesito que vuelva a mí! –Los dos castaños se replantearon seriamente la salud mental de su compañero.

**James:** ¿Tú sabes de lo que está hablando?

**M. Remus:** Ni idea. –Contestó mientras el otro seguía desvariando.

**M. Sirius:** Mi arma infalible, el efecto Black. ¡Ha desaparecido!

**James y M. Remus:** El efecto Black… -Los dos merodeadores se miraron unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

**M. Remus:** ¿Quién te ha dado calabazas esta vez, Canuto? –Preguntó el castaño una vez que consiguió parar de reír.

**M. Sirius:** ¿Recordáis a la chica que nos encontramos la otra noche al llegar? –Los otros asintieron. -¡Pues yo debía estar loco para haber pasado por alto semejante preciosidad!

**James:** Parece que tu arma infalible si falla después de todo…

**M. Sirius:** ¡Por supuesto que no! –Afirmó levantándose de la mesa. James se apresuró a estirarle del pantalón obligándolo a sentarse para evitar que llamaran más la atención. -¡Ha sido todo culpa de este maldito viaje! Nadie puede resistirse a un Black. –Terminó inflando el pecho con orgullo.

**James:** Sí, sobre todo cuando Black y egocéntrico son sinónimos. –Puntualizó pinchando al otro.

**M. Sirius:** ¡James!

**M. Remus:** Si yo fuera tú no hablaría demasiado, Cornamenta. –Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. –Después de todo creo recordar que tu madre era una Black, por lo que algo de sangre habrás heredado…

**James:** ¡Remus!

Un pelirrojo los interrumpió justo cuando este iba a contestarle al lobo.

**Ron:** Hola. ¿Qué tal? Soy Ron Weasley y éste es Harry Potter. –Se presentó ofreciéndoles la mano, la cual los merodeadores tomaron con ciertas reservas.

**James:** Ya nos conocíamos. –Dijo refiriéndose a su hijo que los miraba un poco avergonzado… ¡Ese chico si que no tenía genes Black!

**Ron:** Y bien, ¿qué os parece Hogwarts?

Los dos merodeadores miraron al licántropo esperando a que este contestara, si había alguien que no fuera a meter la pata soltando algo más de los necesario ese era Remus.

Este entendió y resopló por lo bajo, siempre le tocaba a él hacer de relaciones públicas…

**M. Remus:** Bastante bien, aunque aún no hemos tenido tiempo como para verlo entero.

**Ron:** Ya veréis como os gusta. Os daré un par de consejos que todo gryffindor debe saber. –Continuó ignorando los golpes que le daba Harry por de bajo de la mesa previendo que el pelirrojo metería la pata. –Hay muchísimos pasillos así que no os preocupéis si os perdéis, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez. Las escaleras hacen lo que les viene en gana por lo que tendréis que tener cuidado con ellas. Los días que tengamos historia de la magia no os molestéis en dormir por la noche, podréis recuperar el sueño perdido en clases. Tenéis que ir a ver los partidos de quidditch, es lo mejor de todo el año. Y no os acerquéis a las serpientes, no vaya a ser que os envenenen. –Harry paró de darle golpecitos, el pelirrojo acababa de meter la pata.

**M: Sirius:** ¿Serpientes?

**Ron:** Los slytherins. –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin notar que los otros tres se habían puesto serios al recordar que Lucius estaba en slytherin. Ni locos abandonarían a uno de los suyos.

**Harry:** Ron, basta.

**M. Remus:** No, que siga. ¿Por qué no debemos acercarnos a los slytherins?

**Ron:** Todo el mundo sabe que no son de fiar. Además, la mayoría de ellos son perros falderos de Voldemort.

James se levantó de improvisto al tiempo que los otros dos hacían lo mismo.

**James:** Gracias por las advertencias, Weasley, pero creo que somos perfectamente capaces de escoger nuestras propias compañías.

Los tres merodeadores se fueron del comedor dejando a un pelirrojo descolocado.

**Ron:** ¿Qué es lo que he dicho?

**Harry:** Acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo, Ron.

* * *

**Lucius:** ¿Qué tal os ha ido? –Les preguntó cuando estos llegaron al lugar en el que habían quedado.

**James:** Más o menos, por lo visto los gryffindor y los slytherins no se pueden ni ver.

**Lucius:** Ya me he enterado de eso. En mi casa no hacen más que concursos para saber quién tiene más generaciones de antepasados magos… Son todos unos hipócritas. –Respondió con frialdad.

Y es que el rubio hacía mucho que había aprendido que una generación más o menos de antepasados mágicos no hacía que las maldiciones dolieran menos o que la sangre fuera distinta al salir por las heridas.

**M. Remus: **Necesitamos encontrar un sitio tranquilo en el que podamos hablar sin preocuparnos de quién nos esté oyendo, tenemos que planear lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante.

**M. Sirius:** En nuestro dormitorio es imposible, lo compartimos con el resto del año, y resulta difícil encontrar un sitio en el que no haya estudiantes…

**Lucius:** Mi dormitorio. Los dormitorios de slytherin son individuales. –Aclaró al ver que los otros no lo seguían. –Con unos cuantos hechizos de protección podremos hablar en privado.

Los otros tres dieron su aprobación por lo que el rubio comenzó a guiarlos hasta las mazmorras. No era difícil encontrar el camino, pues solo tenías que ir hacia la zona en la que la temperatura descendía para encontrarlas.

Dijo la contraseña en alto para que los otros la recordaran y apenas caminaron tres metros desde la puerta cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino.

Era un chico grande y regordete, de cabello corto y ojos pequeños y hundidos quien les cerraba el paso.

**Goyle:** ¿¡Qué demonios hacen estos aquí, Borton!? ¡Los leones no son bienvenidos en nuestra sala! –Atacó mirando con asco a los tres merodeadores.

La furia prendió en los ojos de Lucius Malfoy, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a ese imbécil que sus amigos eran muy bienvenidos en esa sala, con un maleficio de su propia cosecha, cuando una voz le interrumpió.

**Sekhmet: **Están conmigo, Goyle.

**

* * *

**Estaba tumbada en su sofá habitual de la sala común de slytherin, bebiendo su copa diaria, cuando los vio entrar por la puerta.

No podía negar que le causaban curiosidad, pues eran los primeros viajeros temporales que conocía que hubieran cambiado de línea temporal. Los siguió con la mirada recordándose que debía pedirle a Orión que se colara en sus mentes cuando durmieran. Necesitaba saber cómo era el lugar del que venían, pues la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Observó el encontronazo con Goyle y pudo ver como la rabia crecía en los ojos grises del rubio.

Quizás el que Lucius estuviera allí no era una simple coincidencia, él podría ayudar a Draco a cerrar viejas heridas. Reconoció el aura de peligro que el rubio emanaba, pues era la misma sensación que causaba ella antes de atacar, por lo que decidió intervenir.

**Sekhmet:** Están conmigo, Goyle.

Los cinco chicos se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos por su intervención.

**Goyle:** ¿Cómo? –Preguntó el slytherin demostrando las pocas luces que tenía.

**Sekhmet:** He dicho que están conmigo. He sido yo quien los he invitado a venir. ¿Algún problema con que traiga a mis amigos a la sala, Goyle? –Preguntó de forma clara con tono amenazador, tan clara que hasta el slytherin se percató de que era una amenaza.

**Goyle:** Por supuesto que no, Sekhmet. No tenía ni idea de que eran amigos tuyos, ya sabes que tus amigos siempre son bien recibidos… -Terminó nervioso con tono condescendiente.

**Sekhmet:** Eso pensaba. –Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la salida de la sala y este se apresuró a marcharse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

El rubio la miró levantando una ceja, por lo que elevó la copa como señal de reconocimiento y les instó a sentarse en el sofá frente a ella.

**Sekhmet:** Volvemos a vernos. –Comenzó cuando estos se sentaron. – ¿Primera semana en el castillo y ya estáis buscando problemas? Creo que nos llevaremos bien. –Les sonrió. –Hola, Sirius.

El moreno apenas le contestó con un hola bastante mediocre para desconcierto del resto.

**M. Remus:** ¿Eres una gryffindor? –Le preguntó el castaño fijándose en el emblema de la camisa de esta.

**Sekhmet:** Sí, lo soy.

**M. Remus:** ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que os odiáis? –Preguntó desconcertado.

**Sekhmet: **Supongo que soy la excepción a toda regla. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en el sofá. –Ellos no se meten en mi camino y a cambio yo los dejo tranquilos. –Terminó con una sonrisa cruenta que fue perfectamente reconocida e imitada por el rubio.

**Sekhmet:** Bonitos apellidos, por cierto. –Terminó burlándose.

**Draco:** Sekhmet.

La mirada del rubio se encontró con la de su hijo que venía de las escaleras hacia donde ellos estaban, el ambiente se tensó de inmediato.

**Sekhmet:** Siéntate un momento, Draco, estoy hablando.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver como el rubio la obedecía y se sentaba a su lado, comparado con el numerito del despacho parecía una mansa oveja al lado de la morena.

**Sekhmet:** Siento mucho si el recibimiento de los slytherins no ha sido demasiado amistoso. –Siguió refiriéndose a Lucius. –Muchos de los que están aquí solo se guían por la ley del más fuerte, así que te aconsejo que vayas practicando tus hechizos, aunque no creo que te hagan falta cuando Goyle les vaya a los demás con el chisme de que he sido yo quien os ha invitado…

**Lucius:** ¿Así que eres una serpiente encubierta?

**Sekhmet:** Conmigo no hay dobles caras, Lucius. Si te enfrentas a mí sabrás de antemano lo que te vas a encontrar, solo necesitas preguntarle a cualquiera que lleve un tiempo en el castillo.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes mientras el rubio y la morena se desafiaban con la mirada.

**Sekhmet:** La verdad es que no os parecéis demasiado a los de esta época… Exceptuándote a ti, Sirius, tú eres igual de mujeriego en cualquier parte.

El moreno no dijo nada, pero se acarició la mano frotando con disimulo la marca de los dientes que su homónimo le había dejado hacía unas horas cuando intentó agarrar a la morena de la cintura al salir de herbología.

Draco bufó por lo bajo recibiendo un codazo de la morena.

**Sekhmet:** Draco, haz el favor de comportarte o me encargaré de que tengas Lucius hasta en la sopa.

Los otros no pudieron más que sorprenderse por la actitud que llevaban esos dos.

**Draco:** Está bien. -Respondió resignado antes de levantarse y ofrecerle la mano a su padre en señal de paz. –Si tienes la mitad de sangre Malfoy que yo, sabrás que solo te tenderé la mano una vez.

El otro se puso de pie y devolvió el gesto.

**Lucius:** No soy el Lucius que tú conociste.

Draco atrajo al rubio hacia él quedando enfrentados y le susurró para que solo este se enterara.

**Draco:** Eso espero, o yo mismo me encargaré de que vuelvas a morirte.

Los dos rubios se separaron y se quedaron mirando unos segundos con seriedad, reafirmando el valor de las palabras que se habían dicho. El ambiente volvió a tensarse.

**Sekhmet:** ¿No ha ido tan mal, verdad? –Dijo refiriéndose a los otros tres que la miraron con incredulidad. –Ves como no ha sido para tanto… -Esta vez se refirió a Draco que dejó de amenazar al otro con la mirada para centrarse en ella.

**Sekhmet:** Quiero advertiros una cosa, no confiéis en Dumbledore porque os halla arreglado aparentemente la vida, las apariencias engañan y casi puedo jurar que intentará manipularos para que sirváis a sus propósitos, así que tened cuidado.

**James:** ¿Y en ti? ¿Debemos confiar en ti?

**Sekhmet:** Por supuesto que no. –Afirmó sonriéndole. –Tened muy claro que si puedo utilizaros y obligaros a cumplir alguno de mis deseos lo haré sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Sin embargo, si sois listos, tendréis en cuenta mi consejo…

**Draco:** Tenemos que irnos, Lovegood debe estar esperándonos. –Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

**Sekhmet:** Tienes razón. –Aceptó la ayuda y una vez de pie se dirigió de nuevo a los tres gryffindor. –No os preocupéis, la próxima vez que queráis entrar aquí nadie os lo impedirá.

Se enganchó del brazo que el rubio le ofrecía y se dirigieron a la salida de la sala. Levantó la mano en señal de despedida con la certeza de que los otros cuatro los estaban observando antes de mirar el rostro imperturbable de su compañero.

Definitivamente no podía ser casualidad que Lucius Malfoy estuviera allí, eso era cosa del destino. ¡Cómo se comía si no que fuera un merodeador!

* * *

Apenas esos dos traspasaron la puerta de la sala común cuando Sirius pareció cobrar vida.

**M. Sirius:** No os ha encantado como ha dicho lo de obligarnos a cumplir sus deseos… -Dijo con un tono que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

**M. Remus:** ¡Sirius! –Le reprochó el castaño mientras el rubio le daba una colleja en un vano intento de que sus neuronas funcionaran de una vez.

**Lucius:** Black tenias que ser… -Puntualizó pasando por alto la mueca de dolor de James ante el comentario.

**M. Sirius:** ¡Oh, vamos! –Contraatacó mientras se acariciaba el adolorido cuello. -¡Cómo si vosotros no le hubierais estado mirando las piernas todo el rato!

Se produjo un sonrojo general entre los merodeadores, Lucius tosió falsamente y uno tras otro lo fueron siguiendo hasta su cuarto todavía avergonzados, mientras Sirius sonreía triunfante.

**

* * *

**

Hermione:

¡Esquívalo! –Gritó con rabia.

**Draco:** ¡No soy tan rápido como tú! –Protestó mientras un gigantesco Fiendfyre pasaba por su lado chamuscando únicamente parte de su ropa gracias a una maniobra de última hora. Se había visto a si mismo carbonizado…

La castaña paró el ataque dándole tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

**Hermione:** Si no puedes esquivarlo, enfréntalo. ¿Listo? –El otro asintió. -¡Fiendfyre! –Con un movimiento de su mano otra gigantesca bola de fuego surgió directa hacia el rubio.

Tocó el pendiente rojo de su oreja haciendo que este resplandeciera y la magia se traspasara directamente a sus manos sin necesidad de varita.

**Draco:** ¡Fiendfyre! –Sostuvo la bola de fuego luchando contra la de la chica, pero pronto su hechizo comenzó a acercarse a él peligrosamente pues la potencia del hechizo de la castaña era mayor que la del suyo.

Hizo desaparecer la magia de fuego al sentir que no era capaz de resistir más.

**Draco:** ¡Protejo! –Gritó pasando la mano con rapidez sobre un anillo dorado creando el escudo que lo salvó por muy poco y comenzó a repeler las llamas.

El sudor bajaba por su frente por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, escuchó un sonido parecido al resquebrajarse de un cristal y supo que había perdido el duelo.

Su escudo se rompió haciendo que saliera despedido hacia atrás y se golpeara contra una de las paredes, mientras la castaña se apresuraba a hacer desaparecer el fuego para evitar que acabara chamuscado.

Se sujetó la cabeza dolorido mientras intentaba enfocar la vista.

**Hermione:** Vamos mejorando. –Dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

El rubio rechazó el gesto con el orgullo herido y se levantó por su cuenta utilizando la pared de soporte.

**Draco:** Sabes que no puedo vencerte siendo un vampiro.

**Hermione:** Oh, vamos, no esperarás mejorar si te trato entre algodones, ¿verdad?

El rubio resopló resignado.

**Draco:** ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero podrías tener un poco más de cuidado, casi me quemas vivo.

La castaña le sonrió incrédula, hizo aparecer en su mano una llama negra que tiró a lo pies del chico e hizo aumentar de tamaño hasta que lo cubrió por completo.

Este la miró con reproche sintiendo una sensación de calidez cada vez que las llamas lamían su piel pero nada de dolor, antes de que la chica abriera la palma de la mano, las llamas se condensaran en esta y desaparecieran cuando cerró el puño.

Lo retó levantando una ceja.

**Hermione:** ¿Quemado vivo? Me subestimas, querido. Recuerda que mi don es el control del fuego, el día que mis llamas te quemen me haré fan de Dumbledore. Vénceme y te habrás ganado el derecho a que tenga cuidado contigo. –Acarició la piedra azul de uno de los anillos de su mano haciendo que una espada larga apareciera ante ella y se apresuró a tomarla y ponerse en posición de combate.

**Draco:** Creo que Selene tiene demasiado tiempo libre… -Dijo haciendo lo mismo que su contrincante y apareciendo su espada.

**Hermione:** Sabes que es una buena inventora, además es más cómodo esto, puedes llevar una armería entera encima sin que nadie se entere. ¿Qué tal va esa poción?

**Luna:** Bien. –Contestó la rubia que estaba unos metros más allá junto al vampiro rubio. –Solo tiene que estar cociéndose cinco minutos más y estará lista.

**Alex:** No te preocupes, la poción está bien hecha. Yo me encargo de que aprenda a transformarse en animago.

**Hermione:** Bien. –Contestó antes de saltar con la espada sobre el despistado slytherin.

Cinco minutos más tarde el rubio se dejó caer al suelo al escuchar como la castaña daba por terminado el entrenamiento, la espada comenzó a brillar convirtiéndose en un haz de luz que se metió dentro de la gema del anillo del rubio mientras este se tumbaba en el suelo buscando un poco de frescor.

**Alex:** La poción ya esta lista.

**Hermione:** ¿Te encargas tú de que encuentre su forma animal?

**Alex:** Ya sabes que esa en mi especialidad. –La otra asintió mientras veía como la rubia se tomaba la poción de un trago, una poción que la ayudaría a transformarse en animaga más rápidamente.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella apareció el vampiro moreno que llevaba del brazo a una Diana bastante más mejorada y limpia.

**Orión:** Ahora te toca entrenar a la señorita. Yo ayudaré a Alex con la transformación de Luna.

**Hermione:** Está bien. –Estaba cansada, pero no podía negar que, tanto entrenar con unos y otros, su forma física y sus sentidos habían mejorado de una forma asombrosa. -¿Lista? – Le preguntó a la rubia que asintió al tiempo que empezaba a concentrarse.

* * *

La rubia soltó la llama que sujetaba al tiempo que ahogaba un grito de dolor.

Después de mucho buscar un don que fuera realmente suyo, no un simple reflejo de los poderes que Orión le había otorgado en su transformación, descubrió por accidente que podía controlar uno de los elementos, el fuego.

Era por eso que estaba intentando enseñarle este control a la rubia intentando aprovechar el lazo de sangre que compartían desde que realizó aquel hechizo antiguo para reclamarla como parte del clan, pero había algo que no funcionaba.

La chica iba progresando bastante bien, pero a Diana el fuego si le quemaba cuando perdía el control sobre este y las llamas de la rubia eran de color normal, mientras que las suyas siempre eran negras.

**Diana:** ¡Maldita sea! –La llama que intentaba controlar en la palma de su mano pronto se salió de control y comenzó a devorarle el brazo entero.

Hizo un gesto con su mano, las llamas se tornaron negras e inmediatamente se extinguieron.

**Hermione:** Tranquila, llevamos poco tiempo practicando esto, es normal que te cueste un poco. –Repuso ante el semblante rabioso de la otra, pensando que su malestar se debía a sus poderes, pero estaba equivocada.

Las palabras de la castaña no hicieron sino echarle más leña al fuego, ella era mayor que Hermione pero ésta siempre estaba por encima de ella en todo.

No solo controlaba a la perfección sus poderes y sus instintos sino que gozaba del respeto del clan. Los demás vampiros reconocían su fuerza y muchos incluso inclinaban su cabeza en señal de respeto cuando ella pasaba aun sin ser la líder del clan y esos asquerosos lobos la miraban como si fuera lo más importante del mundo… ¡Sólo les faltaba menear la cola como perros cada vez que la veían!

La observó hablarle y la midió, no era nada del otro mundo, solo era una niñita escuálida con un montón de defectos. ¿Por qué el resto parecía no ver lo mismo que ella? Ella era mucho mejor que la castaña, ella merecía todo lo que esta tenía. Jamás se rebajaría a estar por debajo de esa niña.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando el moreno se acercó hasta ellas, pero pronto se crispó en un gesto de disgusto al ver como Orión le robaba un beso a la castaña, eso era lo que peor soportaba.

**Orión:** ¿Ya habéis terminado?

**Hermione:** Sí, por hoy es suficiente. Creo que las dos tenemos que descansar un poco. –Dijo al tiempo que colocaba un rebelde rizo castaño tras su oreja.

Los vio hablar pensando en lo patética que resultaba la escena. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada caricia… Cada movimiento que hacían revelaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, era patético ver lo ciegos que estaban cuando todo el clan estaba ya seguro de que esos dos acabarían siendo compañeros para toda la eternidad.

¿Por qué Orión no podía tratarla así a ella? ¿Por qué él también prefería a la castaña? Después de todo Hermione no era más que un fallo de la naturaleza, una rareza incluso entre los vampiros…

**Hermione:** ¡Diana! ¡Diana! –Salió de su ensoñación al sentir como la zarandeaban.

**Diana:** ¿Sí? –Preguntó mientras se obligaba a sonreír y a contener las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la cabeza.

**Hermione:** Vamos a irnos a Hogwarts, ya es hora de que yo vuelva y Orión tiene que arreglar unos asuntos allí. –Miró a su alrededor percatándose de que eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala, seguramente los otros dos niños ya habían vuelto a su estúpido colegio de magia. –Seguiremos mañana con el entrenamiento ¿de acuerdo?

**Diana:** Claro. –Respondió con entusiasmo. Una vez los vio desaparecer a los dos por la puerta su sonrisa se borró de inmediato dando paso al odio. –Maldita estúpida…

* * *

El paisaje nocturno de Hogwarts los recibió al aparecerse y la suave brisa hizo que se sintieran reconfortados.

**Orión:** ¿Te ha dicho algo Potter acerca del entrenamiento? –Le preguntó sentándose en la hierba y usando uno de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido como respaldo.

Pronto la chica se sentó también, usando su pecho como apoyo, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, que volvía a ser negro, y los dos se permitieron relajarse por unos instantes.

**Sekhmet:** No, y no creo que lo haga. Quizás quiera dejar de ser utilizado por Dumbledore, pero ese viejo le ha hecho un buen lavado de cerebro, sus ideas están demasiado metidas en su cabeza…

**Orión:** Con su nivel actual no durará demasiado en una batalla, pequeña. Hasta ahora solo se ha librado por pura suerte.

**Sekhmet:** Lo se. –Dijo suspirando resignada. –Pero no puedo obligarle a aprender a la fuerza, Orión.

El moreno se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

**Sekhmet:** Hay otro problema. –Dijo volviendo a atraer la atención del vampiro. –No creo que debamos seguir usando la sala especial para entrenar a Draco y a Luna, quizás a nosotros no nos pasa nada por usarla, pero ellos son humanos y me temo que están creciendo demasiado rápido. En menos de un mes Luna ha madurado de golpe y Draco ya aparenta los veinte, la gente comenzará a darse cuenta de que pasa algo raro…

**Orión:** Tienes razón, le preguntaré a Selene si existe alguna forma de frenar su crecimiento, pero mientras tanto será mejor que los entrenes en un lugar normal. Hay algo más que te molesta, ¿verdad? –Afirmó el vampiro.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que estar aquí? –Le preguntó cansada.

**Orión:** ¿Es que no te encuentras bien en el castillo?

**Sekhmet:** No es eso y lo sabes. Me aburro yendo día tras día a clases en las que no aprendo nada nuevo. –El moreno le giró la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

**Orión:** ¿De verdad crees que puedes mentirme a estas alturas? –Le sonrió con picardía recordándole la unión que tenían, la misma que la chica comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo.

**Sekhmet:** Está bien, eso sólo es una parte de lo que me pasa. Cada vez que voy a casa me encuentro con que hay nuevos miembros del clan a los que no conozco, gente que forma parte de nuestra familia que debería reconocer y, en cambio, tengo que ir preguntando a los demás como se llaman para poder aparentar que se quienes son cuando se acercan a mi. ¡Se supone que soy la segunda al mando y ni siquiera se quienes forman parte de mi familia! –Se tranquilizó un poco al notar como el moreno la estrechaba contra él. –Me siento sola, Orión. Draco y Luna hacen que todo sea más llevadero, pero no puedo evitar echaros de menos…

**Orión:** Lo se, pequeña. Lo se. Te prometo que intentaré arreglar eso. Pero mientras tanto tendrás que conformarte con perseguir a Potter por todos lados… -Calló al ver que la otra negaba.

**Sekhmet:** Ni siquiera eso puedo hacer. Si lo persiguiera Sirius se daría cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y le iría con el cuento al viejo loco. Nekros es quien se encarga de vigilarlo, cada día se funde con la sombra del chico y me va avisando de cualquier movimiento extraño sin que este sospeche siquiera…

**Orión:** Solo te pido un poco de tiempo, aún no puedo hacer milagros… -Le sonrió intentando que la otra se animará y surgió efecto, pues pronto sintió como la sensación de tristeza, que no era suya, iba abandonando poco a poco su cuerpo.

La morena se levantó de golpe para enfrentarlo.

**Sekhmet:** Tienes razón, aún no puedes hacer milagros. Te doy una semana antes de que empiece a destruir el castillo o a recorrerme todas las camas de Hogwarts, lo que prefieras.

**Orión:** ¿Es un reto? –Se levantó para hablar en igualdad de condiciones, mientras veía como la otra asentía. –En menos de una semana tendrás diversión, pero por si acaso ves pensando en la mejor forma de destruir el castillo… -Levantó la mirada al cielo donde la luna llena acababa de aparecer. –Ya es la hora, pequeña. La manada te espera en centro del bosque. Draco y Luna han ido con ellos, supongo que tendrás que ayudar a Luna para que pueda abandonar su forma de animal cuando termine la noche al ser la primera vez…

**Sekhmet:** Yo también soy animaga, ¿recuerdas? -Le reprochó con tono altanero.

**Orión:** Lo siento. –Le dio un beso en la frente como despedida. –Ten cuidado, ¿vale? Recuerda que esta noche es importante.

La chica se limitó a asentir antes de convertirse en un lobo negro e internarse en el Bosque Prohibido, él se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de la túnica negra que llevaba y echo a andar en dirección al castillo.

* * *

El eco de sus pasos resonaba por los vacíos corredores y la furia brillaba en sus ojos. Agradeció mentalmente que ya fuera tarde y que no hubiera ningún alumno por los pasillos, pues no se encontraba de humor para aguantar a nadie.

Acababa de ir a ver a Dumbledore con la esperanza de que le dijera qué movimientos había hecho Voldemort hasta ahora o de que le aceptara de una vez por todas como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pero había obtenido lo mismo que siempre, nada. Era el que tendría que vérselas al final con Voldemort pero no tenía derecho a saber nada de él a lo largo de la historia, Dumbledore quería que apareciera únicamente en el capítulo final y que se limitara a matarlo o a dejarse matar como si nada. ¡Patético!

Iba a toda velocidad deseando llegar a su torre para contárselo todo a Ron cuando, al girar una esquina, chocó con otra persona y cayó al suelo por el impacto.

**Harry:** ¡Por qué no miras por dónde vas! –Levantó la mirada encontrándose con una figura imponente, completamente vestida de negro, y cubierta con una capucha que sólo le permitía ver los ojos del extraño, unos ojos dorados…

Ni siquiera pudo ver lo que sucedió, pero en un momento se encontraba en el suelo y al siguiente estaba de pie con el hombre a su lado.

Buscó la varita con disimulo alegrándose al encontrarla en el bolsillo de su túnica y la cogió con decisión por si acaso.

El hombre le sonrió dejando ver unos afilados colmillos, que no hicieron sino ponerlo más nervioso, y pasó caminando por su lado.

**Orión:** (Anubis.) –Se presentó el moreno. – (Encantado de conocerte, Harry Potter.)

El chico se giró contrariado al tener la certeza de que el hombre no había abierto la boca y las palabras las había escuchado dentro de su cabeza, viendo como éste se alejaba como si nada por el corredor.

Desde que Sekhmet había hecho ese hechizo sobre Ron y sobre él se suponía que nadie podía entrar en su mente, de hecho Dumbledore acababa de volver a intentarlo y no lo había conseguido, entonces cómo…

Mientras la mente del moreno se llenaba de preguntas, la sonrisa en el rostro de Orión aún no había desaparecido.

Ya sabía qué hacer para que el chico aceptara el entrenamiento de Hermione.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras del Bosque Prohibido cuatro merodeadores adoptaban su forma animaga para acompañar a los dos licántropos por esa noche.

Sirius se sorprendió al ver como Lucius se transformaba en un tigre de bengala, sin duda alguna el Lucius mortifago se habría transformado en una traicionera serpiente.

Dos gritos de dolor interrumpieron sus pensamientos dándole a entender que la transformación había comenzado. Levantó el hocico y miró fijamente la luna llena antes de volver la vista a su derecha donde tanto su amigo como el otro Remus se retorcían en espasmos de dolor mientras el lobo tomaba el mando de sus instintos.

Miró al ciervo y al otro perro negro de menor tamaño que observaban sin poder hacer nada el sufrimiento de su amigo, y se preguntó si estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Aunque Remus nunca lo dijera sabía que echaba de menos sentirse libre, por eso les habían explicado a los chicos todo el asunto relacionado con la misteriosa carta y la manada, y estos habían decidido acompañarles durante la luna llena, pero no estaba seguro de si serían capaces de controlar a dos licántropos a la vez.

Sus dudas aumentaron cuando los dos lobos se irguieron y comenzaron a olisquear el aire de alrededor en busca de alguna posible presa.

Al menos un tigre sería más efectivo a la hora de controlar a un lobo que una rata asustadiza…

Una serie de aullidos se escucharon en el interior del bosque haciendo que los dos lobos se internaran en este corriendo. La función acababa de empezar.

Intentaron seguir su paso cuanto pudieron, pero estos eran más rápidos que ellos por lo que enseguida se separaron un poco y tuvieron que recurrir al olfato para dar con ellos.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un claro en el centro del bosque, donde se quedaron petrificados.

La luna teñía con su reflejo plateado la oscura hierba y hacía que el pelaje de los licántropos brillara de forma especial, los mismos licántropos que estaban formando un círculo en el centro del cual estaban los dos Remus, completamente rodeados.

El ser humano es capaz de enmascarar sus emociones, de engañar acerca de lo que siente, los animales no. Es por eso que era consciente de que todos estaban bastante nerviosos: la punta de la cola del tigre se movía de un lado a otro en un intento de descargar tensiones, el ciervo golpeaba constantemente la hierba con sus pezuñas dispuesto a embestir con los cuernos y tanto él como el otro perro tenían los músculos completamente tensos, dispuestos a saltar sobre el licántropo más cercano para sacar de allí a los dos Remus si era necesario.

La situación no le gustaba ni un pelo, tenían que largarse de allí ya.

Fue a lanzarse contra uno de los hombres lobo cuando un zorro blanco se interpuso en su camino haciendo que frenara de golpe, mientras un águila, que estaba posada en el lomo del animal, lo miraba fijamente. ¿Qué hacían allí esos animagos?

Unos gruñidos lo distrajeron dándose cuenta de que su movimiento había sido interpretado por algunos de los lobos como lo que era, un intento de ataque, sin embargo un gruñido se sobrepuso sobre el resto haciendo que los lobos volvieran a la calma, es entonces cuando se percató de la loba negra que se internaba en el círculo de licántropos por el otro extremo, una loba de ojos dorados.

Apenas la vio cuando supo quién era, la postura erguida y desafiante no dejaba lugar a dudas, se encontraban ante la líder de la manada. Ahora todo dependía de cómo se comportaran los dos Remus, pues algo le decía que si sus instintos les ganaban y no se mostraban sumisos ante ella ninguno saldría vivo de ese bosque.

Los dos licántropos se encogieron sobre si mismos mientras la loba olisqueaba con parsimonia el pelaje de sus cuellos, luego restregó su lomo contra el de ellos y el círculo de licántropos aulló con una misma voz. Una luz blanca dominó todo el claro cubriéndolos a todos y tomándolos por sorpresa.

**Sirius:** ¡Remus! –Apenas fue consciente de que había gritado cuando se percató de que los otros merodeadores lo miraban sorprendidos, lo habían entendido.

La luz desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido y se apresuraron a acercarse a sus dos amigos que, con el hocico levantado, observaban fijamente la luna.

**Remus: **La luna es hermosa… -Los merodeadores se sorprendieron al entender sus gruñidos.

**M. Remus:** Sí que lo es…

**James:** ¿Podéis hablar? –Le preguntó al lobo para luego girarse hacia ellos. -¿Podemos entendernos?

Como contestación solo obtuvo el lametazo de uno de los licántropos, que habían dejado su formación para acercarse a los nuevos miembros.

**Sekhmet:** Bienvenidos a la manada. –Les saludó la loba.

**Remus:** Gracias. –Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le daba un lametazo, era genial poder mantener la consciencia durante la luna llena.

**Sekhmet:** Ahora que ya estamos todos… ¡a disfrutar de la luna!

Esa noche fue la mejor luna llena de sus vidas, no solamente por el hecho de que los dos licántropos no estaban atormentados al no poder controlar sus actos, sino que además disfrutaron mezclándose con el resto de los lobos e incluso cazando algún que otro animalillo, jamás le habían dolido tanto las almohadillas de las patas por correr pero, esa noche, todos acabaron yéndose a dormir completamente satisfechos.

* * *

Nada más despertarse se estiró sintiendo como crujían todos los huesos de su columna en el proceso.

Jamás había dormido tan bien y se extrañó al no sentir el dolor que lo atormentaba después de cada transformación.

El tacto de la hierba fresca bajo sus manos hizo que se despertara de golpe, observó a su alrededor encontrándose en medio de un claro, vio como Sirius y los merodeadores también despertaban y se miraban unos a otros extrañados por estar ahí.

Fue entonces cuando vio a la loba negra en el linde del claro.

**Remus:** Chicos. –Dijo atrayendo la atención del resto. –Mirad allá.

Todos miraron fijamente al animal que permanecía sentado observándolos y los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a sus mentes de golpe.

Iba a acercarse hasta ella cuando esta se levantó y se internó en el bosque haciendo que surgiera en su pecho una sensación de vacío, de pérdida.

**Remus:** Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó a su homónimo.

**M. Remus:** Sí, lo siento.

Bajó la mirada con tristeza hasta que se percató del sobre amarillento que había en su regazo y en el que no había reparado hasta ahora. Se apresuró a abrirlo.

**James:** ¿Qué pone? –Preguntó curioso al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba.

De repente las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de los ojos del lobo, Sirius se apresuró a ir hasta su amigo para intentar consolarlo mientras Lucius cogía la carta para leerla en voz alta.

**Lucius:** _"Nos vemos en la próxima luna llena."_

Las sonrisas pronto se hicieron presentes en sus rostros, incluso en el del viejo profesor que no podía evitar seguir llorando, lágrimas de felicidad.

Lloraba por la sensación de libertad que jamás pudo llegar a imaginar, por la belleza de una luna que no había podido ver desde niño y que ya casi no recordaba, porque después de todo lo que había pasado ya no volvería a pasar las noches de luna llena en soledad, porque la maldición ya no era tal.

Después de mucho tiempo lloraba de alegría porque eso no había sido un sueño y sabía que los lobos estarían esperándolo allí mismo dentro de un mes, reclamándolo como miembro de su manada, de su familia, como parte de algo.

* * *

Se encontraba débil, desde que se había cruzado con ese vampiro hace tres días le había resultado imposible dormir por la noche, algo no funcionaba bien en su cabeza.

El insomnio estaba comenzando a pasarle factura haciendo que se quedara dormido en clases, es por eso que esa mañana decidió no levantarse de la cama.

**Ron:** ¿Estás seguro de que no deberías ir a la enfermería? –Le preguntó el pelirrojo fijándose en las grandes ojeras que padecía su amigo.

**Harry:** Que si, Ron. Solo necesito dormir un poco.

**Ron:** Está bien, pero si mañana sigues así yo mismo te arrastraré hasta allí. –Dijo recibiendo como contestación un gesto del moreno de que lo dejara en paz.

Una vez que estuvo él sólo se dispuso a cerrar los ojos aún sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada, sin embargo, nada más hacerlo, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Se despertó al sentir como algo húmedo caía sobre él de forma intermitente. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar al gracioso que lo estuviera mojando pero se sobresaltó al ver un cielo negro y darse cuenta de que era lluvia lo que le estaba cayendo encima.

Se puso de pie de inmediato mirando a su alrededor descubriendo un paisaje desértico en el que solo llegó a distinguir unos cuantos árboles muertos y las ruinas de una vieja casita que amenazaba con derrumbarse, se aventuró con la vieja casa al no ver refugio alguno en los alrededores.

Nada más entrar tuvo una sensación de deja vu sobre ese lugar, algo le indicaba que conocía esa casa.

Se apresuró a sacudirse la lluvia y se pasó la mano por la frente para quitar el agua que le escurría por esta. Una de sus manos reconoció que había algo extraño, pasó la mano por uno de los lados de su frente y se alarmó al no sentir el característico relieve de su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Había desaparecido.

Pocos segundos después, cuando creía que iba a volverse loco, la lluvia amainó.

Fue al mirar por la ventana semidestruida, para asegurarse de que no llovía, cuando la verdad le golpeó de lleno. Desde allí podía ver como se erguía una colina yerma surcada por senderos pedregosos que en otro tiempo fueron escalones y, en su cima, las ruinas de una gran castillo eran fieles vigilantes del lugar.

Entonces entendió de qué se le hacía conocido ese sitio, aunque eso no le sirvió de consuelo alguno.

Estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid y un destruido Hogwarts lo saludaba de forma macabra.

Las paredes comenzaron a moverse ante sus ojos y el golpe contra el suelo fue lo último que sintió, deseando que eso no fuera más que una pesadilla.

**Continuará…**


	16. Revelaciones en el reino de Hypnos

**Sí, finalmente y después de mucho tiempo al fin aparezco por aquí. Perdón a todo el mundo por el retraso.**

**Después de esto, daros la buena noticia de que estas navidades voy a ponerme a escribir como una loca en un intento desesperado de compensación por la espera, así que no tendreís que esperar demasiado para que suba el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 16: REVELACIONES EN EL REINO DE HYPNOS.**

Estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid y un destruido Hogwarts lo saludaba de forma macabra.

Las paredes comenzaron a moverse ante sus ojos y el golpe contra el suelo fue lo último que sintió, deseando que eso no fuera más que una pesadilla.

Se despertó de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse la mano a la frente en busca de la cicatriz, nada, seguía sin estar allí.

Buscó a tientas las gafas que debía de haber perdido al caer al suelo, pues sin ellas veía todo desenfocado, pero sus ojos no hicieron sino reafirmarle lo que ya temía. Seguía en ese mismo lugar y el dolor de su cuerpo le indicaba que eso no era un sueño…

Tardó varios minutos hasta que pudo controlar su respiración correctamente, de nada le serviría desmayarse de nuevo, y cuando lo consiguió la parte práctica de su cerebro, que había estado de vacaciones hasta el momento, tomó el mando.

**Harry:** Oriéntame. –Dijo poniendo su varita sobre la palma de su mano y pensando en Hogwarts, quizás aquellas ruinas solo fueran de algo terroríficamente parecido al castillo. La varita no hizo movimiento alguno. -¡Oriéntame! –Gritó obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes.

Preocupado, apuntó con su varita a una pequeña vasija que yacía rota en el suelo e intentó repararla, nada. No sintió el habitual cosquilleo en su cuerpo que le indicaba que la magia pasaba desde su interior hasta la varita, no hubo haz de luz alguno.

**Harry:** No tengo magia…

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso, salió de la destartalada cabaña a toda prisa y emprendió la carrera hacia las ruinas de Hogwarts, deseando que hubiera alguien allí que pudiera explicarle que era lo que estaba pasando.

Enseguida descubrió que había sido una mala idea.

Un haz de luz pasó por su lado, rozándole el brazo y haciendo que cayera de bruces sobre la tierra baldía. No se paró a ver quién le había atacado, no era momento para eso. Corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y sólo se permitió respirar cuando volvió a estar a salvo entre sus muros. No quiso mirarse la herida del brazo, pues le dolía como si estuviera en carne viva, así que se asomó con cuidado por la ventana para descubrir a su atacante.

El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando advirtió como un montón de figuras encapuchadas se dirigían sin prisa hacia su escondite varita en mano. Muy pronto estaría acorralado por mortifagos y él seguía sin poder hacer magia.

Desesperado, miró a su alrededor buscando la puerta trasera de la cabaña y vio como ésta estaba bloqueada por trozos de vigas y tejado que debían haber ido a parar allí hace tiempo, pues una gruesa capa de tierra los cubría, intentó escarbar entre aquel amasijo de madera y polvo.

**Harry:** ¡Esto es inútil! –Se dijo al ver como sus manos sangraban y el camino continuaba bloqueado. Maldijo su mala suerte.

Cruzó la estancia de nuevo para controlar los movimientos de los enmascarados por la ventana, los mortifagos ya lo tenían acorralado y él estaba perdido.

**Mortifago:** Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? –Preguntó mientras se asomaba con precaución por la puerta, precaución que olvidó por completo al ver sus vanos intentos por mimetizarse con la pared más alejada a la puerta. -¡Pero si no es más que un crío! ¿Te has perdido, niño? –Habló regodeándose ante la vista de la presa acorralada.

El moreno apretó la varita con fuerza entre sus manos y gritó un hechizo de desarme con la esperanza de que funcionara. Nada. El mortifago rió mientras levantaba su propia varita dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry se abandonó, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí y había perdido la única forma de defenderse que tenía, parecía que la suerte había escogido el peor momento para abandonarlo.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a soportar el más terrible de los maleficios, cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire pasar por su lado y el golpe seco de algo pesado al caer.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos su mirada se posó sobre el mortifago, que seguía sosteniendo la varita en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra intentaba taponar sin demasiado éxito la herida de su cuello que lo mantenía tumbado en el suelo mientras se desangraba a pasos acelerados, le habían abierto completamente la garganta.

El instinto de supervivencia fue lo que le impidió quedarse paralizado por el horror de la visión, escuchó ruidos de golpes fuera de la cabaña, percatándose de que se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla, y decidió aprovechar para salir de aquella ratonera que bien habría podido ser su tumba dos segundos atrás.

Tomó la varita del agonizante mortifago con la esperanza de que con ella sí pudiera hacer magia y corrió en busca de refugio hacia los árboles muertos del Bosque Prohibido.

Corrió hasta que perdió completamente el aliento y sus piernas se negaron a seguir y no pudo sino alegrarse porque había recorrido tanta distancia que desde allí ni siquiera escuchaba los sonidos de la batalla. Apenas pudo soltar un suspiro de alivió cuando un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó atontado, sintió como alguien lo cargaba sobre el hombro y después los continuos vaivenes del movimiento, que no hicieron sino impedir que dejara de ver doble.

Sintió el impacto al ser arrojado contra el suelo sin cuidado alguno y, soltando un quejido tras caer sobre el brazo lastimado, giró sobre sí mismo apoyando las manos en la polvorienta tierra e intentando levantarse.

**¿:** Estaba intentando escapar a través del bosque, líder. –El peso de un pie sobre su pecho volvió a tumbarlo sobre la tierra, su cabeza se fue asentando poco a poco al permanecer quieto, recuperando la capacidad de funcionar.

Una vez que fue capaz de enfocar correctamente una sola imagen se permitió mirar al hombre que había hablado, y supo que cualquier plan de huida quedaba descartado.

Era un hombre joven y bastante fuerte a simple vista, lo único que pudo distinguir de su rostro con claridad fueron unos fríos ojos negros y una boca curvada en un rictus de desagrado, pues un casco metálico bastante elaborado cubría su pelo, vestía con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa vieja que estaba cubierta por una coraza negra de metal que parecía estar forrada con piel de dragón.

**¿?: **¿Has comprobado que no sea uno de ellos?

**¿: **Sí. –Asintió el moreno, que clavó sus ojos sobre él al percatarse de que lo estaba observando e hizo algo que jamás habría podido esperar, le mostró unos desmesuradamente largos y filudos colmillos blancos en señal de advertencia. Era un vampiro.

**¿?: **Montarlo en un therstal, nos lo llevaremos para interrogarlo. –Contestó con autoridad el otro. Sintió como el peso sobre su pecho desaparecía por lo que se apresuró a sentarse y se giró al percatarse de que esa voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Si creyó que ya nada lo podía sorprender se vio obligado a reconocer que eso no era cierto, pues su rostro y sus cabellos largos y rizados de color castaño, semiocultos por un casco parecido al del hombre, le causaron aún mayor impresión que el amenazante vampiro.

**Harry:** ¿Hermione? –Preguntó reacio a creer que aquello era cierto. La mirada de la chica se posó sobre él observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

**Hermione:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, humano? ¡Identifícate! –Ordenó con frialdad.

**Harry:** Soy yo, Harry. ¿Es qué no me reconoces? –Intentó acercarse a ella pero el otro lo detuvo amenazando su cuello con el filo de una espada.

**Hermione:** Es tu última oportunidad, humano. Identifícate. –Vio como el odio aparecía en sus dorados ojos y por un momento dudó seriamente que fuera ella, pero no se echó para atrás.

**Harry:** ¡Soy Harry! –Gritó desesperado.

**Hermione:** Mátalo. –Ordenó para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria.

**Harry:** ¡Soy Harry, el mismo que te salvó del troll en primero! –La chica levantó una mano y el movimiento que el otro había hecho con la espada para coger impulso, se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de su garganta. -¡El que sin ti no habría descubierto al basilisco! ¡Al que ayudaste a salvar a Sirius! ¡Por el que casi mueres en el Departamento de Misterios! ¡Soy el mismo que te condenó a muerte! –Terminó mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al ser presa de la impotencia.

**¿: **¡Cómo osas hablar así a la líder, escoria!

Sintió como el vampiro lo tomaba del cuello levantándolo del suelo mientras apretaba más y más cortándole la respiración.

**Hermione:** Detente, Enki. Nos lo llevamos al refugio.

El otro lo soltó de mala gana y al verse libre comenzó a inspirar grandes bocanadas de aire, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando un golpe en la nuca le hizo perder la consciencia de nuevo.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo como el sudor mojaba su frente y su corazón latía desbocado recordando aún la extraña pesadilla.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse, los mismos que bastaron para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad reinante y comprendiera que no estaba en su dormitorio, sino en el frío suelo de una mazmorra.

Su ritmo cardiaco volvió a dispararse.

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar el ruido de pasos resonando sobre el corredor y vio como un hombre se detenía frente a su celda mientras alumbraba con una antorcha la pequeña cerradura de la puerta. El chirriar de la reja de metal al abrirse tampoco lo tranquilizó.

Miró al hombre, percatándose de que también portaba una armadura como la del vampiro, este parecía menos amenazador si tan solo te fijabas en el cabello castaño y olvidabas los ojos rojos (que estaban clavados en él) y los filudos colmillos que le mostró al sonreírle perversamente.

**¿:** Muévete, cachorro. Tienes una audiencia. –Le tiró una especie de intento de abrigo de pieles que agradeció internamente, allí hacía demasiado frío, y luego le indicó que lo siguiera.

Sopesó sus opciones pero se percató de que no tenía ninguna. No sabía dónde estaba, no tenía forma alguna de hacer magia, y parecía que tendría que seguirlo por las buenas o por las malas...

**Harry:** (Podré vivir sin ver a un vampiro de malas.) –Se dijo en un intento de darse ánimos mientras seguía al castaño.

Vio como conforme avanzaban se iban encontrando con más gente y se sorprendió al percatarse de que muchos de aquellos ojos, que lo miraban con un odio que no llegaba a comprender, eran tan humanos como los suyos.

Se cohibió ante las miradas que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir desde que había abandonado la casa de sus tíos hacía unos años y se encogió sobre sí mismo intentando ignorarlas.

Llevaban unos diez minutos caminando por lo que le habían parecido miles y miles de metros de corredores cuando tuvo el coraje suficiente para dirigirse al hombre que le precedía confiando en que, si no le había atacado ya, quizás no fuera a usarlo de desayuno.

**Harry:** ¿Puedes decirme dónde estamos? –Tragó saliva cuando el castaño se paró de repente y giró levemente la cabeza mirándolo de soslayo, tras unos tensos segundos le contestó.

**¿: **Estamos en los corredores excavados bajo las mazmorras de Hogwarts, bajo las ruinas del castillo.

Su respuesta no hizo más que desalentarle, por lo que se encerró en sus propios pensamientos mientras seguía al castaño dócilmente.

Vio como éste se detenía al cabo de un rato frente a una pequeña puerta de madera y trucaba tres veces esperando una contestación.

**¿?:** ¡Adelante!

La sensación que sintió el moreno al entrar a la sala y percatarse de que reconocía aquel lugar fue indescriptible, jamás pensó que se alegraría tanto de entrar en el despacho de Snape.

Un tirón de la camisa le hizo arrodillarse en el suelo y se percató de que el castaño había hincado una rodilla al suelo y lo miraba con cierto reproche por algo que no lograba comprender, lo vio bajar la cabeza antes de hablar.

**¿: **Líder. –La palabra le recordó la imagen de Hermione de pie ante él e irguió la cabeza esperando encontrarla, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue la parte de atrás de un gran sillón que estaba girado hacia la pared en la que reposaba el retrato de un hombre que se le hacía vagamente conocido. –He traído al prisionero, tal y como ordenasteis.

El sillón se giró hacia ellos revelando la figura de la chica, ahora sin casco, y cerciorándole de que no había sido ninguna ilusión creada por su maldito inconsciente.

**Hermione:** Bien. –El vampiro se irguió por lo que él decidió imitarlo. –Retírate Vanadis, ve con el resto del grupo a preparar la ofensiva.

**Vanadis:** Como ordenéis, mi señora. –Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Creyó que se sentiría aliviado al estar a solas con ella, pero la tensión pronto invadió el ambiente, sintiéndose incapaz de acercarse o hablarle ante la sensación de poder y autoridad que emanaba la castaña. Se limitó a observarla.

El cabello castaño estaba más rizado de lo que recordaba y era mucho más oscuro, sus ojos dorados hicieron que desviara de inmediato la mirada hacia los labios entreabiertos que revelaban la evidencia de su condición, sintió inquietud al darse cuenta de que eso parecía un maldito hervidero de vampiros. Volvió a sus ojos encontrándose con una delgada cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, desde la ceja hasta la mitad del pómulo, pero fue el impacto de ver su cuello, cruzado de lado a lado por una horrible marca de corte, como si hace poco tiempo que le hubieran rajado el cuello, lo que le hizo desviar la mirada haciendo que centrara su atención en el cuadro del hombre para intentar alejar los cientos de ideas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, pues de repente recordó donde había visto al vampiro del cuadro.

**Hermione:** Así que el "gran" Harry Potter nos honra con su presencia… -Pudo notar fácilmente que cada palabra estaba impregnada de veneno.

**Harry:** ¿Me crees? –Se animó ante tal posibilidad y decidió pasar por alto el claro desprecio.

**Hermione:** Hemos hurgado en tu mente mientras dormías, no es cuestión de que yo te crea o no. –La frialdad de su mirada le hizo agachar la cabeza de nuevo con incomodidad. Se merecía el trato que le estaba dando después de lo que le hizo.

**Hermione:** ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Le exigió una respuesta.

**Harry:** No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que me acosté en mi cama, me había sentido mal desde que me crucé con ese hombre en Hogwarts. –Terminó señalando el retrato.

Quizás si la chica no estuviera tan acostumbrada a esconder sus emociones el moreno se abría dado cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían provocado en ella, sorpresa. Sorpresa porque esa repentina e inexplicable aparición del moreno estaba empezando a cobrar forma y culpable en su cabeza.

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó al cuadro acariciándolo con cariño.

**Hermione:** (Mi querido Orión, incluso después de muerto sigues haciendo de las tuyas…) – ¿De qué año vienes? –Se sorprendió al notar que su tono había cambiado y que ahora estaba teñido por la resignación hacia algo que él no podía comprender.

**Harry:** 1997. –Respondió confuso.

La chica se giró de nuevo hacia él y le sonrió de forma malévola.

**Hermione:** Enhorabuena, Potter, te quedan unos meses de vida. Voldemort gana, fin de la historia.

* * *

Ya no le importaban las miradas ni los cuchicheos que suscitaba a su paso por los oscuros y fríos corredores de debajo de las mazmorras, pues su mente estaba trabada, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de aquella que hace tiempo fue su mejor amiga y que ahora no reconocía.

Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que siguió caminando sin percatarse de que la castaña se había parado a hablar con una de las numerosas personas que correteaban por las angostas galerías, por lo que chocó contra ella ganándose un gruñido de advertencia, un dolor de huesos (se había clavado la armadura) y un primer plano de los filosos colmillos de la chica. Decidió que tendría que lidiar con el pensamiento de su próxima muerte en otro momento si no quería adelantarla.

**Harry:** ¿Hacia dónde vamos? –Le preguntó tras unos minutos en silencio después de volver a reanudar la marcha.

La castaña le contestó sin siquiera detenerse o volverse hacia él.

**Hermione:** Si quieres vivir aquí tendrás que ganarte tu estancia, como el resto. La vida y la muerte no son conceptos extraños para nosotros, el sobrevivir o darte por vencido sólo depende de ti.

Agachó la cabeza compungido, sabiendo que la otra no se percataría de su gesto de derrota. No era solo el cambio físico, la castaña emanaba un aire de poder, de solemnidad, y la frialdad y la fuerza de sus palabras delataban su posición de liderazgo. Esa mujer no era su Hermione, era una persona altiva e inescrutable, forjada por unas condiciones que él desconocía.

**Hermione:** Tu adaptación aquí sería más fácil con algo de ayuda, pero dudo que la recibas. La mayoría de las personas que viven aquí todavía se acuerdan de ti y de tu cobardía, la mayor parte de nosotros te despreciamos… -Terminó parándose y girándose hacia él.

El moreno no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda ante la amenaza velada que escondían las palabras de la mujer.

**¿:** Líder. –Una mujer pelirroja se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Los ojos verdes de la extraña se fijaron en él al tiempo que su rostro se tensaba y dejaba ver sus colmillos, de repente se percató de que esa mirada no le era desconocida.

**Hermione:** ¿Qué sucede, Agni?

**Agni:** Veo que los rumores que se están extendiendo por las galerías eran ciertos… ¿Qué demonios hace éste aquí? –Su voz tan fría como el hielo.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que sabía quién era esa mujer, era cierto que la pelirroja frente a él aparentaba unos ventipocos años y que era un vampiro ¿pero cómo olvidarla si hacía tan solo unas semanas que la alejó de él por su estúpido orgullo y sus palabras envenenadas? Imposible.

**Hermione:** Por desgracia los rumores son ciertos, y me temo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Creo que es culpa de Anubis el que Potter haya aparecido aquí.

**Harry:** ¿Ginny, qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Y los Weasley? –Intervino en la conversación de las dos mujeres, incapaz de acallar las numerosas dudas que estaban comenzando a ahogarlo.

**Ginny:** Mi única familia es el clan, Potter. –Si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría bajo tierra.

**Hermione:** Basta. –La pelirroja obedeció de inmediato retirando la mirada. –Dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí sólo por esto. ¿Qué sucede?

**Ginny:** Los mortifagos rojos están lanzando un ataque sobre la zona norte de Hosmeade, nuestros aliados están atrapados entre sus filas.

**Hermione:** Bien, prepara a los guerreros, que se reúnan todos en el salón de los therstals, salimos en tres minutos. –La otra volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió presta a cumplir con el mandato.

Vio como la castaña se daba media vuelta olvidándose completamente de él.

**Harry:** ¡Espera! Yo también quiero luchar. –Se encogió cuando la otra le miró fijamente, pero el valor, que parecía haberlo abandonado durante todo este tiempo, volvió a él calentándole la sangre. –Aún no sé muy bien dónde estoy o cuáles son las circunstancias en las que vivís, pero si hay un ataque yo también quiero ayudar. Lucharé con vosotros.

Se alegró al ver como la otra le sonreía, pero su burbuja de felicidad se pinchó tan pronto como la castaña abrió la boca.

**Hermione:** Las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos treinta años que has estado bajo tierra, Potter. Sin embargo estoy de acuerdo en que participes, ya que si vas a comer y vivir de nosotros, lo justo es que derrames tu sangre por el clan. Los mortifagos rojos son el cuerpo de guerra de élite de Voldemort, con un poco de suerte te matarán y no tendré que seguir soportando tu ingrata presencia.

* * *

Llegaron a una nueva zona de corredores que distaba bastante de las húmedas y lúgubres galerías que habían recorrido hasta ahora.

Entraron en una sala circular repleta de armas, armaduras y unos cuantos objetos cuya utilidad no supo adivinar.

Una mullida alfombra absorbía el eco de los pasos sobre el suelo y las paredes estaban recubiertas por numerosos tapices que representaban escenas grotescas y sangrientas, un retrato de la vida del guerrero.

Se tambaleó peligrosamente cuando la castaña le lanzó una armadura parecida a la que ella misma llevaba y se sorprendió al comprobar que ese trozo de metal era más pesado de lo que parecía en realidad.

**Hermione:** Póntelo por el camino. –Le dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba una varita, la misma que él le había robado al mortifago. –Tú magia no funcionará aquí si no es con esto, hace unos años Voldemort halló la forma de inhabilitar cualquier varita que él deseara, dejándonos temporalmente indefensos. Puesto que no tienes el entrenamiento adecuado para utilizar una de nuestras armas tendrás que conformarte con eso y rezar para que puedas manejarla medianamente bien.

Vio como la otra giraba de nuevo al corredor por el que habían venido así que, con la varita en la boca, intentó seguir su ritmo sin mucho éxito mientras se abrochaba las correas de la coraza.

Con un resoplido de frustración por parte de la chica, ésta se giró de repente y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía puesta la armadura correctamente.

Fue a darle las gracias pero la rabia que había en sus ojos le previno de decir palabra alguna.

**Hermione:** Estás haciéndome perder mucho tiempo, tiempo que no tenemos así que adáptate ya o lárgate pero deja de retrasarme. –Dijo volviendo a reanudar la marcha.

Se quedó parado unos instantes en aquel lugar, reflexionando.

No sabía como funcionaban las cosas allí y eso le frustraba, además sentía como si ese trozo de metal pesara una tonelada mientras que la chica se movía con rapidez, completamente acostumbrada al peso extra y con movimientos gráciles. Y por otra parte el hecho de no tener consigo su varita era un punto en contra bastante grande. ¿Y si en medio de la pelea la varita lo rechazaba y no podía hacer hechizo alguno? ¿Y si hacía todos los hechizos al revés?

Se vio tentado a irse por donde había venido y dejar toda esa locura atrás pero algo lo detuvo.

Él nunca había sido un cobarde como Hermione había dicho, en su tiempo no se quedaría cómodamente en su sala común mientras otros luchaban allí fuera, él era de los que peleaban, de los que daban la cara por el resto, no al revés.

¿No le había estado pidiendo a Dumbledore que le dejara participar en la guerra? ¿No le había repetido hasta la saciedad que estaba harto de quedarse de brazos cruzados? Lucharía para demostrarse a sí mismo que estaba preparado y para ganarse el respeto de todos los que vivían allí y que le miraban con recelo. Demostraría con hechos que estaba dispuesto a sangrar para evitar que más personas inocentes siguieran sufriendo.

Una vez tomada la decisión, levantó la cabeza para plantarle cara a la castaña… pero ella ya no estaba allí.

**Harry:** ¡Maldita sea! –Se apresuró corriendo por los corredores, guiándose por el ruido, y llegó a una gran sala circular atiborrada de gente y therstals.

La sala estaba tallada en piedra en el risco del acantilado y uno de sus lados había sido abierto al exterior viéndose las ruinas del castillo a lo lejos.

**Hermione:** ¡Atención todos! –Su mirada se posó inmediatamente en el lado izquierdo de la sala en el que cuatro figuras estaban de pie sobre una especie de altillo.

Reconoció a tres de los presentes.

Ginny estaba en uno de los lados escrutando a todos los presentes con unos ojos rojos y, a pesar de lo intimidante de su mirada, pudo ver un cierto brillo de aceptación en ellos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Al otro lado estaba un chico que debía tener aproximadamente su edad, de cabello rubio claro que llevaba recogido sobre el hombro en una trenza, una fina cicatriz le cruzaba la cara desde el principio del pómulo hasta el mentón y sus ojos negros parecían ausentes. Se encontró pensando que el rubio no le caía bien, pues su pose altiva y su porte le recordaban demasiado a Malfoy.

Y, en medio estaban las otras dos figuras, estaban Hermione y el vampiro rubio que había visto en los terrenos de Hogwarts durante el ataque al castillo de los mortifagos. Sin embargo ese hombre no parecía más que una sombra de lo que él había visto, pues su cuerpo parecía más pequeño, como si hubiera pasado hace poco por una hambruna, aunque no por ello se veía menos letal, los colmillos que asomaban a través de sus labios eran un buen recordatorio del peligro que representaba.

**Hermione:** Nos dividiremos como siempre, en cuatro grupos de diez, y atacaremos desde cada uno de los puntos cardinales para cubrir todos los flancos y evitar que esos asquerosos mortifagos escapen impunes.

**Hermione:** El primer grupo será liderado por Agni. –Ginny dio un paso al frente. –Vosotros atacaréis desde el norte y vuestra misión será empujarlos hacía el sur, donde el segundo grupo, bajo mi mando, estaremos esperándolos. El tercer grupo lo comandará Malfoy, por el este. Y Horus se encargará del oeste. –Los dos rubios dieron un paso al frente. –Vuestra misión es de contención, impediréis que huyan por los flancos mientras Agni los lleva hasta nuestras fauces.

**Harry:** (¿El hijo de malfoy?) –Pensó sorprendido fijándose atentamente en todos los detalles del chico. Sí, definitivamente le caía mal.

**Hermione:** Creo que está de más recordaros las reglas, pero allí van. Nada de prisioneros, asesinar a cualquier cosa que no sea humana o que vista capa negra o ellos os matarán a vosotros y tened cuidado con las garras de los mortifagos rojos, dejad que seamos los vampiros quienes acabemos con estos. De nada sirve morir como un héroe si al fin y al cabo mueres. ¡En marcha! –Dijo desenfundando la espada que llevaba colgada del cinto.

Numerosos gritos de guerra se alzaron en la sala y el primer grupo salió a través de la abertura a lomos de los therstals.

El peso de una mano sobre el hombro reclamó su atención encontrándose cara a cara con el vampiro rubio.

**Alex:** Tú vienes conmigo, cachorro.

* * *

Sintió como una corriente mágica le atravesaba el cuerpo y giró hacia atrás. La apertura de la sala había desaparecido a la vista aunque acababa de pasar por allí, supuso que sería alguna clase de hechizo de ocultación parecido al del andén nueve y tres cuartos, aunque mucho más poderoso a juzgar por el cosquilleo que aún recorría los dedos de sus manos.

Intentó encontrar una mejor postura en el lomo del therstal pero le resultó imposible. Entre el constante movimiento por el vuelo del animal y una especie de cosa dura que tenía este en el lomo y que le lastimaba a cada vaivén los muslos... sería un milagro si mañana pudiera andar.

Miró al frente de su grupo, donde el rubio gruñía órdenes a otros dos hombres que volaban a su lado. Cada uno de los que habían partido de la sala montaba un therstal, lo que significaba que podían verlos y, como consecuencia, todos ellos habían visto morir a alguien.

No le gustaba ese futuro. Un futuro en el que la muerte era el día a día y la vida era un extraño obsequio, un mundo que, por lo visto, había sido creado como consecuencia de alguno de sus actos. No le gustaba.

Vio como las llamas alumbraban la oscuridad de la noche, como los gritos se elevaban y eran perfectamente audibles a través de la distancia.

Decidió que, si conseguía regresar alguna vez, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ese futuro jamás existiera, lo que fuera.

* * *

Apenas pudo contener las ganas de vomitar cuando se enfrentaron al primer grupo de mortifagos.

Tan pronto como se encontraron con la primera partida, el vampiro rubio y unos cuantos más desmontaron a una velocidad inhumana de los therstals, lanzándose contra las figuras de capa roja. Se quedó estático cuando los vio intentar hincar los dientes en los cuellos de estos, y tuvo que luchar para mantener los ojos abiertos cuando comenzaron a usar las garras y empezaron a volar por los aires los trozos de los cuerpos de sus adversarios.

Aquellos que no habían sido tomados por sorpresa se revolvieron con fiereza mostrando también garras y colmillos, le recorrió un escalofrío al saber que entre las filas enemigas también había vampiros, pues acababa de ver lo que podían hacerse entre ellos y no quería saber lo que serían capaces de hacerle a un simple humano.

Se percató demasiado tarde de que un hechizo volaba directamente hacia él y se libró por muy poco gracias al movimiento de su montura.

Levantó la vista en busca de su agresor justo cuando este caía fulminado por un Avada lanzado por la mujer que estaba a su flanco,

**¿:** ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, estúpido!? ¡Si quieres morir hazlo, pero deja de ponernos al resto en peligro y ataca de una vez! –Otro rayo verde impactó en la mujer y esta cayó de su montura fulminada.

Quizás fuera el ruido a su alrededor del que fue plenamente consciente a partir de entonces, quizás fue el ver a aquellos que luchaban junto él cubiertos de sangre y vísceras, o quizás fue la mirada vacía de la mujer a su lado, que le reprochaba en silencio clamando por la vida que le había sido injustamente arrebatada, culpándole sin hacerlo por su descuido, lo que le hizo vencer sus remilgos y caer en cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón.

Esa no era su guerra, ya no. Esta era una batalla mucho más cruenta, en la que tomar prisioneros prácticamente era caer en brazos de la muerte, una batalla en la que la única opción de supervivencia era convertirse en un asesino.

Miró por última vez el rostro inerte de la mujer, y decidió que no le importaba ser un asesino.

Levantó la varita del mortifago, rezando para que le aceptara, apuntó a una de las figuras de capucha negra y susurró el hechizo.

Primer Avada Kedavra, primer enemigo abatido.

El remordimiento no lo asoló, como muchas veces pensó que lo haría si en algún momento se viera obligado a quitar una vida, no sintió nada.

Un hechizo le dio en el pecho abriéndole grandes cortes a lo largo de los brazos, sin embargo la coraza le protegió el torso.

No tuvo que darle ninguna orden al therstal bajo sus piernas, que se estaba encargando de devorar a cualquier enemigo incauto que se acercara demasiado a él, pues este avanzó adelante al mismo tiempo que volvía a levantar el brazo, listo para luchar.

**Harry:** ¡Avada Kedavra!

La batalla de su flanco debió durar menos de media hora, pero a él le parecieron años.

Se dio un instante de irónica tranquilidad cuando los mortifagos, que se estaban replegando hacia la calle central del pueblo, se dieron cuanta del flanco que avanzaba desde el sur y comprendieron que habían caído en una emboscada.

**Alex:** ¡No os detengáis! ¡Seguid fustigándolos hasta que colapsen! –El vampiro mostraba los colmillos amenazadores, mientras sus ojos rojos hacían temblar a los enemigos. Tenía la barbilla cubierta de sangre que escurría de su mentón al suelo y un gran tajo le surcaba el brazo desde el hombro hasta más abajo del codo.

Se percató de que no quedaba ninguna capa roja en el grupo contra el que habían estado luchando.

El rubio puso en horizontal la espada que sostenía con su brazo bueno, susurró un hechizo haciendo que esta brillara por unos instantes, luego la movió hacia los mortifagos soltando un haz de luz plateado y, como si de una cuchilla se tratara, estos cayeron cortados por la mitad, justo por donde el haz había penetrado en sus cuerpos. Ahora sabía a que se había referido la castaña al decir que no estaba preparado para usar sus armas.

Poco a poco los cuatro flancos se fueron juntando.

Enseguida vio a Ginny y a su grupo, empujando a los pocos mortifagos que quedaban hacia el matadero en el que había convertido Hermione el callejón que su grupo flanqueaba.

Se preocupó al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que la cubría, uno de sus brazos caía inerte al lado, con el hueso asomando a través de la carne, y un mordisco bastante feo en su hombro había roto la cota que portaba dejando ver la carne negruzca alrededor de la herida.

Tras unos minutos vio al chico Malfoy aparecer frente a ellos, cerrando la trampa mortal.

Cojeaba de una pierna y debía tener algún tipo de herida en la cabeza, pues la sangre manaba de ésta surcando un lateral de su rostro y goteando por la barbilla, cosa que le hacía parecer aún más pálido, otorgándole un aspecto inquietantemente mortecino gracias al contraste con sus ojos negros.

Dejó su observación para otro momento, concentrándose en acabar con los pocos mortifagos que intentaban traspasar su flanco.

En eso estaba cuando tuvo que repetirse que ese no era momento para vomitar, al ver como los dos vampiros con los que se había encontrado aquella mañana, y cuyos nombres no recordaba, se desplegaban de la formación y, mediante unos movimientos perfectamente coordinados, se abalanzaban sobre uno de los pocos atacantes con capa roja que quedaban. Cada uno le mordió en un lado de la garganta con fiereza, para luego estirar hacia atrás desgarrándola y dejando que el cuerpo cayera sin vida al suelo.

Los colmillos extendidos, la barbilla roja, los ojos brillando con macabra satisfacción…

Aún quedaban unas decenas de enemigos cuando se vieron obligados a escalar la pequeña montaña de cadáveres que se había formado frente al flanco que comandaba la castaña.

* * *

El último cuerpo cayó al suelo produciendo un eco que retumbó en el callejón.

La castaña se irguió sobre la pila de cadáveres al tiempo que guardaba su propia espada en el cinto que colgaba de su cadera, una imagen impactante teniendo en cuenta que parecía recién salida de una ducha de sangre.

La miró mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento, pues tras la ola de adrenalina que acababa de esfumarse de su cuerpo, la coraza y su propio cuerpo parecían pesar cuarenta kilos más. Observó, con la incertidumbre pintada en su rostro, como levantó el brazo izquierdo y cerró lo ojos aparentemente intentando concentrarse, el resto del grupo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose, por lo que él se apresuró a imitarlos.

Pronto su incertidumbre se tornó en sorpresa al ver como las llamas que consumían Hosmeade atravesaban el cielo para posarse sobre la palma de la mano de la castaña tornándose negras, se asustó al ver como estas la envolvían completamente. Dio un paso adelante cuando un brazo le impidió continuar, miró a su derecha encontrándose con el chico Malfoy que observaba con admiración el torbellino de llamas.

**Malfoy:** Espera. Resulta bastante impactante las primeras veces, pero no debemos intervenir.

Volvió la vista hacia las llamas, resignado, observando como estas parecían girar cada vez a mayor velocidad. De repente se escuchó una pequeña explosión, y las lenguas de fuego se dispersaron rápidamente por los distintos callejones del pueblo, para luego desaparecer.

Hermione estaba de pie, ilesa, y la pila de cadáveres bajo sus pies, así como el resto de los cuerpos inertes de las calles que podía ver desde allí, habían desaparecido.

Únicamente quedaban tirados unos cuantos cuerpos de los de su bando, que se quejaban desde el suelo incapaces de moverse por sus propios medios, y a los que las extrañas llamas parecían no haberles afectado.

**Hermione:** ¡Lo de siempre! ¡Que aquellos que estén graves partan de inmediato al refugio! ¡El resto, recoged a los heridos y a los therstals que no puedan valerse por sí mismos y larguémonos de aquí!

Y así los gritos cesaron en medio de la noche. Las llamas que amenazaban con destruir lo poco que quedaba de Hogsmeade se habían extinguido de forma incomprensible debido a la acción de la castaña y la sangre y los cuerpos habían desaparecido del lugar, borrando cualquier evidencia de batalla alguna. Fue precisamente ese momento tranquilo el que su cuerpo escogió para negarse a seguir cooperando y colapsar.

* * *

**Alex:** ¡Despierta, cachorro!

Dio un brinco increíble, que estaba seguro sería incapaz de repetir a posta, al escuchar la voz del rubio, despertando sobresaltado.

Miró hacia todos lados en busca de los mortifagos, y tardó unos segundos en los que la razón terminó por imponerse sobre el mundo de los sueños, para percatarse de que se encontraba recostado sobre una mullida cama y que el otro lo miraba con diversión. Nada que ver con la mirada que tenía durante la batalla.

**Harry:** ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?

**Alex:** Te has portado como un auténtico guerrero, cachorro. Te desmayaste después de la batalla, estás en el refugio y es la hora de zamparte la comida que te has ganado.

Lo agarró sin más preámbulos del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse, y lo arrastró casi corriendo a través de los corredores.

**Alex:** Debería haberte despertado hace un rato pero se me pasó, será mejor que corras si quieres conservar la piel. A la gatita no le gusta que nadie llegue tarde a la cena, se pone de mal humor…

Cruzaron unas pequeñas puertas y se estampó contra la espalda del vampiro cuando este frenó en seco, se puso a su lado para ver el porqué de su reacción, encontrándose con una molesta mirada ambarina que parecía taladrarlos desde la punta de la gran mesa en la que solo quedaban dos puestos libres. Tragó duro.

**Hermione:** Llegáis tarde… -El moreno pensó que su voz le hubiera dado menos escalofríos si le hubiera hablado en pársel, sin embargo el vampiro sonrió tanteando el ambiente.

**Alex:** Vamos… Sabes que sólo ha sido un descuido… -La otra resopló.

**Hermione:** Se te ha vuelto a olvidar, se te olvidan la mitad de las cosas que te mando hacer…

**Alex:** Aun así me quieres… -Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír al ver los pucheros que le hacía el rubio. Causaba el mismo efecto que ver a un hombre de cuarenta años intentando lograr desesperadamente el perdón de una niña de cinco.

**Hermione:** Siéntate antes de que decida que eres una mejor opción que mi primer plato.

La tensión pareció disolverse en ese momento, pues los comensales comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

El rubio le señaló un hueco en mitad de la mesa, que se apresuró a tomar, mientras éste tomaba su lugar a la derecha de la castaña.

Le sorprendió el cambio que se había propiciado en el ambiente. No le resultó incómodo cenar con ellos, a pesar de que algunos se limitaron a beber durante toda la velada copas llenas de un líquido sospechosamente carmesí cuyo origen prefirió no conocer, pues las anteriores miradas de desprecio se habían convertido en unas de cautelosa aceptación. Incluso le hicieron partícipe de alguna de las conversaciones, lo que hizo que se sintiera orgulloso de si mismo, ya que allí no le hablaban por el mero hecho de ser Harry Potter, se había ganado su respeto a pulso con sudor y sangre. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo.

**Hermione:** ¡Atención todos, por favor! –Dijo una vez que todos acabaron de cenar. –Sé que esto no es algo que nos apetezca hacer a ninguno después de librar una batalla, pero Voldemort no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados siendo que acabamos de dar uno de los golpes más grandes de los últimos meses, es por eso que creo necesario armar un plan de defensa. –La mayor parte de la mesa asintió a modo de aceptación aunque algunos no pudieron evitar la mueca de disgusto que se formó en sus rostros.

**Hermione:** Bien, Nithan os explicará cual es nuestra situación actual.

El chico Malfoy comenzó hablar con ese aire de grandeza típico de su familia y que él odiaba, pero por una vez dejó los prejuicios a un lado y se dispuso a escuchar como si las palabras de un Malfoy fueran ley ara él.

**Nithan:** Según los últimos informes de nuestros espías, estamos en un grave problema. De algún modo Voldemort ha descubierto la localización de nuestro refugio, por lo que debemos estar preparados para enfrentarnos a un ataque en los túneles.

**Vanadis:** Eso no es viable. Los túneles no fueron creados para luchar, sino para ocultarnos. –Los murmullos se elevaron en el aire, pero quedaron acallados en cuanto Hermione llamó al orden.

**Nithan:** Creo que todos somos conscientes de ese hecho, pero no veo qué más podríamos hacer. Sacar a toda la gente que vive en los siete niveles no es una opción ni siquiera a considerar, son demasiados y la mayoría son civiles sin ningún tipo de adiestramiento…

**¿: **Quizás podríamos lograrlo si comenzamos la evacuación ahora mismo y nos servimos de los therstals para transportar a los que no pueden moverse por sí mismos. –Señaló una mujer que estaba sentada a solo unos puestos de él.

**Hermione:** Me temo que no. Si la información es correcta, el ataque está previsto para el alba. ¿Sacar a casi doscientas personas en cuatro horas? Quizás si pudiéramos desaparecernos sería una opción a tener en cuenta, pero sin magia es imposible, eso sin contar que no sabemos cuales de nuestras vías de escape tiene controladas el enemigo, podríamos llevarlos directos a la boca del lobo en el intento de salvarlos. –Terminó negando con la cabeza.

**Nithan:** Nuestra mejor opción es utilizar la ventaja de que el refugio sea prácticamente un laberinto e iniciar una guerra de desgaste en los corredores, con un poco de suerte cuando lleguemos al cuarto piso habremos conseguido reducir su número lo suficiente como para poder vencerles.

**Ginny:** ¿Y si en lugar de meterse en los túneles lo que hacen es cerrarnos las salidas?

**Hermione:** En ese caso no aguantaremos mucho, dependemos del exterior para conseguir alimentos y medicinas, el último ataque nos debilitó demasiado. –Terminó tocándose la cicatriz del cuello en un acto instintivo. –Nuestra única posibilidad es rezar para que el orgullo le pueda a Voldemort y decida subestimarnos.

Esta vez los murmullos no se alzaron, todos estaban conscientes de lo que estaba en juego, por lo que se limitaron a esperar órdenes como el ejército experimentado que eran.

**Alex:** Llevaremos a todos los civiles al séptimo nivel, de ese modo tendrán que recorrer los otros seis pisos antes de poder dar con ellos. Precisamente por esto tendremos que echar abajo las salidas de emergencia de los niveles tres, cinco y siete, así como la salida al precipicio de la sala de los therstals, únicamente dejaremos abierto el túnel que conecta con las ruinas de Hogwarts. No podemos permitirnos que nos tomen por sorpresa por la retaguardia.

**Hermione:** Enki, coge a veinte hombres y dividíos por los niveles. Ordenar a todos los civiles que vayan al nivel inferior y, una vez que estén todos, quedaos en el corredor de acceso, vosotros seréis nuestra última baza.

**Enki:** Como ordenéis, líder. –El vampiro moreno se levantó con brío llevándose consigo a unos cuantos hombres.

**Hermione:** Impedid que cunda el pánico, no podemos preocuparnos ahora por crisis nerviosas.

**Hermione:** Agni, tú te encargarás de cerrar las salidas, dispón de cuanto necesites, pero deben de estar todas cerradas antes de hora y media. –La pelirroja se levantó e indicó a unos cuantos que la siguieran, dejando la mesa prácticamente vacía.

**Alex:** Será mejor que vaya con ella, si los therstals se ponen nerviosos podré ayudar a calmarlos.

**Hermione:** Como quieras. –El rubio abandonó la sala en pos del grupo.

El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre la sala mientras la castaña parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el rubio decidió intervenir.

**Nithan:** Líder, debemos movernos. –Apremió el chico.

**Hermione:** Por supuesto. –Se levantó siendo imitada por el resto de los presentes, por lo que decidió seguirlos al ver que se quedaba solo en la sala.

* * *

Debían de llevar media hora caminando por los surcos hendidos en la tierra cuando se percató de que estaban yendo hacia arriba, por lo que se acercó al chico Malfoy para preguntarle.

**Harry:** ¿Por qué estamos subiendo? ¿No deberíamos ir al primer piso?

**Nithan:** No estamos en un edificio, Potter. La guarida está excavada en tierra, por lo que el primer piso es el más cercano a la superficie, y es allí a donde nos dirigimos.

Se apostaron en uno de los cruces, esperando.

Nada le habría podido preparar para aquella agónica espera.

Poco a poco pequeños grupos fueron reuniéndose en aquel pasillo, dispuestos a acabar con las vidas de aquellos que se atrevieran a penetrar entre los lúgubres muros.

**Hermione:** No deberías estar aquí. –Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz tras su espalda y casi oyó chirriar su cuello de dolor cuando lo giró de golpe.

**Harry:** Quiero ayudar. –Una risa irónica surgió de los labios de la castaña.

**Hermione:** No te vale con haber acabado con la vida de esos mortifagos, con haberlos asesinado. ¿Acaso la voz de Dumbledore dentro de tu conciencia no está torturándote por la sangre que has derramado?

**Harry:** Esta no es mi guerra. –Afirmó con aplomo. -Por lo menos no es la guerra del lugar del que vengo. Tarde o temprano iba a llegar el momento en el que tendría que decidir si dejaba que me matasen o daba un paso adelante. Ese momento llegó, y me alegro de seguir vivo para recordarlo. Mejor ellos que nosotros.

**Hermione:** Dumbledore debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba, Potter. Su querido héroe al fin ha abierto los ojos a la realidad. ¿Parece que al final el amor no te hace seguir con vida, eh?

**Harry:** Tampoco el odio. –Contraatacó el otro.

**Hermione:** No, pero te da fuerzas para seguir adelante. –La mirada de la castaña se volvió aún más fría. -¿Qué tal sienta saber que hoy has luchado codo con codo con magos tenebrosos? La magia oscura ha podido salvarte hoy la vida en muchas ocasiones, Potter. ¿Sigues tan orgulloso de haber peleado hoy por nosotros?

Necesitó unos instantes para recuperarse de la impresión que le causaron sus palabras.

Desde que llegó a Hogwarts las reglas habían sido claras, la magia negra era usada por los malvados y los buenos la enfrentaban con magia blanca. Bien contra mal, era así de sencillo.

¿Pero que pasaba cuando los esquemas se rompían y los buenos peleaban como las mismas armas que los malos?

**Harry:** No me arrepiento de haber luchado por vosotros. Da igual si sois o no magos tenebrosos, aún no comprendo bien la situación, pero estoy seguro de que habéis hecho todo lo necesario para defender a los inocentes de Voldemort. Quizás Dumbledore no estaría de acuerdo con mis palabras, pero él no ha visto lo mismo que yo estos dos días. Gracias por mantener a flote lo que yo destruí, Hermione. –Terminó con solemnidad.

Sin duda la castaña no esperaba sus palabras, pues un atisbo de sonrisa surcó su rostro.

**Hermione:** Ojala hubieras demostrado en su momento el gran valor que yo estoy viendo ahora. – Se alejó poco a poco de él, dejando tras su marcha un reconfortante calor en su pecho.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percató del centro del misterio.

**Harry:** (Hermione murió hace más de un año, pero sin embargó en el futuro está viva…) –Sus ojos se abrieron de forma anormal ante la conclusión que ahora se mostraba ante él. – (Sigue viva. ¡En mi tiempo sigue viva!)

**Nithan:** Se están retrasando, Ginny y Alex ya deberían haber vuelto. –El rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos al percibir el claro tono de preocupación de la voz del chico.

De repente Hermione y unos cuantos más se pusieron de pie de repente, tensos.

**Hermione:** ¡Echar abajo la entrada! ¡Los mortifagos han penetrado en los niveles inferiores! ¡Echadla abajo!

Una explosión acalló sus palabras e hizo que el suelo bajo sus pies retumbara, luego todo fue un infierno.

Siguió a la castaña corriendo a través de los angostos pasadizos hacia los niveles inferiores.

Se detuvieron al cabo de unos minutos, el tercer nivel estaba lleno de cadáveres y el sonido de la lucha era claramente perceptible desde allí.

Cruzaron unas cuantas puertas para llegar hasta la sala central del nivel, la sala a la que los mortifagos jamás deberían de haber llegado.

El lugar estaba cubierto de sangre, ocupado por numerosas figuras encapuchadas, una de las cuales hizo que se llevara la mano inconscientemente hasta el lugar que había ocupado la cicatriz en su frente.

Voldemort miró con clara satisfacción justo antes de encajar su mano en el pecho de la figura que colgaba en el aire, asida del cuello por su otra mano.

El grito de la chica retumbó por las paredes de piedra.

**Hermione:** ¡¡¡Alex!!! –Chilló al ver como el mago sacaba la mano con el corazón, aún palpitante, del vampiro en ella.

El cuerpo del rubio cayó inerte al suelo junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Ninguno parecía consciente del resto de los presentes mientras se miraban fijamente, el odio exudando por cada uno de sus poros, los colmillos desplegados, las garras listas para cercenar miembros.

**Voldemort:** Hace tiempo te prometí que destrozaría a todos aquellos que amases, querida. Te negaste a unirte a mí aun sabiendo que no podrías vencerme. –Sonrió con maldad. –Ahora la verdad se presenta ante nuestros ojos, el poder al fin reclama un único líder. La última vez este bastardo se interpuso. –Dijo señalando hacia en cadáver del rubio al tiempo que se acariciaba el cuello en alusión a la cicatriz de la castaña. –Hoy no habrá nadie que se interponga. Estás sola.

Un grito de odio surcó el aire y dio comienzo a la batalla, la batalla de un ridículo grupo de guerreros contra decenas de mortifagos y vampiros.

* * *

Se defendía como podía en medio del frenesí de la batalla, pero su número estaba menguando rápidamente y, por cada motifago con el que conseguían acabar, aparecían tres sedientos de sangre, su sangre.

Cayó al suelo tras un ataque, aturdido. Giró rápidamente para evitar una maldición asesina y levantó el rostro, ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho pues desde uno de los rincones Ginny le devolvía una mirada muerta, con la mitad del rostro completamente desfigurado a mordiscos.

**Nithan:** ¡Apártate! –El rubio le empujó, tumbándolo contra el suelo al tiempo que una maldición que no reconoció impactaba en la pared tras ellos.

Se levantaron con presteza, iban a separarse para luchar cuando otro rayo impactó contra el rubio haciendo que cayera al suelo, gimiendo de dolor y convulsionándose. El terror lo consumió al ver como la piel del chico se corroía lentamente entre agónicos gritos hasta que la muerte lo acogió y quedó quieto, irreconocible en aquella masa sanguinolenta en la que se había convertido.

Sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro, la presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar y se llevó una mano al brazo izquierdo cuando le hirieron en él produciéndole un corte en la carne.

Se levantó dispuesto a morir y se encontró con su mirada dorada, una mirada llena de dolor que se desbordaba en forma de lágrimas surcando el rostro de la chica.

Voldemort tenía la espalda de la castaña apretada contra su pecho, los brazos y el torso de ésta sujetos por su brazo, el cuchillo de su otra mano presionando sobre el pálido cuello de la chica.

**Voldemort:** Yo gano. –Terminó con una sonrisa macabra.

**Hermione:** Harry… -Su nombre susurrado llegó a sus oídos justo antes de que Voldemort hendiera el trozo de metal en la tierna carne.

La sangre manó como un río mientras el mago reía completamente fuera de sí y el cuerpo de la castaña caía al suelo, decapitado.

El eco de su voz llamándola fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *

**Harry:** ¡¡¡Hermione!!! –Despertó sobresaltado mientras el sudor cubría su cuerpo y hacía que se le pegara el pijama a la piel.

Miró de un lado a otro, incapaz de reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba y mirando frenéticamente hacia todos los rincones del cuarto sin que su cerebro pudiera procesar por qué los mortifagos y los cadáveres no estaban allí.

Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, concentrándose en los desbocados latidos de su corazón y forzándose a ralentizarlos poco a poco.

Una vez que consiguió entrar en un estado de relativa calma, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, reconociendo las camas y los doseles del dormitorio de gryffindor en el que se había echado hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas a juzgar por la poca luz que entraba a través de las ventanas.

Se dejó caer en su cama dando gracias porque solo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Sintió un dolor al apoyar el brazo sobre el colchón y se llevó la mano a este, tan pronto la tuvo frente a sus ojos comenzó a temblarse el pulso.

Sangre, su mano estaba cubierta de sangre, la misma que manaba del corte de su brazo, el corte que se había hecho durante la batalla contra los mortifagos…

No había sido sólo una pesadilla.

* * *

En uno de los cuartos de la mansión Orión abría los ojos, cansado por el esfuerzo que había llevado a cabo.

**Selene:** No deberías haberte inmiscuido, jugar con el destino puede ser contraproducente.

El moreno le sonrió al verla sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la cama, esperando a que él despertara.

**Orión:** ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

**Selene:** Casi desde el principio…

**Orión:** Entonces pudiste haberme detenido, al fin y al cabo eres tan culpable como yo.

La otra permaneció en silencio, dándole la razón al moreno.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se acercó hacia donde estaba la vidente.

**Orión:** ¿Era real? –Le preguntó con preocupación.

**Selene:** Solo era un sueño…

**Orión:** Eso ya lo se, yo mismo lo he creado. Lo que quiero saber es si el futuro iba a ser así si yo no hubiera interferido en la mente de Potter.

**Selene:** Tú imaginación suele sorprenderme en lo que a imaginar situaciones futuras se refiere…

**Orión:** Selene… -Advirtió el otro.

**Selene:** Peor. Iba a ser peor. -Un tenso silencio se instaló en el cuarto. -Aunque no te alejaste demasiado de lo que iba a ocurrir.

**Orión:** Sólo le mostré al corazón del chico la opción catastrófica que su mente se negaba a considerar en el caso de que Voldemort ganara. No puedes culparme por intentar evitar que exista un futuro así…

**Selene:** No lo hago. –La morena caminó hacia la salida obviando la sonrisa de suficiencia del vampiro. –Ahora solo queda esperar a ver si tu sueño hace que el chico reaccione.

Se quedó sólo en la habitación, sonriendo al saber que había hecho algo importante.

**Orión:** Lo hará. Para bien o para mal todos reaccionamos al ver como aquello que amamos se desmorona ante nuestros ojos.

* * *

La vio caminar con Malfoy por uno de los pasillos y decidió asaltarla en ese momento.

**Harry:** Sekhmet, ¿tienes un momento? –Miró al rubio. El recuerdo de su hijo, salvándole el pellejo, se sobrepuso sobre su odio hacia él. Lo saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza que éste respondió levemente bastante sorprendido por lo irónico del gesto.

**Sekhmet:** Enseguida iré a Slytherin. –Dijo despidiéndose del rubio que seguía mirándolo como intentando encontrarle una segunda cabeza.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó una vez que estuvieron a solas.

**Harry:** ¿Aún sigue en pie lo de enseñarme a pelear? –Su pregunta tomó desprevenida a la chica.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Recuerdas que yo no me limito al uso de un solo tipo de magia, verdad? –Le preguntó refiriéndose a los hechizos de magia negra a los que el chico parecía ser tan reticente.

**Harry:** No me importa, aprenderé todo lo que decidas enseñarme. –Respondió con la convicción tiñendo cada una de sus palabras.

Necesitó un momento mientras calculaba la veracidad del deseo del chico.

**Sekhmet:** Te buscaré mañana por la noche para empezar el entrenamiento. –Iba a retirarse cuando su voz volvió a interrumpirle. -¿Por qué este repentino cambio de actitud, Potter?

Se lo pensó unos instantes, sopesando lo que debía contestarle para no parecer el candidato perfecto para una larga estancia en el loquero.

**Harry:** No estoy dispuesto a destruir el futuro. –Contestó finalmente con simpleza. –No arriesgaré nuestro futuro.

Se alejó de la confusa chica con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiéndose en el camino correcto después de mucho tiempo de andar por callejones sin salida.

Al fin tenía unos propósitos claros, vencería a Voldemort y encontraría a Hermione.

**Harry:** (Eso no fue un sueño.) –Se aseguró a sí mismo mientras apretaba la herida de su brazo, la marca que le recordaría que no podía fallarles.

Pensó en la última mirada de la castaña y el susurro de su nombre en sus labios… No podía fallarle a ella.

**Continuará…**

**Ya sabéis: críticas, sugerencias o tomatazos, acepto de todo.**


	17. Rompiendo las reglas establecidas Parte1

**Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo para demostraros que sigo viva, aunque la universidad casi esté apunto de acabar conmigo. Este capítulo es más largo que el resto (no me preguntéis por qué, salíó así solo) por lo que está dividido en dos partes y no, no tendreís que esperar nada hasta que suba la segunda parte.**

**Capítulo 17: ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS ESTABLECIDAS**

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué es lo que deseas? –El hombre la miró sorprendido, incapaz de saber cómo o cuándo había llegado hasta las Tres Escobas.

Observó lo que pasaba a su alrededor y vio como Sirius coreaba la canción que los amigos de la morena cantaban mientras los ánimos de los presentes se enardecían haciendo que se unieran a la celebración.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, lo sabía porque eso ya lo había vivido. Dentro de poco la música haría saltar al lobo que llevaba dentro y aullaría como lo que era, un alma libre.

Precisamente ese conocimiento era lo que hacía que la situación le resultase ridícula. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que sufrió la peor resaca que le había atacado en años tras esa noche de desorden y anarquía, no comprendía por qué estaba viviéndolo de nuevo, sin embargo no pensó demasiado en ello. Elevó la mirada hacia el techo dispuesto a dejarse llevar una vez más y soltar su parte animal, pero la chica lo interrumpió de nuevo.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

La miró con atención, contemplando atentamente su rostro para luego fijar su mirada en los ojos de la morena.

**Remus:** Volver a estar contigo. –Se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar como las palabras habían surgido de sus labios sin su consentimiento. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había dicho eso.

Se puso nervioso por lo que pudiera llegar a malinterpretar la otra y se preparó para cualquier reacción por su parte, sin embargo ésta se limitó a sonreírle, una sonrisa sincera entre el mar de muecas cínicas que la leona solía utilizar.

Y allí, ante sus propios ojos, el cabello de la chica creció mientras se volvía castaño y se rizaba de forma paulatina, y los pedazos de hielo que tenía por ojos se fundieron hasta convertirse en ámbar líquido.

Ya no era Sekhmet Lefey quien le sonreía…

* * *

A partir de ese momento todo pareció suceder a cámara lenta…

El rayo verde acercándose, destinado a encontrarse con ella de forma inexorable. Un cuerpo, su cuerpo, interponiéndose, desconocedor de que la maldición asesina no puede matar a aquellos que ya han muerto. Y, por último, sus oídos cerrándose a todo excepto al sonido sordo del caer inerte sobre la tierra.

Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas después de tanto tiempo controlando perfectamente aquellas emociones… y gritó.

**FB**

Se separó de los dos rubios en el hall del castillo y cada uno tomó su camino mientras escuchaban los gritos de histeria a su alrededor, los hechizos y las maldiciones volando por todas partes, iluminando los corredores, haciendo que la oscura noche se tornase día.

Subió las escaleras hacia la torre gryffindor mientras noqueaba a algunos mortifagos por el camino, pero apenas conseguía avanzar unos metros antes de encontrar otro oponente y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Desmayó a uno de los encapuchados que estaba amenazando a unas niñas de ravenclaw y se apresuró a atarlo mediante un incarcero.

Apenas les echó una mirada a las chicas, los alumnos que se encontraba a su paso no hacían más que retrasarla… ¡Dónde demonios estaban todos los profesores cuando se les necesitaba!

Se acercó a uno de los cuadros de la pared y este se apartó de inmediato ante su tacto descubriendo un pasadizo secreto.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Por aquí iréis directas a la sala de ravenclaw, Luna Lovehood ya debería estar allí, obedecedla hasta que termine el ataque!

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como las dos chicas se internaban corriendo en la oscuridad del pasadizo y, una vez que el cuadro volvió a ocultar el corredor, continuó su marcha hacia la torre de gryffindor con el pecho encogido de preocupación.

¡¿Dónde estaban los vampiros?! Hacía ya casi media hora que le había informado mentalmente a Orión sobre el ataque, pero la caballería no había aparecido y no había tenido respuesta por parte del moreno…

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, necesitaba tener la mente fría pues los mortifagos les superaban con creces en número. Sólo esperaba que Draco y Luna hubieran podido cumplir sus órdenes y estuvieran protegiendo las entradas a las salas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, de lo contrario eso se convertiría en una maldita carnicería.

La palidez cubrió su rostro cuando llegó, tras veinte minutos de constante lucha por abrirse paso, frente al lugar en el que estaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se encontró con que éste había desaparecido y en su lugar había un gran agujero en la pared que mostraba el interior de la sala de los leones y la batalla que se desarrollaba en su interior entre los alumnos de mayor grado y los mortifagos que habían conseguido colarse dentro de ella.

Como suponía venían a por Potter.

Al menos tenía la certeza de que el chico estaba bien, luchando en los dormitorios junto a Nekros, al que había enviado con antelación para evitar que se llevaran al moreno.

Siguió esquivando lo hechizos de ambos bandos y subió corriendo las escaleras que la llevarían hacia su objetivo.

¿¡Desde cuándo Voldemort tenía tantos títeres bajo su poder!?

Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio de séptimo se encontró al moreno que junto a Ron y otros tres compañeros más intentaban defenderse de los mortifagos que los rodeaban y los tenían acorralados contra una de las paredes.

No lo hacían tan mal, de hecho el estilo de batalla del moreno había mejorado bastante desde que entrenaban juntos y era el que menos perjudicado de todos parecía, pero no aguantarían demasiado.

Ignoró al mortifago que se acercó por su espalda dispuesto a atacarla y que cayó muerto al suelo cuando un gran lobo negro de ojos dorados le hundió los colmillos en la tierna carne del cuello. La garganta del hombre abierta, el cuerpo inerte, la felicidad del Ser de Sombra al sentir la sangre cayendo de sus fauces… debería recompensar a Nekros por su trabajo cuando esto terminara.

Lanzó una maldición a uno de los mortifagos, que cayó al suelo fulminado, y se apresuró a tomar posición junto al moreno.

**Seamus:** ¡Qué haces tú aquí! –Le chilló el gryffindor al verla a su lado en la improvisada formación defensiva que habían formado contra la pared en un intento de que sus espaldas quedaran cubiertas.

Conjuró una gruesa barrera de cristal en forma de cúpula que impidió que las maldiciones los alcanzaran para sorpresa de los siervos de Voldemort, lo que les dio un instante de calma para sopesar su situación.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Deberías estar contento, quizás hoy salgas vivo de aquí gracias a mí! –Dijo altaneramente para luego apartar la mirada del chico y fijarla en el moreno. -¡Potter!

**Harry:** ¡Brazo izquierdo roto y una brecha en la cabeza, aún tengo la mitad de mi energía mágica intacta! –Gritó para hacerse oír sobre los conjuros que impactaban contra la barrera y que hacían el mismo ruido que decenas de piedras aporreando un cristal. Los otros cuatro chicos se sorprendieron al notar la forma mecánica y el tono neutro con el que había contestado el chico. – ¡Ron tiene una herida bastante fea en el muslo izquierdo! ¡Dean, Seamus y Neville sólo tienen algunos rasguños, pero no les queda magia para soportar durante mucho más rato un ataque como este!

**Sekhmet:** Bien. –Murmuró vigilando los movimientos de sus enemigos que continuaban intentando penetrar la barrera que ella mantenía en pie proporcionándole magia de forma ininterrumpida.

En ese momento una sombra se creó en el suelo a su derecha y Nekros apareció junto a ella. Con sólo mirarlo a los ojos supo que no había conseguido encontrar a ningún vampiro en los alrededores, ni siquiera a los que se suponía que deberían estar vigilando las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido.

**Sekhmet:** (¡Por qué demonios no vienen!) –Miró el cuarto en busca de alguna vía de escape, pero los mortifagos había bloqueado la puerta por la que había entrado y no podían utilizar el agujero que se había hecho en la pared de la torre y que daba a los terrenos, pues no tenían escobas ni nada con lo que paliar la caída… tendrían que luchar, y los chicos serían más una carga que una ayuda teniendo que enfrentarse a siete mortifagos en ese estado.

**Sekhmet:** ¡No podré sostener la barrera durante mucho más! –Informó a los gryffindor. -¡No tenemos tiempo para curas, hazle un torniquete a Weasley y ponte a mi derecha! –Mientras el moreno hacía lo que le habían mandado ante la mirada atenta de los otros, que aún no comprendían por qué el chico obedecía las palabras de la morena como si éstas fueran ley cuando era sabido por todos que la chica era más una slytherin que una gryffindor, ella siguió dando órdenes ajena a los pensamientos del resto. –¡Seamus, tú eres al que más magia le queda, a mi izquierda! –El chico iba a replicar pero la mirada de la morena le disuadió de hacerlo.

Escuchó un quejido a su espalda, señal de que Harry ya había hecho el torniquete, y unos segundos más tarde éste estaba a su lado.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Diez segundos para que desvanezca la barrera! Vosotros tres –dijo refiriéndose a resto. –No ataquéis, limitaros a cubrirnos a nosotros, vosotros os encargareis de la defensa mientras nosotros lanzaremos hechizos ofensivos. –Estos no parecieron muy contentos, pero obedecieron poniéndose tras ellos. –Espero que me prestases atención el otro día, o nos convertiremos en su macabro juguete. –Le dijo al moreno dándole a entender que no iban a utilizar simples hechizos, pasaban directamente a las maldiciones y cuanto más fuertes mejor.

En ese momento la barrera desapareció resquebrajándose tal cual lo haría un espejo y dos mortifagos cayeron al suelo golpeados por la magia de los dos morenos, mientras los hechizos de éstos eran repelidos por las barreras que creaban los otros tres gryffindors.

Los encapuchados, tomados por sorpresa, comenzaron a utilizar magia defensiva, por lo que se les hizo más difícil que sus hechizos hicieran mella en ellos.

El alivio que sintieron ante el buen comienzo que había surtido la formación desapareció cuando otros tres mortifagos surgieron por la entrada del dormitorio y se unieron a sus compañeros, el alma se les cayó a los pies.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Hábita mertria! –Un rayo negro surgió de su varita traspasando las barreras de uno de los mortifagos, el cual cayó al suelo gritando como si lo que le hubiese golpeado fuera un crucio mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza.

Miró de reojo al moreno, el cual captó la mirada y entendió lo que le pedía. Se apresuró a intentar copiar la maldición, sin embargo esta no fue tan poderosa como la de la chica y, tras poner en apuros el escudo del mortifago, fue repelida.

**Dean:** ¡Ron! –Gritó al sentir como el pelirrojo caía al suelo justo junto él.

Aquella simple distracción bastó para que todo se precipitara.

Dean y Neville se distrajeron, preocupados porque el pelirrojo había caído a suelo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, ellos dejaron de protegerlos, Seamus dejó de atacar y ella estaba tan concentrada en atacar que apenas tuvo tiempo para crear un escudo que la protegiera, rechazando así la maldición que amenazaba con alcanzarla, Harry no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó retorciéndose al suelo de dolor pues los mortifagos, cansados de que sus ataques fallaran, habían pasado a utilizar los cruciatus.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Levántate! –Le gritó al moreno al verse incapaz de atacar y protegerlos a todos, ni siquiera podía crear de nuevo la barrera para cubrirlos pues era un hechizo demasiado complicado como para utilizarlo dos veces en tan poco espacio de tiempo.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Nekros! –El lobo surgió de su sombra y desapareció, estaba claro que el moreno no se recuperaría tan fácilmente de un crucio bien ejecutado y, sin él, sus posibilidades de salir bien parados de esa se reducían drásticamente, por lo que su única esperanza era el lobo. Ojala que esta vez encontrara a Orión.

Lanzó una maldición al mortifago que estaba torturando al moreno haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, dejando en esta un hilo de sangre al impactar su cabeza contra la fría piedra para luego caer inerte al suelo y se puso frente al chico en un intento de cubrirlo. Era muy simple, si perdían a Potter todo se iba a la mierda.

Estaba completamente concentrada en la batalla, luchando con una rapidez abrumadora, lanzando maldiciones verbales y hechizos no verbales al mismo tiempo, una y otra vez, mientras sentía como la magia iba abandonando rápidamente su cuerpo.

Tan concentrada estaba que ni siquiera fue consciente de cuándo Neville se puso a atacar a su lado en un acto de ferviente valor o cuándo Seamus y Dean se dejaron caer presas del cansancio junto al pelirrojo, no escuchó cómo Harry intentaba normalizar su respiración y levantarse para ayudar después de tanto dolor y, sin embargo, fue consciente de su presencia un segundo antes de que éste apareciera al lado del chico y lo ayudara a levantarse.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Dónde demonios estabas! –Gritó furiosa.

**Orión:** Hemos venido tan pronto como hemos podido. –El vampiro rubio apareció a su otro lado haciendo que Neville volviera a la retaguardia con aspecto cansado. –Hemos tenido problemas.

Se fijó en ellos, comprobando su estado en menos de dos segundos, parecían cansados y tenían algunas heridas que ya habían comenzado a curarse, así como las ropas manchadas de sangre, una sangre muy particular.

No le dio vueltas al asunto, se limitó a sonreír de forma macabra, el trío estaba completo y los mortifagos eran hombres muertos.

Creó un escudo sobre ella y los gryffindors mientras los vampiros saltaban hacia sus presas, dispuestos a recuperar la sangre que habían perdido, a regocijarse sintiendo la macabra textura de sus entrañas en sus garras.

Diez minutos más tarde el dormitorio quedó en silencio, contrastando con el resto del castillo que seguía combatiendo, intentando repeler el ataque a gran escala que había pillado a todos con la guardia baja.

Seamos se agachó en el suelo y vomitó, incapaz de soportar la carnicería en que se había transformado el cuarto, pronto también lo acompañó Neville.

Se acercó hacia el pelirrojo para comprobar su estado y, tras hacer aparecer un frasquillo lleno de líquido blanco, se apresuró a echarlo sobre la herida de la pierna que aún sangraba levemente a pesar del torniquete.

**Ron:** ¡Pero qué demonios crees que haces! –Le gritó al despertarse por el dolor de la herida de la cual salía ahora un humo grisáceo.

**Sekhmet:** Deja de lloriquear de una vez. –Le dijo antes de agarrarlo por el brazo y obligarlo a ponerse de pie, percatándose de que ya no quedaba ni rastro del corte en el muslo. Selene era tan buena con eso de las pociones que a veces daba miedo.

Los dos vampiros se acercaron a ellos mientras conversaban tranquilamente entre ellos, ajenos a lo impactante de su visión con la ropa aún más cubierta de sangre que cuando habían llegado y algún que otro trozo de sus víctimas enganchado en ella.

**Alex:** Te digo que ese último no cuenta, ya estaba casi muerto cuando le arrancaste la cabeza…

**Orión:** Sí, estaba tan muerto que intentó llevárseme con él. Reconócelo viejo, me he ocupado de más perros falderos que tú. – Terminó señalando al rubio un brazo amputado que había conservado de la batalla y que debía pertenecer a alguno de los infelices mortifagos que yacían en el suelo completamente irreconocibles, desmembrador muchos de ellos. Sintió como los chicos se tensaban conforme se acercaban a ellos, por lo que intentó aligerar el ambiente con poco éxito. -¿Estáis bien chicos? –Les preguntó mientras sonreía y tiraba la extremidad sobre su hombro despreocupadamente.

Mala idea, no estaba lo bastante calmado como para que sus ojos tuvieran su color habitual, luciendo como dos llamas sangrientas y había olvidado esconder los colmillos al sonreír por lo que la mueca había sido perversa.

Los gryffindors apretaron las varitas con fuerza, serían estúpidos si no temieran en presencia de dos vampiros.

Sin embargo, Harry parecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, observando al hombre sin pestañear siquiera.

**Alex:** ¿Estás bien, cachorro? –Le preguntó al ver que no reaccionaba.

La mente del moreno le jugó una mala pasada, recordando que el rubio ya lo había llamado así en otra ocasión, en su sueño…

**Harry:** ¿Quiénes sois? –Les preguntó en un intento de aclarar su mente, si realmente eran ellos quizás encontrase a Hermione antes de lo que esperaba.

**Alex:** No venimos a haceros daño, somos los "refuerzos" de Dumbledore. –Aclaró para que los chicos se relajaran, cosa que consiguió.

Afortunadamente en estos casos Alex actuaba como un mejor relaciones públicas que Orión.

**Alex:** Yo soy Horus y mi compañero es Anubis. –Los ojos de Harry se enfocaron de inmediato en el moreno, este le sostuvo la mirada y el chico se sorprendió al notar que no intentaba siquiera entrar en su mente, parecía que únicamente lo estuviera evaluando.

**Sekhmet:** Deberíamos bajar a ayudar, la pelea allá abajo no parece ir demasiado bien. –La atención de la sala se concentró en ella, pues ninguno había notado cuándo había ido hacia el agujero de la torre, desde donde ahora observaba los terrenos. –No se si podrán con ellos.

**Neville:** ¿Estáis en nuestro bando entonces? –Preguntó interponiéndose entre la morena y los vampiros, tapándole la visión a esta en un gesto que debió parecer amedrentador, pero cuyo efecto quedó completamente arruinado por la palidez que aún conservaba su rostro después de haber devuelto.

**Orión:** Nosotros no somos títeres de Dumbledore, chico. Somos un tercer bando si de posiciones de combate hablamos, sin embargo tenéis suerte de que nuestros intereses sean compatibles… podéis considerarnos unos aliados con autonomía y normas propias, si así os sentís mejor. –Replicó de forma ruda.

Se dieron unos instantes de tensión hasta que finalmente los leones parecieron comprender que era mejor estar con los vampiros que con los mortifagos y se dispusieron a cooperar.

Los dos hombres se tensaron de repente, Alex llegó a la puerta del dormitorio en menos de un segundo e hizo un ataque contra el aire, revelando a un mortifago que se había camuflado con alguna clase de hechizo desilusionador y que ahora estaba ensartado en sus garras, pero no fue lo bastante rápido.

Un rayo de luz atravesó rápidamente la habitación.

**Dean:** ¡Neville! –Dijo arrojándose sobre el chico en quien la maldición no impactó por muy poco.

Pero la morena no tuvo tanta suerte, apenas sintió la presencia oculta en la sala se tensó como los otros dos vampiros, pero el cuerpo del gryffindor le impidió ver el haz de luz y, una vez que Dean tiró al chico al suelo solo pudo crear una barrera mediocre para protegerse, por lo que salió impulsada hacia atrás, hacia el vacío.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Orión! –Gritó buscando frenéticamente su mirada al sentir que perdía el apoyo del suelo siendo este sustituido por aire.

**Harry:** ¡Sekhmet! –Gritó el chico que no había alcanzado a agarrarla por unos centímetros.

Apenas se asomó por el hueco por el que la leona había desaparecido cuando sintió el movimiento del aire a su lado e inmediatamente el vampiro moreno se lanzó a por la chica.

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio como este la alcanzaba en el aire y de su espalda surgían un par de alas negras que utilizó para aterrizar limpiamente entre el caos que aún seguía allá abajo.

**Alex:** Será mejor que bajemos, ellos estarán bien. –Se percató de que todos se habían acercado alrededor del agujero.

Volvió la mirada hacia abajo, solo para ver como el moreno levantaba los ojos hacia ellos mientras la chica continuaba agarrada de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así había sido.

**Alex:** Entendido. –Dijo de pronto sorprendiéndolos. –Será mejor que me sigáis.

**Harry:** No vemos a escondernos. –Aseguró un tanto furioso ante la posibilidad de que eso fuera lo que los vampiros planearan.

**Alex:** ¿Quién ha dicho nada de esconderse? –Les dijo tirándoles a cada uno un frasco con una poción azul. –Bebéosla, Anubis quiere que vayamos a luchar allá abajo, parece que vuestros profesores tienen problemas.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante sus palabras, si fuese Dumbledore el que estuviera allí ya lo habría mandado encerrar en el mejor refugio que hubiera en todo el castillo…

Le sonrió al rubio justo antes de tomarse la poción de un trago suprimiendo la mueca de disgusto ante el amargo sabor, al fin parecía que alguien le tomaba en cuenta de verdad.

* * *

**Sekhmet:** Siempre odiaré las alturas, no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces o lo bien que me lo pase a veces contigo cuando saltamos de la terraza de la mansión, las odio. –Susurró mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre sobre el cuello del moreno.

El otro sonrió mientras esquivaba la maldición que les había lanzado uno de los mortifagos, luego lo miró a los ojos y el hombre cayó muerto al suelo.

**Orión:** Sabes que me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos pequeña, pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento para esto. –Le contestó esquivando un nuevo ataque, esta vez con algo más de dificultad por el peso extra.

La chica soltó un gemido de molestia pero deshizo un poco la presa sobre el cuello del vampiro, indicándole que estaba de acuerdo.

Orión soltó el agarre de las piernas y, tomándola de la cintura, la dejó en el suelo y le dio rápidamente la vuelta colocándola detrás de él, espalda contra espalda. Al instante siguiente ambos se encontraban luchando encarnizadamente, con pasos ágiles, desarrollando una danza macabra que sólo ellos conocían y cuya complicidad compartían, porque eran dos mitades de una misma alma y la lucha era el momento en el que mejor podía observarse esa conexión.

Vio como los merodeadores luchaban a tan solo unos metros de ellos, formando un grupo compacto e inquebrantable, se notaba que tenían mucha práctica.

En ese momento la marca tenebrosa fue convocada en el cielo y la serpiente que surcaba la sombría calavera pareció mirarlos de forma calculadora, satisfecha por las vidas que aquella noche serían segadas.

Rechazó otra maldición y, tras efectuar un rápido y certero movimiento, le dio un golpe en la nuca al hombre contra el que había estado combatiendo, vio de reojo como varios mortifagos habían comenzado a rodear a los merodeadores al comprobar que era huesos duros de roer por lo que le hizo un gesto al moreno y se acercaron a ayudarlos.

Llegaron junto a ellos justo en el momento en el que Voldemort apareció en los terrenos seguido por la desquiciada Bellatrix Black y comenzaron a echar más leña al fuego del caos.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Cómo vais? –Les preguntó observando de reojo como los mortifagos iban siendo vencidos poco a poco por los vampiros y los magos de la Orden.

Lucius se giró un segundo para contestarle, pero se quedó petrificado al ver al vampiro y la furia que apareció en su mirada le dijo que no era por sorpresa o temor.

**Sirius:** Lucius, no es él. –Le dijo al tiempo que lo agarraba de la manga de la túnica intentando no perder de vista los movimientos de sus adversarios. -¡Lucius!

Un hechizo fue a dar contra el chico que, aún mirando al moreno y apretando la mandíbula con furia por algún motivo desconocido, ni siquiera se percató de él, por lo que se apresuró a hacerlo caer dándole un golpe tras las rodillas al tiempo que Orión se colocaba frente al rubio y creaba la misma barrera de cristal que ella había usado antes. A varios metros de ellos dos mortifagos se desmayaron sin razón aparente después de que el vampiro los mirara.

**Sekhmet:** ¡En qué estás pensando, no es momento de estar en las nubes! –Le gritó en medio de la quietud de la cúpula de hielo en la que estaban encerrados.

Le tendió la mano para que se levantara pero el rubio, aún furioso, se limitó a empujarla y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque el moreno la cogió al vuelo y encaró al chico molesto al tiempo que mostraba los colmillos como advertencia.

Al instante siguiente el grupo estaba patéticamente dividido en dos bandos desntro de los dos metros y medio que abarcaba el escudo, en un lado ella y Orión y en el otro los merodeadores con las varitas extendidas hacia ellos.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Pero que os pasa, el enemigo son ellos! –Chilló al creer que el mundo acababa de perder la cabeza.

**James:** Ven aquí, Sekhmet. –Extendió el brazo hacia ella sin perder de vista al hombre, el cual no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de disgusto.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Basta ya! ¡Maldita sea, dudo que la barrera aguante mucho más!

**Lucius:** Obedece a James, si supieras el monstruo junto al que estás no te encontrarías tan tranquila.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Se acabó! -Gritó ya harta de la situación. – (¡En medio de una batalla y a estos no se les ocurre otra cosa que montar una escena!) – ¡Hacer las paces, ya! ¡Y tú, deja de gruñir como un perro! –Le ordenó al moreno que la miró dolido durante un segundo antes de tranquilizarse.

**Orión:** Puedo sostener la barrera durante dos minutos más, no se qué demonios tenéis contra mí cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero no tengo por qué aguantar estos desplantes de niños pequeños cuando todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora a sido salvarte el culo, rubito.

**Sekhmet:** No es lo que esperaba pero vale. ¡Ahora vosotros! –Les dijo a los chicos que parecían dudosos.

Podría haber besado allí mismo a Remus al ver como el castaño era el primero en tenderle la mano al vampiro, pero Orión estaba demasiado sobreprotector últimamente y los ánimos seguían caldeados, por lo que decidió que era mejor que se quedara quieta y calladita en su sitio.

**Remus:** Es algo parecido a lo que te pasó a ti con Draco. –Habló refiriéndose al rubio que seguía reticente. –No es él. –Dijo mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos como símbolo de paz.

Luego todos volvieron a tomar las posiciones que tenían antes del conflicto, excepto el moreno que se situó al lado de Lucius.

**Orión:** Vuelve a tratarla de esa forma y te arrancaré las manos. –Le amenazó antes de dejar caer la barrera y salirse del grupo desapareciendo rápidamente en busca de algún perro faldero con el que paliar su rabia, de lo contrario acabaría desangrando a ese estúpido niñato.

Ella también dejó a los merodeadores a los pocos minutos, no podía negar que la actitud que habían tenido con el moreno le había molestado bastante, lástima que no pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus instintos allí sin tener que abandonar su actual apariencia.

Tras otros quince minutos de lucha los mortifagos fueron retirándose y con ellos desaparecieron también los vampiros al ver que los brujos ya eran capaces de hacer frente a la amenaza por sí mismos.

Voldemort se había largado tan pronto como se percató de que había más resistencia de la que él esperaba encontrar, por lo que sólo algunos incautos quedaron en el campo de batalla, simples peones que su amo consideraba reemplazables, pero seguían siendo peones peligrosos.

Iba a juntarse con Harry que estaba con Remus y Sirius, el cual que había vuelto a su forma animaga en cuanto los otros comenzaron a retirarse, cuando vio la maldición asesina dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba.

A partir de ese momento todo pareció suceder a cámara lenta.

El rayo verde acercándose, destinado a encontrarse con ella en apenas un instante. Un cuerpo, su cuerpo interponiéndose guiado por el instinto de proteger a alguien de su manada, desconocedor de que la maldición asesina no puede matar a aquellos que ya han muerto. Y, por último, sus oídos cerrándose a todo excepto al sonido sordo del caer inerte sobre la tierra, culpándose al pensar que podría haber esquivado la maldición sin problemas y nada de eso habría pasado.

Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas después de tanto tiempo controlando perfectamente aquellas emociones, mientras los que estaban a su alrededor se acercaban sorprendidos, temerosos y angustiados. Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo mientras Sirius se transformaba justo a su lado, Harry seguía en shock y Dumbledore se acercaba cansado tras haber enfrentado él mismo a Voldemort…

**Sekhmet:** ¡¡¡Remus!!! - …y gritó mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo y sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del hombre, del lobo que había dado la vida por la líder de su manada, por un miembro de la familia que siempre había anhelado y que al final había conseguido.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Maldita sea, Remus despiértate!

**Sirius:** ¡Vamos Lunático, tú no, no me hagas esto tú también! –Le suplicó al castaño cayendo de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de soportar el dolor, negándose a creer que el único amigo que le quedaba estaba muerto frente a sus ojos.

**Sekhmet:** ¡Muévete, Remus! –Le sacudió una vez más, reprochándose por no haber tenido el valor de estar junto a él de nuevo sin máscaras de por medio, de mostrarle que seguía viva y que lo había echado de menos. - ¡¡Levántate!!

**Dumbledore:** Tiene que dejarlo ir, señorita Lefey. –Le dijo el mago en un intento de tranquilizarla pues, para su sorpresa, parecía completamente desesperada y, aunque esa era una pérdida grave para todos, la muerte del hombre parecía haberla afectado sobremanera.

**Sekhmet:** ¡¡Cállese!! – Gritó todavía agarrada a su cuerpo y mirándole furiosa. -¡¡No finjas que te importa su muerte cuando no es así!! ¡¡¡No eres más que un viejo mago frío y controlador, yo se que no te importamos una mierda!!! ¡¡¡¡Con tal de que Harry mate a Voldemort el resto no somos más que simples peones en tu macabro juego!!!! ¡¡¡¡No importamos mientras puedas controlarnos a tu antojo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Tú no eres mejor que Voldemort!!!!

El sonido de una bofetada resonó en el silenció que se había producido nada más comenzó a soltarle al viejo mago sus verdades y ahora miraba sorprendida al rubio que sucio y cansado permanecía frente a ella con la mano en alto.

Vio como este se agachaba a su lado y le agarraba el brazo, mientras ella era aún incapaz de hacer que su cabeza pensara en algo más que en el cuerpo del lobo caído.

**Draco:** Reacciona de una vez. –Le susurró con frialdad una vez que estuvo a su misma altura. –No lo has perdido, aún no. –Terminó dejando frente a sus ojos su propia mano en la que un anillo refulgía.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión, Draco tenía razón y ella se había comportado como una auténtica estúpida.

Miró al hombre tendido en el suelo sobre el pecho del cual Sirius sollozaba y susurró unas palabras haciendo que este brillara durante un segundo, un brillo dorado tan imperceptible que sólo sus ojos habían sido capaces de captarlo.

**Sekhmet:** Nekros. –El lobo negro apareció ante ella. –Ve a por Luna. –Le ordenó antes de que este traspasara a toda velocidad las destruidas puertas del castillo. –Draco. –El rubio se limitó a asentir y aparecerse a toda velocidad junto a los merodeadores que se habían acercado y miraban con dolor la escena.

**M. Remus:** ¡Pero qué haces! –Le gritó al sentir como el chico lo agarraba con fuerza, solo Lucius reaccionó con la rapidez necesaria como para agarrar a Draco antes de que este volviera a desaparecerse llevándose consigo a los dos chicos.

Aprovechando la distracción que había ocasionado el rubio se agarró con fuerza del brazo del lobo y levantó solo un segundo la mirada para encontrarse con los sorprendidos ojos grises del animago que descubrió lo que iba a hacer a continuación y se agarró a Remus desapareciendo él también de aquel lugar.

Los que quedaron en los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban demasiado sorprendidos, impresionados al ver como los dos chicos desaparecían sin razón alguna llevándose con ellos a los otros y sólo un pensamiento surcaba sus mentes, Sekhmet Lefey y Draco Malfoy eran traidores y se acababan de llevar ante sus narices a Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy.

**Dumbledore:** Minerva, vaya en busca de la señorita Lovehood y si la encuentra tráigala ante mi presencia. Que el resto del profesorado haga rondas esta noche por el castillo, teníamos dos espías infiltrados, quizás tres, y es muy posible que Voldemort sepa más cosas de las que creemos acerca de nuestras defensas gracias a ellos. Que todo esto no salga de aquí. –Ordenó antes de dirigirse hacia el castillo con la firme intención de registrar el baúl y la habitación de la morena.

* * *

Despertó dentro de lo que parecía ser una mazmorra, se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando sintió como el dolor en esta aumentó al levantarse de golpe del frío suelo de piedra y tardó unos instantes hasta que consiguió atar cabos.

Remus corriendo hacia la chica, interponiéndose entre ella y la maldición, cayendo muerto ante sus ojos, el dolor de su pérdida carcomiéndole las entrañas, la desaparición de Malfoy, la certeza de que ella se llevaría lo único que le quedaba del tiempo en el que era feliz y él agarrándose al cuerpo de su amigo, dispuesto a irse con él al mismísimo infierno…

Se enfureció al pensar que realmente había confiado en la chica.

Fue un quejido el que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, miró la celda en la que se encontraba, viendo un bulto que comenzaba a moverse con pesadez a sólo unos metros de él, por lo que se apresuró a ayudarle.

**Sirius:** Vamos chico, despacio… -Le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

**Lucius:** ¿Dónde estamos? –Le preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza tal y como él había hecho hacía sólo unos instantes.

**Sirius:** En una mazamorra. –Dijo al tiempo que comprobaba en un intento vano si la reja de la celda estaba abierta. –Supongo que esto no es Hogwarts. –Terminó girándose hacia el slytherin.

**Alex:** Supones bien. –El rubio llamó su atención desde el otro lado de las rejas.

**Sirius:** ¿Quién eres tú y qué hacemos aquí? –Le preguntó palpando con disimulo el bolsillo de su pantalón.

**Alex:** ¿Buscas esto? –Preguntó enseñándole el trozo de madera entre sus manos.

**Lucius:** Eres un vampiro. –El rubio escupió las palabras como veneno.

**Alex:** Eres perspicaz, cachorro. –Dijo mostrando los colmillos con malicia.

**Lucius:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros, monstruo? ¿Y dónde está Remus?

**Alex:** No quiero nada de vosotros, de hecho estáis aquí por mero accidente, pero la gatita quiere que os demos a elegir, así que supongo que tenéis suerte. En cuanto a tu amigo, está preparándose para el ritual. –Contestó con simpleza. –Me advirtieron de que tenías la lengua afilada, pero no me dijo que tuvieras tan pocos modales, rubito.

El chico se tensó de inmediato apretando los puños.

**Sirius:** ¿Qué ritual? ¡Qué es lo que vais a hacerle al chico! ¡Los aurores os descubrirán tarde o temprano!

**Alex:** Tranquilos, tranquilos. Y tú relájate, solo estaba bromeando –le dijo al rubio en son de paz. –La gatita va a intentar revivir al lobo, podéis venir conmigo sin causar problemas y ver como está vuestro amigo o quedaros aquí hasta que todo termine, en cualquier caso tenéis nuestra palabra de que no os haremos daño alguno a no ser que vosotros nos ataquéis primero, vosotros decidís.

Finalmente el chico pareció calmarse y comenzó a observar al vampiro con curiosidad, no estaba acostumbrado a observar a uno de su especie comportándose de forma conciliadora.

**Sirius:** Eso es imposible… no se puede revivir a los muertos…

**Alex:** Tampoco se podía traer de vuelta a quien había atravesado el Velo de la Muerte. ¿Verdad? –Cuestionó el rubio mostrando una sonrisa altanera.

* * *

Subieron las estrechas escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parecía el hall y, nada más pisarlo, multitud de miradas se posaron sobre ellos incomodándolos.

**Alex:** No os preocupéis, no os harán nada. De hecho, si nuestra alianza con Dumbledore sigue en pie después de esta noche, es muy posible que vengáis aquí más a menudo.

**Sirius:** ¿De qué alianza estás hablando? –Preguntó sorprendido mientras subían la gran escalinata central.

**Alex:** ¿Es que el viejo no os ha dicho nada? –Preguntó contrariado. -¿No habréis creído ni por un instante que hemos aparecido en Hogwarts cada vez que os atacaban sólo por que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer?

**Lucius:** ¿Así que vosotros sois los que estabais peleando en los terrenos?

**Alex:** Por supuesto, cachorro.

**Lucius:** ¿Qué es lo que sabes de un vampiro llamado Orión? –Le preguntó intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero el frenético latido del corazón era un sonido delator para el sensible oído del rubio.

**Alex:** Estás en su casa, ahora mismo os encontráis en la mansión Lefey. Orión Lefey es el líder del clan. ¿Qué acaso os conocéis? –Se giró al percatarse de que estos se habían parado de repente. -¿Qué pasa ahora? A este ritmo no llegaremos a tiempo.

**Sirius:** ¿Has dicho Lefey? Entonces Sekhmet Lefey… -Dijo al tiempo que reanudaban la marcha.

**Alex:** Ahora lo veréis. Esto os gustará, en especial a ti. –Dijo refiriéndose al moreno. –La gatita nos habló mucho de ti y de tus aventuras, la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de conocerte.

Entraron a una gran sala circular, en medio de la cual se encontraba el cuerpo de Remus tumbado sobre un altar de mármol blanco.

El moreno logró reconocer a las personas con las que se encontraron aquella tarde de fiesta en la Tres Escobas dibujando unos símbolos en el suelo de la sala junto con Draco y Luna.

Apenas dieron unos pasos cuando los interceptaron.

**Sekhmet:** Me alegro de que hayáis decidido venir. –Dijo acercándose a ellos junto con el otro Remus. –Ya era hora de que tú supieras la verdad, Sirius. Y en cuanto a ti –dijo refiriéndose a Lucius. –tu presencia hará que Remus se sienta más cómodo, después de todo quizás no haya sido tan malo el que vinierais en el pack.

**Alex:** ¿Ya está todo listo? –Le preguntó reflejando cierta ansiedad en su voz.

**Sekhmet:** Solo falta que Orión aparezca, necesitaré que me ayude con su magia para completar el ritual.

El rubio aprovechó que esos dos parecían estar en otro mundo para tomar a su amigo por la manga y arrastrarlo hasta donde ellos se encontraban, necesitaban respuestas.

**Lucius:** ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

**M. Remus:** Sekhmet va a intentar revivirlo y me necesita para hacerlo, nos necesita a todos para hacerlo. –Dijo refiriéndose al resto de los presentes en la sala.

**Lucius:** ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

**M. Remus:** Sí, estuve hablando con él antes Lucius. El de este lugar no se parece en nada al asesino que nosotros conocimos, es tan distinto que si alguien me lo hubiera contado en lugar de verlo con mis propios ojos lo hubiera tomado por loco…

**Sirius:** ¿Estás seguro de que puede hacerlo? –Preguntó sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

**M. Remus:** Confió en ella, y cuando esto acabe vosotros también lo haréis. –Dijo justo antes de que el vampiro moreno entrara en la sala.

**Alex:** Venid conmigo. –Les dijo antes de llevárselos hasta un lado de la sala, haciendo que sus presencias no molestaran al resto.

Vieron como todos los presentes formaban un círculo alrededor del altar mientras la chica se colocaba frente al cuerpo inerte con el vampiro detrás de ella.

**Alex:** Has venido. –Señaló el rubio al notar la presencia de la mujer a su lado.

**Selene:** Tenia que hacerlo, esto es importante para ella. No se si aguantará perder al lobo de forma definitiva… Además, debemos saber si el ritual funciona correctamente, ella no podrá matarlo si algo falla.

**Alex:** No lo perderá, si de algo estoy seguro es de que esos dos son las personas más testarudas que puedas encontrarte.

**Selene:** Soy Selene. –Se presentó a presentarse al ver como los otros dos la miraban con curiosidad. –Pero ya hablaremos más tarde, ahora necesitan silencio para concentrarse y pase lo que pase no los interrumpáis, lo que van a intentar hacer es muy complicado y sólo tendrán una oportunidad.

* * *

Se colocó frente a su cuerpo sintiendo la presencia del moreno tras de sí, miró el círculo que la manada había creado alrededor de ellos: Vera le sonreía al igual que Luna, en cambio Remus parecía nervioso y Draco y Dan estaban serios, Blake pasaba su peso de un pie a otro de forma mecánica y el resto se mantenían quietos, con los ojos puestos sobre ella, decididos a traer de vuelta a la vida a su hermano lobo.

Levantó la mirada al frente encontrándose con los ojos grises de Sirius y le sonrió, le sonrió mientras deshacía el hechizo que mantenía sobre ella y observaba como su rostro se tornaba sorprendido mientras sus cabellos se volvían castaños y sus ojos color ámbar.

Luego comenzó, se acercó a Remus, tomó su mano y colocó la reliquia de la muerte en uno de sus dedos para luego volver a su anterior lugar.

Respiró hondo templando sus emociones y se apresuró a empezar el ritual.

**Hermione:** A ti, Parca, te imploramos esta noche por esta vida arrebatada, convocamos tu presencia entre nosotros a través de esta joya, pues ella es parte de la oscuridad, ella es parte de ti.

**Hermione:** Pedimos, por la carne que forma su cuerpo haciéndolo parte de este mundo y que no te pertenece. Ofrecemos, por la sangre que volverá a correr por sus venas y que verteremos en tu nombre. Mostramos, el alma de este hombre que aún no ha cruzado la barrera que separa tu reino del nuestro. Reclamamos, la esencia del lobo que forma parte de su naturaleza y cuya custodia como su manada nos corresponde.

A una señal suya los presentes comenzaron a cambiar, aun sin la presencia de la luna llena, y donde antes estaban situados los doce cuerpos ahora había diez licántropos formando el círculo mágico, además de un zorro blanco y un águila que se mantenía posada sobre la fría piedra.

**Hermione:** La carne está presente. –El cuerpo del hombre adquirió un brillo dorado al tiempo que las antorchas que brillaban en cada esquina de la sala se apagaban súbitamente una a una dejándola en penumbras y la temperatura descendía unos cuantos grados haciendo que saliera vaho de su boca.

Sintió como Orión le apartaba un poco la camisa y suprimió un gemido de dolor cuando este le hundió con fuerza los colmillos en el cuello mezclando sus esencias, luego sacó una daga de plata y se cortó en el antebrazo dejando que su sangre cayera y fluyera sobre los símbolos que los otros habían dibujado en el suelo.

**Hermione:** La sangre está siendo derramada en tu nombre. –El brillo se acrecentó mientras la temperatura seguía descendiendo.

**Hermione:** El alma es pura pues no ha pisado tus dominios. –Elevó el brazo que no sangraba y una réplica incorpórea de Remus apareció a unos metros sobre el cuerpo del hombre, como una segunda copia del funesto cadáver.

Un segundo después los lobos levantaron el hocico al techo y aullaron junto al zorro mientras el águila chillaba y batía las alas sin levantar el vuelo.

**Hermione:** Los lobos reclaman a su hermano. –Jadeó al tiempo que el brillo se acrecentaba y la imagen etérea de un lobo dormido aparecía sobre la anterior para después fundirse en una.

**Hermione:** Como vida es lo que pedimos, vida es lo que ofrecemos, tómala. –El sudor bajaba por su frente y abría caído al suelo, de no ser por el firme agarre de Orión, en el momento en el que el cuerpo brilló cegándola durante unos instantes y su sangre comenzó a manar de la herida con más fuerza de la normal serpenteando sobre la piedra, comenzando a cubrir todos los símbolos del suelo.

El moreno le ofreció su muñeca y sin pensárselo un segundo desplegó sus colmillos y mordió con fuerza justo cuando un haz de luz blanquecino los envolvió a los dos por completo creando un torrente de magia entre ellos y el cuerpo del castaño.

Sintió la conexión que los unía y saboreó la sensación de poder que su sangre le ofrecía, notó al moreno succionando en la herida de su cuello mientras ella hacía lo mismo en su muñeca, apreciándose el uno en el otro mientras sus almas y su fuerza se fundían por unos instantes, mientras el poder los abandonaba poco a poco al igual que la vida.

**Fin de la primera parte...**


	18. Rompiendo las reglas establecidas Parte2

**Aprovecho esta segunda parte para recordar que ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo soy responsable de los personajes originales que participan en la trama de esta historia y que no aparecen en los libros.**

**Capítulo 17.- ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS ESTABLECIDAS (PARTE 2)**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione:** Como vida es lo que pedimos, vida es lo que ofrecemos, tómala. –El sudor bajaba por su frente y abría caído al suelo, de no ser por el firme agarre de Orión, en el momento en el que el cuerpo brilló cegándola durante unos instantes y su sangre comenzó a manar de la herida con más fuerza de la normal serpenteando sobre la piedra, comenzando a cubrir todos los símbolos del suelo.

El moreno le ofreció su muñeca y sin pensárselo un segundo desplegó sus colmillos y mordió con fuerza justo cuando un haz de luz blanquecino los envolvió a los dos por completo creando un torrente de magia entre ellos y el cuerpo del castaño.

Sintió la conexión que los unía y saboreó la sensación de poder que su sangre le ofrecía, notó al moreno succionando en la herida de su cuello mientras ella hacía lo mismo en su muñeca, apreciándose el uno en el otro mientras sus almas y su fuerza se fundían por unos instantes, mientras el poder los abandonaba poco a poco al igual que la vida.

* * *

**Orión:** (Aguanta un poco más.) –Le dijo mentalmente al percatarse de que la visión de la castaña comenzaba a nublarse.

Sintió como la temperatura volvía a ascender lentamente mientras la pálida carne tomaba color.

**Sekhmet:** (Sólo un poco más.) –Se animó a sí misma a no desfallecer cuando los símbolos cubiertos de sangre comenzaron a replegarse sobre sí mismos y a desaparecer en el interior del pecho del hombre tendido.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas cuando el alma comenzó a caer sobre el cuerpo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Fue entonces cuando sintió como el vampiro desenterraba los colmillos de su cuello y cerraba la herida.

**Hermione:** (¡No!) –Se preocupó cuando el ritual comenzó a quitarle más energía al moreno al haber roto la conexión con ella y este no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo y dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.

**Orión:** (No te preocupes, yo soy más fuerte que tú, así aguantaremos hasta el final. ¡Sólo complétalo!)

Se giró preocupada viendo como el alma acababa de fundirse con la carne, desencajó los colmillos de la muñeca del hombre y la unió rápidamente con la herida de su brazo en un intento de que al menos una parte de la unión se mantuviera entre los dos. No podía cargar a Orión con todo el dolor que el ritual suponía.

**Hermione:** Carne, sangre, alma, naturaleza y vida. ¡A ti te hemos honrado, a ti te hemos convocado y por tu gracia, Parca, la vida hemos ofrecido y la vida para él reclamamos!

El flujo de luz dorada se intensificó durante unos segundos, en los que la Reliquia de la Muerte respondió absorbiendo parte de la energía, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por el dolor y escuchaba al vampiro intentar acallar sin éxito los gruñidos provocados por la extracción de energías, luego se produjo un fogonazo y todo acabó de una forma ridículamente rápida.

Se dejaron caer al suelo al tiempo que cerraba rápidamente la herida en la muñeca del moreno.

La sala se caldeó y las antorchas se encendieron de nuevo mientras la manada iba recuperando poco a poco su forma, viéndose todos ellos bastante cansados, jadeantes y sudorosos por el cambio de forma a destiempo que había consumido la mayor parte de sus fuerzas.

Se quedó unos instantes tumbada sobre el moreno, intentando paliar los espasmos de dolor que atravesaban sus músculos como si de pequeñas cuchillas se tratasen y luego levantó la cabeza encontrándose con sus cansados ojos rojos.

**Hermione:** ¿Estás bien? –Apenas su voz surgió como un susurro, pero fue suficiente como para que el moreno le contestara asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Orión:** Ve a por él. –Le respondió aun cuando incluso hablar lograba hacerle daño.

**Alex:** ¿Estáis bien? –Les preguntó mientras se acercaba corriendo, preocupado al ver que no se levantaban.

**Orión:** Sí, llévala con él. –Le ordenó al rubio.

**Alex:** Pero…

**Orión:** Llévala, es importante. –Dijo mientras intentaba que sus músculos se destensaran ayudados por la frialdad relajante del suelo de la sala.

**Selene:** Haz lo que te dice, yo me quedaré con él. –Contestó la morena mientras sacaba un frasco blanco que echó sobre la herida del antebrazo haciendo que esta ardiera para luego desaparecer. Después sacó otra poción de líquido azul y, tras darle un poco a la castaña, procedió a hacer lo mismo con el moreno.

El rubio asintió, más tranquilo porque los dos parecían estar bien, y tomó a la chica por la cintura al tiempo que le cogía uno de sus brazos y se lo echaba sobre los hombros para ayudarla a alzarse y llevarla hasta el altar en el que el resto se habían congregado.

La manada le abrió un hueco al verla acercarse, para que pudiera situarse junto al cuerpo aún inerte.

**Sirius:** Todo este tiempo fuiste tú…todo este tiempo estuviste con nosotros… -Se topó con los ojos grises del hombre y le sonrió titubeante, las dudas y el miedo al rechazo desaparecieron cuando el hombre le devolvió el gesto.

**Hermione:** ¿No creerías de verdad que os dejaría solos por mucho tiempo? –Bromeó aun cuando la debilidad todavía estaba presente en su voz.

**Lucius:** ¿Por qué no se mueve? –Preguntó el rubio observando el cuerpo inerte, intentando disimular la zozobra que todos los acontecimientos sucedidos habían ocasionado en su mente.

La castaña tomó la mano del lobo quitando de su dedo el anillo y dejando ver como el símbolo de la Reliquia de la Muerte se había grabado allí mismo sobre su piel.

En cuanto la piedra regresó a sus manos el hombre inspiró una vez con fuerza, como si se ahogara, y abrió los ojos alterado, mirando de un lado a otro en un intento de aclarar su vista y sus sentidos embotados. Luego, cuando sus instintos le dijeron que no estaba en peligro, su respiración comenzó a normalizarse.

Observó una vez más el rostro del animago perro bañado en lágrimas, que dudaba en acercarse al hombre ante el miedo de que eso no fuera más que un espejismo. Sonrió al saber que el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

**Hermione:** Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, amigo. –Luego, conteniendo su fuerza todo lo que pudo, le dio una bofetada al lobo para sorpresa del resto. –Vuelve a hacer otra vez algo como esto y haré que desees tener una muerte indolora. –Amenazó aun cuando sus ojos acristalados no acompañaban a su tono de voz.

**Remus:** Supe que eras tú. –Le susurró entrecortadamente en cuanto se recuperó del golpe y ya con los sentidos enfocados pero aún demasiado débil como para moverse o abrir siquiera los ojos completamente. –No sé cómo ni porqué, pero lo supe. Cuando te vi a punto de morir lo supe del mismo modo en que me di cuenta de que no te dejaría alejarte de nuevo, no otra vez. –Terminó mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

**Hermione:** Descansa, te encontrarás mejor después de dormir, cuando despiertes todos seguiremos aquí. Estaremos aquí… –Le acarició la mano mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus propias mejillas. Y pensar que había estado a punto de perder uno de los pilares de su vida…

**Remus:** Estaba seguro de que eso no fue solo un sueño… sabía que no lo era… -Dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos un segundo más.

La manada se retiró llevándose al hombre con ellos, se separó de Alex y se acercó hasta Orión que se mantenía de pie a pocos metros ayudado por Selene.

**Hermione:** Gracias, gracias, gracias… -Le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos para después besar con suavidad sus labios y juntar su frente con la suya. –Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente por esto, sabes que sin ti nunca lo habría conseguido, nunca… -Le susurró sintiendo como el otro se soltaba del agarre de la morena para abrazarla contra él a pesar de que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

**Orión:** Era importante para ti, por lo que también lo era para mí. No tienes nada que agradecer, pequeña. –Se separó un poco de ella al notar como los otros se acercaban, creando un espacio para poder actuar con rapidez si fuera necesario, y se sorprendió cuando se dirigieron directamente a él.

**Sirius:** Ni siquiera se quién eres, ni comprendo aún lo que acaba de pasar aquí, solo sé que tú has ayudado a realizar este milagro y por lo que has hecho esta noche estaré en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida. Has salvado a mi hermano. –El otro asintió, reconociendo la seriedad que impregnaba las palabras del hombre.

Lucius miró alternativamente a los dos vampiros (porque ya había quedado claro que ella también era un vampiro), paseó su mirada de la chica castaña, que tanto aprecio parecía tenerle a su hijo y que era de las pocas personas que no caía en las pretensiones del resto del colegio, al vampiro que la miraba con calidez, se notaba que ese hombre la adoraba, una expresión que jamás había visto en el rostro de ese ser que tanto daño les había hecho en su propio tiempo. Estuvo completamente seguro de que no eran el mismo, el Orión Lefey de su época se regocijaba quitando vidas, dejando un camino de sangre tras su paso, el vampiro que ellos conocían jamás hubiera pensado siquiera en intentar salvar a alguien.

**Lucius:** Creo que no empezamos demasiado bien, soy Lucius. –Le dijo tendiéndole la mano sin abandonar su característico aire de altivez pero sin motivo oculto alguno.

**Orión:** Soy Orión. –Se presentó devolviéndole el gesto.

**Selene:** Bien, ya basta por hoy. –Interrumpió la morena harta de tanto parloteo y escena azucarada. –Vosotros dos os vais a descansar ahora mismo, habéis perdido magia y sangre esta noche y esa es una combinación explosiva. –Dijo refiriéndose a los vampiros para luego girarse hacia los merodeadores. –En cuanto a vosotros, Alex os acompañará hasta donde están descansando vuestros amigos, pero nada de molestarlos si no queréis véroslas conmigo. ¡Ahora andando! –Ordenó haciendo que el trío saliera rápidamente, ni se les había pasado por la cabeza quejarse al advertir la amenaza impresa en el tono de voz de la mujer.

**Selene:** En cinco minutos iré a vuestro cuarto con algunas pociones, y nada de salir de la cama hasta mañana. ¡A dormir! –Dijo antes de salir veloz por la puerta dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos por su extraño arranque de carácter. Ese no solía ser su comportamiento normal…

**Orión:** ¿Acaba de hacer lo que creo que acaba de hacer? –Le preguntó a la castaña sobre la que estaba apoyando parte de su peso mientras levantaba una ceja y miraba incrédulo la puerta por la que Selene había desaparecido.

**Hermione:** Creo que sí… -Le contestó también sorprendida.

**Orión:** ¿Acaba de darme una orden? ¡¿A mí?! – Volvió a preguntar, aún incapaz de hilar lo que acababa de pasar.

**Hermione:** Oh, ya cállate y afróntalo. –Repuso mientras se encaminaban despacio hacia su habitación.

**Orión:** Genial, ahora sólo falta que reciba órdenes del perro. ¿Dónde quedó lo de respetar a los mayores? –Le reprochó indignado mientras escuchaba como la chica reía relajada a su lado.

**Hermione:** Según tengo entendido, Selene es mayor que tú. Además no tenemos perro, pero estaría bien comprar uno para ver que pasaba…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex:** Te digo que la está celando. –Le susurró a la mujer sentada junto a él mientras ambos observaban atentos la escena.

**Selene:** No puedes estar seguro, puede que solo esté un poco intranquilo y sobreprotector por lo de ayer.

**Alex:** Que te digo que la está celando. Créeme, soy hombre y sé de lo que te hablo.

La situación frente a ellos era extraña. Se encontraban en uno de los salones en el que habían decidido reunirse para aclarar las cosas antes de volver al castillo, estaban sentados en cuatro sofás que formaban una especie de cuadrado y Hermione estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con el lobo, mientras que Orión no parecía llevar demasiado bien eso de que la chica le ignorase y no hacía mas que mandarle miradas asesinas al castaño que no sabía ya ni donde meterse al ver el tinte rojo que había comenzado a impregnar los ojos del vampiro desde hacía unos minutos.

**Alex:** Solo obsérvalos por un instante atentamente, si hasta ellos se dan cuanta de lo que pasa. –Terminó refiriéndose a los dos merodeadores y al heredero Black que, sentados en el sillón frente a ellos, no hacían más que mirar al vampiro y a los dos castaños alternativamente, esperando a que el temporizador llegara a cero y la bomba estallara, por lo que su cuello giraba sin parar de izquierda a derecha.

**Selene:** Al menos podrían ser un poco más disimulados… -Le susurró de vuelta, incapaz de ocultar en su voz que la situación se le hacía divertida.

**Alex:** Cada día está peor, solo le falta gruñir como un perro rabioso… -Se calló al ver como la chica abrazaba de repente al licántropo y el moreno soltaba un gruñido bajo que únicamente fue captado por los oídos de los vampiros.

Selene rió bajo a su lado mientras él negaba con la cabeza y observaba con pena a la castaña.

Pobre, no tenía ni idea de dónde se estaba metiendo, y ella era tan inocente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de los celos del otro.

Se sorprendió al captar como la chica sonreía levemente con malicia y luego lo miraba socarronamente durante unos segundos dejándole ver su expresión de triunfo.

Rectificaba, la castaña no tenía ni un pelo de inocente y parecía contenta con lo que estaba provocando.

Sonrió, Orión necesitaría ayuda para enfrentarse al monstruo perverso que él mismo había creado a su imagen y semejanza. Eso amenazaba con ser divertido.

**Selene:** Tienes razón, la está celando. La verdad es que esperaba que tardaran unos cuantos años más en llegar a esta fase. –Se preguntó cuánto aguantaría el moreno observando las atenciones de la chica con el lobo, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues este se levantó repentinamente con los músculos tensos y los puños sospechosamente apretados a los lados llamando la atención del resto.

**Orión:** Muy bien, estamos aquí para contestar las preguntas que tengáis así como para dejar claros algunos puntos que deberéis cumplir una vez abandonéis esta casa. –Dijo refiriéndose a los que no pertenecían al clan. –Será mejor que comencemos cuanto antes para que podáis volver al castillo, a saber lo que ese viejo mago habrá hecho en vuestra ausencia.

**Hermione:** ¿No esperamos a Dan y a Diana? –Preguntó al tiempo que se cambiaba de sofá, agarrando al vampiro moreno de la manga de la camisa y obligándolo a sentarse con ella, para tranquilidad de este que pareció relajarse de inmediato ante la cercanía de la chica.

**Orión:** Diana ha dicho que estaba cansada y que no vendría, en cuando a Dan está por ahí tramando quién sabe qué cosa con Vera y Draco…

**Hermione:** Está bien. Comenzad con las preguntas. –Les indicó mirando a los otros.

**Remus:** ¿Cómo es que acabaste aquí? ¿Y cómo…? –Dudó sobre seguir o no, pero la chica le ahorró el trabajo.

**Hermione:** Cómo me convertí en vampiro. ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber? –El otro asintió como contestación y tras unos segundos pensando sus palabras comenzó con la explicación. –Como bien sabéis acabé en Azkaban hace unos cuantos años… -Miró de repente a los dos merodeadores percatándose de que quizás tendría que darles una explicación más profunda para que estos la comprendieran.

**M. Remus:** No te preocupes, ellos nos explicaron todo lo que sabían ayer por la noche.

La castaña asintió conforme, eso le ahorraría mucho tiempo.

**Hermione:** De acuerdo, digamos pues que hubo un fallo a la hora de ejecutar la sentencia y acabé pasando una buena temporada encerrada allí.

**Sirius:** ¿Entonces estuviste viva todo este tiempo? –Preguntó recordando la tortura que supuso para él estar encerrado en esa prisión con los dementotes acosándolo sin descanso aun a pesar de que encontraba cierto consuelo cuando cambiaba a su forma animaga.

Miró con tristeza a la chica comprendiendo perfectamente por qué su carácter había cambiado tanto, por qué se había endurecido, algo así te marcaba de por vida.

**Hermione:** No, pero al menos no morí en la fecha en la que debería haber sido ajusticiada. Yo estaba bastante enferma cuando él apareció un día y, qué puedo decir, siempre he resultado ser un imán para las criaturas peligrosas. –Dijo pensando en el castaño o en su propia manada, mientras el moreno la miraba pensativo.

La versión que había dado de su primer encuentro había sido patéticamente suave comparada con la lucha sangrienta que tuvieron en realidad. La chica estaba intentando hacerle quedar bien frente a los otros.

**Hermione:** Desde entonces comenzó a visitarme a menudo y nos entreteníamos teniendo numerosas conversaciones, pero un día todo se torció. Parecieron recordar mi existencia de pronto, porque estoy completamente segura de que el ministerio sabía que seguía viva, y mandaron a unos aurores a asesinarme. Logré escapar de ellos pero como ya os he dicho llevaba tiempo enferma y a estas alturas estaba muriéndome. Lo último que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento fue conseguir escapar a duras penas de Azkaban, ver a Orión acercándose a mí y luego desperté aquí y ya era parte del clan. –Terminó encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia.

**Remus:** Lo siento. –Susurró derrotado mientras los otros le miraban sin entender.

**Hermione:** ¿Por qué? -Le preguntó curiosa.

**Remus:** Durante todo este tiempo tanto Draco como yo estábamos demasiado dolidos, demasiado deprimidos por todo lo que había pasado como para pensar si quiera en el por qué no nos dejaron enterrarte, ni siquiera nos permitieron ver tu cuerpo a pesar de lo mucho que insistimos. Nos resignamos a intentar limpiar tu memoria y a dejar flores frente a tu tumba vacía como una especie de compensación, olvidando por completo que tu cuerpo no yacía bajo ese trozo de tierra. Jamás consideramos siquiera que algo así pudiera haber pasado… No insistimos lo suficiente aun sabiendo que tú si que lo hubieras hecho por nosotros, tú siempre lo hiciste.

**Sirius:** Remus… -Susurró impresionado ante el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de su amigo. Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que el viejo lobo había perdido la chispa, pero en ese momento descubrió que el dolor que él veía cada día no era más que una máscara que ocultaba una agonía insufrible.

**Remus:** No tuviste más opciones, ahora estás atada a ellos, tuviste que convertirte en uno de ellos para sobrevivir y todo porque nosotros no nos esforzamos lo suficiente…

**Hermione:** Basta Remus. –Le cortó con seriedad. –No entiendes de qué estás hablando. No permanezco aquí porque ellos me obliguen. –Dijo refiriéndose a los vampiros presentes que no habían podido evitar sentirse un tanto ofendidos por las palabras del castaño. –Soy parte del clan porque ese es mi deseo. –Entrelazó su mano con la del moreno que estaba mirando de muy mala forma al lobo.

**Hermione:** Comencé a ser feliz cuando encontré en Orión a un ser que amenizaba mi estancia entre las rocas de Azkaban con sus historias y sus constantes visitas, y esa felicidad aumentó cuando conocí al resto del clan y descubrí en ellos a la familia que había perdido, cuando Vera y los chicos me asfixiaron a abrazos tras la primera luna llena que pasamos juntos, cuando supe que habías conseguido terminar lo que yo empecé y habías traído a Sirius de vuelta, cuando me presenté ante Draco y este me aceptó aun sabiendo lo que ahora soy… Soy feliz aquí Remus, lo he sido desde que puse un pie en esta casa y ahora que sé que te tengo a ti también me siento completa, completa y dichosa pues jamás soñé siquiera con tener lo que ahora tengo… -Sintió el orgullo que sus palabras causaron en Orión cuando este apretó la unión de sus manos, mientras veía como las mejillas del castaño eran surcadas por lágrimas traicioneras que contrastaban con la sonrisa que se había ido instalando en su rostro conforme sus palabras avanzaban.

**Hermione:** Este es mi hogar, un hogar del que vosotros también podéis formar parte si así lo deseáis.

**Sirius:** ¡Sí señor! –Dijo al tiempo que daba una palmada sobre sus rodillas y se levantaba de golpe rompiendo la silenciosa atmósfera que se había formado en la sala. -¿Dónde hay que firmar para tener un cuarto permanente aquí? –La solemnidad desapareció del aire siendo sustituida por el eco de las risas.

**Remus:** Sirius… -Dijo cerrando los ojos resignado y negando con la cabeza, el moreno era incorregible.

**Sirius:** ¡O vamos! ¡Sabes que te mueres por hacerlo y yo le debo la vida a la señorita! –Terminó haciendo una elaborada y cómica reverencia hacia la castaña. -¡Con tal de que podamos conservar nuestros cuellos intactos yo me tiro de cabeza!

**Alex:** ¡Sabía que tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien, hombre! ¡Lo sabía desde que Hermione comenzó a contarnos vuestras aventuras! –Dijo levantándose también de golpe e iniciando una guerra de sonrisas estúpidas con el animago.

**Selene:** Si tengo que aguantar a otro más como Alex juró que los mato, los corto a pedacitos y los emparedo en las mazmorras… -Comentó con una macabra seriedad que hizo que los dos hombres dejaran de sonreír y tragaran duro volviéndose a sentar de forma repentina.

Los otros miraron sorprendidos a la mujer. Definitivamente la morena estaba sufriendo algún tipo de trastorno de personalidad…

**Lucius:** Dijisteis que sois aliados de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué? –Preguntó mirándolos de forma suspicaz y retomando la conversación que les importaba en esos momentos.

**Orión:** En efecto. Hermione había sido parte de esta guerra desde el principio, así que cuando Voldemort mató a algunos de los nuestros buscando que nos uniésemos a él decidimos intervenir. Ella sabía que Harry Potter era el que debía acabar con ese mago loco y como descubrimos que las cosas entre él y Dumbledore no estaban demasiado bien, decidimos que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que en un descuido del viejo el chico se escapara y acabara muerto. Por eso le ofrecimos una alianza a Dumbledore, aunque realmente nuestra misión es únicamente mantener al chico con vida. Además, digamos que nosotros somos sólo la primera línea de ataque, nosotros somos los que luchamos, pero conseguimos que la mayor parte de los clanes de vampiros de Europa nos apoyaran en la decisión de involucrarnos en la guerra. Aunque estos no van a intervenir directamente en la batalla, en el caso de que nosotros acabemos muertos otro clan tomará nuestra posición en el combate, asegurándonos así de que Potter seguirá vivo y dando problemas a Dumbledore.

**M. Remus:** No tenéis entonces ninguna intención de uniros a Voldemort… -Constató lo obvio observando de reojo las reacciones de Lucius.

**Hermione:** ¿Sabes acaso la cantidad de veces que he estado a punto de morir por culpa de esa serpiente mutante desquiciada? Perdóname pues por que no este dispuesta a ser uno de sus lamebotas. –Terminó sarcásticamente mientras su voz escupía veneno y su mirada derrochaba decisión.

**Lucius:** Os ayudaremos. –Intervino el rubio repentinamente. –Nuestro objetivo es el mismo, por lo que una alianza sería lo más conveniente, no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que nosotros cuatro solos podremos hacer algo contra Voldemort y, a pesar de que no termináis de gustarme, vosotros sois una mejor opción que Dumbledore –Miró a su compañero esperando que este objetara algo, pero al ver que este parecía de acuerdo prosiguió. –Podéis llamarnos para cualquier cosa pues tenemos bastante experiencia en combate, pero no queremos formar parte del clan. En realidad es algo personal, el día en que yo forme parte de un clan de vampiros me atravesaré el pecho con una estaca…

Orión hizo una mueca ante lo melodramático de sus palabras, pero asintió conforme, sabiendo que no podía pedir más de su parte al observar la decisión en los helados ojos grises del muchacho.

**Selene:** Tendréis que hacer un juramento inquebrantable, no podemos arriesgarnos a que esta información salga de aquí, nadie debe conocer quién es Sekhmet en realidad o el lugar en el que está nuestro hogar.

**M. Remus:** James y Sirius deberían saber esto, no podemos actuar a escondidas de ellos.

**Orión:** Ellos serán la excepción a la regla. Si os parecéis en algo a los merodeadores de esta época, según las historias que me ha contado Hermione, haría más mal que bien el impediros contárselo a vuestros dos amigos, estaríais más preocupados en encontrar la manera de ponerlos al tanto sin romper el hechizo que en luchar. Además, nos vendrán bien otro par de ojos, pueden hacer el juramento más tarde con Hermione.

**Orión:** Hay algo más que debo deciros y que tú tampoco sabes Hermione, tiene que ver con nuestro retraso en el ataque de ayer y el que no hubiera nadie vigilando el castillo. –Se tomó una pausa asegurándose de tener la completa atención del resto. -Ayer fuimos atacados aquí mismo, no por mortifagos sino por vampiros.

**Hermione:** ¿Algún clan? –Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

**Orión:** El ataque no era fuerte, por lo que pensamos que su intención solo era retrasarnos lo suficiente. Además no fue ordenado por ninguno de los clanes, creemos que eran renegados. –Continuó mirando al resto. –Debéis saber que si os aliáis con nosotros hay muchas probabilidades de que tengáis que luchar contra algún vampiro.

**Lucius:** Eso no es ningún problema, te lo aseguro. –Respondió con una sonrisa que expresaba lo mucho que disfrutaría si se diera el caso.

Los otros tres merodeadores asintieron conformes con el rubio y todos se dispusieron a realizar el hechizo que sellaría su silencio y su pacto.

**Sirius:** Yo sigo diciendo que quiero un cuarto permanente, esta casa es mucho mejor que la mía. –Dijo mientras los hilos brillantes salían de sus varitas y se entrelazaban.

**Hermione:** Tendrás tu cuarto… está claro que tú no vas a madurar jamás… -Resopló mientras los hilos se estrechaban para luego desaparecer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sintió como el hechizo fue lanzado hacia ella, notó como Draco y Luna se tensaban a sus lados al sentir el poder mágico acercándose, listos para esquivarlo, pero les ordenó que se quedaran quietos.

Había esperado eso desde que puso un pie en los terrenos de Hogwarts, mejor terminar lo antes posible.

El rayo impactó en su espalda y todo se oscureció a su alrededor mientras caía sobre la hierba.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sirius:** ¡Esto es ridículo, Dumbledore! ¡Todos estamos bien! ¡Diablos, Remus está vivo justo en frente de tus narices!

Sus sentidos comenzaron a despertarse poco a poco al tiempo que recobraba la consciencia. Intentó mover las manos para apartar el largo mechón moreno que caía sobre su rostro y le tapaba un ojo, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, tras el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentada, así que se lo quitó de en medio con un movimiento de cabeza y un soplido.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes en el despacho de Dumbledore fijaron su mirada en ella.

Sirius y Remus estaban en una de las esquinas de la sala, mirándola con la desesperación pintada en la cara mientras eran sujetados por otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Observó detenidamente cada rostro, sorprendiéndose al encontrar tres caras nuevas, las mismas personas que habían intentado matarla en Azkaban y que aún la perseguían de vez en cuando en sus pesadillas estaban a sólo unos metros de ella, mirándola como a la peor escoria del mundo, incapaces de apreciar su propio reflejo en un espejo.

**Snape:** Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle, señorita Lefey, y esperamos que las conteste. –Le informó con voz extremadamente calmada, algo que desentonaba completamente con la urgencia y el regocijo que expresaban sus ojos.

Sintió una especie de calambre en su cuerpo, algo que la impulsaba a hablar forzando su voluntad, y supo que debían de haberle dado Veritaserum mientras estaba dormida.

Dio un pequeño empujón a la mente de Sirius, sabiendo que solo él y Remus le permitirían entrar rápidamente y sin esfuerzo y supo que también habían interrogado al resto antes que a ella incluyendo a Luna, Draco y el resto de merodeadores y que no habían sacado nada que les fuera útil o les diera pista alguna. También comprobó que Dumbledore había intentado entrar en sus mentes tal cual habían esperado que hiciera, y que se había topado con el hechizo de bloqueo que les había puesto Orión antes de partir y había sido incapaz de llegar a sus pensamientos. El viejo debía estar bastante cabreado.

Sonrió perversamente tranquilizando a los dos hombres que dejaron de forcejear contra sus captores.

El maestro de pociones se acercó a ella, manteniendo unos cuantos metros de separación y comenzó con las preguntas.

**Snape:** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Sekhmet:** Sekhmet Lefey. –Sonrió al saber que no sabrían hacer las preguntas adecuadas, confiaban demasiado en el poder del Veritaserum ignorando la falla de esta poción. Mientras dijera la verdad podría contestar como quisiera.

**Snape:** ¿Eres una aliada de Voldemort?

**Sekhmet:** No. –Los murmullos comenzaron en la sala mientras Dumbledore fruncía el ceño, seguramente no se esperaba eso.

**Snape:** ¿Para quién trabajas?

**Sekhmet:** Para mi bando.

**Snape:** ¿Cuál es tu bando?

**Sekhmet:** Pues el mío. –Giró los ojos haciendo partícipe al moreno de lo estúpido que le parecía allí plantado, logrando que le apareciera a este un curioso tic en el ojo izquierdo al tiempo que Remus y Sirius intentaban acallar sus risas con muchísimo esfuerzo.

**Snape:** ¿Qué has venido a hacer en Hogwarts?

**Sekhmet:** Tranquilo, murciélago, no he venido a verte a ti. –Pareció por unos instantes que el hombre consideraba seriamente estrangularla mientras el ambiente se helaba a su alrededor, pero se contuvo repentinamente.

**Snape:** ¿Quién es tu amo?

**Sekhmet:** Yo no tengo amo. –Respondió sonriendo, Orión no era su amo, jamás se había comportado como tal ni le había exigido nada. Orión era… Orión.

**Snape:** ¿Has venido a atacar a Potter?

**Sekhmet:** He venido a dejar que me capturarais para acabar lo antes posible e irme a cenar, porque si por vosotros fuera no me habríais encontrado en la vida. ¿Sabéis que sois bastante ineptos en cuanto a rastrear personas? –Terminó con una mirada de suficiencia. ¡Que bien iba tener como amigo a un Malfoy para aprender a afilar bien la lengua!

La magia contenida del maestro hizo que los objetos de cristal de la sala comenzaran a vibrar, solo la mano del director sobre su hombro consiguió que se calmara.

**Dumbledore:** Yo seguiré, Severus. –Dijo indicándole que se retirara hacia atrás.

**Snape:** Como quiera, director. –Contestó mientras se alejaba unos metros sin apartar la mirada asesina de ella.

**Sekhmet:** Un placer, murciélago, ha sido divertido. –Dijo sonriendo y tentando los nervios del mago.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Quiere un caramelo de limón, señorita Lefey?

Le miró airada al tiempo que levantaba una ceja. ¿¡Es que ese viejo no caía en que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda o qué!?

**Sekhmet:** No, gracias. –Escupió con desprecio, casi prefería al murciélago grasiento que al viejo loco.

**Dumbledore:** ¿No le gustan? –Preguntó con auténtica curiosidad mientras se llevaba uno a la boca.

**Sekhmet:** No me gusta usted. – Contestó con simpleza.

**Minerva:** ¡Cómo te atreves niña…! –Cayó ante un gesto del mago.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Te llevaste el cuerpo del profesor Lupin después de la batalla?

**Sekhmet:** Sí.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Por qué actuaste de ese modo?

**Sekhmet:** Porque él me cae mejor que usted. –Le sonrió con altanería sabiendo que de momento estaba ganando el juego de palabras, pero el mago rechazó enfrentarla.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Estaba el señor Lupin muerto?

**Sekhmet:** Sí.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Lo reviviste?

**Sekhmet:** Sí. –Estaba comenzando a desagradarle el rumbo que había tomando la conversación, y el brillo que había aparecido en los ojos del mago repentinamente no le gustó en absoluto.

**Dumbledore:** ¿No es un inferi? ¿Conserva su alma?

**Sekhmet:** Es el mismo que era.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Cómo lo reviviste?

**Sekhmet:** Haciéndolo. –Contestó con recelo, ya sabía a dónde quería llegar el mago y se sintió intranquila.

**Sekhmet:** (Orión, date prisa.) –Dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran por el espacio y llegaran a la mente del vampiro imprimiéndole en ellos una sensación de urgencia.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Utilizó quizás algún objeto para ello?

**Sekhmet:** Quizás. –El mago sonrió aun a pesar que ella había utilizado la vía de escape que él mismo le había proporcionado en su pregunta.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Utilizó algún objeto para revivirlo?

**Sekhmet:** Sí. –Respondió mirándolo directamente, sin disimular ya el odio que sentía hacia el hombre.

**Dumbledore:** ¿Cuál? –La emoción se filtro en su voz, pues su entusiasmo era tal que se sentía incapaz de contenerla.

**Sekhmet:** Uno. –Ya era definitivo, Dumbledore quería la Piedra de la Resurrección.

**Dumbledore:** No es necesario que estéis todos aquí. –Dijo refiriéndose al resto de los presentes. –Puedo encargarme yo del interrogatorio.

Los magos se miraron entre sí incrédulos, sin comprender por qué Dumbledore quería quitarlos de en medio.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Acaso tiene algo que ocultar Dumbledore? ¿Algo que no quiere que sus aliados sepan? –Metió cizaña intentando ganar tiempo.

**Dumbledore:** Por supuesto que no, querida. Sólo creo que te será más fácil hablar sin la presión de tantas personas observándote. –Repuso dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una sonrisa que para ella resumió toda la falsedad que escondía el hombre.

**Sekhmet:** Veo que la Orden del Fénix ahora también recluta asesinos. –Sonrió sintiendo la exclamación contenida de los presentes. Sí, acababa de prender la mecha de la polémica y se había asegurado de obtener el tiempo suficiente.

**Moody:** ¿Cómo sabes sobre la Oren del Fénix, niña? –Preguntó el auror mientras el resto hablaba entre sí, atropellándose unos a otros con las palabras. Remus le sonrió desde su lugar, definitivamente este tiempo había servido para aumentar la agudeza de la gryffindor.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Es que hay alguien que no sepa de vosotros? No me habéis contestado. ¿Desde cuando admitís aurores asesinos en la Orden? –Levantó la cabeza hacia Venerdy, Dora y Hendrick que la miraban recelosos.

**Dumbledore:** Puedo asegurarle que no hay ningún asesino… -El rasgar de las patas de un ave contra el cristal de la ventana le interrumpió, abrió la misma dejándole paso a una espléndida águila real que se apresuró a levantar la pata para entregarle un pergamino y luego emprendió el vuelo desapareciendo por donde había venido sin esperar recompensa alguna.

El mago leyó la carta en silencio mientras ella continuaba con la vista fija en los tres aurores, observando todos sus movimientos como lo haría un depredador justo antes de saltar sobre su desprotegida presa. Quizás lo hiciera en otro momento.

Sonrió con malicia al ver como un escalofrío sacudía levemente el cuerpo de una de las mujeres.

Un hechizo golpeó sus manos dejándola libre, por lo que se apresuró a levantarse para tener una mejor vista de la mueca de frustración que adornaba el rostro de Dumbledore.

**Molly:** ¡Qué haces Albus! –Inquirió la mujer sorprendida.

**Dumbledore:** El interrogatorio ha terminado. –Prosiguió con tono helado. -Desde este momento la señorita Lefey volverá a ser una alumna más de esta institución, por lo que no volverá a ser interrogada o cuestionada acerca de este incidente, así como tampoco se podrá tomar medida alguna contra James Ewens, Remus Daniels, Sirius Peerson, Lucius Borton, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood o los aquí presentes Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Esto es todo, si no os importa tengo trabajo que hacer. –Se dirigió disgustado hacia su escritorio sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a la morena. Acababa de perder la mejor oportunidad de su vida de obtener sus deseos y él lo sabía.

Las protestas comenzaron justo cuando ella salió disparada del despacho con una mueca de satisfacción en la cara.

Fue el agarre sobre su brazo lo que le impidió seguir su camino.

**Sirius:** ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar allí arriba? –Preguntó observándola desconcertado del mismo modo que Remus, el cual también esperaba su respuesta. -¡Creía que estábamos en problemas!

Ella se limito a encogerse de hombros.

**Sekhmet:** Orión. -Contestó simplemente antes de seguir su camino hacia los dormitorios.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Apenas traspasó la reconstruida entrada de la sala común cuando fue estampada contra la pared y sintió la varita en el cuello.

**Sekhmet:** (Genial, debo llevar un cartel en la frente en el que pone que hoy es el día de joderme.)

**Sekhmet:** Suéltame, Potter. –Su tono de voz habría hecho temblar al más valiente, pero el moreno frente a ella estaba demasiado furioso como para escuchar siquiera su amenaza.

Ninguno de los presentes en la sala se atrevió a acercarse a ellos.

**Harry:** ¡Qué has hecho con el cuerpo de Remus! –La agarró del cuello con la otra mano haciendo que su cabeza golpeara la pared, dándose un golpe que para un humano habría sido doloroso, pero que en ella solo tuvo el efecto de agotar rápidamente su paciencia. -¡Contesta asquerosa mortifa…!

El chico salió disparado hacia un lado, perdiendo su varita al caer al suelo mientras su mejilla adquiría un tono rojizo y comenzaba a hincharse.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Por qué le has pegado? –Le preguntó al moreno que acababa de aparecer a su lado y que aún conservaba el puño en alto, sin embargo este se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

**James:** Se lo merecía. –Contestó despreocupadamente.

**Sekhmet:** Ya, pero por qué no le has hechizado simplemente.

**James:** El dolor y las marcas de los golpes son más difíciles de quitar que un hechizo. Debería enterarse bien de los hechos antes de estamparte contra una pared. -Le ofreció su brazo para que se agarrara en un gesto anticuado que no correspondía en absoluto con la picardía que reflejaba su rostro.

Entrelazó sus brazos, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que el chico le había provocado.

**Sekhmet:** Por cierto. –Dijo refiriéndose al moreno que aún en el suelo comenzaba a situarse. –Si quieres saber lo que hice con Remus, pregúntaselo a él mismo mañana en clase.

**Harry:** ¡¿Qué?!

No esperaron a que el chico sumara dos más dos y se dejó dirigir por el moreno, sorprendiéndose al ver que la llevaba arriba por el pasillo de los chicos.

**Sekhmet:** ¿A dónde vamos?

**James:** Ahora verás. –Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que carecía de curso sobre ella y la abrió dejándole paso a la chica, mostrándole una pequeña sala de estar en la que los esperaban Remus y Sirius sentados en uno de los sofás.

**James:** Remus ya nos ha contado todo lo que ha pasado y estamos de acuerdo con la decisión de Lucius de ayudaros, podemos hacer el juramento cuando quieras. –Dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras darle un pequeño empujón para que reaccionara y pasara dentro. –No tenemos ni idea de lo que le ha dicho Orión a Dumbledore en su carta, pero hace menos de un cuarto de hora un elfo vino a trasladarnos aquí. Ese es nuestro cuarto. –Dijo señalando una puerta a la izquierda de la sala. –Y ese es el tuyo. –Esta vez señaló una puerta a la derecha.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Dumbledore nos ha dado una sala para nosotros solos? –Preguntó incrédula, a ella también le gustaría saber lo que le había dicho el vampiro al viejo mago.

**Sirius:** Eso parece, preciosa. –Dijo el merodeador pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. - ¡Hay! –Se quejó quitándolo de inmediato ante el pellizco que le había dado la chica.

**Sekhmet:** Un momento. ¿Cómo sabíais lo de la carta?

**Remus:** Orión nos mandó otra a nosotros explicándonos unas cuantas cosas y Failon trajo esto para ti. –Dijo entregándole un sobre sellado.

**Sekhmet:** ¿Qué os dijo a vosotros?

**Sirius:** Básicamente que estuviéramos atentos a cualquier cosa rara y que no te perdiéramos de vista en ningún momento. Cree que Dumbledore va a intentar ir a por ti, por eso exigió que nos mudáramos de dormitorio contigo, así tendrá menos tentaciones de intentar enfrentarte al no estar sola.

**Sekhmet:** Genial, ahora tengo tres niñeras más… -Dijo resoplando aunque se le notaba que no se había tomado a mal la noticia.

Abrió la carta que le había mandado el moreno y, tras leerla detenidamente, sonrió con maldad.

**Sekhmet:** No me extraña que me dejara marchar tan rápido. –La dejó sobre la mesita del comedor y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, el vampiro sabía demasiado bien cuán grande era su curiosidad. –Dejaremos lo del juramento para mañana.

**James:** ¿Qué te ha dicho? –Le preguntó curioso al ver como se iba sin decirles nada más.

**Sekhmet:** Ahí tenéis el motivo de que tengamos cuartos nuevos, leerla si queréis. –Terminó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Los tres merodeadores se abalanzaron sobre la mesa tan pronto como la chica desapareció y comenzaron a leerla.

* * *

_Estimado señor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, __jefe de magos del __Wizengamot__ y miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos:_

_Me veo obligado a presentarle este manuscrito a la vista de los recientes acontecimientos producidos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y de las medidas que usted y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix han tomado o tomarán como consecuencia directa de estos._

_Debo recordarle la importancia y trascendencia del pacto acaecido entre nuestros dos grupos con el fin de decantar esta duradera guerra mágica a su favor, así como los términos que se concretaron antes de sellar el mismo._

_Uno de los principales puntos establecidos era el compromiso de no agresión que establecimos entre los miembros de nuestros dos bandos, tanto física como psicológicamente, y que es el principal motivo de este recordatorio. _

_Me temo que, del mismo modo en que usted no confía completamente en mí, yo no confío en usted, por lo que consideré adecuado enviar a la ahijada de un amigo cercano a terminar sus estudios mágicos entre los muros de su castillo y a proteger al mismo tiempo al mago Harry James Potter._

_Por lo tanto, le aseguro que me tomaría un ataque, de cualquier tipo, contra la señorita Sekhmet Lefey como una afrenta personal, un golpe a mi propio honor y una clara violación de nuestro tratado. Dado que ha demostrado en su trato para con ella lo errado de su juicio, me veo en la obligación de extender la protección por parte de nuestro clan, con la que cuenta la señorita Lefey, a aquellos con los que nuestra compañera tenga trato cordial o en los que confíe, lo que incluye a la señorita Lovegood, los señores Draco y Lucius Malfoy así como a los merodeadores y miembros de su orden del fénix Sirius Black y Remus Lupin y a los gryffindor citados a continuación en esta carta. Y, para honrar las buenas intenciones por su parte, que hasta ahora no han estado presentes, solicito que Sekhmet Lefey comparta habitación con James Ewens, Remus Daniels, y Sirius Peerson, también conocidos como James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black para asegurar la completa protección de su persona._

_Del mismo modo, le adjunto la información que hemos recabado hasta el momento con la intención de que recapacite sobre lo aquí escrito y tome las medidas adecuadas para eliminar las debilidades que se nombran a continuación, pues debe ser consciente de que si nosotros hemos logrado obtener estos datos en tan poco tiempo sus enemigos, sin duda, también podrán hacerlo y consideramos que sería una gran pérdida si alguno de sus miembros o sus estudiantes sufrieran las consecuencias de estas fallas en la ocultación de información. Pues los accidentes, por desgracia, suelen ser bastante comunes en tiempos de guerra._

_Atte. Anubis._

_Información adjunta: _

_**Orden del Fénix: Sede central nº 12 **__**Grimmauld Place**__**.**_

_Fundador y actual máximo cargo: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Severus Snape__ – Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Alice Longbottom__ –__Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas__ ._

_Frank Longbottom__ -__Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas__ ._

_Remus Lupin__ - Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Sirius Black__ - Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Minerva McGonagall__ - Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Filius Flitwick__ - Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Aberforth Dumbledore__ - Cabeza de Puerco, __Hogsmeade__._

_Alastor Moody__ – Ministerio de Magia, área de aurores._

_Dedalus Diggle__ – Paradero desconocido, visitante común de El Caldero Chorreante._

_Sturgis Podmore__ - Labumum Gardens nº 2, Clapham._

_Rubeus Hagrid__ - Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Elphias Doge__ – Paradero desconocido._

_Arabella Doreen Figg__ - Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey._

_Arthur Weasley__ – La Madriguera._

_Molly Weasley__ –La Madriguera._

_Bill Weasley__ – La Madriguera._

_Charlie Weasley__ – Reserva Nacional de dragones, Rumanía._

_Fleur Delacour__ – La Madriguera._

_Fred Weasley__ – La Madriguera._

_George Weasley__ – La Madriguera._

_Andrómeda Tonks__ – Wallace Place._

_Ted Tonks__ - Wallace Place._

_Nymphadora Tonks__ - Ministerio de magia, área de aurores._

_Olympe Maxime__ - Academia de Magia __Beauxbatons__, Francia._

_Mundugus Fletcher__ – Paradero desconocido._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt__ - Ministerio de Magia, área de aurores._

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, **__**Escocia**__**, **__**Reino Unido**__**.**_

_El edificio carece completamente de defensa alguna contra ataques muggles y la estructura interna del mismo imposibilita una adecuada evacuación._

_1.- Incapacidad de sobreponerse a la explosión de una bomba en las mazmorras, los cimientos están debilitados a pesar del hechizo protector que mantiene al castillo y que no actuaría sobre un artefacto muggle reforzado con magia._

_2.- Debilidad de la torre central, la distribución del castillo haría que un ataque a la misma fuera fatal, pues al caer la torre se provocaría un efecto dominó que acabaría con el resto del edificio._

_3.- El escudo exterior esta debilitado en la zona cortante con el suelo, no penetrando a través de este, una vez sorteado el mismo a través del subsuelo el escudo no actuaría. (Potencial vía de ataque para los golems.)…_

* * *

**James:** Madre mía… con razón la soltó. –Dijo al ver como el adjunto referido a las formas de echar abajo el castillo alcanzaban hasta el punto veintitrés. –Menos mal que Voldemort jamás utilizaría tecnología muggle…

**Remus:** Quizás, pero no puedes negar que Orión sabe como hacer una buena amenaza, dudo que Dumbledore intente algo sabiendo que sus aliados están siendo localizados, no sería tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a que sean asesinados sólo por un poco de información… -Terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

**Sirius:** Lo que me preocupa a mí… -Preguntó de forma seria llamando la atención del resto. - ¿Vosotros creéis que se está haciendo la dura? –Les preguntó sobándose el lugar en el que le había pizcado la chica.

**James y Remus:** ¡Sirius! –Negaron con la cabeza dándolo por perdido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Odette:** ¿Qué arriesgarías para lograr aquello que más deseas?

**¿: **Todo.

**Odette:** ¿Y si yo te mostrara la forma perfecta de conseguirlo? ¿Me lo darías todo?

**¿:** Sí. –Contestó con firmeza, ni siquiera dudo un instante cuando las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

**Odette:** Tenemos un trato pues… -Sin más se marchó de aquella vieja casa destartalada.

Sonrió con maldad, jamás habría pensado que las cosas pudieran salir tan bien después de todo.

**Odette:** Las cosas se desmoronan a tu alrededor sin que ni siquiera lo sospeches, Orión…

La oscuridad envolvió su cuerpo, devorando completamente su figura, y un cuerpo surgió de ella emprendiendo el vuelo al tiempo que soltaba un graznido de triunfo.

Mientras, desde una de las polvorientas ventanas, la otra figura observaba el lugar en el que había desaparecido la mujer.

No se arrepentiría de aquella decisión, se lo debía a él. Por él hacía todo esto.

**Continuará…**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo diecisiete. No estoy completamente segura de si me he dejado algún miembro de la Orden del Fenix o si me he confundido en alguno, así que en el caso de que encontréis algún error agradecería que me lo disculpeis o me lo hagáis saber si queréis. **

**Por cierto, he tenido problemas a la hora de poner parte del texto centrado. ¿Alguien sabe a qué se debe o cómo solucionarlo?**


End file.
